


All the Rest is Rust and Stardust/А всё прочее - ржа и рой звёздный

by Feloriel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Coming of Age, Depression, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape Recovery, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Sexual Identity, Slow Build, Social Media, Stockholm Syndrome, Subspace, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Чарльз Ксавьер - один из самых выдающихся психологов по делам мутантов в мире, приглашённый ЦРУ после того, как во время рейда на одно из убежищ Клуба Адского Пламени агенты находят подвёргшегося насилию подростка по имени Эрик Леншерр. Взявшись за случай Эрика, Чарльз вскоре сталкивается с конфликтом своих обязанностей как психолога и опекуна Эрика и желанием поддаться развивающимся между ними опасным отношениям.





	1. Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Rest is Rust and Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950816) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> Переводить этот фанфик - большая честь для меня. Спасибо чудесной Циммерман за бету.  
> На фикбуке его можно найти здесь.

_Чарльз  
_  
Кухня угловая: дверной проём, ведущий в гостиную, находится в дальнем её конце от холодильника, о который Чарльз и опирается спиной, чуть вытягиваясь, чтоб встретить рот Эрика своим, руками цепляясь за бока его рубашки, удерживаясь на месте и чувствуя вес парня, вжимающего его в магниты на холодильнике, угрожая смахнуть те на пол. 

Чарльз выдыхает в поцелуй, наклоняясь к губам Эрика, пока их языки двигаются вместе, и его тепло просачивается Чарльзу в самое нутро; прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как они в последний раз смогли урвать пару мгновений наедине. 

Мысль об этом подействовала словно ведро ледяной воды. Чарльз отстраняется с мокрым звуком, открывая глаза и видя растерянное выражение лица Эрика, покрасневшего и насупившего брови.

\- Что?.. – спрашивает Эрик полушёпотом.

\- Питер здесь, - шепчет Чарльз в ответ, отпуская его рубашку, хоть и не отталкивая. – И он может зайти сюда в любую минуту. Это действительно ужасная идея.

\- Ты телепат, - отвечает Эрик. Его пальцы на лице Чарльза теплы, и они скользят по линии подбородка, нажимая на нижнюю губу, легко и собственнически. Взгляд его следует за движениями руки. – Он не узнает ничего, что мы не хотим, чтоб он знал.

Чарльз сжимает губы. _«Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя и тоже по этому тосковал,_ тихо говорит он, вжимаясь в прикосновение несмотря на своё желание отстраниться, чувствуя, как большой палец Эрика нажатием оставляет ямочку на мягкой коже. _Но я не собираюсь редактировать память Питера просто потому, что мы не можем держать всё на уровне цензуры»_. 

Эрик коротко выдыхает, и Чарльз чувствует исходящее от него волнами раздражение, но тот не спорит. Через мгновение его пальцы опускаются ото рта Чарльза.

\- Тогда оставайся здесь, - говорит Эрик. – Становись на колени и начинай считать. Можешь вернуться в гостиную, когда досчитаешь до пятидесяти. 

Он делает шаг назад, тянется к своей бутылке с водой на стойке и делает маленький, сдержанный глоток перед тем, как оставить Чарльза самого, исчезая за углом и возвращаясь в гостиную.

Чарльз на мгновение опирается спиной о холодильник перед тем, как побрызгать холодной водой на лицо и опуститься на колени, пытаясь забыть о теле Эрика, прижатом так близко к нему, вспомнить, что, когда он вернётся в гостиную, они не смогут вести себя иначе, как опекун и воспитанник. 

Было бы проще, не желай он броситься Эрику в ноги.

*

**Четырьмя годами ранее**

Это чёртова середина ночи, и, честно, если бы Чарльз мог сейчас быть где угодно, но не здесь, он так бы и сделал; предпочтительно в постели, лежа на спине, смотря в потолок и убеждая себя, что он спит. Однако вместо этого Ксавье может только пялиться на грязный вестибюль ЦРУ, где стены обклеены мерзкими обоями и приколотыми кнопками объявлениями. По крайней мере, сопровождающий его мужчина чувствует себя настолько же уставшим, как и Чарльз: его разум полон кислого, изнурённого ворчания о сверхурочных, мыслей о жене и необходимости вставать завтра утром, чтоб вернуться сюда после часового сна. 

Телефон Чарльза зазвонил, когда он досчитал до овечки номер три тысячи четыреста двадцать девять, внезапно врываясь внешним миром в то, что обычно считают самой поздней и тёмной порой ночи. В тишине ранних часов это испугало его настолько же, как если бы он обнаружил в комнате рядом с собой незнакомца. И вот сейчас Чарльз здесь, одетый, держащийся прямо и негодующий из-за этого даже когда стирает пальцем сон из уголков глаз и пытается скрыть зевок. 

В дальнем конце вестибюля находится офис, и именно там Чарльз наконец-то видит Мойру МакТаггерт, пусть даже может слышать её мысли с тех самых пор, как вышел из машины: её быстро сменяющиеся приоритеты, статусы, анализы - это, и её едкий внутренний монолог, где она поливает грязью своих коллег. Конечно же, она тоже устала. 

\- Мойра, - зовёт её Чарльз, как только проходит через дверь. Он обходит сопровождающих, подходя ближе, пытаясь изобразить приятную улыбку. – Как чудно снова тебя встретить. Хотя я бы предпочёл свидание за поздним завтраком. 

\- Извини, что пришлось разбудить тебя, Чарльз, - отвечает Мойра, поворачиваясь и смотря на него, и она на самом деле чувствует вину: сожаление в её мыслях спутано с усталостью, удовлетворением и беспокойством. – Ты же знаешь, что я не позвонила бы, если подходил бы кто-то ещё.

Мойра одета в измятый брючный костюм, под глазами у неё вырисовываются тёмные круги, а растрёпанные волосы неаккуратно собраны в хвост; она передаёт ему стопку документов, что держит в руках, и каждая папка аккуратно помечена синей лентой с надписью «Секретная информация с особым режимом хранения». Должно быть, ещё секретнее, чем совершенно секретная. 

\- Мы подняли твой уровень допуска, - говорит она. – Здесь всё, что у нас есть на мальчика, пусть я и не уверена, насколько это будет полезно. Он не говорит.

\- Ну, кто же будет его винить? – бормочет Чарльз, открывая верхнюю папку и быстро пробегаясь по информации в ней – и она полна дыр и предположений; по сути, для него бесполезна. – И вы хотите, чтоб я с ним поговорил, узнал, какова его роль во всём этом? 

\- Комитет нацбезопасности хочет предать его суду вместе с остальными. Я не прошу тебя говорить мне то, что я хочу услышать, но я действительно собираюсь вести дело в совсем другом русле, - МакТаггерт скривилась, мысленно остерегаясь своих же подозрений, и сложила руки, обнимая ими живот. – Он либо жертва, либо террорист. Просто скажи мне, кто именно. 

\- Ему… сколько, одиннадцать? Двенадцать? Несомненно, спрашивать с него за это не будет законным, - отвечает Чарльз, поднимая глаза от папки и поднимая брови. – Независимо от его причастности, он ребёнок!

\- Он мутант, - говорит Мойра. – После Флэтайрон-билдинг, совет Нацбезопасности хочет заявить о себе. Очевидно, поимка шести членов Клуба Адского Пламени не была достаточно громким заявлением. Мальчик напрямую ответственен, и они хотели бы видеть, как он за это горит живьём.

Чарльз крепко сжимает зубы, и ему приходится заставить себя остановиться, закрыть глаза на мгновение и перекатить плечи вперёд, затем назад; тонкий хлопок классической рубашки двигается по груди, возвращая его в настоящее, в физический мир. 

\- Так или иначе, я разузнаю всё для тебя, - говорит он через минуту, снова открывая глаза и прикрывая папку, откладывая её на стоящий рядом стол с тихим хлопком листов бумаги. – Но если совет считает, что я буду сидеть молча и позволю им запереть ребёнка в федеральной тюрьме, то им стоит подумать ещё раз, вне зависимости от того, виновен он или нет. Я вообще удивлён, что они позволили мне позвонить – у меня уже сложилась определённая репутация среди них. 

\- Именно поэтому я тебе и позвонила, - сказала Мойра. Она улыбнулась ему тонкой, хрупкой улыбкой и прошла мимо, проводя его обратно в главный зал и беря чашку из горы рядом с древней кофеваркой. Пусть сейчас всего лишь четыре утра, в здании уже шумно, и затравленные агенты носятся по рабочему месту, разве что не прикованные своим столам, безостановочно что-то печатая. Их болтовня сливается в один скучный поток.

\- Будешь кофе, Чарльз? – спрашивает Мойра, размахивая чашкой у него перед носом. – Тебе не помешало бы.

Он резко выдыхает, а затем натянуто ей улыбается перед тем, как сказать:

\- Вперёд. Заставь меня.

Ожидание кажется бесконечным, пусть это и всего лишь то короткое время, что она наливает ему чашку; Чарльз принимает её, когда Мойра предлагает, осторожно держа одной рукой, потому что кофе в ней ядрёно горяч.

\- Я возьму это с собой, - говорит он, указывая рукой в направлении второго коридора, ведущего к допросной, также известной, как комната для интервью. – Если можно, то я хотел бы начать прямо сейчас. 

\- Отлично, - как-то даже немного облегчённо отвечает Мойра. – Я бы поскорее с этим покончила. Но тебе придётся оставить всё металлическое здесь, - она указывает на пластиковый контейнер рядом с дверью, уже полный ключей и часов. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Чарльз, удивлённо приподнимая брови, и делает всё, как сказано, оставляя пояс, обувь и запонки на одном из столов офиса перед тем, как выйти с Мойрой из комнаты. 

Второй коридор такой же неприятный, как и первый, с истоптанным и обшарпанным ковром под ногами, и Чарльз мысленно тянется к камерам пока они идут, чувствуя мысли их обитателей, пытаясь почувствовать разум мальчика. Однако когда он смотрит в мысли заключенных, то почти отшатывается, сдерживаясь от физического проявления отвращения лишь силой воли. Боже. Разумы всех здесь _прогнили_. Они полны зацикленности на себе, страха наказания и злости от заключения, и каждый пытается догадаться, насколько много известно ЦРУ. 

Все кроме одного. Один разум боится сильнее, и боится за других, а не за себя.

\- Мальчика зовут Эрик, - Чарльз тихо говорит Мойре, пока они подходят к двери допросной, в которой находится этот разум – он моложе прочих здесь и отчаянно волнуется о том, что отделён от остальных. Сложно слышать, как он волнуется о людях, чьи мысли только что вызывали у Чарльза столь сильное отвращение. Эрик так неистово беспокоится о них, тогда как они даже не задумывались о нём. – Я бы сказал, что он, на самом деле, чуть старше; по моим ощущениям ему около тринадцати-четырнадцати. 

\- Ты узнал фамилию? Я бы могла начать искать среди пропавших без вести, пока ты опрашиваешь его.

\- Он не думает о себе полным именем, и поиски фамилии могут занять довольно много времени, - отвечает Чарльз, пожимая плечами. – Проще просто его спросить, тогда оно всплывёт само собой. Я предложу ему чего-то выпить, когда зайду – может кто-то остаться здесь, чтоб принять заказ? – лучше дать ему что-то, чтобы мальчик успокоился, и, может быть, у Чарльза получится немного смягчить его отношение. 

\- Хорошо, я им сообщу, - Мойра достаёт своё удостоверение, прикреплённое резинкой к поясу, и пропускает его вперёд. – Просто позови, если нужно будет что-то ещё, - она постукивает пальцем по виску. 

\- Конечно же. Ты мне, между прочим, задолжала, - со слабой улыбкой отзывается Чарльз и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем войти.

Сама комната маленькая, тускло освещённая и слишком холодная; стены окрашены в цвет, что раньше, должно быть, был нежным светло-голубым, но сейчас выглядел таким же обшарпанным, как и всё здание. Конечно же, думает Чарльз, в ЦРУ должны позволить себе больше? Если нет, то зачем он вообще платит налоги? 

Мальчик, Эрик, одетый в ярко-красную пижаму, выделяется в этой выцветшей комнате, словно кардинал посреди заснеженного поля. Он сидит за столом со связанными – чем же ещё? – верёвкой руками, и длинный её конец продет через крючок в столе, чтоб удержать его на месте; похоже, мальчик дёргал верёвку пальцами, пытаясь её развязать. Его запястья, как и весь он, худощавы, больше похожи на веточки, немного обтянутые плотью. Он больше похож на пугало, и Чарльз чувствует переполняющий его сильный прилив чего-то похожего на жалость, сочувствие и усталую заботу, что вытесняет его скуку, заменяя её чем-то более острым. 

\- Я бы не пытался, - тихо бросает Чарльз, проходя дальше в комнату; он пытается ступать тихо, чтоб не испугать мальчика. Эрик чувствует себя зверем в клетке, дикий и напуганный, и вскидывает плечи, как только слышит звук открываемой двери. – Это слабая мутация, но один из агентов может завязывать узлы так, что они не поддаются никому, кроме него. Думаю, именно он тебя и связывал. 

Эрик мгновенно замирает, но не поднимает взгляд – просто продолжает молча смотреть на верёвку. Его мысли перескакивают на стальные браслеты-подавители на запястьях в очередной попытке избавиться от них – _избавься от них, я все ещё их чувствую, если я смогу их снять, то всё будет…_

\- И снова, я бы не пытался этого сделать, Эрик, - говорит Чарльз и подходит к столу, становясь за стулом, поставленным там для допрашивающего – в этом случае, для него. – Боюсь, если придётся, я остановлю тебя лично.

Мысли Эрика резко наполнились горячей злобой, сопровождаемой потоком всё более злобных мыслей о ЦРУ и людях в общем. Под этой лавиной, однако, Эрик все ещё задавался вопросом, что он никак не мог выкинуть из головы: _«Откуда ему известно моё имя? Читает мысли?»_. Он раз за разом хочет спросить Чарльза, но не решается.

\- Я телепат, - говорит Чарльз, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, и наконец-то садится за стол, ставя кофе вне зоны досягаемости Эрика. - Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Моя подруга Мойра попросила меня прийти сюда и встретиться с тобой; я не из ЦРУ, я – психолог, специализирующийся на мутантах.

Он пользуется случаем, чтоб внимательнее присмотреться к лицу Эрика, как только оказывается на одном уровне с ним; костлявое, как и весь он, с мягкими впадинами на щеках там, где они должны быть круглыми, с запавшими глазами и раздосадовано растянутыми губами.

\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь, Эрик.

Эрик цепляет верёвку короткими ногтями, не пытаясь её развязать, но и не сидя спокойно. Чарльз едва может видеть движения глаз за опущенными ресницами, где бледные зрачки мечутся из стороны в сторону. Ксавье лишь через несколько секунд понимает, что Эрик пытается возвести ментальную стену, чтоб удержать его снаружи: крепкое железное сооружение вокруг своих мыслей. Нечто, без сомнений, выученное у Эммы Фрост.

\- Со мной это не сработает, - говорит Чарльз, сохраняя спокойное и безразличное лицо. – Я куда сильнее, чем ваша мисс Фрост. Эрик, прошу, посмотри на меня. Я хотел бы поговорить и увидеть, чем я могу помочь; уверен, ты понимаешь, в каком опасном положении ты находишься прямо сейчас, и, буду с тобой честен, я твой единственный шанс из этого выбраться. Так что. Решай сам.  
Тяжело, так тяжело продолжать смотреть на мальчика и не позволять жалости показаться на лице; ясно как день, что Эрик недоедал, и чёрт знает что ещё с ним случилось. Как совет может думать, что Эрик может кем-то кроме жертвы, если видел его таким же? Хотя ему не стоит удивляться, зная о зверствах, что они одобряют во имя так называемой Войны с Террором.

Он чувствует, как Эрик в мыслях тщательно рассматривает своё знание того, что Чарльз телепат и может читать его мысли вне зависимости от того, озвучит он их или нет, и как в нём сражаются прагматизм и желание защитить членов Клуба Адского Пламени. Когда он всё же поднимает голову, то делает это медленно и неохотно. 

Целую минуту Чарльз не понимает, что он видит; в это время ему кажется, по меньшей мере пару секунд, что слишком устал и ему привиделось. Только вот это не так.

Эрик… на Эрике ошейник сабмиссива, тесная полоса чёрной кожи, сидящая высоко на шее, до этого спрятанная склонённым подбородком и воротом ночной рубашки. Чарльз резко вдыхает - не может ничего с этим поделать, и вцепляется в край стола, сжимая его, пока не белеют костяшки, и не может…

Чистым усилием воли он заставляет себя молчать, но внутри сражается с самим собой, потому что ребёнок ни в коем случае не должен носить ошейник, и слишком много воспоминаний роится в его собственной голове, чтоб подавить их все.

Эрик вздрогнул и снова опустил голову, увидев реакцию Чарльза, ещё больше вжимая шею в плечи и неожиданно сильно сжимая руки в кулаки; хоть вспышка страха и опасения уже утихает, эти чувства все ещё сильны, все ещё пульсируют в его разуме и занимают поверхностные мысли. 

\- Извиняюсь, - начинает Чарльз, и каким-то чудом голос выходит ровным, пусть и хрипловатым. – Я просто очень удивился, увидев твой… твой ошейник. Ты довольно молод для того чтоб его носить. Чей он?

Эрик молчит довольно долго, медленно, очень медленно разжимая пальцы, все ещё склонив голову. Напряжённость его спины практически видна в костлявых позвонках, выпирающих из-под тонкой ткани пижамной рубашки. В конце концов, он, почти неслышно, шепчет:

\- Я не должен носить его вне дома.

Чарльз выдавливает дрожащую улыбку, и, к счастью, Эрик её не видит.

\- Уверен, оправдание тому то, что тебя вытащили из дому посреди ночи, - он говорит мягко, тепло, стараясь сделать голос ободряющим. – Хочешь, я сниму его с тебя? 

\- Нет! – Эрик пытается отстраниться; ножки его стула царапают бетонный пол, но верёвка вокруг запястий натягивается на крюке и удерживает его на месте. Он тяжело дышит, быстро хватая ртом воздух, отчего его тонкие плечи дрожат. – Нет, − повторяет он снова через секунду, в этот раз спокойнее. И затем, немного неохотно: − Нет, спасибо, − в его голосе слышится акцент, происхождение которого Чарльз не может определить.

Чёрт побери Мойру, из-за которой он сидит в одной комнате с Эриком – она чертовски хорошо знает, что у Чарльза есть причины, по которым он не взялся бы за это дело, если бы знал, с чем придётся столкнуться. Дело не в милосердии или привередливости – она прекрасно знает почему, но всё равно привела его сюда.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, оставляя руки на месте – там, где Эрик может видеть их, не поднимая головы. – Я не коснусь его или тебя без твоего разрешения. Тогда, может, что-то ещё – хотел бы выпить? – он возвращается к заготовленному сценарию. – Кажется, у них есть содовая, вода и кофе, пусть его и делает машина настолько адская, что над ней можно жарить зефир, - его голос уже звучит нормально, хоть Чарльз и подозревает, что все ещё руки немного дрожат. 

Эрик пожимает плечом и не отвечает. Из-за ресниц он воинственно наблюдает за Чарльзом, словно ожидает, что тот возьмёт свои слова назад.

\- Хватит простого да или нет, - говорит Чарльз, прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтоб это не звучало как приказ.

− …Да? 

\- Отлично, - отзывается Чарльз. – Чего ты хотел бы?

Эрик не говорит ничего, и в этот раз Чарльз замечает что-то, похожее на замешательство, роящееся в его мыслях, пусть Эрик и пытается быстро вымести его из головы вместе с остальными эмоциями – без сомнений, пытаясь думать достаточно тихо, чтоб Чарльз не мог подслушать.

Хм. В таком случае, наверное, Эрик не привык делать самостоятельные решения; это плохой знак. Чарльз решает давить в этом направлении.

\- Это не уловка, - замечает он, все ещё с улыбкой на лице. – Может, тебе хотелось бы содовой?

Эрик слишком быстро делает один кивок.

_Не может принимать решения_ , отмечает Чарльз про себя, пусть и все ещё улыбается Эрику, говоря:

\- Я просто попрошу одного из агентов принести её тебе, - он оправляет эту мысль Мойре, вместе с колющим чувством – она догадается, что он имеет в виду, она же не дура. – Думаю, я уже могу попробовать свой кофе, раз он немного остыл, - когда Чарльз поднимает его к губам, от все ещё слишком горячей жидкости идёт пар, и он картинно дёргается перед тем, как сделать глоток, зная, что Эрик наблюдает. - Так вот, Эрик. У меня есть к тебе пара вопросов, иначе, боюсь, Мойра выкинет меня отсюда, так что не мог бы ты просто сказать мне свою фамилию? Это будет довольно простым вопросом для начала, тебе так не кажется?

Повисает пауза – очевидно, Эрик пытается понять, есть ли подвох в этом вопросе, и решить, будет ли лучше заработать очки у Чарльза, ответив на один вопрос, или избежать опасности, промолчав.

\- Леншерр, - говорит он в конце концов. Произносит он это как «лен-шерр».

Чарльз передает Мойре и это, пусть и чувствует, что один из младших агентов несёт содовую, о которой он просил.

\- Немец? – спрашивает он, отпивая кофе. – Звучит как немецкая, но, признаюсь, я плох в акцентах.

Эрик склоняет голову в сторону, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая.

\- У нас нет национальностей.

\- О? Ну, имя должно же _откуда-то_ происходить, - говорит Чарльз, ставя чашку на стол. – Даже если ты отрёкся от национальности. Например, я определённо англичанин, пусть в паспорте и написано совсем другое.

\- Имя из Германии, - Чарльз улавливает всплывшее месторасположение – _Рейн-Рур, Дюссельдорф_ – в мыслях Эрика перед тем, как они снова перескакивают на браслеты-подавители, и Эрик пытается использовать ту каплю своей силы, что прорвалась через них, чтоб разделаться с застёжкой. 

Тихо и без лишних слов Чарльз отвлекает внимание Эрика от подавителей, оставляя браслеты на месте.

\- И мистер Шоу нашёл тебя там? – спрашивает он, пытаясь замаскировать вопрос под нейтральный и абсолютно не важный. 

Эрик снова пожимает плечами, но его мысли соглашаются со словами.

Дверь едва открывается и один из агентов проходит внутрь ровно настолько, чтоб передать Чарльзу содовую – в стакане, а не жестяной банке. Он передаёт его Эрику, который берёт стакан двумя руками, что выглядит неуклюже из-за стягивающей запястья верёвки, и поднимает его ко рту, делая глоток. 

\- Ты, должно быть, довольно юн. Тебе сколько, тринадцать?

\- На прошлой неделе исполнилось четырнадцать, - слова сопровождаются искоркой гордости, и это так… _нормально_ , настолько похоже на присущие подросткам чувства, что даже шокирует в подобной ситуации.

\- С днём рожденья, - чуть улыбаясь, говорит Чарльз; это дверца, которой он может воспользоваться. – Ты делал что-нибудь приятное?

Стремительный поток воспоминаний, когда Эрик рефлекторно просматривает свою память о дне: холодный бриз у озера Меларен, надел два свитера, паста на ужин и ещё слушал радио, когда Вингард нагнул его возле кресла и с удовольствием оттрахал.

\- Нормально. 

Это словно получить пулю, но в замедленной сьёмке, чувствуя, как мысль прорывается сквозь него миллиметр за миллиметром, оставляя на своём пути страх. Чарльз чувствует, как пропустило удар его сердце ужасным, неловким ударом в груди перед затянувшейся тишиной.

Чарльз не позволяет реакции проступить на его лице, но потому – лишь только потому, если быть честным с самим собой, что он уже знал, как только увидел ошейник. И он привык видеть, как люди думают об этом, фантазируют, вспоминают секс, во всяком случае, у него достаточно опыта, чтоб не позволить Эрику разглядеть подступающую к горлу волну тошноты, вместе с отголоском его собственной паники, не подобранной из воспоминаний Эрика, но пришедшей из его собственного прошлого, чтоб снова мучить. 

\- Тогда никаких массовых разрушений? – сдавленно спрашивает Чарльз – горло пересохло и горит от подавляемого отвращения; он должен сменить тему, срочно, пока он не пришёл в бешенство. - Предполагаю, это ты ответственен за обрушение Юбилейной линии лондонского метро прошлой весной, - вряд ли эта тема лучше – погибло так много людей, что никто не уверен, сколько было внизу – и скольких они не смогли найти. 

Во всяком случае, Эрик снова поднимает голову и выпрямляется на стуле, и, пусть его взгляд все ещё опущен, поворачивает лицо к зеркальному стеклу за Чарльзом. Ксавье чувствует трепет, пробегающий через Эрика от одного воспоминания о том событии – как легко поддался ему металл и как горд был Шоу. Даже сейчас это заставляет его мысли проясниться и оживиться. 

\- Вы считаете что, раз захватили семерых из нас, то победили, - решительно говорит Эрик. – Это не так. Мы везде и мы не остановимся, - вторая часть предложения остаётся невысказанной, и в мыслях Эрика звучит голосом Шоу: _пока все люди не умрут._

Чарльз сглатывает и давит дальше.

\- Это была твоя идея или Шоу? Предполагаю, он твой Дом, раз он лидер. 

Эрик хмурится и продолжает ковырять верёвку пальцами, царапая ногтем неподатливое волокно.

\- Он не _мой_ Дом. Он просто главный Дом.

Это… куда более настораживающе, и Чарльз задерживает дыхание глубоко, поднимая следующий вопрос, словно выплёвывая нечто неприятное.

\- Вот как? Тогда кто твой Дом?

Эрик качает головой и горбится, снова теряя интерес к разговору.

\- У меня его нет. 

Это хуже, это настолько хуже, потому что если ношение ошейника в четырнадцать подразумевает насилие над ребёнком, то ошейник и _отсутствие хозяина_ указывают на насилие в невероятных масштабах, учитывая то, что каждый известный член Клуба Адского Пламени _кроме_ Эрика – Доминант. Чарльз снова сглатывает, на мгновение сильнее сжимая край стола перед тем, как заставить себя потянуться за кофе.

И всё же он продолжает давить, потому что единственный способ покончить с этим – разобраться. Он не может ничего поделать с поднимающейся внутри волной жалости и сострадания к Эрику, как бы самому мальчику этого не хотелось: из его мыслей ясно как день, что огромное количество людей так сильно промыло ему мозг, что сам Эрик об этом не догадывается, даже не знает, что то, как с ним поступали - неправильно.

\- Ладно, - говорит Чарльз, заставляя себя звучать спокойно и безразлично. – Так чья это была идея? Я имею в виду обрушение метро. Множество людей было убито.

Взгляд Эрика коротко метнулся к Чарльзу, и он разглядел бы в его глазах неприязнь, даже если бы не чувствовал, как она пульсирует в его мыслях, потому что даже несмотря на то, что Эрик держит рот под замком, мысли его мгновенно дают ответы.

Чарльз кивает, ведь нет смысла скрывать тот факт, что он знает.

\- И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? – спрашивает он, чуть склоняя голову набок, словно ему просто интересно. – Все эти люди умерли, потому что тоннели обрушились, - в этом, думает он, и заключается главный вопрос – Эрик в настолько тяжелом состоянии, что его не спасти, или же он чувствует нечто, за что стоит побороться?

\- Они просто люди, - бормочет Эрик и снова тянется к содовой, пытаясь изобразить равнодушие. Он гордится содеянным, это уж точно очевидно, но гордость эта за мастерство исполнения, а не за _убийство_ как таковое – Эрик гордится своими способностями, умением манипулировать металлом в таких огромных масштабах. Гордится тем, что превзошёл ожидания тех, чье мнение, хорошее или же плохое, значит для него всё. Тем, что смог послужить цели. Но уж никак не тем, что это подразумевает. Чувства Эрика спутались в один большой клубок опасений, глубоких и необузданных, на фоне которых тот факт, что мальчик старательно избегает _любых_ мыслей о количестве жертв, выделяется особенного ярко, словно эпицентр бури. 

\- Знаешь, на самом деле на генетическом уровне нет никакой разницы между человеком и мутантом, - начинает Чарльз, мысленно передавая Мойре: _«Закругляюсь. Уже собрал всё, что нам нужно в такую рань»_. – Так называемого Х-гена на самом деле не существует – это скопление маленьких изменений в хромосомах в пределах допустимых мутаций. Нельзя называть нас разными видами, пока мы можем производить совместное потомство, что, как известно, возможно, - он не думает, что такое достучится до кого-то столь зазомбированного, как этот мальчик, но попытаться стоит. – Концепция людей против мутантов логически ошибочна на научном уровне. 

Эрик ничего не отвечает, но Чарльз улавливает пролетевшее в голове Эрика очень отчётливое и обдуманное «предатель крови».

\- На этой ноте я тебя покину, - говорит Чарльз, поднимаясь со стула, пока за ним открывается дверь, и коротко улыбаясь Эрику перед тем, как развернуться и уйти. Как только он это делает, то может закрыть глаза и глубоко, тихо вдохнуть.

Когда он их открывает, в дверном проёме стоит Мойра; выходя из комнаты мимо неё, он бросает ей недовольный взгляд. Когда дверь закрывается за его спиной, Чарльз позволяет плечам упасть, а затем вытирает рот ладонью, задерживает дыхание и отпускает его перед тем, как снова обрести дар речи.

\- Мы с тобой, - говорит он, уходя подальше от допросной, заставляя Мойру догонять, - должны поговорить о том, что ты не рассказываешь мне важные факты перед тем, как я провожу допросы. Особенно если, зная это факты, _я не соглашусь их проводить_. Я… что уж там, я не ожидал от тебя такого, Мойра. 

\- Прости, Чарльз, - вздрагивает Мойра, и пусть он и знает, что ей действительно жаль, сейчас это не так уж и важно. – Я не могла пригласить Ларсена или Чжаня, не в таком случае, ты же _знаешь_. Только ты мог помочь!

\- Да знаю я, - говорит Чарльз все ещё сердитым голосом, пусть и тихо, чтоб не позволить остальным агентам подслушать. – Но если бы ты _объяснила_ всё заранее, я мог бы подготовиться, и тебе не пришлось бы морочить мне голову, впутывая в ситуацию, где я не знал, что сказать этому мальчику и совершенно растерялся. После этого, скажу я, совсем не хочется ещё хоть чем-то тебе помогать.

\- Знаю, - говорит она, обгоняя его на углу, чтоб иметь возможность стоять лицом, заставляя его остановиться посреди коридора. – Но ты же сделаешь это, да? Возьмёшься за дело? – она скрестила руки, сжимая локти чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы. 

И это… она знает, она прекрасно знает, почему он в таком состоянии, но в то же время Чарльз прекрасно понимает, что ей никогда на самом деле не понять его чувств. Он подавляет тяжесть в груди и делает шаг вперёд, сжимая губы и сводя брови в прямую, напряженную линию, молча говоря ей: _«Мойра, ты же знаешь… знаешь, что со мной жестоко обращались в детстве. Знаешь, почему я не берусь за эти дела. Как ты могла всё это на меня вывалить? Я думал, мы друзья»_ , - руки Чарльза снова трясутся, и он повторяет её позу в попытках скрыть это, пусть и не может ничего поделать с бешено бьющимся сердцем и рваным дыханием. 

_«Мы и есть друзья»_ , - быстро говорит Мойра, отводя взгляд, не находя в себе сил его поддерживать. – _«Мне пришлось принять субъективное решение. Сделала неправильный выбор. Да, ты прав, конечно же, я должна была рассказать тебе всё, но нужно было, чтоб ты за это взялся, и я не хотела рисковать, давая тебе возможность отказаться»_ , - она делает быстрый вдох и решается посмотреть на него снова. – _«В тот момент единственными возможными для меня вариантами было или сделать это, или позволить совету Нацбезопасности его забрать. Я не могла этого допустить»._

_«Если бы ты так и сказала, я, скорее всего, всё равно пришёл бы»_ , - ответил Чарльз.

Через мгновение он отходит от Мойры и стоит молча, сжав руки в кулаки и стиснув зубы, снова и снова покручивая эту мысль в голове – он с этим не справится. Он должен сделать это. Утверждения взаимоисключающие, но от этого не менее верные, и это, вместе с тем, что Мойра думает о нём сейчас – Чарльз бледный, трясущийся, _слабый_ – принимает решение за него, когда, в конце концов, упрямство берёт верх. 

Он снова поворачивается к Мойре, мрачно сводя вместе брови. _«Ты уже втянула меня во всё это»_ , - неохотно говорит он, - _«Никто не возьмётся за этот случай, прочитав мой отчёт, ведь у бедного мальчика слишком много проблем. Я буду работать над этим делом ради тебя, но не думай, что у тебя выйдет ещё раз. Я серьёзно. Я не берусь за такие случаи и избегаю их ради своего собственного здоровья и здоровья своих пациентов»._

\- Понимаю, - отзывается Мойра, в этот раз вслух. Он чувствует, как она думает протянуть вперёд руку и потрепать его по плечу, хочет это сделать, а потом отказывается от этой идеи. – Раз так… кто он, в таком случае? Жертва или соучастник? 

Чарльз делает глубокий вдох, затем выдыхает, снова облачаясь в мантию профессионализма, скрывая чувства до тех пор, как окажется в одиночестве. Так он может и сам абстрагироваться от них; он чувствует себя достаточно безучастным, и так куда лучше, ведь ему проще ответить ей.

\- Жертва. Определённо жертва. Проверьте его простыни и найдёте ДНК большинства членов Адского Пламени.

\- Господи, - глаза Мойры расширились. – Ладно… хорошо, я сообщу криминалистам. Нужно ли звонить врачу, проводить анализы на изнасилование?

\- Скорее всего, - говорит Чарльз. – Да. Прими к сведению, у него сильнейший Стокгольмский синдром, насколько я могу судить. Он у них с двухлетнего возраста.

\- Сбылись мои мечты о главном свидетеле, - отвечает Мойра, осуждая саму себя, и на мгновение зажимает переносицу. – Ладно. Хорошо. Это уже начало. Иди домой и выспись, Чарльз. Сможешь закончить отчёт до конца дня? Социальные службы уже достали, так как он ещё технически считается «опасным преступником», и я хотела бы с этим разобраться. 

Словно, думает Чарльз, в ближайшее время он сможет заснуть.

\- Конец дня, который технически уже начался? Или до того, как я лягу спать? – сухо спрашивает Чарльз, но всё же выдавливает из себя пустое подобие улыбки. – Постараюсь написать его для тебя. Могу откланяться, офицер?

\- Да, - говорит Мойра, улыбаясь в ответ, в её мыслях он чувствует слабый порыв облегчения; хотя бы ненадолго ему удалось её одурачить. – Выметайся.

Чарльз уходит. Поездка домой длинная, несмотря на тишину между ним и ведущим машину агентом; единственные звуки это гул мотора, шорох дороги под колёсами и далёкий вой сирен. Он не может ничего поделать с тем, что не справился сегодня – он позволил собственному прошлому помешать помочь Эрику, задать правильные вопросы и получить самые честные ответы из всех возможных. Машина подскакивает, попав на кочку; повороты и мигающие уличные огни сливаются в одно пятно, смешиваясь со звуками в голове Чарльза, лишённой целей и опустошённой.

Он думает, что слишком поздно, чтобы бодрствовать и сожалеть.

*

_Эрик  
_  
Кожа под браслетами-подавителями зудит в местах, где под металлом выступает пот; они скользят по его руке всего на сантиметр, но он всё равно продолжает их толкать, обхватывая пальцами запястье, сжимая уже запотевшую кожу. Эрик чувствует замок, крошечное электронное устройство над венами с обратной стороны запястья, но это ему ничем не помогает. Браслеты недостаточно сильны, чтобы полностью сдерживать его мутацию – тест, пройдённый в прошлом году в день Мутантов показал, что он достиг Пси-уровня – но они достаточно сильны, чтоб он не мог просто снять их. Он стискивает зубы до боли в челюсти и с силой трёт браслет на правой руке до тех пор, пока Человеческая Шлюха, приставленная к нему, не отбивает его руку.

\- Оставь их в покое, милочка, - говорит она, цокает и хватает его за запястье, притягивая его ближе к себе, чтоб внимательнее рассмотреть. – Посмотри, что ты наделал, - кожа в том месте покрасневшая и ободранная, кровоточит в местах, где он её расцарапал. 

Он дает ей держать свою руку, позволив ей безвольно повиснуть, словно дохлой рыбине, пока женщина переворачивает его запястье, осматривая его и бросая на Эрика разочарованный взгляд. Очевидно, никто не говорил ей, что он мутант. Что он из Адского Пламени. 

\- Всё в порядке, - говорит она, отпуская его руку и закидывая сумку на плечо. – Уверенна, в доме твоей приёмной семьи есть пластыри. Ты рад вернуться в настоящий дом? Спорю, что было не очень-то удобно провести две ночи в штабе.

Он не уверен, что от него хотят услышать, но она даже не Дом, так что, несмотря на то, что был задан прямой вопрос, он решает не отвечать. Вместо этого Эрик смотрит вниз на тротуар, на грязь, втоптанную между бетонными плитами, по которой прошлись столько раз, что на ней уже никогда ничего не вырастет. Даже если бы он ответил на вопрос, это был бы не тот ответ, которого она хотела. Конечно же, он не хочет быть в доме гражданских. Он и в ЦРУ быть не хочет, но там, по крайней мере, он знал, кто он и чего от него хотят. Он был борцом за свободу, брошенным за решётку, и всё, что от него требовалось, это сесть и заткнуться. И он бы это и сделал, если бы не треклятый телепат. 

И… что теперь? Телепатия не учитывается в суде, это Эрик знает точно, так что он никого не сдал. На остальных допросах он вёл себя тихо, ведь их вели агенты-сабмиссивы, которые никогда не пытались докопаться. Кроме телепата, лишь врач был Домом, но единственные приказы, что он давал, звучали как «лежи спокойно», «раздвинь ноги» и «глубоко вдохни, может щипать». Никто не просил его _стать_ перебежчиком. Он не предатель. Ещё нет. Но ему не говорили, что делать в случае, если его отдадут в приёмную семью. Что делать, если все окажутся в тюрьме, а он – а свободе.

\- Думал, что нас будет ждать машина, да? – говорит Человеческая Шлюха и смеётся, что звучит отвратительно и притворно. – Деньги налогоплательщиков в деле, не так ли?

Пока она не видит, Эрик закатывает глаза и тянется к капюшону выданной ему кофты, натягивая ей посильнее, чтоб лучше закрыть лицо. Черная отполированная правительственная машина с тонированными стёклами подъезжает через пару минут. Человеческая Шлюха подталкивает его вперёд и заставляет сесть. Кресла внутри обтянуты тонкой и мягкой кожей, а ещё там слишком жарко в сравнении с холодным воздухом снаружи. Он садится как можно дальше и игнорирует то, как всё внутри сжимается, когда она тянется через его плечо, чтоб схватить ремень безопасности и пристегнуть его. 

После этого Человеческая Шлюха отвлекается, отдавая инструкции водителю, и Эрик снова сосредотачивается на подавителях. Они кажутся абсолютно гладкими, или показались бы такими невооруженному глазу, но Эрик чувствует крошечную щель там, где браслеты защёлкиваются, и это продолжает привлекать внимание, словно он увидел что-то краем глаза и больше не может игнорировать. 

Его сильно беспокоит пребывание в городе без своих сил. Его беспокоит то, что он бессилен, точка, но особенно в Манхэттене, где почти всё построено из стали. Когда-то здесь было его любимое убежище, потому что тут нависали небоскрёбы и жарко вспыхивали поезда метро. Весь город, электрический от рассвета до рассвета, всегда позволял ему чувствовать себя особенно _живым_. 

Но не сейчас. Сейчас это всё уныло и приглушено, словно он пытается почувствовать металл через толщу воды.

Он поворачивается лицом к окну и наблюдает, как пролетает мимо Ист-Ривер, когда они пересекают мост. Назад в Бруклин. Здешнее убежище сейчас будет пустовать, конечно же, отгороженное желтыми полицейскими лентами и охраняемое, но Эрик не может отделаться от чувства того, что он едет назад, просто возвращается с миссии. Словно они все просто заберутся в машину и поедут домой, и Эрик будет готовить ужин, пока остальные совещаются. Его дыхание сбивается и Эрик склоняет голову к холодному стеклу, поднимая руку чтоб продеть палец в одинокое кольцо в передней части ошейника, чуть его оттягивая.

Конечно же, они не возвращаются в привычный район. Вместо этого они едут через Вильямсбург в Бедфорд-Стайвесант. Эрик считает улицы, мимо которых они проезжают, и пытается включить их в карту Бруклина в своей голове, не проверяя указатели. Получается неплохо.

\- Вот и всё, милочка, - говорит Человеческая Шлюха, постукивая по его локтю, когда они подъезжают, и он не открывает дверь сразу же. – Мы на месте.

Он ждёт, пока она отстранится, прежде чем отстегнуть ремень и выйти из машины. Человеческая Шлюха забирает спортивную сумку из багажника и переходит на другую сторону улицы, оставляя Эрика тенью идти за ней, поднимается по ступенькам из бурого песчаника и звонит в дверь квартиры на первом этаже. Она напевает что-то, пока они стоят, а потом тянется, чтоб стянуть капюшон с головы Эрика. 

\- Выглядишь, как хулиган, - объясняет она после.

Грохот от шагов слышно было даже снаружи, затем щелчок замка, а после дверь открывается, давая увидеть маленького мальчика, лет восьми или девяти, светловолосого, все ещё одетого в пижаму и жующего «Малыша Рута». Он смотрит на них с минуту, а затем тянется достать шоколадку изо рта и громко кричит:

\- Джада! Новенький тут!

Он стоит у двери и просто пялится на них и дальше жуя батончик. Эрик опускает взгляд, отчего-то смущаясь смотреть. 

Вышедшая к двери женщина высокая и крепкая, не приземистая, а, скорее, массивная; ощущение её присутствия сильное, почти осязаемое. Её волосы собраны в тугой пучок из сотен мелких косичек, руки обнажены, а запястья покрыты крупными браслетами, звенящими при каждом её шаге. 

\- Челси, приятно тебя снова видеть, - говорит она Человеческой Шлюхе, пока её тёмный взгляд мечется между ними двумя, все ещё стоящими в дверях. – Проходите, не стесняйтесь, - она отступает, жестом призывая их войти.

Человеческая Шлюха заходит первой и Эрик следует за ней, забирая из её рук спортивную сумку, когда та её передаёт, и вешая на плечо. Тяжёлая. Он знает, что там лежат обувь и вещи, но почему-то казалось, что будет легче. 

Обстановка дома симпатичная. Деревянные полы, старые, но ухоженные, чуть потёртые от постоянной ходьбы. На противоположной стене висит большое зеркало, и, когда Эрик видит себя краем глаза, то замечает, что его волосы спутаны и торчат во все стороны ещё с тех пор, как Человеческая Шлюха стянула с него капюшон. Он поднимает руку и осторожно приглаживает их, а затем опускает голову; его пугает отражение своих действий в зеркале. 

\- Добро пожаловать в наш дом, - говорит женщина, останавливаясь в холле и жестом указывая им следовать за ней в следующую комнату. В ней два дивана из потрёпанной кожи, разделённые журнальным столиком; она просит Человеческую Шлюху сесть на один из них и занимает второй сама; осанка её сильна и уверенна.

\- Меня зовут Джада, я буду твоей приёмной матерью. Тебя зовут Эрик? – она задаёт вопрос, явно ожидая на него ответ. 

\- Да, госпожа Джада, - отвечает Эрик, пытаясь не мямлить. Он кладёт сумку на пол и опускается на колени рядом с ней в идеальной позе, легко устраиваясь на коленях у её ног, положив руки на колени ладонями вверх, склонив голову, чтоб открыть шею, беззащитно и покорно. 

\- Хммм, - задумчиво протягивает она. – Ты, конечно, сидишь очень красиво, Эрик, но ты не мой сабмиссив – это у нас мой муж, Джон. Пока ты здесь, ты не сабмиссив, ты – ребёнок. Пожалуйста, присядь на диван, - она говорит уверенно и без злости, но Эрик всё равно чувствует, как краснеют его щёки.

\- Да, госпожа Джада, - он снова подаёт голос, сначала подавая вперёд одно колено, чтобы встать одним отточенным движением – и так ещё хуже, потому что он стоит, пока Дом сидит, но это приказ. Эрик подходит к дивану, на котором сидит Человеческая Шлюха и опускается как можно дальше от неё. Он ещё не выяснил, мутант или человек госпожа Джада, но пока это не имеет значения. Даже если и человек, она – Домина. Он не может не подчиниться. 

\- Разве так не лучше? – говорит Человеческая Шлюха, и Эрик, кажется, слышит в её голосе улыбку. Он снова её игнорирует.

\- В нашем доме есть правила, которым ты должен следовать, но они не сложные, как мне кажется, - говорит госпожа Джада. – Во-первых, никакого насилия. Во-вторых, нельзя воровать, если что-то из твоего пропадёт, то сообщи мне, и мы разберёмся. Если оно найдётся у кого-то, кому не принадлежит, то мы вернём вещь тебе. Третье - ты должен уважать себя, приёмных братьев и сестёр, меня и моего мужа Джона. Четвертое – никаких наркотиков и алкоголя – я узнаю, если ты их коснёшься. И пятое – никакого секса. Тебе понятны все правила? 

Он смотрит на свои руки. На большом пальце появился заусенец. Эрик с трудом перебарывает внезапное почти непреодолимое желание оторвать его и вместо этого зажимает ладони между коленями, чтоб их не видеть.

\- Да, госпожа Джада.

\- Отлично, - удовлетворённо говорит она. – Хотя тебе не стоит называть меня госпожой Джадой, просто Джада сойдёт. Сейчас здесь живёт ещё трое детей – Пола ты уже видел, но ещё есть Лара и Колин. Пол у нас +2Д, Лара -2С и Колин – +3Д. Мой муж Джон -4С. 

Эрик кивает и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь силой дотянуться до второго этажа, чтоб почувствовать остальных детей, но где-то в метре от него она просто… развеивается. Силы подавителей на это точно хватает. Он снова сосредотачивается на замке, царапая браслет в том месте, но он даже не искрится.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь говорить, - начинает Человеческая Шлюха, и он наконец-то подбирает слова, которыми можно описать её тон в разговоре с ним – словно он её непослушный щеночек. Словно он чёртов _пёс_. – Если хочешь, конечно.

Эрик едва удерживается от того, чтоб закатить глаза, вместо этого скептически уставившись на свои колени.

\- Он разговорится, когда привыкнет к нам, - госпожа Джада невозмутима. – Эрик, я попрошу Джона отвести тебя наверх и показать твою комнату, что ты будешь делить с Ларой, пока я говорю с Челси.

Чёрт. Он хочет знать, что Человеческая Шлюха о нём скажет, но, без сомнений, сабмиссив госпожи Джады найдёт, чем его занять до её ухода. 

\- На выходных я вернусь и посмотрю, как у тебя идут дела, хорошо, Эрик? – говорит ему Человеческая Шлюха и постукивает ладонью по дивану. – Если что, у тебя есть моя визитка. Можешь звонить в любое время.

\- Джон? – зовёт госпожа Джада, и через мгновение из-за двери показывается голова мужчины вопросительно приподнявшего брови. Он такой же темнокожий, как и госпожа Джада, высокий и широкоплечий, но вокруг не чувствуется той ауры – что-то в его лице всё смягчает.

\- Джон, покажи Эрику его комнату, - продолжает она, и Джон кивает, улыбаясь Эрику.

\- Тогда пойдем, - говорит он, протягивая руку.

Эрик её не берёт, но встаёт и следует за Джоном, повернувшись лишь затем, чтоб забрать забытую спортивную сумку после того, как Человеческая Шлюха зовёт его и напоминает. Джон ведёт его через коридор и мимо большого зеркала, ранее потревожившего Эрика. 

\- Ты будешь жить вместе с Ларой, - тихо говорит Джон, останавливаясь у ближайшей к кухне двери и криво улыбаясь Эрику. – Она славная девочка. Вы поладите.

Джон стучит в дверь и, после того, как девичий голос даёт ему разрешение, открывает её. По размеру комната примерно как та, что была у Эрика в берлинском убежище, но в ней две кровати, стоящие по разные её стороны, пара одинаковых столов и шкафов и разделяющее это всё окно, завешенное шторами. Такое чувство, что он заходит в кукольный домик. 

Девушка, Лара, скрестив ноги сидит на кровати справа и держит на коленях ноутбук. Кажется, ей столько же, сколько и Эрику – плюс-минус год, и на голове у неё копна черных кудрей, украшенная десятком блестящих заколок.

\- Привет, - здоровается она, опуская крышку ноутбука. – Я – Лара.

Они продолжает смотреть на него, ожидая ответа. Эрик может и хотел бы что-то сказать, но в глотку ему словно залили клея. Он снимает сумку с плеча и оставляет её у свободной кровати.

\- Это ничего, - говорит Лара. – Коли тоже не разговаривал, когда только попал сюда. Эй, Джон, что у нас на ужин?

\- Сегодня мы закажем что-то в честь нашего гостя, - отвечает Джон, улыбаясь им. – Что насчёт этого, Эрик? Пиццу или китайскую еду? Что тебе нравится больше?

Эрик откровенно пялится, пусть и недолго, потому что – серьёзно? Он действительно сомневается в том, что госпоже Джаде понравится то, как Джон выбирает еду для всех, а тем более позволяет это делать _Эрику_. Мальчик приподнимает плечи, затем снова их опускает, чувствуя гудящее в груди беспокойство, встревоженный и беспокойный.

\- Кажется, он имеет в виду пиццу, - говорит Лара. – Пожалуйста, можем мы заказать пиццу? _Пожалуйста?_  
Джон просто продолжил улыбаться.

\- Ты согласен на пиццу, Эрик?

Эрик кивает, пусть и не имеет права выбирать, и садится на край кровати. Она мягче чем то, к чему он привык, и сильнее проседает под его весом.

\- Хорошо, тогда будет пицца, - Джон фыркает на радостный вскрик Лары. – Хочешь выбрать, что будет на твоей пицце? Обещаю, никто не будет осуждать – разве что ты любишь анчоусы, в этом случае можно.

\- Мне всё равно, - отвечает Эрик.

\- Он говорит! – восклицает Лара в притворном изумлении, и Эрик хочет сказать: _«Конечно же я говорю»_ , только вот его горло снова сжимается.

Вместо этого он тянется к сумке, поднимая её на кровать и открывая. Внутри не его вещи. Они все новые и ни разу не ношенные, все ещё с бирками. В груди поднимается горячая волна злости – как они могли? Это были его вещи. Эрик вываливает их все на кровать, но на дне лишь обувь и одна-единственная книга, _«Волшебник страны Оз»_ \- тоже новая.

Конечно же, он хорошо знает, где его вещи. Он точно заперты в сейфе для вещдоков в штабе ЦРУ, потому что, конечно же, футболки и книги Эрика представят им железобетонные доказательства террористической деятельности. Как же ещё.

\- Ладно, сообщи, если что-то понадобится или возникнут вопросы, - говорит Джон, отходя к двери. – Уверен, Лара поможет тебе устроиться, но на всякий случай… ванная в двух дверях по левой стороне. Прочие комнаты на этаже – спальни, кроме самой последней по коридору, там общая комната, в которой можно посмотреть телевизор, почитать или поиграть. Ужинаем в семь. Всё ясно?

Эрик отвлекается от сумки, чтоб согласно кивнуть и Джон уходит, оставляя дверь чуть приоткрытой.

\- Стало быть, - слишком уж будничным тоном начинает Лара с соседней кровати, откинувшись на спину. – Вот. Ты можешь отвечать больше, чем на один вопрос из десяти? Или это твой лимит?

Его кожа снова пылает, но теперь, когда Джон ушёл, Эрик наконец-то снова может вздохнуть.

\- Я отвечаю на вопросы, - говорит он. – Просто я их не _знаю_. Незнакомцы.

К примеру, он не видел никаких доказательств того, что Джон и госпожа Джада мутанты, и статистика указывает на то, что это маловероятно, а значит, они не на его стороне. Как и говорили агенты ЦРУ при аресте: «Всё, что ты скажешь, может и _будет_ использовано против тебя в суде».

\- Не знаешь, нравится тебе больше пицца или китайская еда? 

\- У меня просто нет предпочтений, - отвечает Эрик и отводит от неё взгляд, складывая разбросанные ранее вещи, и вспоминает о подавителях лишь когда хочет силой открыть шкафчик и ничего не происходит. Ему приходится вставать с кровати и открывать его руками – действие раздражает, пусть оно и столь незначительное. Нет. _Именно поэтому_ и терзает ещё сильнее. Он может разрушить Флэтайрон – _уже разрушил_ Флэтайрон, если на то пошло. А сейчас не может открыть чёртов шкафчик.

Лара замолкает, пусть Эрик и чувствует, что она наблюдает за тем, как он распаковывает вещи; тишина вдумчивая и почти ощутимая физически. 

\- Джон и Джада ничего так, - в конце концов говорит она, стараясь говорить ровно. - Не знаю как ты, а я до этого успела побывать в хреновых местах. Здесь обходятся без рукоприкладства. Уютненькое местечко. Тебе повезло, что попал сюда.

\- Если оно такое _уютное_ … - огрызается Эрик, поворачиваясь к ней лицом и вскидывая обе сжатые в кулаки руки, открывая её взгляду сомкнутые вокруг запястий серебристые подавители, - то пусть _снимут с меня это_ , - он чувствует, как вскипает кровь и резко поднимается злость, грозясь перелиться через край.

Словно он должен быть благодарен за то, что разлучён с остальными из Адского Пламени, за то, что застрял в доме с людьми, за то, что они заперли всё то, что является неотъемлемой частью него.

\- Что это? - спросила она, нахмурившись; однако, она реагирует, напрягшись, готовая сорваться в любой момент. - Не злись на меня за то, что носишь побрякушки.

\- Это браслеты-подавители, - сухо отвечает Эрик. - И они сдерживают мою мутацию. Я - мутант.

Он внимательно наблюдает за ней, пытаясь уловить реакцию, но всё, чего удостаивается в ответ - разочарованный взгляд.

\- А, вот что. И что ты можешь делать? В смысле, по тебе ваще не видно.

\- Я могу управлять электромагнетизмом, - говорит он, опуская руки, что теперь спокойно лежат по бокам. - Металлы, электричество, электромагнитные поля. Я был - да и сейчас - Пси-уровня, - господин Шоу говорил, что к шестнадцати он точно достигнет омега-уровня. Сейчас же? Боже, он как чёртов человек, пока металл его не слушается.

\- Хмм, - протягивает Лара, задумавшись, но затем закатывает глаза и снова откидывается на кровать, протягивая руку к телефону. - Отстой.

Эрик просто стоит, пялясь на неё, чувствуя одновременно бесконечную злобу и растерянность.

\- _Отстой?_ \- выдавливает он через пару секунд. - Почему это моя сила - отстой?

\- Ты серьёзно? Знаешь, один парень из моей школы может делить себя на семь парней, знаешь ли, и все они делают что-то отдельно, а затем снова _соединяются_ \- и он знает всё, что выучил каждый из них, и он учит все школьные предметы, - отвечает Лара, включая навязчивую песенку на телефоне и пролистывая что-то пальцем. - И это действительно шикарно. Так вот. Ты огромный магнит. Семь парней - магнит. Отстойненько.

Эрик хочет возразить, заявив, что может создать дыру в пространстве и времени и закинуть её в шестнадцатый век если того пожелает, но, во-первых, с технической точки зрения это неверно и возможно лишь в теории, и, скорее всего, для этого ему нужно будет достигнуть омега-уровня. Во-вторых, он не видит в их разговоре смысла. Эрик… чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, продолжая его. Лара – первый человек его возраста, с которым ему довелось пообщаться, но он не чувствует в ней желания поговорить о беспокоящих его вещах: а именно о борьбе мутантов за свои права и том, как съебать из этого дома. 

\- Семью парнями можно нанести значительный ущерб, - в конце концов признаёт Эрик и перекладывает новые рубашки и свитера в свободный шкафчик. Но только если у мутанта есть ещё какая-то способность или же он особенно хорош в рукопашном бое. В ином случае… да, это круто, но бесполезно.

\- Тренер по футболу хочет, чтоб он попробовал себя во всех ролях, - соглашается Лара. – Другой же знакомый мне парень? У него крылья. Как у ангела. Это круто.

Эрик кивает и складывает обувь во второй шкафчик. Книгу же он кладёт на шкаф. Лишь одна книга? Эрик читает быстро, а _«Волшебника страны Оз»_ почитал впервые в возрасте шести лет. Неважно. Больше времени подумать над тем, как избавится от подавителей, и решить, чем стоит заняться после этого. 

Эрик снова садится на кровать, наблюдая за играющей на телефоне Ларой, не зная, что ж делать самому. Он же не может просто выйти из комнаты. Во-первых, там госпожа Джада. Во-вторых, что ему делать, получив свободу? У него нет сил. Он бесполезен. И это значит, что он застрял здесь до тех пор, пока не сумеет снять браслеты или же пока кто-то из Адского Пламени за ним придёт. 

\- Лара, – отзывается он. – Где комната госпожи Джады? 

Девочка пожимает плечами.

\- Через две двери направо. А тебе зачем?

\- Джон забыл мне сказать, - отвечает Эрик. Он поднимает ноги на кровать и вытягивается, кладя голову на подушку и смотря в потолок на медленно вращающийся вентилятор, разгоняющий по комнате воздух.

\- Ты ваще странный, - говорит она с другой стороны комнаты, все ещё клацая на телефоне. После этого ненадолго повисает тишина – что бы сейчас не прозвучало, она разобьётся; когда Лара снова говорит, то голос её звучит излишне небрежно. – Так почему ты носишь ошейник? Ты же для него слишком молод.

\- Это не так, - уверенно заявляет Эрик и одной рукой тянется к горлу, чтоб коснутся полоски кожи и провести по ней. Она тёплая, нагрелась от температуры его тела. – Мне нельзя носить его вне дома, но они захватили нас посреди ночи. Я ничего не мог поделать.

Эрик сомневается в том, что убеждает не Лару, а себя самого. Он мог бы и сам его снять, но это считалось бы непослушанием. Это может сделать только господин Шоу. Но на самом деле… На самом деле, Эрик об этом даже не думал. Он был слишком обеспокоен потерей сил из-за подавляющего пола вокруг их убежища. 

\- На самом деле так, - говорит она, со скрипом матрасных пружин садясь на кровати. – Ты что, беженец какой-то? _Они захватили нас посреди ночи_ – говоришь, словно Анна Франк, - она глумится, словно знает что-то, что ему неизвестно.

\- Вроде того, - он снова оттягивает ошейник и желает, чтоб господин Шоу оказался здесь. Это не то, чего он привык желать. Эрик стискивает губы и приказывает себе молчать. Он не идиот; он знает, как люди относятся к Клубу Адского Пламени. Какое у них отношение ко всем мутантам, сражающимся за свои права. Всё было по-другому, когда он жил вдали от них. Но теперь, кажется, придётся хранить всё в тайне. 

Лара, кажется, хочет что-то добавить, когда Эрик не даёт ответа, но её перебивает голос Джона, зовущего их с первого этажа.

\- Дети! Пицца!

Эрик не голоден, но всё равно первым поднимается на ноги, выходит за дверь и идёт по коридору, не дожидаясь, когда Лара заговорит. 

Хватит с него вопросов.

*

_Чарльз_

Это, пожалуй, расточительство, но Чарльз не находит сил убедить себя в необходимости подкрутить термостат, чтобы сберечь тепло. Всё же, куда удобнее заниматься бумагами в нижнем белье, чем закутавшись в сотню слоёв одежды, и после долгого рабочего дня ему хочется отойти от формальностей, сбросив с себя маску почтенности, которую приходится постоянно носить, чтобы его воспринимали серьёзно – когда в действительности ему всего двадцать шесть лет.

Чарльз вздыхает, поморщившись от этой мысли. Нет, он, конечно же, горд тем, что стал уважаемым профессионалом в столь молодом возрасте - в _мире_ не так уж и много клинических психологов, специализирующихся на мутантах, и, насколько он знает, никто из них мутантом не является - но всё же, порой сложно быть взрослым, как от него того требует общество, когда он воспитывал себя сам, без достойного образца для подражания. Все ожидают от него зрелости, самоконтроля - и когда не выходит, сложно не корить себя, приходя домой и раздумывая над этим часами, пытаясь исправить ошибки чистой силой воли. Не вышло ни разу. Это просто утомляет, расстраивает, а ещё после сложно себя не ненавидеть. 

Чарльз переворачивает страницу проверяемого отчета и покусывает кончик ручки, пока читает - усталость берёт своё и не дает сосредоточиться. Конечности тяжёлые, словно заключены в цемент; с разумом точно то же. Он ёрзает на диване - выделанная кожа издаёт неприятный звук, отклеиваясь от ног. Дело в том, что… не то чтобы Чарльз не понимал, в каком он состоянии. Он знает и о бардаке на кухне, и о скопившейся за месяц стирке, и что сидеть в боксерах, продираясь сквозь завалы работы, чтобы прилечь и на весь вечер притвориться, что его не существует - это ненормально, и в глубине души осознаёт, что в депрессии. Но это не значит, что Чарльз может что-то с этим поделать. Напротив, он заточён в ней, словно муха в янтаре до того, как он успел застыть, ждёт, когда же будет отрезана от мира, золотистая и бездыханная. 

Где-то в сумке звонит телефон; Чарльз его игнорирует, на сегодня с него хватит разговоров с людьми. Вместо этого он заканчивает редактировать отчёт и кладёт его на журнальный столик рядом со вчерашней недоеденной картонкой чоу-мейн и горкой пустых стаканчиков от кофе, и откидывается на диван, сворачиваясь калачиком и позволяя коже дивана снова прилипнуть к нему, а подушкам придавить себя сверху, фиксируя его на месте.

Интересно, Мойра заставит его опять встретиться с этим Леншерром, когда Чарльз вернётся туда для допроса остальных членов Адского Пламени? Одна часть Чарльза хочет этого, но по большей части он понимает, что это дело не поможет в борьбе с его нынешним расстройством. И всё же… что-то в этом мальчике не даёт ему покоя, но он всё никак не может понять, что же именно. 

Возможно, всё пройдёт не так уж и плохо, думает Чарльз, закрывая глаза и полагаясь на центральное отопление, что не позволит ему простудиться. Он с этим справится. А когда всё закончится, можно будет вернуться домой и, возможно, тогда он сможет поспать. 

Телефон звонит снова и снова; Чарльз игнорирует его раз за разом, но, в конце концов, слышит щелчок автоответчика на городском телефоне и голос Рейвен: «Чарльз, я знаю, что ты там. Прекрати страдать и возьми трубку». Её голос стальной и далёкий, и сейчас можно не уделать ему внимания. « _Чарльз!_ Возьми чёртову трубку!»

Приказ в ее голосе отчётлив, и Чарльз тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь с дивана и медленно плетясь к телефону, нажимая кнопку громкого вызова и опускаясь на пол рядом с ним.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Просто проверяю, жив ли ты, - говорит Рейвен, голос её колеблется между осторожной мягкостью и ядовитым раздражением. - От тебя неделю ничего не было слышно.

\- Я жив, - отвечает Чарльз, внезапно чувствуя вину и опуская голову на колени. - Прости. Я буду стараться лучше.

\- Дело не в том, будешь ты стараться сильнее или нет, а в том, что тебе нужна помощь, - говорит Рейвен. - Знаю, ты всегда говоришь, что и сам терапевт, но, скорее всего, в этом случае ‘врач сам себя лечит’ не работает.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке.

\- Правда? - задаёт вопрос Рейвен, и голос её полон неверия, но не злости. - Правда, Чарльз? 

И у него не хватает духу сказать, что он и сам не знает.

*

_Эрик  
_  
Здание старое, и Эрик в первый же день понимает, что, если лечь на пол ванной и прижаться к вентиляционной трубе, можно услышать происходящее на кухне. Так что он часто и подолгу принимает душ, и, пока струи горячей воды бьют по плитке, а пар оседает на коже, Эрик лежит, свернувшись, на линолеуме и слушает. Делать это он начал в надежде услышать что-то полезное; каждый раз как включён телевизор и ведущий начинает говорить об аресте Клуба Адского Пламени – или вообще чём угодно, связанном с мутантами – госпожа Джада или её сабмиссив сразу же переключают канал, и, впервые в своей жизни, Эрик понимает, что понятия не имеет о происходящем в мире мутантов. Единственная связь – те крохи, что он подслушивает.

Большую часть времени, однако, никто не говорит ни о чём интересном. Эрик, несмотря на это, продолжает слушать, и это по-своему успокаивающе: лежать, прижавшись щекой к холодной плитке и вслушиваться в звуки готовки или болтовню, доносящуюся через вентиляцию и вгоняющую его в полудрёму. Кажется, здесь, по крайней мере, пока, душ – неприкосновенен. Даже если он проводит в ванной час, никто не заходит. Это единственный способ остаться наедине. 

Колин подкалывает его из-за этого, но все шутки пролетают мимо Эриковых ушей. Ему на самом деле наплевать, что думают дети, в конце концов. Весь его мир сузился до одной цели: сбежать. Выбраться из этой тюрьмы. Снести ЦРУ к чёртовой матери.

К тому же, часть его разума постоянно сосредоточена на подавителях, ковыряясь с замком. В механизме всего лишь шестнадцать штырей, не должно быть настолько _сложно…_

Полусонный Эрик все ещё занят замком, когда звук его имени привлекает внимание.

-… не могу позволить ему просто продолжить его носить, - говорит госпожа Джада твёрдым и решительным голосом. – Это словно позволять обречённому носить петлю.

\- Знаю, - мягче отвечает Джон, - но, возможно, мы подождём, пока он сам попросит его снять? Не думаю, что сила тут поможет.

\- Он никогда не попросит нас снять его. Да, это неприятно, но, возможно, в этом случае шоковая терапия будет лучшим решением. Если мы спросим, он будет предупреждён и задача лишь усложнится.

Эрик понимает, что оттягивает ошейник, лишь когда он врезается в кожу и перекрывает дыхание. Они не могут. Они не станут… или же? Ни один Дом не посмеет снять ошейник другого Дома. Вот только… тот телепат, психолог, пытался. Надеялся. Он остановился, когда Эрик ему сказал, но это не значит, что такое же пройдёт с госпожой Джадой и Джоном.

Он потирает повреждённую кожу, продевая пальцы под ошейник, чтоб её коснуться, и сильнее прижимает ухо к трубе.

\- Я в этом не уверен, - говорит Джон. – Мы же хотим, чтобы он нам верил, но это не поможет. 

\- Уверена, - отвечает госпожа Джада, - что это как оторвать пластырь. Необходимость. Так вот, мы решили, что, пока остальные дети уйдут с Наной в парк, мы с ним поговорим? 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джон, уступая. – Насчёт Наны, она звонила мне недавно, спрашивала о саде…

Эрик продолжает слушать после этого, но они не поднимаю тему снова. Мальчик встаёт и тянется к смесителю – пальцы пару раз соскальзывают с влажной ручки, пока он пытается перекрыть воду. Эрик сидит в полной пара комнате, прижавшись к стене и тяжело дыша; в месте, где рука прижата к шее, он чувствует биение пульса – слишком быстрое, чтобы сосчитать. Ошейник, на тот момент – последняя связь с его идеалами в этом месте, когда он так далеко от остатков Адского Пламени, с запертыми наглухо силами. Они забрали его одежду, его обувь, его книги, дали ему новые, приемлемые для них. Они задокументировали каждый сантиметр его тела анализами и фотографиями – снаружи и внутри. И сейчас это, последняя нить, что люди хотят уничтожить в попытках отрезать его от привычной жизни. 

Что же, в одном они правы, хмуро думает Эрик. Без боя ошейник они не снимут.

*

Той ночью Эрик лежит без сна, теребя браслет-подавитель. Сейчас, сильнее чем когда-либо, он осознаёт необходимость сбежать – до того, как господа Джада доберётся до его ошейника. Эрик никогда не был достойным сабмиссивом, но это будет ужаснейшим предательством за пределами даже эрикового непослушания. Страшно представить, что с ним сделает господин Шоу. Ключица, зажившая лишь недавно, начинает болеть лишь от одной мысли об этом, и Эрик бездумно её потирает, пытаясь представить, что его сила – тонкий лист меди, проскальзывающий между штырями, давящий на защёлки. И ничего.

Должно быть, уже поздно. Через комнату он опускает взгляд на электронные часы у кровати Лары. Одиннадцать ночи. Госпожа Джада сказала, что Джон вернётся с корпоратива на Манхэттене лишь к полуночи. Это был очевидный и довольно прямой намёк, пусть она и не уточняла, для кого из них. Он ждёт ещё немного, и внимание отвлекается от подавителей всё больше и больше. Пока его взгляд окончательно не сосредотачивается на часах, отсчитывающих минуту за минутой, и живот до тошноты скручивает в болезненный узел.

11:15 и Лара не сдвинулась с места. Должно быть, его очередь.

Он тихо выскальзывает из-под одеяла и на цыпочках идёт к приоткрытой двери; госпожа Джада сказала, что им не позволено полностью её закрывать или запирать, пока Эрик этого не заслужит. Однако, так проще выскользнуть в коридор, не разбудив Лару. _«Вторая дверь направо»_ , - напоминает Эрик сам себе, и, проходя, проводит пальцами по стене. Ноги слегка трясутся. _«Чёрт… контролируй себя, Леншерр. Две двери»._

Он приостанавливается лишь перед дверью госпожи Джады и закрывает глаза, делая пару дрожащих вдохов в попытке успокоиться. Не особо помогает. Во многом он все ещё такой ребёнок. Всё наладится, как только он выяснит, чего от него ожидают, и поймёт точный график. Просто… он не слишком хорошо переносит такого рода неопределённость.

Это слабое утешение, но всё же он немного успокаивается. Эрик поворачивает ручку и проскальзывает внутрь. В комнате темно, и госпожа Джада кажется лишь тёмным силуэтом под одеялом на кровати. Она спит? Эрик опоздал?

Секунду он колеблется в дверном проёме, не будучи уверен в том, стоит ли её будить или вернуться назад, зная, что рискует нарваться на наказание в любом случае. В итоге он решает продолжить и быстро пересекает комнату, оттягивая вверх угол одеяла и проскальзывая под него, ложась рядом с тёплым телом госпожи Джады, лежа на боку и смотря на неё в темноте, находя в себе силы оставаться на месте лишь задержав дыхание. 

\- Ммм… Джон? – бормочет госпожа Джада, поворачиваясь к нему и чуть приоткрывая глаза – пышные ресницы все ещё касаются щёк, а белки глаз едва просвечивают из-под век. Через мгновение она открывает их шире, а затем и полностью, уставившись на Эрика.

\- Эрик? Что ты здесь делаешь? – её брови взлетают вверх, а тело напрягается, теряя присутствовавшую ранее мягкость и расслабленность.

Эрик отшатывается, сильнее всего реагируя на изменения в языке тела, пусть она и не касалась его, не делала ничего…

\- Что Вы имеете в виду? – подаёт голос он, и ненавидит себя за дрожь в голосе, и сердце, похолодев, падает в пятки. 

\- Почему ты в моей кровати? – спрашивает она очень, очень спокойным голосом. 

\- Разве Вы… - он сглатывает, и под одеялом его ногти впиваются в один из подавителей, болезненно вжимая тот в кожу. – Разве Вы не хотели меня тут?

\- В моём доме? Да. В моей кровати? Солнышко, нет, - говорит госпожа Джада, садясь, позволяя одеялу открыть её тело, что отодвигает его от Эрика. – Ты ребёнок… никто не ожидает от тебя такого. У тебя есть своя кровать именно потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты спал там. 

Эрик садится, но не сдвигается с кровати. Почему-то сейчас, внезапно, ему спокойнее, и он склоняет голову ниже, сильно пытаясь выглядеть, как сабмиссив, и говорить мягче.

\- Я предлагал не спать здесь.

Он очень осторожно наблюдает за нею из-под ресниц, так что замечает, когда именно выражение её лица меняется – лишь проблеск отвращения, прежде чем госпожа Джада скрывает его, но теперь она напряжена и неприветлива, лицо же её каменеет, как и остальное тело.

\- Знаю, - говорит она. – И, как я уже говорила… ты лишь ребёнок, Эрик. Сейчас же возвращайся в постель. Мы поговорим об этом завтра, когда Джон вернётся домой. 

Это приказ, и он подчиняется, не оборачиваясь спрыгивая с кровати и выходя из комнаты. Лишь когда он возвращается в свою комнату и сидит, скрестив ноги и включив лампу на прикроватной тумбе, Эрик может позволить себе задуматься о сказанном госпожой Джадой, прокручивая её слова в голове раз за разом со всё растущим недоверием. Знание того, что она, скорее всего, отказала ему только по причине опоздания ничего не меняет, потому что она упомянула, что расскажет о произошедшем своему сабмиссиву, что… чертовски странно, насколько Эрик знает. И он не понимает, почему её беспокоит мнение Джона. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – бормочет Лара с другой стороны комнаты, щуря глаза от света его лампы.

\- Ничего, - шепчет ей Эрик, пронизывая свою силу через механизм замка на браслете, словно ленту. – Иди спать.

Она натягивает одеяло на голову и подчиняется, а Эрик не может заснуть до самого рассвета, когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, осторожно пытаясь вернуть контроль над металлом.

*

Следующим утром госпожа Джада выпроваживает детей вместе с матерью Джона. Эрик, остающийся дома и знающий, что это всё точно значит, ждёт в своей комнате момента, когда его позовут, все ещё поддевая механизм своими силами, отчаянно используя каждую оставшуюся на это секунду. Но, когда Джон стучит в дверь и просит его присесть с ними в общей комнате, подавители все ещё крепко сомкнуты вокруг обоих его запястий, а сила заперта, словно птица в клетке. Ошейник снимут, а Эрик даже не сможет отбиться.

Но он всё же идёт, следуя за Джоном в комнату, где ждущая их госпожа Джада сидит, скрестив ноги, в одном из кожаных кресел. Явная Доминантность, исходящая от неё, снова будит в Эрике дурное предчувствие: тревога скребётся о рёбра, пробуждая желание встать на колени, хоть она и запретила ему это делать, словно это поможет избежать худшего – что бы она там ни планировала.

\- Присядь, Эрик, - говорит она довольно приятным голосом и жестом указывает на один из диванчиков, и, хоть Джон и опускается на колени рядом с ней, он все ещё достаточно высок, чтоб его макушка доставала госпоже Джаде до плеча. – Нам с тобой нужно кое о чём поговорить после этой ночи.   
Он садится, выбирая центральное место на диване – прямо напротив неё. Эрику кажется, что тысячи мелких насекомых взбираются по его спине, и он держит её ровно, опустив взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки с мерзкими серебристыми браслетами на запястьях.

\- Насколько я поняла из рассказов Челси, до этого ты жил в совершенно другом месте, - начинает госпожа Джада, - и, наверное, здешние новые правила сбивают тебя с толку. Ты все ещё помнишь правила, которые я рассказала тебе в первый же день твоего появления? 

\- Да? – Эрику любопытно, можно ли срезать подавители достаточно острым ножом. Или же понадобится бензопила? Как только металл треснет, к нему вернутся силы, и он сможет отразить лезвие до того, как оно коснётся кожи.

\- Тогда ты должен помнить, что одно из них гласило «никакого секса». И это не значит, что лишь между вами, детьми, - говорит госпожа Джада, - или даже между вами и посторонними, но это значит, что вы вообще не должны заниматься сексом, включая случаи со мной и Джоном. Тебе четырнадцать… это не то что нелегально иметь с тобой секс - ты ещё _ребёнок_ , Эрик. И я не заинтересована в детях, - её голос звучит уверенно, но по-доброму, и Эрику её немного жаль, потому что господин Азазель однажды сказал точно то же. Тогда он не продержался долго, точно так же сейчас не продержится и она.

Госпожа Джада останавливается, давая словам уложиться в голове, а потом продолжает:

\- Более того, незаконно надевать ошейник на человека твоего возраста, Эрик. Учитывая то, что твой… что человека, давший его тебе, сейчас в тюрьме и ждёт суда, тебе нужно снять ошейник. Совсем нет необходимости его носить. 

\- Нет, - рука Эрика вскидывается к ошейнику, словно пытаясь удержать его на месте. Он уже не опускает взгляд, а, сузив глаза, смотрит прямо на сидящую напротив госпожу Джаду… возможно, если они поймут, что без крови не обойдётся, то сдадутся ещё до начала. – Он не ваш, Вы не можете его снять! 

Она крепко сжимает губы.

\- Я твой законный опекун, Эрик… и у меня есть все права его снять. То, что… твои прежние сожители надели на тебя ошейник в этом возрасте говорит о них более, чем достаточно, и я не собираюсь позволять тебе носить символ совершённого ими насилия. Сними его, или мы сделаем это за тебя. 

Уже через мгновение Эрик вскакивает на ноги: напряжение стягивает все мышцы, и он готов бежать и, если придётся, отбиваться.

\- Я сказал _нет_ , - рявкает он, сжимая руки в кулаки и выбрасывая силу в поисках оружия – только вот она бесполезна и сейчас ничто ему не ответит. – Не трогайте его. Если попытаетесь, я заставлю вас пожалеть, - и, Дом она или нет, _это_ уж он сделать сумеет.

\- Сядь, Эрик, - резко говорит госпожа Джада, и её голос полон воли и Доминантности, что падает на плечи Эрика, и он словно оказывается глубоко под водой. – Следи за своим поведением!

\- Не стану, - отвечает он, сопротивляясь её Доминантности всеми своими силами, стиснув зубы, и она отступает, словно её и не было, оставляя Эрика бездыханным и ошеломлённым, под кожей всё словно горит.

\- Я не стану, - в этот раз он говорит громче и чётче, и ногти сильно врезаются в ладони, вызывая резкие вспышки боли. 

Она мрачнеет и медленно поднимается на ноги, нависая над Эриком с высоты своего роста. 

\- Сядь, Эрик, - приказывает она с большей силой, словно со дна океана. – Сейчас же.

\- Вы не можете меня заставить, - говорит Эрик. В доказательство он делает шаг вперёд, немного расправляя плечи, и осанка кажется ему чужой, слишком Доминантной, не его, но он всё равно продолжает, и сердце бьётся столь быстро, что Эрик волнуется, как бы оно просто не остановилось. Она сильный Дом, но не как господин Шоу, а Эрик ослушивался его не раз. Если захочет, он повторит это же с ней. – И точно так же вы не сможете снять мой ошейник.

Госпожа Джада, кажется, удивлена, и не в хорошем смысле этого слова – она не отводит взгляда от Эрика, подходя всё ближе, пока они не оказываются на одном уровне, и тогда она ровно говорит:

\- Джон, иди сюда и помоги мне с этим.

За её спиной Джон поднимается на ноги, и Эрик резко делает шаг в сторону, пытаясь спиной повернуться к двери, делая мелкие и быстрые вдохи, готовясь бежать, но не желая делать первый шаг. Он прекрасно знает, что они превосходят его в физическом плане, но Эрик умеет реагировать быстро, когда того требуют обстоятельства. Он наблюдает за плечами госпожи Джады – заметит изменения в осанке, как только она потянется к нему, и среагирует раньше, чем ей это удастся. 

\- Эрик, - мягко зовёт госпожа Джада, - это ради твоего же блага. Я совсем не хочу тебя заставлять, но, поверь мне, тебе ещё меньше понравится, если на улице нас остановит полицейский и приведёт закон в действие. Он не будет и близко таким же осторожным и понимающим, как я пытаюсь быть, - в глазах её виднеется сочувствие, но губы сжаты всё так же крепко и решительно, без единого намёка на послабление. 

\- Нет, - Эрик слышит свой собственный голос, звучащий испуганно и по-детски, но сейчас ему всё равно, ведь самое важное – убедится в том, что ошейник останется на шее, там, где он и должен быть. Он прижимает руку к горлу, пряча от них ошейник – словно это чем-то поможет, когда они попытаются удержать Эрика на месте и снять его силой. - Вы не можете. Пожалуйста… прошу, не надо. 

\- Почему нет, Эрик? – спрашивает Джон, голос его звучит мягко и тягуче, хоть он и стоит наготове, ожидая приказа от госпожи Джады. – Почему ты так хочешь оставить его?

Правду – то, что это всё, оставшееся у него – слишком больно произнести вслух.

\- У меня будут неприятности, - вместо этого говорит Эрик, ненавидя себя даже за это; это проявление слабости и, отчего-то он чувствует подступающие к глазам слёзы, даже делая ещё один шаг к двери и готовясь бежать.

\- Послушай, - обращается к нему Джон, становясь между Эриком и дверью, блокируя этот путь. – Ты не попадёшь в неприятности. С чего бы? – он поднимает руки, похоже, пытаясь выглядеть безобидно, но так ещё лучше заметно, как же просто он может протянуть их вперёд и схватить Эрика, удерживая на месте.

\- Просто не трогайте его! – выкрикивает Эрик. Единственный путь отступления заблокирован, и потому он решает продвинуться к окну, двигаясь быстро, пока диван не оказывается между ним и госпожой Джадой.

Но вместо этого она лишь кивает, и до того, как Эрик понимает значение – что же она делает – Джон сжимает его со спины, окольцовывая руками и приковывая к своей широкой груди. Эрик кричит, сразу же начиная со всей силой отбиваться обеими ногами, ударяя пятками по голеням Джона и кусаясь, впиваясь ногтями в его руки – кажется, словно… он… он не может дышать, словно его медленно сминают – сердце бьётся где-то в висках и, чувствуя вкус плоти, он сжимает зубы сильнее, пытаясь почувствовать на вкус _кровь_. 

Джон тоже кричит, громко воя от боли от Эриковых ударов, но это не останавливает госпожу Джаду от того, чтоб подойти ближе и схватить ошейник, находя защёлку и пытаясь открыть её пальцами, не обращая внимания на то, как Эрик трясёт головой. Всё занимает лишь пару секунд, и она отстраняется, а вместе с ней уходит и давление, окольцовывавшее шею Эрика так долго, и в её кулаке сжата тонкая полоска чёрной кожи. Эрик пялится на неё, и комната расплывается перед глазами; то, что слёзы, жгучие и словно ненастоящие, стекают по щекам, он осознаёт лишь через пару мгновений.

Джон отпускает Эрика в ту же секунду, и мальчик падает на пол, пытаясь дышать и дрожа, всё тело его словно прошили током; он смотрит, как слеза скатывается по носу и, разбиваясь, падает на деревянный пол, и чувствует, словно… _словно всё это не происходит на самом деле_ , кто-то выгнал его из собственного тела и позволил самозванцу занять его место: руки длинные и бледные, а запястья, закованные в тонкие серебряные браслеты принадлежат незнакомцу.

\- Вот, - говорит госпожа Джада почти что с облегчением, и когда Эрик поднимает взгляд, она оборачивает подавитель вокруг ладони и крепко сжимает пальцы, чтоб Эрик не смог его отобрать. – Было не так уж и плохо, если не считать беднягу Джона. 

Эрику слишком жарко, и ярость пронизывает его с головы до пят – это ужасное чувство дрожит даже на кончиках пальцев - он подчиняет его, позволяя быть топливом, сосредотачивает остатки сил и _впивается_ ими в замок подавителей… и тогда, тогда, браслеты падают на пол, пустые и бесполезные, и полное восприятие мира захлёстывает его в один момент.

Слишком поздно. Эрик выплеснул силу на всю комнату, ухватился за трубы в стенах и потянул их на себя; всё здание сотрясается, когда металл прорывается сквозь известь и рвётся в комнату. Вода вырывается на поверхность, заливая восточный угол, а Эрик тянется к металлу в ступеньках у входа, и тот прорывается сквозь окно уже через мгновения, врезаясь в голову госпожи Джады. Она тут же без сознания падает на пол; Джон застрял – его нога придавлена упавшими кирпичами - он не может пошевелиться, выкрикивая имя Джады и протягивая к ней руки, не замечая окрашивающуюся в красный штанину. 

Эрик уходит. До этого браслеты-подавители плавятся в две одинаковых серебристых лужицы на полу – так он уверен, что они снова не окажутся на его запястьях.

Оказавшись снаружи, Эрик словно видит улицу впервые – всё ярче, словно проснулось и _ожило_ ; он чувствует рокот машин, серебристые ленты составов метро, пронизывающие город, далёкое мерцание манхэттенских небоскрёбов. И… вот оно, биение электромагнетизма, связывающее всё, переплетённое со всем сущим, с самой тканью бытия. 

Он следует за линией железнодорожных путей подземки до ближайшей станции метро и заставляет автомат выплюнуть проездной, позволяя толпе спешащих пройти через турникеты людей, прикладывающих карты к магнитному считывателю, поглотить себя. Эрик почти смеётся: было бы так просто _заставить_ турникеты его пропустить, но это привлечёт внимание, а его научили быть незаметных в ситуациях, что требуют от него… большего.

Поездки на метро всегда были лучшей частью посещения любого города. То, что они всё внутри одинаковые, не имеет никакого значения; Эрик никогда не устаёт от того, какого это – полностью быть окружённым металлом, двигаясь на огромной скорости по стальным рельсам, заряженным электричеством. И сейчас оно поёт той его части, что так долго была подавлена. Эрик опускает взгляд на сейчас уже голые запястья, осторожно касаясь воспалённой кожи, огрубевшей и покрывшейся коркой от того, что он постоянно теребил браслеты. Мальчик натягивает рукава толстовки сильнее, чтоб скрыть покраснение, и сжимает пальцы на ткани, прижимая руки к животу.

Знак над головой гласит, что линия ведёт прямо к центру, достаточно близко к штабу ЦРУ, чтоб Эрику не пришлось пересаживаться на другую линию. Он прислоняется к стене вагона и закрывает глаза, краем разума следя за количеством остановок, но, в общем, позволяя себе впасть в подобие сна, который он пропустил прошлой ночью, и задремать.

Когда поезд достигает его остановки, кажется, выйти хочет половина вагона. Эрик включается в поток за человеческой семьёй: высокий, крепко сбитый отец и его жена, трое маленьких детей, и все рыжеволосые. Он идёт как можно ближе к ним, когда он пересекают патруль человеческих полицейских, отворачивая лицо и пытаясь выглядеть так, словно он с ними.

Поднимаясь на уровень улицы, Эрик уже чувствует себя сильнее, поддерживаемый своей силой, словно мутация сама ему шепчет, что это правильно, ты должен сделать это, лишь _ты_ можешь это сделать.

Оперативный штаб ЦРУ в Нью-Йорке это неотличимое, ничем не выделяющееся здание, созданное так, чтобы сливаться с остальными на улице. Снаружи его никак не отличишь от офисного здания, но Эрик был тут и знает, что оно укреплено, видел камеры и встречался с агентами с их ледяными глазами и бессмысленными улыбками. Но где-то там за всей этой бездушностью, находятся единственные дорогие в этом мире Эрику люди.

Он тянется силой в самую глубь здания, ища что-то – хоть что-то – знакомое: украшения госпожи Эммы, или, возможно, часы господина Азазеля, зажим для галстука, принадлежащий господину Вингарда, или же запонки, что всегда носят господин Шоу и господин Эссекс… 

Есть вещи, похожие на них, но самих их нет. Ничто не подходит. Значит, они не здесь. ЦРУ перевезло их куда-то в другое место. Эрик отстраняется и хмуро смотрит на тёмные высокие стены здания, делая шаг вперёд и снова погружаясь, в этот раз распространяя силу не только внутрь, но и вниз, находя металлические трубы под улицей и стальные балки в стенах, вытягивая вперёд одну руку по мере того, как он проходит глубже и дальше, закрывая глаза. Внешний мир замолкает, а шум улицы теряется на фоне гудящего вокруг металла.

Дом с ключами и бумажником подходит ближе, и разум Эрика внезапно без его желания возвращается в тело, когда тот говорит:

\- Хватит. Отпусти металл, Эрик… вокруг люди, знаешь ли. 

Хватка Эрика на стали слабеет, а затем исчезает. Он открывает глаза, чтоб осмотреться, и видит… телепата, того самого, что говорил с ним после ареста, приподнявшего руки и изогнувшего брови; хотя выражение его лица спокойное и, кажется, не злое, его глаза чуть расширены, и белки чуть видно из-за зрачков.

\- Что? – немногословно, но это единственное, что приходит Эрику в голову.

\- Вокруг люди, не имеющие никакого отношения к ЦРУ, - говорит телепат, выпрямляясь и бросая взгляд на здание перед ними. – И, честно говоря, это не принесёт тебе облегчения, - он останавливается, и что-то мелькает на его лице, исчезая ещё до того, как Эрик может это расшифровать, и он чуть меняет позу перед тем, как выдохнуть и продолжить: - Ну же, давай выпьем по чашечке кофе, и ты расскажешь, что стряслось.

Сила Эрика все ещё впутана в стальные кабели и провода, но всё же он отстраняется, пусть и немного нехотя, отпуская все ещё зовущий его металл, позволяя ему стать лишь гудящим присутствием на периферии сознания, не большим отвлечением, чем жужжание улицы. Он одёргивает себя через мгновение и отводит взгляд от лица телепата, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на трещине в асфальте, засовывая обе руки в карманы и сжимая их в кулаки. 

\- Ладно, - в конце концов выдавливает он.

\- Хорошо. Отлично, - телепат выдыхает, расслабляясь, а потом жестом просит Эрика следовать за ним, идя вперёд по улице. – Подозреваю, что ты уже забыл, так что… меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, - говорит он, как только Эрик его догоняет, идя медленно и размеренно. – Можешь звать меня Чарльзом.

Эрик не отвечает. Он не уверен, что Чарльз… доктор Ксавье хочет от него услышать, ведь он и так знает его имя. Мальчик просто идёт за ним, следуя за доктором Ксавье по пятам, пока они протискиваются сквозь вышедшую на обед толпу. Город сейчас кажется куда громче, чем во время его жизни с Адским Пламенем. Почему-то присутствие господина Шоу делало всё прочее незначительным.

\- Мне кажется, ты был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не проявить непослушание или не пропустить приказ, - говорит доктор Ксавье словно между делом. Сейчас он, кажется, спокоен, словно и не нервничал всего пару минут назад. – Конечно же, для меня город всегда был шумным. Уже и не помню время, когда он не оглушал.

Госпожа Эмма тоже никогда не любила город. «Слишком громко», - всегда жаловалась она и никогда не выходила наружу, если того не требовала миссия, предпочитая оставаться в убежище, попивая Белый Русский и потирая виски. Эрик, конечно же, не говорит этого вслух, но знает, что доктор Ксавье и так всё уловил.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - доктор Ксавье кладёт руку на плечо Эрика, направляя его налево, когда они проходят сквозь толпу, чтоб зайти в открытую дверь кофейни; внутри приятно пахнет и всё обустроено в безликом современном стиле, одинаковом для всех сетевых заведений, со стеклянными столиками и обрамлёнными металлом стульями. – Ты уже знаешь, чего хотел бы, Эрик, или сначала взглянешь на меню? Я заплачу.

Эрик просто пожимает плечами, следуя за доктором Ксавье к стойке, за которой их ждёт слишком уж дружелюбная бариста, балансируя ручку на бумажном стаканчике.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? – спрашивает она.

Эрик пялится, пусть и недолго; на ней ошейник, простая лента коричневой кожи вокруг шеи. Так он ещё чётче чувствует отсутствие собственного, и пальцы взлетают вверх, потирая свободную кожу. Он чувствует аккуратный замочек из чистого серебра на её ошейнике, тонкую цепочку, спадающую вниз по её шее. Внезапно он чувствует себя на удивление дурно и отводит взгляд.

\- Чайничек Эрл Грея для меня, - говорит доктор Ксавье, снова кладя руку на плечо Эрика, удерживая его на месте широкой квадратной ладонью. – И… Эрик, ты будешь чашечку чая или предпочтёшь газировку?

\- Всё равно, - отвечает Эрик, вместо этого хватаясь силой за один из маленьких стальных молочников, чувствуя, как нагревается металл, пока другой бариста нагревает молоко. Он начинает жалеть, что позволил доктору Ксавье притащить его сюда; он должен быть в библиотеке, ища, куда же ЦРУ увозит людей после, а не… не распивать _чаи_ в центре.

Доктор Ксавье коротко сжимает его плечо перед тем, как отпустить.

\- Тогда ещё одну чашку, пожалуйста. И, Эрик, возможно, тебе стоит относиться к этому, как к вытягиванию из меня информации? Пожалуй, я лучший её источник, чем что-либо в библиотеке, - его голос насмешливый и тёплый, но в то же время честный, как кажется Эрику; во всяком случае, он не пытается его обмануть.

И всё-таки, Эрик сильно сомневается, что тот выдаст нужную ему информацию. При их последнем разговоре доктор Ксавье чётко дал понять, что он предатель генов и не сторонник Адского Пламени. 

Доктор Ксавье ведёт их к пустому столику у стены, ставя на него маленький проволочный манекен с выданным ранее баристой номерком, наверное, чтобы позже она могла принести им чай. Доктор садится, а Эрик собирается опуститься на колени рядом с ним на предоставляемой голубой подушке для сабмиссивов.

\- Ох, в этом нет нужды. Я и сам саб, - говорит доктор Ксавье, улыбаясь ему сверху. – Не присядешь ли ты за стол? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя затекла шея.

Это… совсем не то, чего ожидал Эрик. Доктор Ксавье… Чарльз… совсем не похож на сабов, встреченных Эриком до этого. Хотя, с другой стороны, Эрик раньше встречал только двух, и оба были игрушками господина Эссекса – маленькие мальчики, которые слишком много плакали и теряли сознание, когда тот их трахал. Эрику всегда говорили, что он слишком непослушный и болтливый саб. А Чарльз? Чарльз ещё _хуже_.

Однако Эрик подымается и садится на стул напротив, кладя локти на стол и на удивление нервничая, по причинам, которые ему не хочется пытаться выяснить.

\- Вы не можете быть сабом, - выдает он через мгновение. - Вы точно в этом уверены? Какой у вас уровень ДС?

Чарльз _смеётся_ , и тёплый, приятный рокочущий звук находит отголосок в едва заметных морщинках у глаз и согнутых в улыбке уголках губ.

\- Да, я уверен, - говорит он, все ещё немного усмехаясь. – Твоё понимание всего и воспитание как сабмиссива очень отличалось от всего мира, Эрик, из того что я понял, но если тебе так будет легче, то _биологически_ я -5С. У меня пять из семи сабмиссивных мутаций хромосом, а это значит, что на самом деле я очень даже сабмиссив. К несчастью для общества, что чрезмерно полагается на то, насколько далеко ты от нуля, для телепатов всё очень сильно отличается. Довольно удобно измерять сабов от -7С и Домов до +7Д биологически, но, если учитывать _поведение_ , то я, насколько могу судить, проявляю себя где-то на уровне -2. 

Сбитый с толку Эрик хмурится – это неприятное чувство, и он редко его испытывает.

\- Это неправильно, - говорит он. – Я лишь -1С. Я едва саб, а вы… - он почти прикусывает язык, боясь обидеть Чарльза, но это нужно сказать. – Вы почти что Дом. 

Им приносят чай, и Чарльз отклоняется назад, позволяя официантке поставить чайничек на стол перед ним, а вместе с тем и сахарницу, молочник и, наконец-то, две чашки.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Чарльз кивнувшей в ответ официантке, а потом поворачивается к Эрику. – Как я и говорил, твоё воспитание было довольно нестандартным. Из увиденного в твоих воспоминаниях, могу сказать, что Адское Пламя необычно строго относится к своим сабмиссивам; если, конечно же, не считать насилия. Но, заверяю тебя, я – сабмиссив. 

Эрик вытягивает ноги под столом до тех пор, пока пальцы правой не прижимаются к столбу, удерживающему стол; он оставляет ноги там, скрестив щиколотки. Ему кажется, что Чарльз зря так высмеивает Адское Пламя, просто за то, что они придерживаются более традиционных взглядов на Динамику, но сейчас спорить не хочется.

\- На вас нет ошейника, - говорит он, и в этом, на самом деле, есть доля укора; Чарльз _старый_ , наверное, старше двадцати пяти, и большинство сабов получает ошейник задолго до этого. Говорят, что Эрик для него слишком юн, и, наверное, это правда, но не значит, что Чарльзу уже не _поздно_. 

Но Чарльз лишь фыркает, беря в руки чайничек. Сначала он подносит его к чашке Эрика, осторожно наливая приятно пахнущую коричневую жидкость, а после повторяет то же со своей.

\- Я ещё не встретил Дома, которого полюбил бы, - отвечает он, пожимая плечами. – Вот что. Поделись тем, что у тебя на уме, Эрик. Ранее, когда я встретил тебя на улице, ты был очень расстроен. 

Разве? В тот момент Эрик только и мог думать о том, чтоб освободить всех, разрывая цепи и ломая решётки. Но та сила… господин Шоу был прав, конечно же, и Эрик сильнее всего в боли и злости. Если бы госпожа Джада и Джон не поступили так, смог бы он с этим справится? Возможно. Он не уверен.

\- Они забрали мой ошейник, - говорит он и сцепляет руки, чтобы снова не протянуть их к шее, там, где оголённая кожа кажется холодной от воздуха. Он помнит ощущение рук Джона вокруг своей груди, словно он тонул, и жар поднимается к щекам. – Они сказали, что это незаконно, так что забрали его. 

Ложечка в руках Чарльза медленно двигается по кругу, зажатая двумя пальцами.

\- Ну, знаешь, они не ошибались, - беззлобно говорит он, закидывая ещё один кусочек сахара. – Это на самом деле незаконно. Но жаль, что они попытались решить это так… я понимаю, почему это могло расстроить. Тебе приказали носить его? 

Эрик кивает, склоняя голову ниже, стыдясь покрасневших щёк, но не зная, что с этим поделать, все ещё наблюдая за Чарльзом из-под плотной завесь ресниц.

\- Да. Только в доме и только господин Шоу мог надевать или снимать его, – он морщится, крепко сжимая губы. – Госпожа Джада… моя приёмная мать… попыталась приказать мне снять его. Словно я послушаю _её_ , а не господина Шоу! 

\- Вот как? – на это Чарльз поднимает взгляд, приподнимая брови в удивлении; взгляд его заострился, сосредотачиваясь на Эрике, который лишь сейчас понимает, что Ксавье избегал его до этого, и Эрику на самом деле интересно, читают ли его мысли. – Ты ослушался прямого приказа? Кажется, для тебя это необычно.

Эрик приподнимает одно плечо, а затем снова его опускает.

\- Я непослушный, - просто выдаёт он, словно это на самом деле всё объяснит.

\- Хммм, - снова протягивает Чарльз, и замолкает на минуту, наконец-то делая глоток чая, и край чашки скрывает его рот. Есть что-то вдумчивое в этой тишине, ощутимой и осязаемой, словно он излучает свою задумчивость вовне. В итоге, всё же, Чарльз опускает чашку снова, складывая руки на столе.

\- Тогда быстрый вопрос для тебя… какой приказ важнее: никогда не носить ошейник вне дома или же то, что только господин Шоу может его одевать и снимать?

Если и были какие-то сомнения в том, что Чарльз читает его мысли, то сейчас они отпали, потому что только что он словно вытянул этот страх из головы Эрика и дословно озвучил.

\- Все приказы господина Шоу одинаково важны, - говорит Эрик едва слышным шёпотом; это словно признание, тихое осознание вины, и что-то ужасно сжимается в животе Эрика – обычно за таким следует заслуженное наказание.

\- Давай проведём эксперимент, - предлагает Чарльз, и тянет руку через стол, чтоб накрыть ею руку Эрика – она тёплая и тяжёлая. – Ты дома в ошейнике, но тут в дверь стучат. Господин Шоу вышел и вернётся нескоро, точно то же касается всех, кто мог бы скрыть его своей силой. Кто-то открывает дверь – это полиция с ордером на обыск квартиры. Нигде нет ничего обличающего, кроме твоего ошейника, и тебе некуда спрятаться. Лучше позволить увидеть себя в ошейнике или позволить кому-то, не господину Шоу, снять его, чтоб полиция ничего не увидела и никого не арестовала?

Эрик вжимает носок одного из кроссовок в заднюю сторону лодыжки всё сильнее и сильнее, пока она не начинает болеть.

\- Лучше позволить кому-то его снять, - говорит он в итоге. – Но это применимо, только если я нахожусь под защитой Адского Пламени. Они уже в тюрьме, и это… это была единственная вещь, что у меня осталась.

Он снова поднимает взгляд на Чарльза, который наблюдает за ним спокойными и очень синими глазами.

\- Ладно, – говорит он, - если ты член Адского Пламени и его нужно снять, чтобы тебя не трогала и не беспокоила полиция, думаю, ты освобождаешься от ответственности. Это не учитывая тот факт, что если ты будешь носить его на людях, и общественность узнает о твоей личности, видя тебя так, это может повредить Клубу в суде, ещё сильнее оборачивая общественность против них. Тебе так не кажется?

Возможно. Скорее всего. Эрик стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки.

\- Тогда я опять всё испортил, - бормочет он, сверля взглядом чашку Чарльза. – Я должен был снять его во время ареста. До того, как кто-либо увидел. Я только сделал хуже. 

\- Не глупи. Они всё равно узнали бы, что бы ты ни делал, - уверенно говорит Чарльз, сжимая руку Эрика. – Сейчас это уже не проблема, так как он снят, так что никакого вреда не было. Но послушай, что я тебе скажу. Я сам поговорю с госпожой Джадой и попрошу её вернуть ошейник тебе, чтоб ты мог его сохранить, раз он важен для тебя. Не чтобы носить, конечно же, но ты мог бы положить его в карман. Знаю, это успокаивает.

\- Хорошо, - Эрик медленно выдыхает и откидывается на стуле, вытаскивая руки из-под Чарльзовых; он поднимает одну, чтобы провести по волосам, нажимая ногтями на кожу и поглаживая пальцами затылок. Ему немного легче, и Эрику не нравится думать об этом так, но отчасти это потому, что ошейника больше нет. Теперь у него есть оправдание, чтобы его не носить – хотя бы до тех пор, пока Клуб Адского Пламени не выпустят и господин Шоу не наденет его снова. 

\- Пей чай, пока он не остыл, - говорит Чарльз, чуть улыбаясь. – Он вкусный и поможет тебе согреться.

Эрик подчиняется; сейчас чай оптимальной температуры и в нём как раз достаточное количество бергамота, чтобы его можно было почувствовать даже через горечь чёрного чая без сахара. Обычно Эрик пьет кофе – за исключением Лондона и Токио, ни одно из убежищ Адского Пламени не было в местах, где предпочитали чай. Но, кажется, ему это нравится. Как-то… по-другому.

Пока Эрик пьёт, Чарльз сидит тихо. Не задавая вопросов и вообще никак не беспокоя; он сильно отличается от всех, встреченных им после рейда: каждый суетится вокруг него и чего-то хочет. Вместо этого Чарльз достаёт телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения и осторожно доливает молоко в свою чашку, словно боясь его пролить.

 

\- Насчёт моих приёмных родителей, - говорит Эрик через мгновение, когда Чарльз не нарушает тишину, снова смотря на стол и поддевая его край ногтем. – Наверное, вам следует вызвать им скорую. 

Он знает, что господина Шоу такое не обеспокоило бы, ведь они лишь люди, те, кто отобрал его ошейник, но… Это обмен, убеждает себя Эрик. Плата за предоставленные услуги, ведь не они удерживают его вдали от Адского Пламени. Не лично, во всяком случае.

\- Я уже написал агенту МакТаггерт, чтобы она её вызвала, - криво усмехнувшись, признаёт Чарльз. – Я увидел случившееся при встрече и решил убедиться, что о них позаботятся. Но, возможно, тебе полегчает, если ты расскажешь, что сделал? Пусть это будет покаяние, пусть я и не священник.

Эрик морщится и качает головой.

\- Тут не в чем сознаваться. Они не должны были отбирать мой ошейник, - он опускает руки под стол, чтобы Чарльз не увидел круглые следы вокруг запястий, прижимая большой и указательный пальцы к месту, где были браслеты-подавители. – Я не позволю им снова надеть подавители.

Это обещание. В прошлый раз они смогли их одеть лишь потому, что уже подавляли его мутацию, как и остальных в убежище. В этот раз всё будет и близко не так просто.

\- Хорошо, в этом случае пообещаешь ли ты мне не использовать свои силы во вред людям? С исключением для самозащиты, - говорит Чарльз, приподнимая бровь. – Ты и так знаешь, что я мог бы тебя заставить, если захотел бы, но не думаю, что это необходимо. Ты умный парень. 

Эрик не особо уверен, что он очень уж умный, но он и без того знает, что Чарльз говорит правду. Он надавливает ногтем на край одного из волдырей на запястье и закрывает глаза от внезапной колющей боли.

\- Хорошо, - у него нет выбора, ведь так? Нет, если он хочет сохранить силы вообще. И Эрик не может вернуться к тому состоянию, ведь он чувствовал себя столь… отгорожено от мира. – Разве что для самозащиты. 

Он снова смотрит на Чарльза и удерживает взгляд так долго как может, пока тянется к своей чашке, пока дискомфорт не становится слишком сильным и он не отводит глаз, смотря вниз на остатки напитка.

\- Спасибо, Эрик, - говорит Чарльз, беря в руки свою чашку. – Вот. У меня есть два варианта – сначала ты можешь поехать со мной к агенту МакТаггерт, или же я просто отправлю тебя домой. Какой ты выберешь?

\- Мне всё равно, - это не так, но Эрик всё равно даёт такой ответ. Остатки чая в чашке осели на край у дна, образовав бледно-янтарный полумесяц. Он встряхивает чашку, уничтожая его. – Выбирайте.

\- Я привык считать, что с проблемами нужно разбираться сразу. Так сказать, срывать пластырь. Так что я отвезу тебя домой. Ты закончил с чаем?

Эрик кивает и ждёт, пока встанет Чарльз перед тем, как подняться самому, беря их пустые чашки и чайничек и относя их к пластиковому подносу для грязной посуды. Чарльз улыбается ему, когда он возвращается, и закидывает лямку сумки на плечо перед тем, как выйти на улицу.

\- Я вызову такси, - говорит Чарльз, жестом прося Эрика следовать за ним по улице. – Ты помнишь адрес дома, в котором живёшь?

\- Почти, - отвечает Эрик, следуя за ним, словно тень, протягивая руки назад, чтоб натянуть капюшон на голову, скрываясь от солнца. – Бед-Стай, проспект Франклина, - он совсем не уверен, что госпожа Джада и Джон позволят ему остаться после случившегося, но ему кажется, что Чарльз захочет, чтоб Эрик хотя бы починил трубы и перила перед уходом.

\- Ладно, - Чарльз поворачивает за угол, и совсем рядом оказывается остановка с четырьмя или пятью такси. Он подходит к первому же и открывает заднюю дверь, говоря с водителем.

\- Франклин в Бедфорд-Стайвесант, пожалуйста.

Чарльз позволяет Эрику сесть первым, проскальзывая по искусственной коже до противоположного окна. Чарльз забирается следом, и Эрик касается ремня безопасности Чарльза и, пусть немного выделываясь, защёлкивает его вокруг талии Ксавье, смотря на него краем глаза, чтоб уловить реакцию. Улыбка Чарльза внезапна и удивительна, не сдерживаемая его привычным самообладанием; она освещает его глаза и когда он поворачивается к Эрику, сразу того согревает, оседая в груди сгустком электричества. 

Смутившись, Эрик отворачивается, прижимаясь лбом к холодному окну такси и смотря на пролетающие мимо улицы, пока они едут в Бруклин, он решает, что, наверное, ему позволено находить Чарльза приятным, пусть он и предатель генов. Он кажется умным и, к тому же, Ксавье сильный мутант; он не видел варианта лучше, но, если ему рассказать, Чарльз присоединится к их борьбе. Так что, на сегодня, пожалуй, всё в порядке.


	2. Два

_Чарльз  
_  
После едва не произошедшего рядом с ЦРУ, Чарльз все ещё чего-то опасается, садясь в такси рядом с Эриком Леншерром. Сердце дико бьётся в груди, ожидая очередной вспышки эмоций; но затем Эрик пристёгивает за него ремень и Ксавье вынужден улыбнуться, против собственной воли радуясь лёгкости, с которой Эрик использует свои силы, и тому, как он хочет угодить самому Чарльзу. Смотря на мальчика, сложно помнить о том, что перед ним пусть и подвергшийся насилию, но преданный делу террорист, и, если подвернётся возможность, Эрик сразу же побежит к Шоу, вернувшись назад к разрушению и убийствам, совершаемым Адским Пламенем. 

Одной мысли об этом достаточно, чтобы приглушить энтузиазм, и Чарльз, чувствуя, как внезапно вспыхивает и гаснет в груди благодарность, отворачивается от Эрика к окну. Через город они едут в тишине, разбиваемой лишь звуками радио.

Чарльз пытается найти нужные слова – тему для разговора, вопрос, что угодно – но ничего не идёт в голову. Почему-то в кафе говорить с Эриком было так просто – давать советы и быть терапевтом, но сейчас, находясь почти наедине и вне знакомой ситуации, Чарльзу кажется, что все его мысли разбежались, уступая место заполнившему пустоту опасению.

\- Вы – мутант, - говорит Эрик, неожиданно разбивая тишину; он не смотрит на Чарльза, когда тот оборачивается, все ещё склонив голову к окну. – Почему же Вы работаете на людей?

\- Мы все люди, - отвечает Чарльз. Ему часто приходится отвечать на такие же вопросы своим обычным пациентам, и это придаёт уверенности. – Просто мутировавшие. Я работаю с мутантами как психолог по делам мутантов, помогая с уникальными для них проблемами, и порой получаю клиентов вроде тебя от государственных учреждений. Если тебе это интересно, то я не официальный сотрудник, а консультант.

После этого Эрик ничего не говорит, просто сидит тихо, одной рукой потирая раздражённую подавителем кожу запястья.

Неужели пришло время задать единственный приходящий в голову вопрос? Он, однако, может создать сложную и потенциально травмирующую ситуацию. С Эриком сегодня и так много чего произошло, но в то же время вряд ли Чарльзу ещё выпадет столь хорошая возможность завести этот разговор.

\- Ты не считаешь себя человеком? – спрашивает он, когда такси останавливается на красный свет. – В смысле, ты думаешь о себе отдельно от всех не-мутантов на планете? Скорее всего, твои родители были людьми - большинство мутантов происходит из человеческих семей.

Минута плавно перетекает в две.

\- Я не помню своих родителей, - отвечает Эрик, отводя взгляд от окна только лишь затем, чтобы устремить его на спинку водительского сиденья. – К тому же, сейчас они неважны. Клуб Адского Пламени – моя семья, а мы не люди. И Вы – тоже. 

\- Ну, я точно не пришелец, - говорит Чарльз; к этому времени он почти успокоился и продолжать стало куда проще. Сложив руки на коленях, он чуть сильнее поворачивается к Эрику. – Мои родители были людьми, а мы с сестрой мутанты – да и само слово подразумевает, что мы лишь изменённые люди, а не новый вид. На каких же основаниях ты считаешь иначе?

\- Это эволюция. Все мутировавшие виды происходят от не мутировавших родителей, - в мыслях Эрика есть целая подборка воспоминаний, в которых Шоу раз за разом повторяет это: комментируя новости, говоря с последователями и уча Эрика – если это можно было назвать обучением. – Мы на разных уровнях развития.

Чарльз качает головой.

\- Понимаю, кажется, что между мутантами и обычными людьми огромная разница, но на генетическом уровне её нет. Ошибочно полагать, что она есть лишь потому, что кому-то так хочется, - и, конечно же, он подразумевает Себастьяна Шоу, который, судя по всему, дествительно верит во всю эту псевдонаучную чушь; Чарльз многое отдал бы, чтобы посмотреть на его спор с настоящим генетиком.

Эрик презрительно хмыкает и чуть подаётся вперёд, вжимая голову в плечи. Он не спорит, но, Ксавье хорошо это видит, не переубеждён; не так-то просто стереть двенадцать лет промывки мозгов, но и Чарльз не может не попытаться донести мысль, раз за разом слыша давно изжившие себя заявления. Услышали его или нет - по крайней мере, Эрик хотя бы узнал о более здравой точке зрения. 

Они подъезжают к дому, и Чарльз тянется заплатить таксисту, краем глаза видя, как Эрик лишь сильнее сжимается, полностью замыкаясь в себе. Неудивительно. Высокие окна первого этажа разбиты вдребезги: осколки торчат из рам, словно раскрошенные зубы, отблёскивая на вечернем солнце. Перила, ранее находившиеся снаружи, отсутствуют, и напоминают о них лишь торчащие из бетона искорёженные обломки, вытянутые, словно растянутые и разорванные ириски. Внутри Чарльз чувствует лишь один разум, далёкий от радости, и, кажется ему, это явно не приёмные родители Эрика. 

\- Давай же, - в конце концов говорит Ксавье, разжимая зубы и переключая внимание на съёжившегося мальчика. – Зайдём внутрь.

Входная дверь закрыта, что, однако, не является для Эрика препятствием – со щелчком замка дверь открывается ещё до того, как Чарльз тянется к ручке. Внутри их ждёт небольшой коридор, ведущий к лестнице; дверь к нужной им комнате оказывается первой же справа: из-под узкой щели течёт вода, и Эрик открывает и её, открывая взору полный хаос. 

Весь пол залит водой, впитывающейся в мебель и ковры, тёмные, сырые и хлюпающие под их ногами. И если бы только это: железные перила с улицы находятся здесь, насильно вбитые в противоположную стену, словно брошенные с неимоверной силой, и рядом лежит горка размокшей штукатурки, осыпавшейся от столкновения.

На диване в единственной сухой части комнаты сидит высокая блондинка примерно того же возраста, что и Чарльз – она вскакивает на ноги сразу же, как замечает их присутствие.

\- Вы нашли его, - говорит она, позволяя невероятному облегчению, пульсирующему сквозь мысли, проявиться на лице. Женщина сокращает расстояние между ними и со слабой натянутой улыбкой протягивает Чарльзу руку. – Спасибо Вам огромное. Я Челси Гиббонс, социальный работник, отвечающий за Эрика.

\- Доктор Чарльз Ксавье, очень приятно с Вами познакомиться, - на автомате отвечает Чарльз, подаваясь вперёд и коротко сжимая её руку в сильном и уверенном рукопожатии, так скрупулёзно вбитым в него в детстве учителем этикета. – Меня попросили встретиться с Эриком, как только он поступил под опеку государства.

\- Знакомое имя, - улыбка Челси становится чуть более искренней, пусть и сразу же угасает, когда она переводит взгляд на стоящего чуть за Чарльзом Эрика, чей разум разрывается между виной за причинённый приёмным родителям вред и ещё большей виной за то, что он вообще что-то чувствует. А ещё есть суровая гордость и удовольствие от созерцания разрушений, учинённых его силой. – Эрик, не хочешь рассказать мне о произошедшем?

Замешательство.

\- Не особо.

\- Смотри, твои приёмные родители уже рассказали мне их версию произошедшего. Не хочешь поделиться своей? Может, прояснишь недоразумения? 

Тишина. Челси тяжело вздыхает и отступает, жестом приглашая присоединиться к ней на диване. Она кажется славной женщиной – её разум полон искренней заботы об её подопечных, и она действительно желает, чтобы Эрик ей открылся и позволил ему помочь. И в то же время, мысли Челси полны беспокойства – она заметила отсутствие подавителей, и теперь Чарльз чувствует исходящий от неё страх.

Чарльз вздыхает про себя – совершенно ясно, что он не может просто оставить Эрика здесь и уйти, ведь Челси не справится с мальчиком, а Чарльз, чёрт бы всё это побрал, не может просто оставить всё как есть. И, как бы там ни было, он чувствует ответственность перед мальчиком.

\- Эрик, я буду очень рад, если ты расскажешь Челси о произошедшем, - говорит Чарльз, со всей осторожностью избегая прямого приказа, но оставляя намёк на него.

Чувствуется, что Эрик недоволен тем, что приходится пересказывать историю ещё раз, но, несмотря на это, говорит:

\- Они забрали мой ошейник. Я сломал трубы. А после сделал так, чтобы они за мной не последовали.

Чарльз садится рядом с Челси на диване и жестом приглашает Эрика присоединиться к ним; мальчик опускается рядом с ним и подальше от Челси, и то, что от Эрика исходят волны облегчения и защищенности от того, что Чарльз сидит между ними, одновременно льстит и тревожит.

\- Всё было несколько запутаннее, - добавляет Чарльз, обращаясь к Челси. Он уже вмешался; раз уж на то пошло, почему бы не пойти до самого конца? - Они сняли ошейник силой. Мягко говоря, это не то, что я посоветовал бы в отношении Эрика. Где сейчас его приёмные родители? 

\- В больнице, – отвечает Челси, чуть подаваясь вперёд, чтобы увидеть Эрика за Чарльзом – тот отказывается на неё смотреть. – У Джады всего лишь сотрясение, но вот Джон ещё в операционной. А если бы ты зацепил артерию? Ты мог его убить! 

_«Но я же этого не сделал»,_ \- думает Эрик так отчётливо и громко, что Чарльз с удивлением понимает, что слова адресованы ему. Немногие могут проецировать так точно. Мысль сопровождается отпечатком знаний об анатомии, которой Эрик усердно учился у Шоу, чьи знания о человеческом теле были непревзойдёнными – и тот хотел, чтобы все его последователи знали и самый быстрый, и самый медленный способы убить человека. _«Если бы я хотел его смерти, он был бы уже мёртв».  
_  
_«Не думаю, что ты можешь оправдать нанесение тяжких ран тем, что мог бы сделать и хуже»,_ \- с упрёком отвечает Чарльз, никак не подавая виду, что они мысленно общаются. Вместо этого он говорит:

\- Уже ясно, будет ли он в порядке? 

\- Слава богу, да, - отвечает Челси. – Сталь не зацепила ничего жизненно важного.

\- Кроме ноги, - бормочет Чарльз, приподняв бровь.

\- Ну, да. Кроме этого, - Челси краснеет до кончиков ушей. – Но с ним всё будет в порядке, как только он поправится.

Чёртов дурдом, вот что это, и Чарльз просто хочет податься вперёд и сильно сжать переносицу, или же закрыть рот ладонью и просто… не дышать хоть немного, чтобы закружилась голова – но он должен держать себя в руках, и это значит выглядеть соответствующе, особенно перед посторонними. Есть что-то в том, как Эрик молчит и в его отношении к этому скандалу – непреклонном, он почти этим гордится, и в том, как он направился в ЦРУ после - всё это заставляет Чарльза задуматься, мысленно возвращаясь к произошедшему в поисках скрытого смысла. Это совершенно нетипичное для сабмиссива поведение, даже для -1С, даже для такого, как Эрик, с которым ужасно обращались столь долго, и он не может не задаться вопросом – зачем Шоу быть честным с Эриком, если это не потворствует его целям? 

\- Что дальше? – спрашивает Чарльз, ведь нужно же как-то заполнить тишину - Эрик говорить не собирается, а Челси просто неловко: она мнёт лёгкую ткань своей юбки, а её мысли неспокойны, расстроены и спутаны, хотя, насколько он может судить, обычно её разум упорядочен и строг.

\- Ну, - начинает она, - по ряду вполне очевидных причин, Эрик, Джада и Джон не хотят, чтобы ты и дальше оставался в их доме. Сейчас мы пытаемся найти новую приёмную семью, но в это время, пока мы не найдём что-то постоянное, ты будешь жить в групповом доме. 

Эрик просто кивает, и, повторяя её действия, дёргает выбившуюся из джинсов нитку, и Чарльз… нет. Нет. Вот здесь должна пройти черта: одно сочувствовать мальчику, который даже не осознаёт, насколько же плохо с ним обращались – наверное, в целом мире это сейчас понятно лишь Чарльзу, и стоит быть аккуратнее, готовя отчёт для Мойры – но вот она, эта черта, он не может взять на себя ещё больше ответственности и не станет этого делать. 

\- Раз так, то мне, пожалуй, пора идти, - говорит он, резко поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая со штанин несуществующую пыль, чувствуя, что Эрик внезапно остро хочет, чтобы он остался, и усилием воли игнорирует это, решительно отворачиваясь. – Челси, хотелось бы сказать, что было приятно познакомиться, но, надеюсь, в следующий раз мы встретимся в более комфортной обстановке. 

\- Я тоже, - отвечает женщина, поднимаясь следом за ним; лицо её все ещё покрасневшее, а руки дрожат от волнения. – Ещё раз спасибо, что вернули Эрика. Думаю, стоит отозвать ищеек, - она смеется, но Чарльз прекрасно понимает, что прямо сейчас полиция обыскивает весь город в поисках ребёнка, которого они считают вооруженным и опасным. Слишком легко представить Эрика лисом, напуганным и загнанным, бегущим что есть сил, пока бежать становится больше некуда – а потом разорванным псами на части, кусочком за кусочком. 

Прекрати, Чарльз. Прекрати.

Чарльз поворачивается к мальчику и измождённо улыбается, пытаясь добавить в неё теплоты, но не преуспевая.

\- Эрик, скоро увидимся, хорошо? Веди себя хорошо с Челси.

Эрик поднимает глаза, встречаясь с Чарльзом взглядами на доли секунд, кивает и снова закрывается, упираясь в спинку дивана и натягивая рукава толстовки на руки.

Он кажется… Чарльза не должно беспокоить, каким он кажется. Так и с ума можно сойти, так что он отворачивается, коротко кивает Челси и уходит, пока все не усложнилось ещё больше, и слышит мысли водителя, который думает об отъезде, несмотря на обещанные за ожидание чаевые. Ксавье садится в машину, чувствуя благодарность, и его сразу захлёстывает облегчение. Когда они отъезжают от тротуара, Чарльз позволяет себе откинуть голову на сиденье и, смотря в потолок, просто дышать, приоткрыв губы и не сосредотачивая взгляд ни на чём, прогоняя любые мысли до того, как они могут оформиться в цельные предложения, чтобы не вернуться назад.

***

Он не видит Эрика Леншерра ещё два дня – в это время ЦРУ берёт все под контроль и организовывает приёмы; в этот раз он встречает Эрика не в допросной, а в собственном офисе, который он арендует вместе с группой других врачей и психологов в ещё строящемся квартале. Он лучше, чем обшарпанный штаб ЦРУ, и куда более спокойный. Здесь, на своей территории, Чарльзу намного комфортнее. 

На приём Эрика приводит Челси, подталкивая его в кабинет Чарльза и неловко застывая в дверях. 

\- Пожалуйста, подождите в приёмной, - твердо говорит Чарльз до того, как она собирается с силами, чтобы спросить, нужно ли ей остаться; он чувствует её облегчение даже тогда, когда Челси улыбается и уходит, снова оставляя его наедине с Эриком.

\- Здравствуй, - Чарльз улыбается Эрику и жестом указывает на мягкий диван напротив своего кресла. – Не присядешь, Эрик?

Эрик так и делает, взглядом исследуя комнату, замечая и светло-розовые стены, и формальность комнаты, скрытую уютными безделушками Чарльза. Его стол старый и обцарапанный, кресло потрёпано, книги на полках расставлены беспорядочно, а на полу лежат настольные игры и игрушки для маленьких детей. Когда Эрик наконец-то садится, то выбирает ближайшую к двери диванную подушку.

Работая с некоторыми пациентами, Чарльз делает записи, но его память достаточно хороша, чтобы в них не нуждаться; к тому же, скорее всего, это больше расстроит Эрика, чем кому-то поможет. Диктофон – досадная необходимость, но, работая с ЦРУ, приходится идти на компромиссы – Чарльз может проводить приёмы в своём офисе, где обстановка не столь пугающая, но их приходится записывать, чтобы не упустить улики. 

\- Как твои дела? – спрашивает Чарльз, складывая руки на коленях.

\- Хорошо, - его мысли полны беспокойства и подозрения – Эрик догадался, что всё, сказанное им станет известно федеральным агентам, расследующим дело Адского Пламени, но всё это немного приглушено его симпатией к Чарльзу. 

Чарльз улыбается, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

\- И как тебе групповой дом? При нашей последней встрече всё было несколько под вопросом, - Чарльз слишком хорошо знает, как всё происходит в таких местах, и казаться спокойным и непоколебимым в этом вопросе чуть сложнее, чем ему хотелось бы.

 

-… Громко, - Эрик всего на пару мгновений хмурится, но затем повторяет: - Как я уже говорил, всё хорошо.

\- Ясно, - Чарльз натянуто улыбается – то, что он видит в мыслях Эрика, выглядит совсем по-другому: Эрик ссорится с другими детьми, обычно в ответ на явное или скрытое пренебрежительное отношение к мутантам или Клубу Адского Пламени. Он презирает человеческих опекунов и ведёт себя тихо и покорно, в то же время всё наглее используя свои силы, чтобы выводить из себя особо ярых мутантофобов. И, конечно же, стоит заметить то, что за два дня Эрик успел переспать с четырьмя из пяти подростков-Доминантов, живущих в доме.

Это всё только подтверждает Чарльзовы подозрения, возникшие в прошлом месяце, и именно поэтому возвращаясь домой после их прошлой встречи он позвонил Мойре, попросив провести анализ крови, чтобы убедиться окончательно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что бессмысленно лгать телепату, - говорит он. – И ты можешь честно рассказать о произошедшем. Ты не попадёшь из-за этого в неприятности.

Эрик вытягивает длинную красную нитку из своей толстовки и накручивает её на палец снова и снова, натягивая достаточно сильно, чтобы передавить кожу.

\- Некоторые ничего так. Другие нет. А остальные – всё, против чего сражалось Адское Пламя. 

\- Наверное, довольно странно быть в окружении людей твоего возраста, - говорит Чарльз, думая, не стоило ли попросить Мойру взять анализы и на венерические заболевания. – Не думаю, что раньше ты проводил много времени с одногодками. 

\- Нет, - говорит Эрик, и резкий всплеск изумления в его мыслях можно расшифровать разве что как фырканье. – Пожалуй, это можно назвать познавательным.

Господи. Чарльз чуть не вздрагивает от необходимости говорить это на плёнку, но и длительное молчание ничем не лучше; он ёрзает на месте и как можно спокойнее говорит: 

\- Я должен спросить кое-что для твоей же безопасности – ты же знаешь о безопасном сексе? Уверен, ты уже осведомлён о том, что половая жизнь для тебя вообще нелегальна, но так как по всей видимости тебя это ничуть не беспокоит, мне хотелось бы быть уверенным в том, что ты понимаешь, как пользоваться презервативами и прочим. 

Смятение в голове Эрика отвечает за него.

\- Вот как, - Чарльз кивает сам себе; он не впервые проводит тот самый разговор вместо родителей, особенно с пациентами с опасными мутациями – у многих из них есть преграды, что нужно преодолеть в сексе, но вот никто не хочет с ними это обсуждать. – Ладно. Мы поговорим об этом при следующей встрече, когда я приготовлю всё необходимое.

Эрик склоняет голову ниже, но Чарльз все ещё достаточно хорошо видит его лицо, чтобы заметить приподнятую бровь.

\- Мне казалось, Вы сабмиссив, - говорит это Эрик очень, слишком ровно.

\- Ну да, - это сбивает Чарльза с толку, но уже через мгновение он улавливает смысл сказанного. – Ох! Боже, я не буду показывать _лично_ , - восклицает он, вспыхивая от смущения. – Эрик, я твой психолог! Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом. Никогда. Это будет ужасно неправильно, и, к тому же, ты ещё ребёнок! 

\- Потому что Вы сабмиссив, - отвечает Эрик, поднимая голову и оставляя в покое несчастную нитку.

\- Потому что я ответственен за твоё благополучие и состояние, и… _связь с тобой_ будет ужасно неправильной, кем бы я ни был, Домом или сабом, - в этот раз Чарльз избегает вопроса отношений между представителями одного класса, так как Эрик почему-то отказывается принять мысль о том, что кто-то не хочет его изнасиловать. – Я имел в виду, что принесу овощи и презервативы, на которых ты сможешь потренироваться.

\- Ладно, - Эрик снова накручивает нить на палец, позабыв о разговоре, хоть в мыслях и задаётся вопросом, получится ли заговорить ему зубы и всё оставшееся время говорить о рутине, забудет ли Чарльз задать вопросы о деятельности Адского Пламени и выйдет ли у него сбежать, не предав своих товарищей.

\- Боюсь, не выйдет, - мысленно Чарльз возвращается к предоставленному Мойрой списку вопросов. – Нам придётся поговорить о твоём прошлом Эрик, чтобы я знал, какой курс взять. Начну с простого: столько лет тебе было, когда ты стал жить с Адским Пламенем?

Он слышит, как Эрик раздумывает над вопросом, пытаясь оценить, насколько навредит всем ответ, но натыкаясь на стену собственной неосведомлённости в законодательстве, если не считать исковерканной его версии, что Шоу вбил ему в голову. Сорвавшись, Эрик отбрасывает собственные аргументы, понимая, что Чарльз все равно узнает, озвучит он ответ или нет.

\- Два, - в итоге говорит Эрик. – Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Господин Шоу нашёл меня на обочине – я был спасён своей мутацией. Он взял меня с собой. Говорил, что знал, что однажды я стану сильным, и потому захотел меня взрастить.

Какой же славный выбор слов.

\- Взрастить?

\- Научить меня пользоваться собственной силой, - Эрик выпрямляет спину и откидывается на спинку дивана. – Он полагал, что я буду ценным ресурсом. 

Чарльз медленно кивает, постукивая указательным пальцем по бедру.

\- И каким же образом он тебя учил?

\- Большинство мутаций срабатывает при определённых условиях. Мои были очевидны, так как сила активировалась, чтобы спасти меня в той аварии. Боль и страх. А ещё злость, - эти эмоции в голове Эрика связаны, он редко испытывает их отдельно. – Господин Шоу… - Эрик замолкает, пытаясь подобрать английский аналог к auslösen; интересно, значит, немецкий – родной язык Адского Пламени, - вызывал эти эмоции. Сперва я даже не мог использовать свои силы без них. Сейчас, конечно, это у меня получается, но боль, злость, страх… они делают меня сильнее. 

Самая сложная часть работы психолога – не высказывать своё мнение и не давать моральные наставления; сейчас это у Чарльза едва выходит – он яростно хочет осудить саму идею, понимая, что это не теория, всё действительно применялось на Эрике. Вместо этого он, игнорируя сжавшееся горло, задаёт вопрос: 

\- Он причинял тебе боль? – Чарльз чувствует, как по спине пробегают мурашки от старых страхов, и пытается это игнорировать. – Что он делал? 

\- С его мутацией это довольно просто, - Эрик… расслабляется, пусть и совсем немного, когда речь заходит об этом, говоря о том, как Шоу пытал его же самого без искры эмоций, полностью абстрагировавшись от страха, который окрашивает это моменты в его памяти. – Но иногда он использовал другие средства. Поначалу они были металлическими, для проверки. Так было довольно просто узнать, как много боли выносит моё тело, прежде чем начать защищать себя. 

Чарльз медленно и глубоко вдыхает, сохраняя на лице выражение нейтрального интереса.

\- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? О том, что он причинял тебе боль?

\- Я понимаю, что это было необходимо, - Эрик опускает руки на бёдра, растопыривая пальцы, а затем сжимая их в кулаки. – Это же не было наказанием. И вообще, работало ведь.

\- И ты думаешь, что это был единственный способ тебя тренировать? Большинство детей мутантов учатся сами по себе, - это почти пересекает черту, но когда-то кто-то должен будет объяснить это Эрику, и Чарльз уже знает, что именно он окажется этим простаком. Совершенно точно нельзя доверять это никому из ЦРУ – они не умеют объяснять помягче. 

\- Так было быстрее. И так я стал сильнее _раньше_ , - Эрик сузил глаза, смотря куда-то за левое плечо Чарльза. – Возможно, это и не был единственный способ, но уж точно _лучший_.

\- Ладно, - говорил Чарльз, мысленно обещая себе вернуться к этому позже; Эрик уже раздражается. – Только господин Шоу тебя тренировал? Или в этом принимали участие другие члены Адского Пламени?

Эрик отрицательно качает головой, понемногу теряя свою оживлённость.

\- С чего бы им тратить своё время на меня? Только господин Шоу видел мой потенциал.

Чарльз выпрямляет ноги, а потом закидывает одну на другую, закрывая руками живот и колени.

\- Просто стало любопытно – ты говорил, что господин Шоу не был твои Домом и ты контактировал со всеми. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что сексуально? 

\- Это не то же, что тренировки, - поправил его Эрик.

\- Конечно же нет, - бормочет Чарльз, словно уступая. – Но вёл ли ты половую жизнь с другими членами Адского Пламени?

\- Да. Не со всеми, но с большинством, - особенно в памяти Эрика как Дом, не проявлявший никакого интереса, выделяется Эмма Фрост – но учитывая то, что она просто оставалась в стороне и бездействовала, зная, что Шоу и остальные насиловали ребёнка, это не оправдывает её в глазах Чарльза. 

\- Должно было сложно быть сразу с многими Домами, - говорит он, впиваясь пальцами в собственный свитер.

\- Не особо. Обычно в любом из убежищ было пять-шесть Домов. Сложно было только когда я был совсем мал, тогда было легче меня ранить. Но даже в то время, если всё было слишком припухшим и меня нельзя было трахать, я всегда мог отсосать или сделать куни. 

Он говорит об этом так обыденно и открыто, что Чарльзу нужно время – он чувствует, что часть его балансирует на грани, удерживаясь от падения и заставляя себя вернуться в настоящее и вспомнить, что _речь не о нём_ , лишь впившимися пальцами и невероятной силой воли. 

\- Сколько тебе было лет, когда это произошло впервые? – спрашивает он; голос звучит немного хрипло.

Эрик тоже это замечает; Чарльз чувствует, как в его мыслях вспыхивает беспокойство, и Эрик задумывается, не болен ли он.

\- Я не помню. Мелким, - Эрик хмурится. – С Вами всё в порядке?

\- Просто горло пересохло, я в порядке, - заверяет Чарльз и тянется к кувшину на столе, наливая стакан воды и поднимая его к губам точно не трясущейся рукой. – Что ты чувствовал и чувствуешь по этому поводу? – спрашивает он, как только приводит себя в порядок, держа стакан у колена и готовясь предотвратить следующие реакции, если они последуют. 

\- О чём Вы?

Чарльз медленно вдыхает и выдыхает перед тем, как продолжить.

\- О том, что ты так рано начал заниматься сексом и чувствовал при этом боль – о том, что её причиняли люди, в чьи обязанности входила забота о тебе как о ребёнке и их сабмиссиве. Что ты чувствуешь от этого?

\- Ничего не чувствую, - Эрик лишь сильнее хмурится, а в его мыслях тёмной тучей клубятся подозрение и замешательство. Он был слишком отрезан от мира, чтобы понимать, что происходившее с ним неправильно, но в последнее время столько людей спросило Эрика об этом, что он смог заметить закономерность и стал инстинктивно защищаться. – Как вы заметили, я был их сабмиссивом. Я _и сейчас_ их сабмиссив. Конечно же, в детстве было больно и страшно, это естественно. 

\- Тебе было страшно или больно, но ты считаешь, что их поступки всё равно были правильными? Ты просил их остановиться?

\- Они же Домы, - говорит Эрик, словно это всё объясняет. Он снова опустил взгляд на колени и сцепил руки, и в этот раз, когда Эрик продолжает, он чувствует лёгкое, невольное смущение. – Когда я был совсем мал… я пытался отбиваться. Или убежать, - Чарльз улавливает то, как Эрик вздрагивает от мыслей о последующих наказаниях: Шоу всегда знал куда ударить, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли, как он ломал кости, вправляя их и ломая снова. – Даже когда мне было десять. Тогда я уже был осторожнее, конечно же, но всё же я всегда был плохим сабом. Мне нужна была твёрдая рука. 

От того, как это звучит в мыслях Эрика сразу ясно, что это было вбито ему в голову Себастьяном Шоу как оправдание всех ужасов, что с ним происходили во имя дисциплины, и Чарльз думает: «Ладно. Пришло время расставить всё на свои места». 

Он поворачивается в кресле, чтобы поставить стакан на стол и взять с него лежащий на видном месте конверт, перекладывая его себе на колени.

\- Думаю, я знаю, с чего это, - начинает он, признавая что, пусть это и будет сложный разговор, но уход от темы сексуального насилия - уже облегчение. – Эрик, кто сообщил тебе твой уровень ДС? 

Он в замешательстве.

\- Господин Шоу, - Эрик поднял взгляд на него, останавливаясь на лежащем на коленях конверте. Не нужно читать мысли, чтобы узнать, что Эрик уже понимает, о чём пойдёт речь и к чему приведёт разговор в итоге, он все равно блокирует эти мысли, не находя в себе сил сформировать их в осознанные слова. – Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- При нашей последней встрече, - Чарльз начинает медленно, хоть решил, что сказать, как только увидел результаты, прорабатывая информацию, чтобы сказать всё правильно, - я задался вопросом о твоём уровне ДС, особенно после нашего разговора о социализации и о том, как она влияет на поведение. И о твоей реакции на стресс. Знаешь, обычно именно в стрессовой ситуации можно увидеть самые искренние реакции, - он выпрямляет ноги и в этот раз твёрдо упирается ими в пол. - Эрик, ты не ведёшь себя как сабмиссив. Почти все сабмиссивы реагируют на стресс, запираясь в себе, отстраняясь и позволяя событиям идти своим чередом. Но тогда в доме, когда они сняли твой ошейник, ты поступил с точностью наоборот. 

Чарльз поднимает конверт и протягивает его Эрику, останавливаясь на полпути; удивительно, как что-то столь судьбоносное может быть таким лёгким, занимать всего лист бумаги.

\- Хотел бы ты посмотреть на результаты анализа крови, что агент МакТаггерт провела по моей просьбе?

Эрик берёт конверт, как Чарльз и ожидал. Его руки не трясутся, но даже так, он долго колеблется и просто смотрит на него – верхний угол уже оторван одним из агентов ЦРУ. Только затем он достаёт лист из конверта и разворачивает, поворачивая текстом к себе, быстро пробегая глазами по медицинским деталям до результата и его интерпретации внизу. Первое время Эрик молчит, даже его голова пуста от мыслей, но просто… сидит, видя доказательства своими глазами, но отказываясь их воспринимать.

\- Это неправильно, - говорит Эрик скорее себе, чем Чарльзу; он все ещё смотрит на бумагу, только теперь сжимает её сильнее, и в мыслях царит дикая смесь отрицания, предательства, страха и странного чувства дежавю. – Это невозможно. Я уже проходит тест. У меня -1С.

\- Эрик… - Чарльз встаёт с кресла и садится рядом с Эриком, не касаясь его, но находясь близко и, хотелось бы надеяться, что подбадривающие. Эрик дрожит – Чарльз чувствует это по тому, как дрожь передаётся по диванным подушкам. – Конечно же, я не встречался с господином Шоу, и ты знаешь его куда лучше, чем я, но он кажется мне человеком, что соврёт даже самым близким друзьям, если это поможет достичь цели. Ты тоже так считаешь? 

Эрик поднимает глаза с бумаги на Чарльза, и, когда они встречаются взглядом, он почти вздрагивает; на памяти Чарльза Эрик смотрит ему в глаза всего во второй раз, и он чувствует легкий всплеск удивления в мыслях Эрика, когда тот тоже это понимает и снова опускает голову – но это происходит уже после того, как мальчик мысленно шепчет: _«Вы поняли?»_

\- С чего бы ему лгать? – спрашивает Эрик, смотря на колено Чарльза и быстро моргая – смятение и неуверенность обуревают его, и тот напрягается и выпрямляется, словно в спину ему вставили железный штырь. – Если это поможет в достижении цели то да, но… это же ни к чему не приведёт. Он бы только порадовался, я стал бы _ещё полезнее_ – он же ненавидит сабов, говорит, что они слабые и бесполезные на поле боя. Он _не без причины_ не принимает сабов в клуб Адского Пламени – кроме меня. 

\- Он не принимает сабов в Адское Пламя, точка, - говорит Чарльз грустно, но искренне улыбаясь, и его сердце действительно болит за Эрика. – Он не мог избавиться от тебя. С такой-то сильной мутацией, но, как бы то ни было, Себастьян Шоу - 5Д. Если бы он вырастил тебя в Адском Пламени с твоим настоящим уровнем… Эрик, ты не саб, а _7Д._

Из груди Эрика вырывается резкий звук, почти похожий на смех, но совсем не он.

\- Но это не я. В анализах должна быть какая-то ошибка. Нет 7Д, это _просто невозможно_ , - Эрик снова складывает лист и убирает его в конверт, только вот на этот раз его руки дрожат. 

\- Это редкость, меньше чем один на пятьдесят миллионов, - говорит Чарльз, опуская руку на спину Эрика, прямо между лопатками. – На удивление низкое число. Но это возможно, иначе 7С тоже не было бы. Считается, что их больше среди мутантов, хотя это может быть и заблуждением, учитывая то, как их мало.

Невозможно не испытывать хоть крохи страха, сидя рядом с Эриком и зная, кто он на самом деле; 7Д настолько часто идеализировали и очерняли в медиа, что уже сложно узнать, что из этого правда, а что выдумка, но одно точно ясно – если бы Эрик действительно вздумал приказать что-то Чарльзу и приложил к этому усилие, Чарльзу не осталось бы ничего кроме как подчиниться. Сидеть возле Эрика это как находиться рядом с маленькой бомбой, надеясь, что она ещё не знает, как взрываться.

\- Ты не хочешь об этом поговорить? – спрашивает он после затянувшейся тишины, оставляя руку на месте, просто чувствуя, как спина Эрика поднимается и опускается от резких и неглубоких вздохов.

Эрик снова берётся за нитку с толстовки, быстро накручивая её на палец, раскручивая, а затем повторяя всё снова и сильно её натягивая. Он сопоставляет факты сам – результат его не радует, и Эрик пытается оправдать действия Шоу хотя бы для себя. 

\- Он лгал мне, потому что думал, что я… захочу его свергнуть? И что остальные последуют за мной, если я буду и омега-уровня, и 7Д. Но… я бы не стал, я был верен, я бы никогда… - Эрик внезапно сжимает руки в кулаки и резко выдыхает. 

\- Из своего опыта скажу, - мягко говорит Чарльз, - что люди ожидают от других того же, что сами сделали бы на их месте. Если бы ты был во главе Клуба, а Шоу был бы тобой и знал, что он как Дом сильнее тебя, то, думаешь, он был удовлетворился второстепенной ролью? 

Эрик долго молчит, но даже он не может отрицать, что в этом Чарльз прав.  
\- Это даже не имеет значения, - говорит он в конце концов, откладывая конверт с результатами анализов на диван и сжимая колени. – Я всё равно не хочу быть Домом.

\- Боюсь, это зависит не от тебя, - Чарльз печально улыбается. – По большей части, это зависит от физиологии. Но только ты решаешь, как хочешь вести себя в обществе. Если не хочешь вести себя как Дом, то никто тебя не заставит.

Чарльз медленно проводит ладонью по кругу, поглаживая спину Эрика, пытаясь его успокоить – но так мучительно ощущать позвонки и рёбра Эрика через ткань, видеть, какой же он худой и до ужаса недокормленный. Он чувствует резкий всплеск беспокойства от Эрика, и мальчик отшатывается, изгибаясь, чтобы уйти от прикосновения; раньше он этого даже не замечал, судя по всему, разум Эрика отбрасывал это в пользу более сильных и срочных проблем. Чарльз сразу же убирает руку, кладя её на бедро рядом со второй, там, где Эрик может их видеть, и тихо извиняется. 

 

\- Я не, - говорит Эрик через мгновения, - я не кажусь себе Домом, я чувствую себя как сабмиссив. 

\- И это абсолютно нормально, - отвечает Чарльз, прилагая все силы к тому, чтобы держать руки расслабленно и ровно, не убирая их с бедер. – Эрик, никто и не ждёт, что ты проснёшься завтра утром и станешь раздавать приказы направо и налево, расхаживая с таким видом, словно под мышками держишь баскетбольные мячи, а яйца у тебя размером с грейпфруты, - настороженность, а затем от мыслей Эрика исходит волна скептического веселья: описание прекрасно подходит под его воспоминание об одном из Домов Адского Пламени помладше, который, по мнению Эрика, всегда вёл себя так, словно пытался всем что-то доказать. 

\- Я говорю всё это не потому, что считаю, что тебе стоит измениться, - неуклонно продолжает Чарльз, - но потому, что ты должен знать правду.

Даже если мальчик никогда уже не почувствует себя Доминантом, то, по мнению Чарльза, первым делом стоит начать с исправления уже причинённого Шоу и Адским пламенем вреда и обнажения самой явной и важной их лжи – только так Эрик сможет услышать, что Чарльз скажет ему дальше. 

Сидящий рядом Эрик прикрывает глаза, и Чарльз просто тихо сидит рядом, пока он вспоминает все полученные за неподчинение ссадины, как он отбивался от них в детстве до того, как сдался и решил плыть по течению; то, что он ужасный сабмиссив, настолько укрепилось в сознании Эрика, что смотря другим в глаза, он всё сильнее в этом убеждается. 

\- Если бы я действительно был сабмиссивом, - Эрик расслабляет руки и сжимает их коленками, - наверное, мне больше нравилось бы подчиняться, - его глаза все ещё закрыты, и длинные ресницы кажутся угольными пятнами на щеках. – Какие чувства при этом испытывают?

 

Ох, этот вопрос Эрик задал явно не тому сабу. Чарльз проглатывает горечь и ненависть к самому себе словно комок желчи, и приводит в порядок голос, прежде чем заговорить:

\- Ты должен чувствовать себя спокойнее, отдавая контроль, в полной безопасности, ведь за тобой присмотрят, и беспокоится больше не о чем. Вот как это должно быть, - или это он узнал из книг, фильмов и от других сабов, тех, что не настолько… ущербные, как Чарльз. Он даже никогда не впадал в сабспейс. И за это стоит благодарить Каина – как и за прочие его шрамы.

Из горла Эрика вырывается странный звук, когда он наконец-то поднимает голову.

\- Никогда этого не чувствовал. Было чувство долга, обязательства, и… Никак уж не безопасности. И я всегда думал, не делаю ли я что-то не так.

\- Ну вот теперь ты знаешь, почему, - отвечает Чарльз. Часть с «и я тоже» остаётся несказанной, ведь, в отличие от Эрика, у него нет физиологической оправдания. Он просто сломлен.

\- Не думаю, что смогу кому-то приказывать, - Эрик краем глаза посматривает на Чарльза. Но сразу же отводит взгляд. – Я не смогу… - он вздрагивает, и Чарльз, заглядывая в его воспоминания, видит воспоминания Эрика о Натаниэле Эссексе: они на кухне и тот приказывает Эрику ранить самого себя ножом с помощью его же силы за неподчинение. В итоге мальчик подчинился, оставляя на предплечье неглубокие длинные полосы – одну поверх другой за каждое новое неподчинение, расплачиваясь за содеянное.

\- Это абсолютно ненормально, ты никогда не должен отдавать кому-то такие приказы, - с ужасом говорит Чарльз, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту и видя, как он сам позеленел глазами Эрика. – Это не… не истинная Доминация, Эрик. Это чистый садизм, и, будь ты таким Домом, то сидел бы в тюрьме, а не говорил со мной, - одно только воспоминание об увиденном заставляет Чарльза дрожать, и в этот раз, когда телом овладевает страх, он не может его сдержать.

Его тревога, кажется, передаётся Эрику: он настораживается, все ещё смотря на Чарльза, нервно осматривая его всего и подмечая, как тот трясётся.

\- Мне казалось, - начинает он, а потом поправляет сам себя, - разве садизм… мне казалось, некоторым сабам это нравится?

\- Есть разница между согласованным между сторонами садомазохизмом, - голос Чарльза, когда он говорит, сжатый и хрипящий, - когда Дом и саб обсуждают, что позволено, а что нет, и жестокостью, тем как Эссекс причинял тебе нежеланную боль лишь потому, что ему принуждать тебя и наблюдать за страданиями. Настоящие отношения Домов и сабов взаимны – саб позволяет Дому всем управлять, и забрать своё разрешение он может в любой момент. Это не принуждение. Здесь есть выбор.

Он пытается сдержать дрожь, чувствуя, что слишком открылся Эрику – и это точно не поможет мальчику почувствовать себя в безопасности, но выходит плохо. 

\- Извини, не обращай внимания. Просто воспоминание было… довольно ярким, и я переживаю его моменты как телепат. Волноваться тут не о чем, - он лжет, но это ложь во спасение. 

Эрик, конечно же, ему не верит, но мальчик не решается спорить с Чарльзом хотя бы потому, что тот взрослый. Он облизывает губы и говорит:

\- Я могу попытаться… не вспоминать господина Эссекса, если это чем-то поможет. 

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - Чарльз выдавливает слабую улыбку и пытается привести себя в порядок. – Эрик, ты должен знать, что можешь поговорить со мной о чём угодно, и я здесь затем, чтобы выслушать тебя и помочь справиться со всем. Мне приятно твоё предложение, спасибо, но не волнуйся обо мне. Не пытайся сдерживаться, просто думай и говори. 

\- Ладно, - несколько неуверенно говорит Эрик и снова опускает взгляд на руки. Он думает, стоит ли ему говорить что-то вообще, простят ли ему предательство, если он добровольно выдаст Эссекса и смолчит об остальном; одна лишь мысль о Натаниэле Эссексе выводит Эрика из равновесия. Он спорит с самим собой - Эссекс ведь был безумен, и в памяти Эрик перебирает всё, что тот творил, маленьких человеческих мальчиков, ничего не понимающих из-за извращённой телепатии Эссекса, которых он убивал, закончив свои дела – несмотря на то, что это было необязательно, он же мог просто заставить их забыть. Но, конечно же, они были лишь людьми. 

Чарльз держит себя в руках и не позволяет дрожи проступить – лишь губы сжимаются плотнее от скорби о детях, которым уже не помочь. 

\- Он когда-то угрожал тебе этим же? - спрашивает он, желая, чтобы Эрик позволил ему коснуться себя – возможность утешить прикосновениями для Чарльза в этом случае важна так же, как и с другими пациентами. – Должно быть страшно знать о всём, что он делал, когда ваши взаимоотношения были похожи. 

\- Я не человек, - вот что выдаёт Эрик. И тогда как он, кажется, действительно верит в то, что мутация защищала его от самого страшного, что мог сделать Эссекс, на самом деле мальчик слишком хорошо понимал, что его выживание зависело от того, насколько долго Шоу будет в нём заинтересован и того, насколько Эрик будет соответствовать ожиданиям. Сейчас Эрик отказывается признавать это вслух, особенно когда диктофон запишет всё как доказательство.

«Как же бесит», - думает Чарльз, внезапно вспоминая о включённом диктофоне; наверное, ему чаще стоило говорить вслух, на что же он отвечает, а не просто заглядывать в мысли Эрика. Сейчас будет слишком поздно прерывать разговор, возвращаясь к пропущенным репликам, и Мойра точно отчитает его за это позже. 

\- Мне кажется, что главное, чтобы из этого всего ты понял, - начинает Чарльз, – что ты можешь сам выбирать, кем быть, Эрик. Если ты хочешь попробовать разобраться с Доминацией, то это нормально. Если же хочешь предстать перед миром как саб, то никто тебя не осудит. Знай, ты – личность, и с этого момента никто не сможет заставить тебя быть тем, кем ты быть не хочешь. Если кто-то попытается, то я буду рядом, чтобы помочь – в том числе и тебе самому решить, кто же ты на самом деле. Хорошо?

Своей силой Эрик дёргает застёжку на молнии своей куртки, двигая её вверх-вниз на сантиметр.

\- Вы не сможете удерживать их взаперти вечно, - голос Эрика звучит совершенно спокойно. – У нас достаточно союзников по всему миру, чтобы разрушить место их заключения тысячу раз. И, когда это случится, я последую за ними.

\- Ах, - выдаёт Чарльз, и, во всяком случае, этот факт - первое, что абсолютно не удивляет его за время сеанса, и, услышав его, довольно просто остаться спокойным.

\- Наверное, так и будет, откуда мне знать? Но ты последуешь за ними потому что хочешь этого, или потому что обязан? 

Застёжка замирает.

\- И то, и другое.

Чарльз склоняет голову набок.

\- Извини, конечно, но ты не очень уж рад подобной перспективе. 

Это хотя бы вызывает у Эрика реакцию, пусть это лишь раздражение. Он не отвечает, лишь пожимая плечами, но все ещё чувствует раздражение: Эрик одновременно и раздражён из-за озвученного Чарльзом предположения, и взволнован тем, что тот может быть прав, и Эрик действительно недостаточно этого ждёт. 

\- Не существует адекватных эмоциональных реакций, - поправляет его Чарльз, сжимая пальцы на собственном бедре, чтобы не потянуться к плечу Эрика. – Но, позволь полюбопытствовать, связано ли это как-то с тем, что ты знаешь о том, что господин Шоу солгал о твоём уровне ДС?

\- У него был повод, - огрызается Эрик, краснея и цепляясь руками за края дивана. – Это ничего не меняет.

\- Вот как? Если бы ты знал, то, повзрослев, _поднял бы_ восстание?

\- Он не телепат и не мог читать мои мысли – и никак не мог знать, что двухлетний ребёнок будет или не будет делать через двадцать лет. Он поставил Адское Пламя выше возможных исходов, сделав _именно то_ , что должно было быть сделано.

Наверное, он пересекает черту, но уж это Чарльз так просто оставить не может; лучше разобраться с этим сейчас и дать Эрику пищу для размышлений до их следующей встречи.

\- Ага, - Чарльз кивает, - И ты думаешь, что стал бы плохим лидером, если рос бы как Дом? Считается, что 7Д довольно хорошие лидеры от природы. 

Тишина растягивается на долгие мгновения, а затем Эрик сжимает губы и говорит:

\- У Адского пламени уже есть хороший лидер. _Бессмертный_ , и господин Шоу – 5Д. Он _очень_ сильный Дом и единственный нужный нам лидер.

\- Тогда, ему нечего боятся ребёнка, - говорит Чарльз, поднимая взгляд на часы. – Наверное, он просто очень осторожный человек. В любом случае, боюсь, наше время на сегодня вышло, Эрик. Хочешь задать какие-то вопросы до того, как я сообщу Челси, что мы закончили? - он с надеждой смотрит на Эрика, пусть и знает, что тот скорее всего удержится от вопросов, даже если хочет этого; но всё же ему и самому есть над чем подумать и что записать.

До этого дня у Чарльза получалось не привязываться к клиентам, но теперь, когда он сел и поговорил с Эриком, он не может не чувствовать связь, как и с остальными своими пациентами – заинтересованность в их благополучии, наверное, и делает его хорошим терапевтом, но именно поэтому ему сложно отстранится, когда ничего не работает. Это опасно, но всё равно у Чарльза никогда не получалось остановиться, и, пожалуй, глупо было предполагать, что он сможет это сделать, зная историю Эрика.

\- Нет, - говорит Эрик. Он все ещё думает о Шоу и о сказанном Чарльзом, пусть и все ещё отбрасывает любые предположения того, что Шоу мог быть неправ – мозг слишком промыт, и он никогда прежде не мог позволить себе задуматься об этом в присутствии двух телепатов Адского Пламени. Но, во всяком случае, Эрик _начинает_ сомневаться, пусть даже и оправдывает это всё как мнение Чарльза, а не своё собственное.

\- Ладно, - говорит Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги и мягко улыбаясь Эрику, и когда тот встаёт, протягивает ему руку для пожатия. – Тогда увидимся через два дня на следующем сеансе.

Эрик смотрит на протянутую руку и обнимает сам себя, закрывая живот и пряча ладони от взгляда Чарльза. Он замирает в таком положении на мгновение и всё же освобождает одну руку и осторожно протягивает её, касаясь ладони Чарльза лишь кончиками пальцев. Ксавье же остаётся только легонько сжать пальцы вокруг пальцев Эрика и встряхнуть их в первый раз, а потом и во второй, просто касаясь его и не обращая внимания на вялость ладони. 

\- Скоро увидимся, - говорит он, открывая дверь другой рукой и жестом предлагает Эрику пройти вперёд.

Ладонь Эрика падает из хватки Чарльза, и мальчик выходит, сначала в коридор, а затем в приёмную. Челси, сидящая на одном из низких стульев и читающая глянцевый журнал, поднимает глаза, как только они заходят, а затем откладывает его в сторону и тянется за сумкой. Эрик подходит к ней, но всё же оглядывается назад на Чарльза через плечо, всего один раз, и в его мыслях проскальзывает тень сожаления – словно на короткое мгновение Эрик захотел остаться с Чарльзом. 

Ксавье закрывает за ними дверь, скрываясь за ней, и закрывает глаза, чуть дрожа, когда заставляет себя отбросить эту мысль – он слишком привязался, если только лишь из-за минутного желания Эрика остаться, больше похожего на неприязнь к Челси и групповому дому, чем желание остаться в его компании, достаточно, чтобы сердце Чарльза болело от желания ему помочь. 

Он долго не двигается, просто вдыхая и выдыхая перед тем, как заставляет себя подойти к столу и выключить диктофон, нажимая на красную кнопку, пока вращающаяся в кассете плёнка, дрожа, медленно останавливается.

***

_Эрик_

 

Как только они возвращаются в групповой дом, Эрик сразу же идёт в свою комнату. Он просто хочет запереть дверь, но в итоге плавит замок, и теперь медь залила выемку в дереве. Мальчик ложится на кровать, не снимая обуви, и просто смотрит в потолок, слыша биение пульса и удивляясь пустоте в голове.

Сначала он не хочет верить во всё, сказанное доктором Ксавье – _Чарльзом_ , о его уровне ДС. Куда проще раздумывать над этим снова и снова, ведь так не всплывают тревожные мысли о том, почему же господин Шоу солгал, и зачем это было нужно. Вот только… только в этом есть смысл. Он ведь – был – ужасным сабмиссивом, и, пожалуй, проще поверить, что он никогда им и не был. 

У ЦРУ есть все причины ему лгать. Им удобно отделить Эрика от остальных их Адского Пламени, и вполне логично, что они начали с того, что господин Шоу солгал ему о чём-то столь важном. Словно Эрику не было всё равно, что господин Шоу посчитал это нужным.

Но вот 7Д? У большинства людей проявляется от одной до трёх хромосомных мутаций, ответственных за Доминантность или сабмиссивность. Со своим уровнем в 5Д господин Шоу был чрезвычайно сильным Домом – и, если уж на то пошло, Чарльз с -5С должен быть чрезвычайно покорным. Ещё две мутации поверх этого? Возможно, но поверить в такое сложно. Даже державшему документ в руках Эрику все ещё не верится. Если они хотели солгать, то почему не выбрали что-то более правдоподобное? 

Эрик поднимает руку и просто смотрит на знакомые сухожилия и зеленоватые вены, просвечивающие у костяшек, длинные пальцы и срезанные под корень ногти. Когда-то он слышал глупую шутку о том, что у сильных Домов большие руки – кто-то из русских поддразнивал господина Квестеда с его 1Д и, по-видимому, короткими пальцами. Рука Эрика просто обычная, такая же, как и всегда, и он не может сказать, большая они или нет. Сложно представить, как его собственные пальцы застёгивают ошейник на чьей-то шее или сжимают плеть. 

Он опускает руку назад на живот и закрывает глаза. Ещё стоит подумать о том, как Чарльз отреагировал на его воспоминание о наказании от господина Эссекса. Эрик и сам догадывался, что склонности господина Эссекса необычны, но другие Домы видели повязки, знали о случившемся, и, насколько Эрик знал, им было всё равно.

Нет, не совсем так. Однажды он подслушал госпожу Фрост, когда она говорила с господином Шоу после того, как тот снова наказал Эрика за возражения. Тогда он потерял сознание, и, проснувшись, обнаружил, что у него сломана ключица; он полз по коридору, собираясь умолять господина Шоу сколько придётся, чтобы ему вправили кость. И он не подслушивал специально, но он двигался так медленно, что не слышать не выходило. 

\- Ты мог бы с ним и полегче, - вот и всё, что она тогда сказала.

Само собой, господин Шоу не счёл нужным принять это во внимание.

Но всё остальное время она молчала. Даже когда господин Эссекс его ранил, тогда Эрик… даже сейчас, если бы господин Эссекс приказал ему это сделать, он бы отбивался. Но, опять же, он ужасный саб, и Чарльз, наверное, тоже. Наверное, их мнение не считается. 

Эрик медленно выдыхает и поднимается, свешивая обе ноги с края кровати и становясь на них. Ему не слишком-то нравится ход его мыслей.

Приведение замка в первоначально состояние почти не требует усилий, и Эрик снова открывает дверь. Он все ещё слышит голос Человеческой Шлюхи внизу, ближе к холлу – наверное, она флиртует с Шоном, куратором со странной причёской, который обычно дежурит в это время. Именно поэтому Эрик меняет направление и идёт в общую комнату.

Четверо других детей сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор. Не новости. Эрик, только попав сюда и получив свободу действий, пытался настоять на том, чтобы переключить канал, потому что ему не позволено смотреть ничего кроме новостей, но кураторы заявили, что здесь другие правила. Он не слишком-то и расстроился, но они всё равно заставили его поговорить с доктором, не Чарльзом – она старше, была Домом и, хоть и не приказывала ему говорить, всё равно была ужасно раздражена тем, что Эрик целый час просто сидел и молчал.

Эрику всё равно, чем она там пыталась засорить ему мозги. И от Чарльза ему это тоже не нужно, что бы тот не говорил о том, что Эрик может и должен с ним говорить, особенно когда всё это только добавляет данные к чёрному списку доказательств, собранных против Адского Пламени.

\- Эй, - говорит один из мальчиков, Дом на пару лет старше самого Эрика, вставая с дивана, ухмыляясь ему и подходя ближе. - Ты вернулся.

Эрик чувствует биение пульса всем телом и наблюдает за тем, как носки обуви Дома пересекают трещины в кафеле, приближаясь, и пытается убедить себя – _я не сабмиссив, я такой же, Дом, как и он, мне не нужно с ним спать._ Он словно втолковывает это самому себе. На самом же деле, Эрик чувствует себя таким же сабмиссивом, как и всегда. 

\- Я вот о чём подумывал, - говорит Дом, опуская руку на затылок Эрика, словно так и должно быть, и бормочет ему на ухо: - Возможно, ты снова захочешь развлечься?

Эрик ничего не говорит, но, опять же, он и не должен. Он просто улыбается именно так, как им всем нравится, с достаточно явным намёком, и склоняет голову ниже, затылком вжимаясь в руку Дома. 

\- Тогда идём, - Дом ухмыляется и оглядывается за плечо, скорее всего, чтобы убедится, что куратор не зашёл в комнату, пока тот отвлёкся, и один из оставшихся подростов говорит:

\- Всё чисто, бро, - и Дом ведёт Эрика по коридору в свою комнату, запирая дверь следом. 

Оставшись наедине, Дом отпускает шею Эрика и тянется к своему поясу; Эрик чувствует сталь пряжки, когда та скользит по коже и стучит, ударившись о маленькую пуговку на джинсах Дома. Это всё… не то чтобы приятно, но правильно, находиться здесь в таком положении, и поэтому когда Дом спрашивает: «Чего ты ждёшь?», Эрик опускается на колени.

***

_Чарльз_

Конференц-зал штаба ЦРУ куда элегантнее и чище нижних этажей – в просторной комнате, во всяком случае, хотя бы есть нормальные окна; какой же роскошью может быть дневной свет, думает немного удивлённый Чарльз, садясь на своё место, кладя руки на стол и расправляя плечи. 

На собрании присутствуют как Домы, так и сабы, сидящие за столом без явного соблюдения гендерной динамики с пользу иерархии ЦРУ; Мойра садится по левую сторону от Ксавье и на мгновение цепляет его плечо своим, на что Чарльз быстро дарит ей благодарную улыбку перед тем, как снова обратить внимание на мужчину во главе стола.

Вильям Страйкер, ведущий дело – представительный мужчина, крепко сбитый и несговорчивый; Чарльзу он напоминает огромный валун, такой же неизменный и ни капли не беспокоящийся о том, что раздавит на пути с цели. Он прочищает горло, кивая садящимся агентам, и начинает говорить:

\- Начну с того, что сегодня у нас в гостях доктор Чарльз Ксавье, присутствующий здесь, чтобы рассказать, как идут дела с этим парнишей, Леншерром. Любая конфиденциальная информация, услышанная тут, не должна быть раскрыта, пока тот не исполнит свою роль, и, к тому же, доктор - телепат, так что держите свои мысли при себе. Он пообещал мне держать всё услышанное в тайне, но всё же не ведите себя как полные идиоты. 

Чарльз поднимает бровь, неожиданно для себя удивившись; на самом деле забавно, когда кто-то озвучивает это, но ему просто любопытно, как же Страйкер хранит государственные тайны, если он всегда так резок.

\- Доктор Ксавье, я Габриэль Хеллер, представитель ООН и главный прокурор в этом деле, - говорит сидящая у края стола молодая черноволосая Домина. В руках она держит ручку, в данный момент зависшую над записями. – Мы все надеемся на то, что Леншерра можно будет использовать как главного свидетеля в деле против членов Клуба Адского Пламени. Вам не кажется, что это может быть слишком оптимистично?

Чарльз не может ничего поделать с тем, что бросает на неё ещё один взгляд – она очень симпатичная, с большими глазами, обрамлёнными тёмными ресницами и глубоким тёплым голосом с такими же мыслями. Он чувствует их только через щиты, но они уже ему нравятся.

\- Шанс есть, пусть и слабый, - говорит он, стряхивая оцепенение для того, чтобы улыбнуться ей, пытаясь показаться очаровательным. – Эрик очень сильно пострадал, и Себастьян Шоу сделал всё, чтобы подчинить его своей воле. Честно говоря, я думаю, что мы вообще можем достучаться до него только потому, что он 7Д – а они, как известно, от природы не склонны подчиняться и следовать за другими. К этому времени любой более слабый Дом уже стал бы ручным зверьком Шоу. 

\- Если потребуется, мы может заставить его дать показания, - отвечает госпожа Хеллер, делая пометку. – Сможет ли он в таком случае дать ложные показания?

Чарльз с сожалением качает головой.

\- Тогда он скорее ничего не скажет вообще. Эрик и так говорит со мной только потому, что я мутант.

\- И хорош в своём деле, - добавляет Мойра, пихая его локтем под столом.

\- Тогда посмотрим, как всё сложится, - говорит госпожа Хеллер, кладя ручку на стол. – Извините, что прервала. Пожалуйста, расскажите нам всё, что знаете.

Чарльз замолкает на минуту, собираясь с мыслями, а затем начинает говорить, поудобнее устроив руки на столе перед собой.

\- Эрику Леншерру четырнадцать, Клуб Адского Пламени захватил его в возрасте двух лет. Себастьян Шоу рассказал Эрику, что его родители погибли в аварии, а они по счастливой случайности нашли его после – сам он выжил благодаря своей мутации, которая позволяет ему контролировать электромагнетизм. Они ошибочно определили его уровень как -1С и с очень раннего возраста принуждали его к сексу каждый день, если не чаще. Самого же Эрика заставили считать, что это нормально, и что он должен заниматься сексом с каждым Доминантом, что этого пожелает, даже если это причиняет ему физический или психический вред. 

Он останавливается, чтобы отпить из любезно предложенного одним из агентов стакана.

\- Эрик вырос в ненависти к людям и вере в то, что мутанты во всём их превосходят. Он не получает удовольствия от причинения людям вреда, это я уже выяснил, но он беспрекословно подчиняется Шоу. В террористической деятельности он задействован по причине своей покорности и веры в идеологию, а не по собственной воле. 

\- Это записано на плёнку, - Страйкер указывает на лежащую на столе кассету.

\- Отлично, - говорит госпожа Хеллер. – Мы сможем добавить это к доказательствам, даже если Леншерр не даст показаний. 

\- Я пытаюсь прорваться через установки Эрика, но сделать это сложно, - говорит Чарльз, думая о том, насколько же мало Эрик верит ему даже сейчас – и как же сложно сейчас сидеть спокойно и не показывать, насколько же его потрясает происходящее с Эриком. – Я немного продвинулся, показав ему результаты теста на уровень ДС и рассказав, что Шоу солгал о его ориентации, но ещё не знаю, найдёт ли он ему оправдания. Я продолжу над этим работать – не ради дела, но для Эрика. Произошедшее с ним просто ужасно. 

\- Подождите, вы показали ему его уровень ДС? – говорит одна из агентов – насколько Чарльз помнит, её зовут Левин, - подаваясь вперёд на своём месте. – Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? Пострадавший или нет, он все ещё остаётся террористом.

\- Он ребёнок, который все ещё уверен в том, что самый скандальный террорист мира беспокоится о его благополучии и заслуживает его верности, - ощетинивается Чарльз, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что белеют костяшки. – Вы предпочтёте, чтобы я позволил ему и дальше верить в ложь, которая заставляет его подчиняться приказам этого человека? Я буду не лучше, чем Шоу, если допущу такое, и я не собираюсь становиться ужасным психологом, потому что ЦРУ так хочется. И вы забываете о том, что Эрик не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как быть Доминантом; он словно львёнок, пытающийся рычать. Не смешите меня.

\- Чарльз прав, - Мойра подаёт голос до того, как Левин открывает рот, чтобы оспорить. – На данный момент это может быть единственным способом показать Эрику, что Шоу ему лгал. То, что он 7Д, не значит, что он автоматически станет злодеем из фильмов о Бонде. 

\- В любом случае, это уже сделано, - прерывает их Страйкер. – И, надеюсь, это не обернётся против нас. Ксавье, ты должен был встретиться с членами Адского Пламени на прошлой неделе, как раз перед тем, как наткнулся на Леншерра после того случая с подавителями. Надеюсь, ты назначишь встречу в ближайшее время; я не собираюсь ждать, пока их защита добьется того, что их признают невменяемыми.

Голос подаёт сидящая по другую сторону от Чарльза представительница ООН.

\- Их юристы вообще сомнительны. Я не удивлюсь, если именно они и передают информацию и приказы тем, что остались на свободе. 

По комнате проносится одобрительный гул, и, несмотря на то, что мисс Хеллер бросает Домине острый взгляд, она всё же не оспаривает это.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – спрашивает Чарльз уже не зло, а растерянно; сложно удержаться от того, чтобы достать всю информацию прямо из её головы, но он сдерживается и вместо этого испытующе на неё смотрит. – Какие ещё приказы? 

\- Мы предотвратили два покушения на жизнь Леншерра, - говорит Левин. – Наёмные киллеры, но точно ясно, кто их спонсирует. Зная, сколько известно Леншерру, они не допустят, чтобы он дал показания.

\- И что делать? – спрашивает другой агент. – Что насчёт защиты свидетелей?

\- Не поможет; может, мы и надели подавители на Эссекса и Фрост, но на Адское Пламя работает, по крайней мере, ещё три телепата и никто знает, кто ещё у них есть – возможно, даже кто-то со способностями к выслеживанию. Где бы мы его не спрятали, парня найдут.

Чарльз чувствует, как что-то в нём протестует от одной только мысли о подобном, и он сглатывает, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться, а потом быстро вдыхает.

\- Эрик знает об этом? – спрашивает он как можно спокойнее, хоть Чарльзу и кажется, что он стоит на краю обрыва.

Повисает тишина, и Левин с Мойрой обмениваются взглядами через стол перед тем, как МакТаггерт мягко говорит:

\- Думаем, лучше ему не говорить. Если он узнает, что Адское Пламя его ищет, то точно решит прогуляться.

\- И что вы собираетесь делать? – спрашивает Чарльз, сгибая скрытые обувью пальцы ног вместо того, чтобы шевелить руками, и очередной вздох застревает в груди.

\- Вы должны сделать что-то для его защиты; он ребёнок и ваш главный свидетель, в конце концов. 

\- Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, - говорит Страйкер, сощурившись и впившись взглядом в Чарльза. - Агенты следят за ним круглые сутки, и сейчас это всё, что мы можем сделать. Это не так-то просто, когда чёртов пацан каждый день пытается сбежать.

Ох – теперь Чарльз понимает, что чувствует. Именно это искрящееся напряжение он испытывает перед тем, как или впадает в панику, или начинает себя защищать; оно пробирает всё тело, и Чарльз удивляется тому, что Мойра ещё не заметила как встопорщились его волосы.

\- Прошу, скажите мне, что они мутанты, - говорит он в отчаянной попытке оттянуть неизбежное. – И что они владеют какой-то полезной силой? Вы же не оставили Эрика без защиты, словно наживку?

\- Господи, Ксавье, он не наживка, - рычит Страйкер, но никто не отрицает того, что все присматривающие за Эриком агенты – люди.

\- Можешь поговорить с ним? – спрашивает Мойра, осторожно касаясь его локтя. – Знаю, что социальный работник по его делу говорила, что он не вписывается ни в одно из мест, и точно нельзя позволить ему сбегать каждый раз.

\- Я не могу наблюдать за ним всё время, - говорит Чарльз, напрягаясь от одной мысли о том, что скорее всего случится с Эриком, как тот снова попадёт в руки своих насильников и не станет сопротивляться, позволяя им делать с собой что угодно снова и снова, и он практически слышит ток крови в ушах, беспокойство сидящей рядом Мойры, и, когда Страйкер бросает на него странный взгляд, Чарльз продолжает: - Я заберу его. Он может жить со мной. 

\- Что? – шокировано спрашивает Мойра.

Господи. Это единственный выход, даже если Чарльз считает его ужасным; но всё, о чём он может думать, это как уберечь Эрика, пусть это и не его дело, но что-то внутри… Чарльз представляет, как возвращается в дом к матери, в место, где Каин сможет до него добраться, и только одна эта мысль – нет. Нет.

Так что…

\- Он может жить со мной, - повторяет Чарльз, игнорируя голос в голове, спрашивающий, какого же чёрта он творит. – Я куда сильнее, чем любой из телепатов Клуба, - сильнее любого известного телепата, если уж не скромничать, - и со мной Эрик будет в безопасности. Вам стоит позволить ему жить со мной.

Повисает долгая пауза; Мойра смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, взгляд Левин мечется между Чарльзом и Страйкером – тот хмурится, и даже сидящая у противоположного края стола госпожа Хеллер кидает на него оценивающий взгляд.

В итоге первым подаёт голос именно Страйкер, дважды постукивая костяшками по столу.

\- Если Вы считаете, что сможете удержать его в одном месте целым и невредимым, то, доктор, можете забирать мелкого засранца.

\- Это вообще этично? – спрашивает кто-то, и Габриэль Хеллер заставляет его умолкнуть скупой улыбкой, а затем кладёт ручку себе за ухо.

\- Это определённо законно, и, как по мне, это чудесная возможность подвергнуть Леншерра влиянию менее предвзятого лица. Мы же все хотим, чтобы он дал показания? Это лучшая из возможностей, что нам подвернутся.

И сейчас всё внимание сосредоточено на Чарльзе; напряжение в комнате настолько же сильное, как в момент перед тем, как гладиатора спасут – или же бросят львам.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, чувствуя головокружение, вот так вот легко отказываясь от собственной личной жизни.


	3. Три

_Эрик_  
  
Эрик раньше видел Верхний Ист-Сайд только из окна машины или же чувствовал из метро; тот всегда был одним из пунктом маршрута, но никак уж не точкой назначения. Жильё в этих высоченных кирпичных домах должно стоить куда больше, чем Эрик может себе представить: рядом находятся магазины Пятой Авеню, где господин Шоу покупал себе костюмы, когда они были далеко от Сэвил Роу - молчание портных легко покупается приличной суммой денег. В каком-то смысле Эрик может и понимал, что здесь живут люди, но и понятия не имел, какие именно.  
  
Очевидно, Чарльз Ксавьер был одним из таких людей. Тот просит водителя довезти их до дома 740 на Парк Авеню - адрес не говорит Эрику ровным счётом ничего, пока он не видит сам дом, девятнадцатиэтажное здание из известняка, возвышающееся над Центральным парком, собственными глазами. В голову приходит то, как они выслеживали одного из братьев Кох перед тем, как убить обоих, когда Эрику было десять. Он даже мог быть соседом Чарльза.  
  
\- Неприятное дело было, - говорит Чарльз, кидая на Эрика косой взгляд. – С завещанием разбирались где-то полгода, а после люди сновали туда-сюда в любое время дня и ночи, осматривая квартиру. Это было ужасно, знаешь ли – не то, чтобы они были неприятными людьми, но всё же.  
  
\- Ты богат, - говорит Эрик. Это даже не вопрос: у двери швейцар, а все стоящие на парковке машины, за исключением их такси, новые и дорогие модели: металл их моторов приятно гудит в голове Эрика, а сборка прекрасна, словно скульптуры.   
  
Чарльза это, кажется, смущает.  
  
\- Ну, - говорит Чарльз и странно хмурится перед тем, как продолжить, - ну, да. Но говорить об этом было бы бестактно, и потому я даже не подумал это упомянуть. Тебя это как-то беспокоит?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Эрик, выходя из машины вслед за Чарльзом, и скрещивает руки на животе, сжимая пальцами противоположные карманы: здесь, в окружении спешащих куда-то одетых в деловые костюмы Домов, он чувствует себя ничтожным, а нависающие над ними здания из стекла и металла кажутся Доминантными уже одним своим дизайном; сама их архитектура излучает власть.   
  
Водитель выходит вслед за ними и идёт к багажнику, доставая маленький чемодан Эрика, и Чарльз на минуту отвлекается оплатить поездку, а затем с улыбкой поворачивается к нему, жестом приглашая следовать за ним.  
  
\- Давай же, - говорит он, отходя от края тротуара и отъезжающего такси. – Я живу на двух верхних этажах, так что придётся воспользоваться лифтом.   
  
Швейцар не задаёт лишних вопросов, с улыбкой открывая дверь перед Чарльзом и пропуская их внутрь. Пол огромного холла застелен дорогими коврами – такие Эрик видел разве что в посольствах. А ещё он на удивление пуст, если не считать сидящего у стены консьержа, и Эрик чувствует себя мелкой рыбешкой в аквариуме, когда они пересекают комнату, идя к позолоченному лифту, где Чарльз нажимает на кнопку вызова.   
  
Как только подъезжает лифт и они благополучно оказываются внутри, Эрику приходит мысль, что всё это похоже на музей, словно в этом месте нужно соблюдать тишину и лишь вежливо всё рассматривать. Сам лифт стеклянный; своей силой Эрик чувствует стальные тросы, тянущиеся вверх и вниз, и это успокаивает нервную резь в животе.   
  
\- И как долго я здесь пробуду? – спрашивает он у Чарльза, все ещё не смотря на него – что довольно сложно, принимая во внимание зеркала. Кажется, что отражения смотрят на него, как только он поднимает взгляд.  
  
\- Что? О, я даже не знаю, - говорит Чарльз, и то, как он пожимает плечами, отражается в зеркалах. – Скажем так, пока это лучший вариант. Мне известно, что ты не смог прижиться в групповых домах, как и в первой приёмной семье, и мне показалось, что я смогу что-то с этим сделать. Так что мой ответ таков: пока тебе это нужно, тебе здесь рады, - Эрик чувствует разум Чарльза вокруг, и это ощущение приятное и спокойное, словно горячая ванна.  
  
Лифт останавливается на восемнадцатом этаже, и открывшиеся створки открывают перед ними небольшой коридор с единственной дверью с бронзовой ручкой в конце. Замок довольно старый; Эрик замечает это, лишь скользнув по нему силой, но позволяет Чарльзу открыть его ключом. Скорее всего, начала двадцатого века.   
  
Открывшаяся дверь впускает их в огромный холл с мраморным полом и высокими потолками, настолько большой, что у Эрика ненадолго перехватывает дыхание и всё, что ему остаётся, это лишь пялиться на мраморную винтовую лестницу в углу комнаты и висящие на стенах картины. Мальчик сразу же снимает обувь и ногой отпихивает её к стене; Эрик знает о любви американцев носить обувь в доме, но у него не хватит духу пачкать такой пол.  
  
\- Шкаф вон там, - говорит Чарльз. – Можешь положить обувь туда, я всегда так делаю. После я могу устроить тебе экскурсию по квартире, но если первое время ты будешь теряться, то это ничего – здесь просто какой-то лабиринт! Я унаследовал её от родителей, которые были более склонны к роскоши, но что тут поделать.  
  
\- Ты вырос здесь? – спрашивает Эрик, кладя обувь в указанный Чарльзом шкаф; здесь даже гардеробная просторная. С трудом удаётся представить маленького Чарльза, идущего по комнате в носках – хотя нет, наверное, вполне возможно.  
  
\- Сначала мы жили в Лондоне, а потом переехали в наш дом в Вестчестере, - говорит он, выходя с Эриком назад в холл. – Мне было проще жить вне города – не так много разумов вокруг. Вот. Это первый этаж, на втором в основном спальни. Не каждая комната используется, так что нам придётся побродить, чтобы ты увидел всё.  
  
Через дверь в дальнем конце холла они проходят в просторную комнату с высокими окнами во всю стену; мебель здесь светлая и идеально чистая, словно в журналах.  
  
\- Это официальная гостиная, - объясняет Чарльз, жестом обводя комнату. – Я использую её только когда приходят гости, и потому здесь так чисто. Боюсь, другие комнаты в чуть большем беспорядке.   
  
Эрик не сказал бы, что здесь чисто, скорее уж идеально и безупречно. Ему кажется, что, если он коснётся одного из этих белых диванов, то оставит пятна, несмотря на то, что в душе он был лишь этим утром.  
  
Чарльз слабо улыбается.  
  
\- Здесь всё чуть более представительно, - он проводит Эрика к следующей двери и осторожно её открывает.   
  
Открывшаяся перед ними комната куда меньше – и забита мебелью; она больше похожа на старый книжный, чем на комнату в одной квартире с идеальной гостиной: старое кресло втиснуто в углу между обшарпанным фикусом и широким дубовым столом, заставленным бумагами и книгами – некоторые из них придавлены сверху пустыми чашками.  
  
\- Это мой кабинет, - объясняет Чарльз. – Обычно сюда никто не заходит – кроме тебя.  
  
Эрик осторожно пробирается вперёд - пол завален книгами и смятой бумагой – чтобы поближе рассмотреть непонятную металлическую побрякушку на столе Чарльза, состоящую из четырёх шариков, асинхронно качающихся из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Разве ты не можешь позволить себе уборщиков? – спрашивает он, касаясь края пустой чашки со следами кофе и смотря на Чарльза через плечо.   
  
\- И что, постоянно слушать их мысли о том, насколько я неряшлив? – смеется Чарльз. – Нет, я предпочитаю хоть как-то справляться сам.  
  
Про себя Эрик решает затеять уборку позже – он точно видел жизнь в одной из этих чашек. Он снова выходит в коридор вслед за Чарльзом уже через другую дверь, и тот осторожно закрывает кабинет перед тем, как провести его в следующую комнату.  
  
Перед огромным телевизором стоят два протёртых старых дивана, а кофейный столик перед ними завален книгами и безделушками; здесь Эрик снова видит парочку грязных чашек, но, в общем и целом, комната, несмотря на свои размеры, довольно уютная и куда более обжитая, чем гостиная для приёмов.   
  
\- Это основная гостиная, - говорит Чарльз, опуская сумку на пол рядом со стеной. – Зачастую здесь я провожу большую часть времени – она для отдыха и близких друзей.  
  
И Эрик понимает, почему так. Несмотря на бардак (если сравнивать с убежищами Адского Пламени и домом госпожи Джады), она довольно светлая, а диваны, кажется, достаточно удобны, чтобы на них можно было спать. Эрик проходится по комнате своей силой, вытаскивая закатившиеся под диван монетки, опуская их на столик, и чуть дрожа, когда сила касается проводки телевизора.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь помимо работы? – спрашивает Эрик, снова поворачиваясь к Чарльзу и пряча руки в карманах джинсов. Сам Эрик всегда мог лишь читать книги или смотреть новости – это если они не готовились к миссиям. Он понятия не имеет, что делают другие люди. Домы из Адского Пламени любили порой смотреть фильмы или сидеть за компьютерами.   
  
\- Читаю, - с улыбкой говорит Чарльз. – Или смотрю низкопробные реалити-шоу. Ещё я люблю ходить в театр, когда выходит, но самому идти не интересно, поэтому обычно делаю это, когда встречаюсь с кем-то. Ещё у меня есть иксбокс – можешь играть когда угодно, и Нетфликс, если захочешь посмотреть фильм.   
  
Эрик сжимает спрятанные в карманах руки.  
  
\- Может быть, - говорит он. Раньше он ничего из этого не делал. Это не запрещали прямо, но обычно Домы заставляли его выйти из комнаты перед тем, как смотреть фильм, и ни в одном из убежищ не было игровой консоли. Проблема в том, что он даже не знает, нельзя ли ему смотреть все фильмы, или только определённые фильмы, или же это была просто отговорка для того, чтобы они могли обсудить что-то без него.  
  
\- Можешь смотреть всё с рейтингом ниже R, - говорит Чарльз. – Пойму, если ты решишь, что это нарушает прежние правила, но таковы правила в моём доме, хорошо? Можешь сначала спрашивать о фильме у меня, и мы вместе решим, будет ли он тебе интересен.  
  
Эрик кивает, решив, что всё в порядке. Если бы это было так важно, ему бы дали прямой приказ, и, в любом случае, пока он в доме Чарльза, его правила одинаково важны. И если Чарльз разрешает…  
  
\- Мы можем посмотреть сегодня?   
  
Улыбка Чарльза просто ослепительна.  
  
\- Конечно, - говорит он, и от того, как он доволен, даже комната светлеет. – Пойдём, я покажу тебе кухню, а потом сможем заглянуть в библиотеку.  
  
Всё в угловой кухне сделано в оттенках серого и белого… наверное, не то, чтобы это можно было разглядеть под горами посуды. Чарльз, покраснев, выталкивает Эрика из комнаты и ведёт в последнюю большую комнату на первом этаже.   
  
И она сразу же нравится Эрику: все стены заставлены книжными шкафами, и книг в них так много, что порой они лежат одна поверх другой; прохладный воздух комнаты пахнет старой бумагой. Эрику в голову сразу же приходит книжный в Париже, принадлежащий старому мутанту, разрешавшему им прятать взрывчатку в каморке. Господин Шоу всегда говорил, что нельзя придумать места хуже, чем полное бумаги здание, но никто не станет там искать. Встречи порой тянулись часами, и владелец позволял Эрику гулять по магазину. Господин Шоу, конечно, не разрешал ему ничего из этого читать, но Эрику нравилось даже просто смотреть на обложки – так он мог представлять, что же они за собой скрывали.  
  
И сейчас он сразу же идёт к полке справа, заметив коричневый том «Войны и мира» Толстого. Эта копия на английском, а он читал её на русском, но название сложно спутать, и Эрик внезапно чувствует благодарность, увидев что-то знакомое.  
  
\- Тебе она нравится?   
  
Подошедший Чарльз стоит где-то за правым плечом Эрика.  
  
\- «Война и Мир»? Интересная книга, но довольно затянутая. Идёт тяжело, да ею можно фундаменты укреплять.   
  
\- Пожалуй. Господин Азазель говорил, что «Анна Каренина» лучше, - но её никогда не было среди книг, что ему приносил господин Шоу, так что Эрик её не читал, но «Война и Мир» ему очень даже понравилась.  
  
Чарльз неопределённо мычит.  
  
\- Господин Азазель ведь русский, насколько я помню? Наверное, поэтому он любит русскую классику.  
  
\- Да. Эту он мне подарил, - Эрик стучит по корешку книги. – А ещё «Братьев Карамазовых» - одну из моих любимых.  
  
\- Для своего возраста ты очень начитан, - кажется, Чарльз впечатлён. – Можешь читать всё, что угодно, вряд ли здесь найдётся, что-то, что ты не осилишь, просто будь осторожен с книгами. А сейчас пойдём наверх, чтобы я показал тебе твою комнату.   
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Эрик и выходит вслед за Чарльзом из комнаты, с трудом отрываясь от книг – успокаивает его лишь то, что он сможет вернуться сюда, когда захочет. Интересно, здесь есть Анна Каренина – было бы неплохо обсудить её с господином Азазелем по возвращению в Адское Пламя.   
  
На втором этаже много дверей; Чарльз говорит, что большая их часть это шкафы или же гостевые спальни.  
  
\- Твоя комната – самая дальняя от моей по коридору, - говорит Чарльз, поворачивая направо; в коридоре нет ни одного окна и он полностью освещён лампочками. - Если ты хочешь быть поближе, то есть свободные комнаты рядом с моей, но мне показалась, что тебе не помешало бы личное пространство. К тому же, у второй подходящей спальни общая ванная с моей комнатой, и это могло бы сбить тебя с толку. Эрик, хочу прояснить: я не заинтересован в сексе с тобой, и ты не обязан - скорее не должен - предлагать себя в таком ключе. Ты понял?  
  
Эрик чувствует подступающий к щекам жар.  
  
\- Конечно, я понимаю, - говорит он. -  _Я и так это знаю_. Ты же сабмиссив, - у Чарльза нет права требовать этого от другого саба, даже если он и был бы заинтересован; то, что генетически Эрик Дом, не имеет значения.  
  
\- Даже если бы я был Домом, все было бы точно так же, но пока сойдёт и это, - говорит Чарльз, останавливаясь перед одной из дверей. - Вот мы и здесь. Это будет твоей спальней.  
  
Оформлена она очень просто: двуспальная кровать и прикроватная тумба в тон, комод, шкаф, всё в оттенках синего - неплохо, но не так уютно, как в остальных комнатах. Эрику это чем-то напоминает убежища. Конечно, были вещи, которые члены Адского Пламени хранили в личных спальнях, но основную часть вещей они возили с собой.  
  
\- Выходит, твоя комната в той стороне? - спрашивает Эрик, указывая пальцем в сторону двух дверей в противоположном конце коридора.  
  
\- Та, что с этой же стороны коридора, что и твоя, - говорит Чарльз. - Если что-то понадобится, то давай мне знать в любое время дня и ночи, стучи или громко подумай - но в других случаях, если я в комнате, вход в мою спальню под запретом. Можешь заходить в любую другую комнату, но постарайся не потеряться, - он улыбается, пытается пошутить, но, учитывая размеры квартиры, это более чем серьёзное предупреждение.  
  
Они возвращаются на первый этаж, и Чарльз заставляет Эрика сесть на диван и выбрать ещё несколько вещей для его комнаты. Чарльз решает купить ему ещё и ноутбук, объясняя это тем, что: "В интернете ты сможешь найти всё, что угодно, просто воспринимай информацию со скептицизмом и ищи подтверждения ещё на паре-тройке сайтов", - а затем идёт на кухню, принося оттуда парочку меню доставки, и заказывая еду в каком-то китайском ресторане: Чарльз говорит, что готовят там вкусно, а Эрик просто молчит, пока тот выбирает блюда.  
  
Когда доставляют еду и они садятся есть, расставив на столе тарелки, Чарльз наконец-то успокаивается, словно закончив отмечать пункты в списке - его осанка становится расслабленнее, а между ними наступает уютная тишина, которую нарушает лишь звон столовых приборов и тиканье часов.  
  
\- У тебя есть вопросы ко мне? – вскоре спрашивает Чарльз, проворно орудуя палочками, чтобы подцепить очередную порцию лапши. – Что угодно, Эрик.  
  
Эрик качает головой. Обычно, когда у него вот так вот спрашивают, он забывает все заготовленные вопросы – особенно те, что приходят посреди ночи или когда он в душе. Эрик даже думает начать их записывать; тогда, во всяком случае, его не смогут застать врасплох.  
  
\- Хм. Ну, знаешь, я думал, у тебя будет парочка о том, каково быть 7Д, например, - говорит Чарльз. – Нам, пожалуй, стоило бы об этом поговорить – такое не слишком уж и часто встречается.   
  
\- Я уже говорил, что не хочу быть 7Д, - говорит Эрик, выискивая палочками упущенный кусочек морковки. – Я - не Дом.  
  
Чарльз уже закончил есть; от отодвигает свою тарелку в сторону и переплетает пальцы, становясь серьёзнее.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого, и уважаю твоё решение, - спокойно говорит он, - но в то же время, думаю, тебе будет легче, если ты будешь полностью понимать, от чего отказываешься, а не гадать, что это за собой повлечёт. Тебе так не кажется? Как по мне, осведомлённость всегда лучше незнания.  
  
И так ясно, что Чарльз в любом случае хочет ему рассказать, так что Эрик пожимает плечами и соглашается, беря ещё один кусочек курицы с лимоном.   
  
Чарльз кивает.  
  
\- Ну, в первую очередь, ты должен знать, что если встрянешь в драку с кем-то и применишь свою Доминантность, то это будет приравнено к нападению с использованием смертельного оружия, так как твоя Воля куда сильнее Воли среднестатистических Домов; примерно как если в уличную драку попадет мастер боевых искусств. Это же работает на случаи, когда ты используешь свою Доминантность, чтобы заставить других делать что-то против их воли.   
  
Эрик решает, что всё это довольно бесполезно: ничего из вышеперечисленного не станет для него проблемой, ведь он совершенно не собирается использовать свою Доминантность. Может, генетически она есть, но Эрик этого не чувствует; он не представляет как сможет обуздать эту силу даже если захочет. Если она существует и похожа на мышцы, то к этому времени должна была бы уже атрофироваться.  
  
Но в этом всём есть довольно интересное утверждение.  
  
-  _Смертельного_  оружия? – спрашивает он, опуская палочки.   
  
\- Возьми их и продолжай есть, ты сейчас настолько костлявый, что можешь за ними прятаться, - говорит Чарльз, бросая взгляд на палочки. – И да. Известны случаи, когда 7Д были достаточно сильны, чтобы заставить кого-то смертельно себя ранить или же навредить другим против воли, поэтому это и приравнивается к умышленному убийству – если только ты не докажешь, что это была самозащита.  
  
Ну, думает Эрик, это всё меняет. Знал ли об этом господин Шоу? И если знал, то тогда возможность того, что Эрик поднимет восстание, перевесила потенциальную пользу от 7Д в битве? Это если не учитывать врагов с сопротивляемость к телепатии – Эрик просто мог приказать им спрыгнуть с ближайшей крыши.  
  
\- Это работает со всеми, - спрашивает Эрик, - или только с сабмиссивами? – он запоздало вспоминает о приказе Чарльза продолжать есть и поднимает палочки, наугад хватая ещё кусочек курицы.  
  
\- Зависит от Дома. Редко работает с сильными Домами, но вполне возможно с Домами послабее. Со стороны закона довольно неясно, сочтут ли тебя ответственным, так что я не советовал бы пытаться, - отвечает Чарльз, приподнимая бровь.  
  
Без сомнения, это возможность, которую господин Шоу упустил. Эрик медленно разжёвывает курицу, хмуро смотря на картонную коробку от неё. Через мгновение он говорит:  
  
\- Это же работает и с телепатией, да? Так ещё проще кого-то убить, к тому же вне зависимости от их уровня ДС.  
  
Чарльзу от этого, кажется, неловко: его лежащие на столе руки сжимаются и разжимаются слишком медленно, чтобы жест был случайным.  
  
\- Да, - говорит он, бросая взгляд на Эрика и снова опуская глаза. – Но, конечно же, это сложнее доказать. И, конечно же, если телепат сабмиссив и делал это по приказу Дома… всё становится очень запутанно. Технически, с точки зрения закона Домом было совершено нападение с использованием смертельного оружия.   
  
Особенно есть этот самый Дом – 7Д, кажется Эрику: одно из смертельных оружий это телепат, а второе – Воля самого Дома.  
  
Он продолжает есть курицу, пусть уже и наелся – эта привычка появилась у него очень давно. Эрик мог есть только когда господин Шоу давал ему разрешение, и должен был прекратить, когда ему приказывали. В его же лучших интересах тогда было съесть как можно больше – он никогда не знал, когда его снова покормят, или же он потеряет эту возможность, ослушавшись кого-то.   
  
\- Какого ты класса? – спрашивает он, съев последний кусочек курицы и положив палочки в коробку, собираясь выбросить её позже. – Насколько ты сильный телепат?  
  
Чарльз поднимается со своего места и поднимает обе их коробки, собирая мусор, оставшийся после их ужина.  
  
\- Класс Омега, - отвлечённо говорит он, смахивая оставшуюся на столе рисинку в одну из коробок. – Но лично мне кажется, что система классов не очень точно определяет силу мутаций, их же такое огромное разнообразие.   
  
А  _вот это_  разжигает в Эрике интерес, и он выпрямляется, наблюдая за выбрасывающим мусор Чарльзом.   
  
– У меня уровень Пси, - говорит он. – Или он был в прошлом мае – сейчас может быть даже выше.  
  
Сложно даже вообразить всё, на что Чарльз должен быть способен, если у него действительно класс омега; что бы Чарльз не говорил о системе классов, факт остаётся фактом – нет ничего сильнее, чем класс омега. Возможности Чарльза в прямом смысле превосходят все придуманные для их измерения критерии. Если уж Эрик не может жить с Клубом Адского Пламени, то он, по крайней мере, здесь; не считая его, самый сильный член Адского Пламени был лишь уровня Тау.  
  
\- Я должен был догадаться, что так стану выглядеть круче, - Чарльз улыбается Эрику через плечо. - Наверное, стоило упомянуть это сразу же. Просто мне кажется странным измерять силу телепатии словно размер обуви. После определенного уровня особой разницы нет, разве что ты хочешь промыть мозги большей толпе людей, что меня, по правде говоря, не слишком привлекает. Но уровень Пси, Эрик... Это же чудесно, очень впечатляет! Каким был самый большой объект, на который ты смог повлиять?  
  
\- Самым большим было магнитное поле Земли, - говорит Эрик, чувствуя странную лёгкость и улыбаясь Чарльзу в спину. – Но сейчас я пытаюсь работать над воздействием на уровне атомов. Я уже немного могу влиять на молекулы, - конечно, после этого у Эрика настолько болит голова, что он часами лежит в кровати, но сам факт остаётся – из кусков алюминийтриникеля и титана он может сделать алюминий и нитинол.  
  
Чарльз оборачивается, опираясь на кухонную стойку, удивлённо приподняв брови.  
  
\- Это действительно очень впечатляет, - говорит он, и в его глазах действительно виднеется тепло и одобрение, и всё в нем такое… уютное, что Эрик даже не знает, как к этому относиться. – Многим своим пациентам я помогаю с контролем мутаций – возможно, мы могли бы поработать над усовершенствованием твоих способностей.  
  
Эрик кивает, и, пусть он и пытается не выказывать эмоций, Чарльз, будучи телепатом класса омега, скорее всего всё равно чувствует его смешанное с настороженностью воодушевление и тайную мечту достигнуть класса омега до шестнадцати. Но всё же он зашёл так далеко – и так быстро - только благодаря методам господина Шоу, и он знает, что Чарльз их не придерживается. Пожалуй, придётся поумерить амбиции.  
  
И Эрика словно окатывает ледяной водой – он уже думает о годах, о том, что будет делать через два года, предполагает, что все ещё будет здесь, а не вернётся к господину Шоу и прочим из Клуба Адского Пламени. Это сразу же убивает всю радость, и она гаснет, словно залитый водой костёр, оставляя по себе лишь грызущее чувство вины.  
  
\- Посмотрим, - отвечает он после паузы, понимая, насколько же безжизненно звучит его голос.  
  
Улыбка Чарльза слабеет, но глаза его все ещё излучают тепло.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, поворачиваясь к раковине, чтобы помыть руки. – Ну, знаешь, пока ты здесь, тренировки не повредят, так ведь? Вне зависимости от того, что случится в будущем, - во всяком случает он не ставит под вопрос возвращение Эрика в Адское Пламя, пусть и думает об этом.  
  
Через несколько долгих минут молчание Чарльз отходит – он снова радостно говорит:  
  
\- И кстати… я записал тебя в школу. Начнешь с понедельника, так что нам нужно будет купить школьные принадлежности. А, ещё и форму.  
  
\- Школа? - удивлённо повторяет Эрик. До этого он никогда не ходил в школу; господин Шоу считал, что он достаточно образован и шесть раз в неделю "занимался" с ним, а если господина Шоу не было рядом, это делал господин Эссекс. Но мнения господина Шоу и господина Эссекса в этом сходились - Эрик знал всё, что должен был. Он и не слишком-то уверен, что в человеческой школе будет что-то интересное ему.  
  
Чарльз как можно более непринуждённо пожимает плечами.  
  
\- А ещё господин Шоу считал, что тебе не стоит знать о своём статусе как 7Д. Может, стоит хотя бы попробовать?   
  
Так это или нет, но Эрик чувствует, что Чарльз вряд ли изменит своё мнение, так что просто отступает, начиная ковырять ногтем деревянный край стола.   
  
\- Ладно, - возможно, там будут мутанты, как и в школе Лары, вроде того мальчика, что может делить себя на семь.  
  
\- Кажется, Уоррен Уортингтон сейчас ходит в твою школу, он мутант, - говорит Чарльз, разгибаясь. – Хорошо, давай посмотрим фильм. Можешь выбрать что угодно.   
  
Чарльз ведёт его в гостиную, снова открывая дверь в уютную комнату, падая на диван и со вздохом закидывая ноги на кофейный столик.  
  
\- Не вздумай сидеть на полу, - предупреждает он до того, как Эрик опускается на колени, и хлопает по месту рядом с собой.  
  
На диване достаточно места, чтобы сидеть не касаясь, и поэтому Эрик устраивается рядом, подтягивая ноги под себя.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь посмотреть? - спрашивает он у Чарльза, беря подушку и кладя её себе на колени.   
  
\- Если я дам тебе список, то сможешь выбрать из него? Так я смогу рассказать, о чём каждый.  
  
\- Мы можем просто посмотреть твой любимый, - предлагает Эрик, пытаясь скрыть внезапно возникшее странное волнение, вызывающие стаи мурашек по всему телу.  
  
Чарльз чуть сдвигается, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда давай посмотрим Гарри Поттера. Не самый мой любимый фильм, но так как мой любимый довольно мрачный, стоит начать с него. Он про мальчика, выросшего с тётей и дядей, которые были обычными людьми, но, повзрослев, мальчик узнаёт, что он волшебник, и едет учиться в школу волшебства. Думаю, тебе понравится.  
  
Чарльз возится с пультом и пролистывает список, включая сам фильм. Все опасения Эрика развеиваются, как только сюжет захватывает его внимание; он даже забывает, что это он, а не главный герой, пытается передоминировать профессора Снейпа в Зельях, или же пытается пройти всё усложняющиеся загадки в попытках найти философский камень  
  
Когда фильм заканчивается, Чарльз позволяет ему посмотреть сиквел – кажется, там целых  _восемь_  фильмов, и просмотр всех займёт у него ещё и завтрашний день; Эрик пытается не заснуть, хотя глаза закрываются сами, и не успевает ничего с этим сделать, как Чарльз уже легко трясёт его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Он заснул, странно выгнув шею и прижавшись головой к плечу Чарльза, пуская слюни на его свитер.  
  
Рука Чарльза легко и уверенно сжимает плечо Эрика, и он слишком чётко ощущает касание, чувствуя каждый палец через футболку.  
  
\- Давай же, - говорит Чарльз, не спихивая Эрика с себя и служа надёжной опорой. – Сможешь и завтра досмотреть, - его разум кажется таким близким, обволакивая мысли Эрика туманом, словно ватой.  
  
Эрик заставляет себя встать, пусть и его голова, и тело словно ватные, и позволяет Чарльзу протащить себя по квартире, что кажется ещё большей и запутанной в темноте. Когда они поднимаются, ковёр на лестнице кажется очень плотным и пышным его голым пальцам: Чарльз идёт за ним, а Эрик бездумно скользит силой по держащим перила заклёпкам на стене.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Чарльз, когда они достигают верхнего пролёта; он останавливается в коридоре, поворачиваясь корпусом налево, к своей комнате. - Если что-то понадобится, просто приди ко мне, хорошо?  
  
\- Хорошо… Ночи.  
  
Эрик идёт по длинному коридору к своей комнате, и даже не задумывается о том, насколько же всё большое и чужое; когда он залезает под одеяло и кладёт голову на мягкую подушку, то сразу же засыпает.  
  
*  
  
_Чарльз_  
  
Чарльз не идёт спать вслед за Эриком – и всё же, довольно странно чувствовать ещё один разум в своей квартире, столь близкий и сонный. Вместо этого он устраивается в кровати, переодевшись в пижаму и сняв часы – Чарльз решает ограничить количество металла на случай, если его движения могут побеспокоить Эрика.  
  
Его спальня самая большая из всех в квартире: здесь есть собственный камин, два шкафа и прилегающая ванная, соединяющая его комнату с соседней спальней; когда Чарльз сюда переехал, она была совершенно безликой, но за два года он сумел приспособить её под себя, перевезя удобную старую мебель, спасённую из Вестчестера; её тёплые, насыщенные цвета смогли превратить спальню в уютную берлогу, в которой можно скрыться от внешнего мира.   
  
Когда Чарльз ложится на кровать и устраивает голову на подушке, ему приходит в голову, как же странно было строить весь день вокруг другого человека и держать маску спокойного, уравновешенного человека до тех пор, как он смог остаться наедине. Он поворачивается на бок и подтягивает ноги к груди, испуская длинный вздох перед тем как наконец-то расслабиться.  
  
  
Вскоре он протягивает руку к прикроватной тумбе, поднимает беспроводной телефон и нажимает кнопку быстрого набора, зажимая трубку между ухом и подушкой, освобождая себя от необходимости её держать.   
  
\- Привет?  
  
\- Привет, Рейвен, - говорит Чарльз, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза и вслушаться в знакомые звуки её дыхания и присущие ей тихие хрипы после каждого вдоха. – Прости, что звоню так поздно.   
  
Он даже слышит, как скользят её чешуйки по шёлку, когда она ворочается в кровати.   
  
\- Не дури, ты же знаешь, что я сова, но вот ты-то обычно в такое время спишь. Что-то случилось?   
  
Чарльз выдыхает.  
  
\- Я кое-что сделал. Вот подумал, что ты должна знать.  
  
\- Кое-что? Чарльз, что ты сделал? Поранил себя? Я могу заехать…  
  
\- Нет-нет, ничего такого, - говорит Чарльз, настораживаясь от того, как же легко ей в голову пришло… такое. – Я вроде бы как… взял к себе… пациента? Мальчика. Его зовут Эрик. Он сейчас спит в синей спальне.  
  
Повисает тишина.  
  
\- Как это ты «взял его к себе»? Ты что,  _усыновил_  его?  
  
Чарльз устраивает телефон поудобнее и снова позволяет руке безвольно упасть на кровать.  
  
\- Я некоторое время буду за ним присматривать. Мальчика долго держали очень плохие люди, и это связано с делом моих очень важных клиентов, и он нигде особо не приживался – к тому же, он не был в безопасности. Поэтому я и предложил, чтобы он пожил у меня. В конце концов, у меня достаточно места.   
  
Молчание растягивается, и Чарльз слышит, как Рейвен бормочет себе что-то, хоть и слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать: если бы очень уж хотелось, то он мог бы найти её разум в Сохо – это вполне легко – но Рейвен ненавидит такое, так что придётся обойтись телефоном. Поэтому он просто ждёт, когда же она заговорит.  
  
\- Тебе это действительно кажется хорошим решением, Чарльз? Мы оба знаем, что ты сейчас не в лучшей форме. Действительно сможешь присматривать за ребёнком? В смысле, могу показаться грубой, но я не слишком-то уверена в том, что ты и о себе можешь позаботиться.   
  
Это… не то чтобы несправедливо, но всё равно цепляет, и Чарльз перекатывается на спину, лишь после вспоминая, что так не услышит ничего из того, что она скажет дальше – приходиться тянуться за трубкой.   
  
\- Эрику четырнадцать, - говорит он, - и я не сделал бы этого, если бы не мог ничем помочь. Сегодня я отлично справился с тем, чтобы накормить его и уложить спать, и это уже делает меня вполовину лучше, чем наша мать.  
  
\- У Шерон была целая армия слуг для твоего воспитания, - сухо парирует Рейвен, но не спорит дальше. – Просто… я волнуюсь за тебя, ладно? Я же люблю тебя, идиот. И я не понаслышке знаю, как ты сейчас загружен работой. Если ты ещё и будешь лечить мальчика дома, то не сможешь отдыхать от всего этого, и именно мне придётся склеивать разбитого тебя после. Я говорю всё из чистого эгоизма – ты же знаешь, что у меня ужасно получается.  
  
Чарльз вздыхает.  
  
\- Я буду в порядке, - устало говорит он, чувствуя, как разговор вытягивает из него остатки сил, делая тело ватным. – Я на самом деле звонил попросить тебя не появляться без предупреждения. Эрик не слишком хорошо реагирует на Домов, и, скорее всего, неожиданное появление одного из них пройдёт ужасно. Некоторое время, пока он не обустроится, нам придётся встречаться вне дома. Можно было бы пообщаться за чашечкой кофе или чем-то таким.  
  
\- Ох, и ты уже бросаешь меня ради новенькой игрушки. Это нравится мне всё меньше и меньше.  
  
\- Всё совсем не так, - говорит Чарльз, пусть картинная капризность Рейвен и вызывает у него улыбку. – Просто сейчас это будет лучше всего для Эрика. Ты же понимаешь?  
  
\- Да, конечно. Просто… - Рейвен останавливается и снова слышится шуршания, словно садится, а за этим звучит стук её ногтей от пластик телефона. – Будь полегче с собой, хорошо? Если не сможешь со всем справиться, то придётся выбирать между тем, чтобы оставить паренька и навредить себе и тем, чтобы дать себе отдохнуть. Чарльз, ты не сможешь помочь всему миру.   
  
Улыбка Чарльза угасает, становясь натянутой.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет.  
  
\- Мы встретимся за кофе на этой неделе, хорошо? Я напишу тебе.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, и, когда Рейвен кладёт трубку, позволяет телефону упасть на кровать и долго смотрит в потолок перед тем, как в конце концов повернуться набок и заснуть.  
  
  
*  
  
_Эрик  
_  
Чарльз отправляет его в школу в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, и потому Эрику приходится идти через парк ранним утром: в это время он все ещё тих и почти пуст, земля покрыта тонким слоем снега, хрустящего под ногами снега, свисающего сосульками с голых ветвей. Снаружи настолько холодно, что к тому времени, как они останавливаются перед зданием, у Эрика горят уши, а ещё он пытается всячески избежать любопытных взглядов проходящих мимо учеников. Все они одеты в такую же форму синего и песочного цвета, что и он – кроме, конечно же, девочек в юбках, и Домов – вороты на их пиджаках ниже.   
  
Эрик оттягивает края собственного воротника – давление вокруг шеи напоминает ему старых ошейник.  
  
\- Я заберу тебя после школы, - говорит Чарльз, кладя руку на плечо Эрика в коротком жесте. – Хорошо проведи день, ладно?   
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Эрик, сильнее сжимая ручку сумки, но затем берясь за лямку и закидывая сумку на плечо. Почему-то у него крутит живот. – Тогда увидимся позже.  
  
Эрик отворачивается и вливается в поток идущих по тротуару студентов, заходя внутрь. Ему уже кажется, что он выделяется хотя бы потому, что он новенький – Эрик чувствует их любопытные взгляды, пусть даже они и достаточно воспитаны, чтобы не шептаться. Все здесь кажутся недостижимо, слишком идеальными: без единого выбившегося волоска, с идеальной кожей и новенькой блестящей обувью. Растянув силу по коридору, Эрик насчитывает не меньше восемнадцати ролексов. У всех – кроме, конечно же, Эрика – почти одинаковые золотые или серебряные подвески на сумках, и в его разуме они блестят маленькими звёздочками.   
  
Скорее всего, они понимают так же, как и сам Эрик, что он не в своей тарелке. Мальчик уклоняется от тройки идущих по коридору Домов и прижимается к стене, доставая из сумки сложенную в несколько раз картонку с расписанием.   
  
\- Эй, ты новенький? – спрашивают его сбоку, и Эрик поднимает взгляд на курносую рыжеволосую девочку в школьной форме, стоящую к нему слишком близко и склонившую голову набок. – Ты потерялся? Если что, то уборные дальше по коридору, если хочешь избавиться от завтрака до начала уроков.  
  
Эрик пытается отступить, и это лишь напоминает о том, что он уже и так упёрся в каменную стену.  
\- Ох, - выдавливает он. Девочка все ещё смотрит на него, словно ожидает ответа, и Эрик опускает взгляд на её чёрные кожаные ботинки. Сложно сказать, человек она или мутант. Его пальцы наконец-то натыкаются на лежащую в сумке картонку, и он неуверенно замирает, чувствуя, как от напряжения начинает крутить живот.   
  
\- Меня зовут Мадлен, - говорит она чуть менее резко, разрывая тишину. – Мадлен Прайор. Давай, пойдём со мной. Я покажу тебе кабинет директора, чтобы ты отметился или что там ещё тебе нужно сделать, а затем подожду тебя и пропущу начало алгебры, делая доброе дело. Это абсолютно нормально и я ненавижу математику, так что ты сделаешь мне одолжение.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, чувствуя облегчение от новых указаний; Эрик отрывает взгляд от её обуви и вместо этого сосредотачивается на блестящих бриллиантовых серёжках. Через мгновение он понимает, что же не так. – Я Эрик. Леншерр.  
  
Она кивает, отбрасывает волосы за спину и поворачивается, идя по коридору вглубь здания.  
  
\- Ты здесь по стипендии?  
  
\- Нет?  
  
Если подумать, то он даже не знает, кто оплачивает его обучение, но Эрик точно уверен, что этот вопрос Чарльз назовёт «грубым». Он просто следует за Мадлен, достав расписание из сумки и рассматривая список занятий. Он записан на биологию, английский, начальные алгебру и французский, физкультуру, рисование и что-то под названием «Кризис и Изменения» - наверное, курс истории. Только последний предмет кажется хоть немного нужным для их цели. Ещё, пожалуй, биология, есть там будут проходить мутации и эволюцию.  
  
\- Ох, ну, может я просто не узнала фамилию, - беззаботно говорит она, пожимая плечами. Звенит звонок, и стоявшие в коридоре ученики, шумя, отправляются к дверям по обе его стороны, но Мадлен просто идёт вперёд, игнорируя всех. – В любом случае, тебе нужна подвеска с твоим уровнем. Она есть у всех и будет странно, если у тебя её не будет. Если хочешь, достану одну для тебя, только скажи свой уровень.  _У меня вот_  -2С.  
  
Уровень. Эрик даже не думал над тем, что будет говорить людям. Сейчас, когда он знает правду, говорить, что он -1С, кажется неправильным, но, в то же время, ему и не хочется говорить всё, как есть – в этом случае к нему станут относиться как к Доминанту. Эрик оттягивает ворот пиджака, чувствуя подступающий жар.  
  
\- Что за подвеска с уровнем? – спрашивает он, медля.  
  
\- Она есть  _у всех_ , - подчеркивает Мадлен, поднимая брови. – Вот она, видишь? – Она касается маленькой серебряной подвески с бусиной на сумке; металл отблёскивает в свете ламп. – Серебряные для сабов и золотые для Домов. Бусины указывают на твой уровень. У меня две серебряные бусины, а значит, я -2С. Раньше носили браслеты, но школу они бесили, мы выбрали подвески, и, честно говоря, они куда лучше, чем старые куски пластика, тебе не кажется?  
  
Эрик уклончиво хмыкает. Он никогда о таких не слышал – ни о металлических, ни о пластиковых, но, похоже, этого от него ожидают. Мальчик представляет, какого это будет – постоянно чувствовать единственную серебряную бусину как напоминание того, что он лишь хочет считать правдой. И сейчас он не может прекратить замечать это подвески, свисающие с сумок всех учеников, идущих на уроки: золотые и серебряные, в основном с одной или двумя бусинами, реже с тремя и четырьмя.  
  
\- В любом случае, вот мы и пришли, - говорит Мадлен, поворачивая на углу и открывая дверь в небольшой кабинет, в основном занятый большим дубовым столом, за которым сидит средних лет сабмиссив в застывших на кончике носа проволочных очках.  
  
\- Чем я могу Вам помочь, госпожа Прайор? – отзывается он, отрываясь от своего компьютера, когда они входят – его взгляд прыгает с Мадлен на Эрика. – Господин..?  
  
Эрику кажется, что у него в горле пустыня.  
  
\- Леншерр, - едва слышно выдавливает он.  
  
\- Ах, да, господин Ксавьер предупреждал, что сегодня Вы присоединитесь к нам. Восьмой класс, да? – мужчина в кресле поворачивается к ним лицом. – Вы уже получили расписание?  
  
Эрик кивает.  
  
\- Тогда я сейчас же Вас отмечу, - говорит он. – Госпожа Прайор, не могли бы Вы провести господина Леншерра на первый урок?  
  
\- Конечно же, - отвечает она с яркою улыбкой и  _хватает Эрика за локоть_ , разворачивая и вытягивая его в коридор с громким стуком двери. – Что у тебя первым уроком? – она спрашивает это так, словно всё абсолютно нормально. – Только не говори, что математика.   
  
\- Французский, - её ладонь словно обжигает его руку, и Эрик прикладывает всё усилия к тому, чтобы не одёрнуть её – но сердце всё равно бьётся где-то в горле.   
  
\- Отлично, замечательно, - говорит Мадлен, жестом указывая в сторону коридора, ведущего ещё глубже в здание. – Вперёд. И, серьёзно, господин  _Ксавьер_? Мог бы и сказать, что ты внебрачный ребёнок Ксавьера, имя-то на слуху, пусть никто из них и не ходит в школу.  _Все_  при деньгах знают о них.  
  
\- Ты знаешь его? – невольно спрашивает он, вопросительно смотря на Мадлен и пользуясь возможностью незаметно освободить руку. – Чарльза Ксавьера?  
  
\- Видела только по телику, - отвечает она, пожимая плечами.  
  
Каждый вечер Эрик смотрел новости вместе с остальными из Адского Пламени, но никогда не слышал о Чарльзе Ксавьере до того, как мужчина влетел в допросную ЦРУ и принялся рыться в его голове. Что он вообще забыл на телевидении?  
  
Они останавливаются перед закрытой дверью, и Мадлен поворачивается к нему, поправляя сумку на плече.  
  
\- Вот и пришли, - говорит она, указывая на дверь. – Мне уже пора идти на свой урок, но, если хочешь, найди меня во время обеда.  
  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как девушка отдаляется, и думает, что случится, если он просто… уйдёт. Если бы он мог просто спуститься по лестнице, выйти на улицу, повернуть направо и найти станцию метро, то так и сделал бы. Возможно. Беда в том, что Эрик не знает, что делать дальше; он не выяснил, куда ЦРУ уводит своих заключённых, и он понятия не имеет, как связаться с Клубом Адского Пламени без госпожи Фрост или господина Эссекса.  
  
Эрик сжимает губы и отгоняет мысль в сторону. Ручка двери сделана из олова, так что он открывает её своей силой и заходит в комнату – все сразу же затихают.  
  
\- Bonjour, - говорит стоящая перед классом Домина, приподнимая бровь; остальные в классе поворачиваются к Эрику, смотря на него с интересом. - Comment vous appellez-vous?  
  
Эрик начинает по привычке становиться на колени, но затем замечает, что весь класс, включая сабмиссивов, сидит за партами лицом к классу; он нерешительно замирает, чувствуя слабость в коленях и отчаянно сжимая лямку сумки перед тем, как ответить настолько вежливо, насколько знает:  
  
\- Erik Lehnsherr. Comment vous appelez-vous?  
  
\- Je m’appelle Madame Claude, - отвечает учительница – на её лице проскальзывает одобрение. - Asseyez-vous, s’il vous plaît.”  
  
Сзади слева у окна есть свободное место; Эрик, игнорируя сосредоточенные на нём взгляды, проходит через ряды парт и садится там, опуская сумку на пол и доставая оттуда купленные Чарльзом тетрадь и ручку. На доске за головой мадам Клод записана парадигма склонения для devoir. Он удивлённо моргает, но быстро вливается в работу, открывая тетрадь и записывая дату в верхнем правом углу.  
  
\- Êtes-vous français? - мадам Клод все ещё смотрит на него. - Votre accent est très bon.  
  
\- Je suis allemand, - говорит Эрик, пусть он и не чувствует себя таковым; немец он, скорее, лишь по происхождению. Но Чарльз при встрече задал тот же вопрос, и честного ответа не было достаточно. - Mais j’ai grandi en parlant le français.  
  
– Если Вы не против, задержитесь после урока, господин Леншерр, - в этот раз она говорит на английском и чуть улыбается.  
  
Она поворачивается к классу – некоторым ученикам откровенно скучно.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, откройте страницу сто семьдесят два.  
  
Остаток урока они учат простые склонения и базовую грамматику. Эрик всё равно делает пометки, старательно обводя  _je dois, tu dois, il/elle doit_ , мысленно перебирая все возможные объяснения просьбы мадам Клод. Не мог же он так быстро влипнуть в неприятности?  
  
Когда звонок звенит снова, все сразу же начинают говорить, разбиваясь на группы по два-три человека и медленно выскальзывая в коридор. Эрик закидывает блокнот назад в сумку и тоже поднимается, ожидая, пока остатки учеников покинут комнату перед тем, как подойти к столу мадам Клод – та синей ручкой проверяет тесты. Он замирает лишь на мгновение, а затем опускается на колени у её стула склонив голову и ждёт.  
  
Она нервно вздыхает и машет рукой перед его лицом, прося подняться, цокая языком.  
  
\- Ничего такого, господин Леншерр, Вы не в суде, - говорит она, опуская ручку на стол. – Я лишь хотела поговорить с Вами о том, чтобы вы выбрали более подходящий Вашему уровню предмет. Ясно как день, что здесь Вам будет скучно.  
  
Он всё равно с осторожностью поднимается одним плавным движением и соединяет руки за спиной, вжимая большой палец в тыльную сторону запястья.  
  
\- Какой предмет, мадам Клод? – спрашивает он.   
  
Она пристально осматривает его осанку, но ничего больше не говорит.  
  
\- Насколько хорошо Вы знаете французский?  
  
\- Это мой второй язык, - говорит он. – Мы… я… жил в Париже.   
  
Она согласно кивает.  
  
\- Тогда мы отбросим французский, нет никакого смысла держать Вас здесь. Можете выбрать испанский или китайский: с испанским Вам будет легче, но, как мне кажется, китайский будет куда труднее и интереснее. Тут уж Вам решать.  
  
То, что испанский он знает на том же уровне, что и французский, Эрик решает оставить при себе.  
  
\- Тогда китайский, спасибо, - в конце концов говорит он. В Шанхае они провели столько же времени, как и в других странах, но Эрик не смог впитать язык до конца – особенно письменность, которой так просто не научишься. И, чего уж там, ему нравятся трудности.  
  
На это учительница улыбается и одобрительно кивает.  
  
\- Тогда хорошо, мы переведём Вас к господину Хуа. А сейчас поспешите на следующий урок: если опоздаете, то скажите, что я Вас задержала, и Вас оставят в покое.  
  
\- Спасибо Вам, мадам Клод, - бормочет Эрик, уходя. Пульс его унимается, только когда он пересекает весь коридор и начинает искать следующее занятие в расписании.   
  
Остаток утра проходит совсем, совсем не так.  
  
Он опережает всех в математике, но вот терминологию, используемую на уроках английского, он даже никогда не слышал, и в дополнение ко всему чтению им нужно написать несколько эссе на темы, никак не связанные с языком. Эрик учил английский обрывочно, когда они жили в убежищах в Америке и Англии, достаточно для общения; от речей учителя о  _синтаксисе_  и  _причастиях_  у него кружится голова.   
  
С историей всё ненамного лучше только потому, что Эрик испытывает неподдельный интерес ко всему, связанному с политикой; но, как оказывается, понимание мировых событий у всех совсем не такое, как рассказывали Эрику: в этой истории мутанты были дополнением, а не лидерами эпох, и религия почему-то играет бо́льшую роль, чем мутации и Динамика. Что ещё хуже – им придётся писать эссе. К концу занятия Эрик представляет собой бурлящий клубок раздражения – но, по крайней мере, никто не думает на него, когда компьютер учителя внезапно ломается.  
  
Он не говорит с одноклассниками, одалживая ручку или передавая материалы к уроку молча и опустив взгляд. Большинство оставляет его в покое, и Мадлен, с которой у него общий урок истории – единственное исключение: во время обеда она приглашает его присоединиться к ней и её друзьям, освобождая место за столом под берёзой, где они сидят.   
  
Эрик подчиняется и проводит весь обеденный перерыв, краем глаза наблюдая за другими учениками и учителями. Он совсем не видит мутантов, по крайней мере, ни одного с видимой мутацией или же кого-то, с гордостью её демонстрирующего. Не мог же Чарльз отправить его в полную лишь людей школу?..   
  
\- Вот, - говорит Мадлен, прерывая его размышления, и протягивает ему руку; в ней, как оказалось, была зажата серебряная булавка. – Сколько бусин тебе нужно? – второй рукой она роется в сумке и достаёт маленькую коробочку, которую кладёт на колени, а затем открывает ногтем – внутри лежит множество перекатывающихся от её движений серебряных и золотых бусин. – Сейчас мы соберём подвеску, которую прикрепим к твоей сумке.   
  
Он почти что говорит, чтобы она отъебалась, но слова застревают в горле. Он чувствует, как на краю сознания пульсируют золотые бусины, и все они, лежащие на коленях Мадлен, сливаются с подвесками других Домов за их столом:  _2Д, 2Д, 3Д._  
  
Эрик вытесняет звук золота из головы и силой поднимает единственную серебряную бусину из коробки, цепляя её на булавку.  
  
\- Ох! – Мадлен краснеет, её губы удивлённо округляются, а глаза расширяются. – Ты - мутант?   
  
\- Электромагнетизм, - отвечает он, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ней взглядами, яростный, гордый и готовый доказывать, что она не лучше прочего человеческого отродья, загрязняющего этот город, если Мадлен что-то скажет.  
  
\- Эм… - выдавливает она, все ещё удивлённая, но затем пожимает плечами, убирая коробку назад в сумку. – Круто. Но -1С? Я была уверена, что ты точно -4 или -5 – я даже удивлена!  
  
Эрик никак не отвечает на это, просто опускает взгляд на купленное в столовой овощное карри с рисом и водит стальной вилкой по тарелке. Мадлен берёт его булавку, крепит её к подходящей цепочке и цепляет всё это на край его сумки.  
  
\- Вот так-то, сейчас мы тебя и определили, - довольно говорит она, и тут же звонок оглашает конец обеда.   
  
*  
  
_Чарльз_  
  
Чарльз работает в обед так же, как делает это всё время, пытаясь сохранить инерцию: если он сделает слишком длинную паузу, то не найдёт в себе сил продолжить и не сможет отвлечься от собственных переживаний настолько, чтобы уделить достаточное внимание всем своим пациентам. Достаточно легко пролистывать почту одной рукой, держа панини с тунцом в другой – на коленях расстелена салфетка для крошек, а секретарша Джослин не станет беспокоить его между часом и двумя, если не случится что-то, требующее немедленного внимания.   
  
Два письма со спамом, три запроса на консультацию от других психологов и список фильмов на эту неделю: Чарльз откладывает запросы в сторону, собираясь разобраться позже, удаляет остальные письма, а затем переходит к следующему ящику, который держит полностью отдельно от работы. Конечно, приходится заходить через совершенно другой сервис, но так он точно может быть уверен в том, что с него будет отправлять письма только от имени Церебро.  
  
Сводка писем, что его блог-платформа предоставляет вместо кучи одиночных оповещений, гласит, что к его последнему посту написали тридцать два новых комментария. Чарльз нажимает на ссылку и переходит к концу страницы, чтобы их прочитать.   
  
Так же, как и в рабочей почте, некоторые бесполезны, включая две прямых попытки начать спор: Чарльз удаляет их так же, как сделал до этого со спамом, перед тем, как перейти к более интересным, касающимся темы поста.  
  
_«Мне около тридцати, женщина, сабмиссив, и тоже свободна»_ , - гласит первый комментарий, айпи которого привязан к Колорадо:  _«И, как Вы и говорите, все думают, что это оттого, что я плохой сабмиссив и никому не нужна. Но это совсем неверно! Я была в длительных отношениях с Доминой до того, как мы расстались, и уже несколько лет не могу найти никого, кто бы мне нравился. Понятия не имею, почему все полагают, что мои лучшие годы прошли просто потому, что я предпочитаю оставаться одна. Это просто смешно. Никто не сказал бы такого о Доме»._  
  
И следующий:  
  
_«Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы это понять – такое случается со мной постоянно. Порой Домы спрашивают у меня, правда ли я саб? Словно я не могу сам решить, хочу ли быть свободным!»_  
  
Следующий комментарий от Тессы348 гласит:  _«Мне кажется, что некоторые Домы считают, что каждый саб хочет постоянно стоять на коленях, но в то же время есть и много толковых и адекватных Домов. Мой Дом никогда не спрашивал, почему я была одна до встречи с ним – он просто принял меня такой, какая я есть, а я никогда не вспоминаю прошлое. Но, пожалуй, ты воспринимаешь всё совсем по-другому, Церебро, раз можешь слышать их мысли. Нам всем приходиться лишь догадываться!»_  
  
На этот комментарий Чарльз решает ответить и нажимает на кнопку.   
_«Вы правы, Тесса, хороших Домов довольно много, но телепатия предоставляет своему владельцу уникальную возможность слышать мысли всех проходящих мимо людей! Всё не так уж и плохо, но как же бесит, когда встречаешь кого-то симпатичного - а затем слышишь подобные предположения у них в голове, и всё надежды рушатся. Постепенно устаёшь слышать гадости о себе и начинаешь гадать, когда же снова наткнёшься на что-то хорошее. Мне кажется, у не-телепатов всё происходит похоже, но, пожалуй, не настолько резко, как со мной в последнее время.  
  
Все ещё предстоит много работы в разъяснении того, что сабы могут принимать самостоятельные решения в спальне и вне неё – все мы знаем о стоп-словах, но ни одно стоп-слово не спасёт от неудачного свидания! В любом случае, очень рад, что Вы смогли найти кого-то, кто принимает Вас такой, какая Вы есть, а не спрашивает – как, например, в случае, послужившем поводом для моей вчерашней тирады – что же с Вами не так. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы решать когда – и кому – подчиняться, даже есть порой Домам это не нравится»._  
  
Он отвечает на ещё пару комментариев, подбадривая людей и оставляя своё мнение на те, где люди привели примеры из собственной жизни, а, закончив с комментариями, создаёт новый пост, в который копирует написанный прошлой ночью текст, и позволяет себе немного поиграться с форматированием. Конечно, рискованно публиковать собственное мнение об аресте Клуба Адского Пламени, учитывая его непосредственное участие, но Чарльз осторожно использовал лишь известные широкой общественности факты и старался строить текст, не опираясь на то, что он вроде бы и не должен знать; честно говоря, если бы в блоге ЦЕРЕБРО (с подзаголовком: «Все люди – мутанты, а все мутанты – люди. Некоторых просто проще заметить») не будет ничего на эту тему, люди станут подозревать ещё сильнее.  
  
Когда он доводит запись до ума и добавляет фото арестованных членов Адского Пламени, Чарльз протягивается мыслью к Эрику: достаточно слабо для того, чтобы знать, что мальчик все ещё в школе, но не читать мысли; это его успокаивает, и Чарльз добавляет к посту заголовок перед тем, как опубликовать его и закрыть вкладки блога и почты. Позже он посмотрит, какую же реакцию вызвала его полная презрения запись о Клубе Адского Пламени – группе, с которой он не хочет иметь ничего общего; но сейчас Чарльз должен приготовиться к следующему сеансу. И потому он закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и выбрасывает остатки сэндвича в мусорную корзину, закидывая в рот мятный леденец, чтобы избавиться от рыбного запаха.  
  
Он нажимает кнопку интеркома.  
  
\- Джослин? Это Чарльз. Пациентка, записанная на два, уже пришла?  
  
Раздаётся шипение.  
  
\- Да, доктор. Я сейчас отправлю её к Вам.  
  
Чарльз осматривает комнату в последний раз: всё на свои местах, такое же комфортное и успокаивающее, как обычно, перед тем, как мысленно протянуться к девочке и её матери, которые пришли на сеанс совместной терапии. Когда наконец-то раздаётся стук, Чарльз поднимается на ноги и спешит открыть дверь, сначала улыбаясь Китти, а только затем обращая внимание на госпожу Прайд.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - он делает шаг в сторону, пропуская их вперёд. – Как ваш день?  
  
\- Всё хорошо, спасибо, - говорит госпожа Прайд, опускаясь на диван с одной стороны, тогда как её дочь садится с противоположной, подбирая ноги по себя. – А Вы как?   
  
\- Замечательно, спасибо, - ответ обычный, но именно его она и ждёт. Чарльз переводит взгляд на сжавшуюся Китти – та со стыдом думает, как же расскажет Чарльзу о произошедшем на неделе, и он не может не…  
  
Господи. Насколько же легче принимать пациентов, падающих сквозь пол или порой теряющих одежду - каким бы страшным это для них не казалось - чем сохранять лицо, видя, как история Эрика открывается перед ним, словно сборник кошмаров из собственного прошлого.   
  
\- Пожалуй, неделя была не самой лёгкой, - говорит он Китти - та поднимает на него обрамлённые мокрыми ресницами глаза, и сеанс начинается.


	4. Четыре

_Чарльз_

Пожалуй, из всех просьб Мойры, эта - худшая. Допроса Эрика уже было вполне достаточно, учитывая то, насколько это смогло зацепить проблемы самого Чарльза, но просить его провести допрос _Себастьяна Шоу_ \- это как требовать встретиться лицом к лицу с Каином, - но вот только в этом случае Чарльз не может позволить себе отвлекаться на страх, сожаления и флэшбеки.

И всё же, вот он, сидит за столом напротив одного из ужаснейших в мире преступников. Просто спокойно сидеть, сражаясь с желанием ударить его или же скрыться от леденящего взгляда, уже само по себе довольно сложно.

\- Доброго утра, - начинает Чарльз. – Я - доктор Чарльз Ксавье, и мне поручили допросить вас в рамках вашего дела для оценки психического состояния перед судом. Всё, что будет сказано вами в этой комнате, конфиденциально, если только этим вы не будете угрожать моей безопасности или безопасности других людей, или же если вы не расскажете о ещё не состоявшемся преступлении. Всё ясно?

\- Чарльз Ксавье, - медленно проговаривает Шоу, словно пытаясь распробовать звуки его имени, и улыбается. - Слышал о вас. Должен признать, не ожидал, что вы столь молоды.

\- Мы здесь не затем, чтобы говорить обо мне. Вы же понимаете, как пройдёт этот допрос, господин Шоу?

Шоу чуть приподнимет одну бровь.

\- Понимаю.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, и крепко сжимает зубы перед тем, как чуть приоткрыть свой разум - достаточно для того, чтобы улавливать поверхностные мысли Шоу.

Сначала ему казалось, что это позволит читать их, ничего не чувствуя, но Шоу думает о том, как бы он хотел поставить Чарльза на место, наслаждаясь картинами того, как ломает ему обе ноги и дальше наблюдает за тем, как того насилуют сразу два-три Дома до тех пор, пока Чарльз не научится держать язык за зубами. Удержать лицо ему не удаётся: Чарльз чувствует, как вздымаются ноздри, а уголки губ опускаются в отвращении; Шоу это точно заметил, судя по тому, как он самодовольно усмехается.

\- Несколько вопросов для начала, - сухо и безразлично говорит Чарльз - это лучшее, на что он сейчас способен. - Как зовут нынешнего президента Соединённых Штатов?

\- Элеонор Хэрмон.

Чарльз делает быструю пометку на листе, скрытом за стопкой папок.

\- И какой сейчас год?

\- 2016. Чарльз, это действительно так необходимо?

\- Доктор Ксавье, спасибо, - презрительно поправляет его Чарльз, чувствуя, как что-то подступает к горлу от одного взгляда на Шоу. – И, да, это необходимо. Извините, если вопросы кажутся вам слишком простыми.

\- Я же знаю, что ты можешь быть и поизобретательнее, - говорит Шоу, немигающе смотря прямо в глаза Чарльзу. – Не прибедняйся, мой мальчик. По слухам, ты очень даже впечатляющ. Ну что же, впечатли меня.

Тот думает обо всём, что слышал о Чарльзе – Шоу даже искал информацию о нём, и когда Чарльз понимает это, то заставляет себя поджать пальцы на ногах, не давая рукам сжаться с кулаки.

\- Господин Шоу, - говорит Чарльз, опуская ручки и кладя руки на стол перед собой, - я не цирковое животное и не пришёл вас развлекать. Вы не имеете права меня оскорблять. Я здесь затем, чтобы помочь государству определить, куда вас отправлять – в тюрьму или же в психиатрическую больницу. Просить меня вести себя так, как вам больше нравится, а не следовать профессиональной этике и процессуальным нормам, по меньшей мере глупо. Вы часто принимаете импульсивные решения?

На мгновение наступает тишина, а потом Шоу начинает смеяться, запрокидывая назад голову и открывая шею – этот жест мог бы принадлежать сабмиссиву, если бы это не делал столь Доминантный мужчина.

\- Очень хорошо, - говорит он в конце концов, снова останавливая взгляд на Чарльзе. Шоу подаётся вперёд, кладя оба локтя на стол; Чарльз невольно бросает взгляд на его запястья – те все ещё заключены в стальные подавители.

\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, - Чарльз поднимает ручку и придаёт себе невозмутимый вид, игнорируя покалывание, поднимающееся по спине к затылку. – Вы импульсивны, господин Шоу?

\- Нет, доктор Ксавье, конечно же нет, - отвечает Шоу. Звание Чарльза он каким-то образом произносит так, что из его уст оно звучит презрительно, а не уважительно.

Чарльз кивает.

\- Вы предпочитаете продумывать всё наперёд?

\- Точно так же, как и все разумные люди. Не думаю, что вы сами особо спонтанны, доктор.

\- Вас когда-либо волнует то, - спрашивает Чарльз, игнорируя попытку перейти на личности, - каковы последствия ваших действий для других людей? Много кто пострадал из-за вас и других членов Адского Пламени. Если, конечно, эти планы придумали вы, а не кто-то из ваших коллег.

Шоу по-отчески улыбается.

\- Мой дорогой мальчик, в этом и соль.

\- Мне не нравится предполагать. Вы чувствуете что-то, думая о раненых вашими действиями людях?

Шоу откидывается назад и следующие несколько секунд молчит, закинув руку на спинку стула и постукивая длинным указательным пальцем по стали.

\- Их смерть – истинная трагедия. Каждому из них было суждено изменить мир, мы будем помнить их имена и через пять сотен лет. Тебе же в это хочется верить? 

\- Неважно, во что хочу верить я, - отвечает Чарльз, отмечая про себя черты присущие психопатии – красноречие, невероятное обаяние, завышенное чувство собственной важности, ложь и манипуляции, отсутствие сострадания и склонность к скуке; пока что Шоу отлично подходит под описание, а если прибавить то, что, разозлившись, он срывается и избивает Эрика, то ему можно приписать импульсивность хоть в чём-то. – Пожалуйста, мне хотелось бы знать, что по этому поводу чувствуете вы, - «пожалуйста» он добавляет лишь для того, чтобы угодить эго Шоу; если повезёт, это подтолкнёт его к честному ответу.

\- Люди столь хрупки, - выдает Шоу, расслабляясь на стуле. – Они так легко умирают.

Чарльз хмыкает, постукивая ручкой по столу.

\- Их смерти приносят вам удовольствие? Вам это нравится?

Шоу и не надо ничего говорить, чтобы Чарльзу уже был известен ответ; он сразу же виден в его мыслях, окрашивая все воспоминания о насилии, что лучатся теплотой, которая у Чарльза обычно ассоциируется с любимыми воспоминаниями.

\- Мне нравится видеть, как мутанты становятся сильнее. Все равно, если более слабые существа гибнут в процессе, это второстепенно. Если так нужно для всеобщего блага.

В животе Чарльза тяжело оседает холодное, омерзительное чувство отвращения.

\- Вот что, вы считаете людей и мутантов разными видами?

\- Ну, с научной точки зрения это ведь не совсем правдиво, да? – протягивает Шоу, усмехаясь уголками губ. – Исторически мы ещё не зашли так далеко, потому правильнее будет сказать, что мы две разные расы. Вот только в этом случае, в отличии от псевдонаучной чуши, проповедуемой белыми шовинистами. А ещё раньше нацистами, здесь очень ярко видно, почему одна раса превосходит другую во всём.

\- И как же?

\- Ну что же ты, доктор Ксавье – читай мои мысли. Если бы не вот это, - он приподнимает одну руку, показывая браслет-подавитель, - я мог бы размозжить твой череп простым прикосновением. Среди моих подчинённых есть мужчина, создающий неотличимые от реальности иллюзии, телепортер и мальчик, умеющий контролировать одну из четырёх основных природных сил. Разве это не очевидно? 

Чарльз покачивает головой, не сводя глаз с Шоу и не отступая, несмотря на скрытую угрозу.

\- У меня были пациенты с мутациями, что ломают их куда быстрее, чем любые инвалидности, - говорит он, - включая мальчика, который не может контактировать с кислородом, не пылая при этом; женщина, что не может находиться рядом с другими людьми, не сходя с ума от видений тысяч возможных будущих; девочка, что родилась без глаз и рта, а дышать может только через нос, и то благодаря медицинскому вмешательству. Мутации не обеспечивают людей невероятной силой; создавая новые возможности, они в то же время ломают других.

\- Это редкость, - отмахивается Шоу. – Но и они – часть большего, чем они сами. Само их существование делает вклад во всё растущее превосходство расы мутантов. Через две сотни лет люди полностью вымрут, но, существуя, они продолжат сражаться с неизбежным, и пока они будут продолжать это делать, клуб Адского Пламени будет сражаться в ответ.

Чарльз кивает и задаёт, пожалуй, самый важный вопрос.

\- И потому вы по доброй воле, осведомлённо и безжалостно совершаете акты терроризма, потому что считаете, что мутантов стоит защищать от человечества? И при этом не обращаете никакого внимания на последствия или боль, что приносите окружающим? 

Шоу не колеблется.

\- Да.

\- И это же служит оправданием длительным, ужасным сексуальным надругательствам, что вы и прочие члены клуба Адского Пламени совершали по отношению к несовершеннолетнему мальчику? – спрашивает Чарльз, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается – одного вопроса хватает для того, чтобы ему стало страшно. Это так жалко, что Чарльз ненавидит себя за это – это же его работа, и здесь неправ Шоу, а не он. – Разве это каким-то образом способствует улучшению положения расы мутантов?

От кого-то другого можно было бы ожидать стыда или же чувства вины, но Шоу, кажется, даже не сбит с толку этим вопросом.

\- Ох, - говорит он, приподнимая брови. – Вижу, ты говорил с юным Эриком. Столь несчастное дитя, не правда ли?

\- Напротив, я считаю, что он довольно силён, - говорит Чарльз, жестом отмахиваясь от вопроса, зная, что это разозлит Шоу. – Тогда, значит, у вас нет никакого оправдания такого к нему отношения? Удивительно, учитывая то, что вы внимательно обдумываете свои решения перед тем, как претворять их в жизнь.

\- Я вырастил его так, как посчитал нужным, - отвечает Шоу; сразу ясно, что он не уверен, проверило ли ЦРУ ДС уровень Эрика, и раздумывает над тем, заявить ли, что он поступал с ним так, как сделал бы с любым другим сабмиссивом, или же Чарльза этим не проведёшь. – Как он там? Смогли удержать его в браслетах?

\- Как вы посчитали нужным в отношении ребёнка с уровнем ДС в 7Д? – спрашивает Чарльз, снова игнорируя вопрос Шоу и скептически приподнимая бровь. – Мне с трудом в это верится. Если, конечно же, ваш клуб не подделал результаты анализов, и вы не догадывались о столь важном факте. Ужасная оплошность, скажу я.

Мгновение напряженной тишины и разум Шоу заполняет злость.

\- Я решил, что в интересах Адского Пламени, - говорит Шоу спустя несколько секунд, - будет построить чувство… скажем так, братства. Именно поэтому я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то из членов нарушал этот шаткий баланс. Даже в столь юном возрасте было ясно, что Эрик не сможет быть частью команды без серьёзной… коррекции.

Чарльза мутит, и перед тем, как сухим голосом продолжить, он сглатывает, чувствуя жжение в горле.

\- Вы уже могли судить об этом в возрасте двух лет, так ведь? Тогда вы куда лучший психолог, чем я. А я при этом телепат. Лично мне кажется, что вы провели анализы, но результат вам не понравился, и потому вы решили силой его изменить. Но, конечно же, говорить такое будет крайне непрофессиональным.

\- Да, - говорит Шоу, - так и будет, не правда ли? – Его воспоминания об Эрике в том возрасте показывают любящего покомандовать мальчика – но не более, чем это нормально для ребёнка, который любит получать внимание взрослых, которым те обычно одаривают детские просьбы: тот, пошатываясь, обхватывает ручками ногу Шоу и с широкой улыбкой просит печенье.

Сердце Чарльза обливается кровью при виде этого ребёнка, столь маленького, взъерошенного и большеглазого, нуждающегося в любви, но предназначенного для чего-то в сотни раз хуже. Он не чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы дать это даже повзрослевшему Эрику, но если бы у него был выбор, то Чарльз бы не задумываясь вернулся назад, забрал бы ребёнка оттуда, чтобы защитить от всего.

\- Я собрал достаточно, - говорит Чарльз, складывая бумаги и поднимаясь с места. – Спасибо за уделённое время, господин Шоу. Надеюсь, остаток вашего пребывания тут будет приятным, - а ещё желательно, чтобы при этом он был заперт в камере с кем-то огромным, подлым и достаточно жестоким, чтобы не слушать слов и дать ему попробовать на вкус свою же пилюлю. Наверное, Чарльз должен чувствовать вину за то, что наслаждается столь злобными мыслями, но её нет. 

\- Уверен, что скоро увижу тебя снова, - говорит Шоу, и хоть он не двигается со своего стула, его взгляд провожает Чарльза из комнаты, заставляя покалывать кожу на шее.

 

*

Чарльз рад оказаться дома к вечеру, проведя весь полдень на совещании в ЦРУ, где раз за разом приходилось объяснять, что все детали конфиденциальны и он не может разглашать ничего, кроме медицинской оценки психического состояния Шоу – даже собственного мнения. Даже так, Чарльз подозревает, что они могли догадаться о последнем по выражению его лица и тому, как дрожали его руки вокруг чашки с кофе.

И именно поэтому находиться рядом с Эриком совсем не расслабляюще – не когда Чарльз услышал историю от обеих сторон, когда он знает, насколько же бессердечно Шоу решил так обращаться с Эриком, и насколько же тот ему на самом деле безразличен, несмотря на всё, что видит в нём мальчик. Если бы у Чарльза был выбор, он бы поднялся в свою комнату и попытался бы заснуть, чтобы память о Шоу не была столь резкой и свежей, но он не может себе этого позволить. Вместо этого Чарльз садится на диван рядом с Эриком, пусто смотря на экран телевизора, и даже не может вспомнить, как его включал.

\- Как дела в школе? – спрашивает он в конце концов, пытаясь скрыть то, как выпал из реальности на… кто знает сколько. Господи.

Эрик, устроившись на краю дивана, пьёт одну из добавок, что ему прописал врач из ЦРУ, и, когда Чарльз смотрит на него, мальчик кривит рот вокруг трубочки – но Чарльзу не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы понять, что делает он это от вкуса добавки, а не из-за вопроса.

\- Нормально, - отвечает Эрик, опуская бутылочку и смотря на Чарльза из-под длинных ресниц. – Правда, я отстаю, придётся догонять.

Чарльз тихо выдыхает, больше поворачиваясь к Эрику.

\- По каким предметам? Может, я смогу помочь.

\- История, английский и биология, - говорит Эрик. Он опускает бутылку между коленями и оставляет её там, кладя руки на бёдра. – Я учил их не так, как они преподаются здесь.

Чарльз хмыкает, успокаиваясь от смены темы, и выдыхает, чувствуя, как разжимается что-то внутри.

\- Я точно смогу помочь с биологией и английским. В истории, увы, я понимаю не так уж и много.

\- Я справлюсь, - говорит Эрик, а после долго не издаёт ни звука, просто смотря на питательную ценность на бутылочке так, словно это святое писание. В конце концов, словно превозмогая самого себя, он выдавливает: - А как твой день?

Чарльз снова сжимается, задерживая дыхание. Ранее он решил быть честным с Эриком, если случится что-то такое – всю жизнь окружающие лгали ему, и если Чарльз хочет, чтобы ему верили, то Эрик должен знать, что всегда услышит от него правду. Даже если это будет неприятно.

\- Он был… непростым, - начинает Чарльз, и вздыхает, сильнее упираясь ногами в пол. – Сегодня я беседовал с господином Шоу для ЦРУ. 

\- Что? – Эрик двигается так быстро, что почти проливает добавку на пол – бутылку он ловит по чистой удаче, и сразу же ставит её на край стола, придвигаясь ближе к Чарльзу, внезапно излучая внимание, готовность и что-то, к сожалению, похожее на надежду. – Ты видел его? Он в порядке? Ты не видел остальных?

\- Он в порядке, - сообщает Чарльз, пытаясь подавить собственную неприязнь к Шоу – сейчас это ему ничем не поможет. – Я видел только его, но и другие в порядке. ЦРУ им не навредит, Эрик.

Он знает, что мальчик ему не поверил, но во всяком случае, сейчас Эрик не станет спорить.

\- Что он говорил? – спрашивает он, чуть подаваясь вперёд. – Он спрашивал обо мне?

И Чарльз видит в Эрике того маленького мальчика – и почти желает никогда не видеть тех воспоминаний, ведь разница столь ярко видна. Жаждущий, требовательный, отчаянно желающий любви.

\- Я не могу рассказать тебе этого, - спокойно говорит он, держа голос под контролем. – Всё, о чём мы говорили – врачебная тайна; я не мог рассказать об этом и ЦРУ. Но я не хотел лгать тебе о том, где был сегодня. Я всегда буду честен с тобой, хорошо?

Эрик поникает, снова откидываясь на подушку и подтягивая колени к груди.

\- Ты даже не можешь сказать да или нет?

Чарльз чувствует нотки досады в мыслях Эрика и, если прислушаться, даже тон его звучит обвиняюще. Недолго Чарльз даже думает над тем, чтобы сказать Эрику правду – что Шоу не спрашивал о нём, если не считать того, как он называл его жалким, что Шоу волнует лишь то, сколько ещё людей нужно выслать за его головой. Но поступить так будет жестоко, и потому Чарльз лишь качает головой.

\- Нет, Эрик, не могу, - отвечает он. – Точно так же ты должен знать, что я не расскажу никому о наших беседах. Наш первый сеанс был, скорее, опросом, но все последующие будут тайной, которой я не смогу ни с кем делиться. Издержки профессии.

\- Ты даже не сказал мне, куда идёшь. – говорит Эрик. Он опускает ступни на пол и поднимается, беря полупустую бутылочку с добавкой и выбрасывая её в мусорное ведро, что поставил туда пару дней назад, когда занимался уборкой. Даже через всю комнату чувствуется его нарастающее раздражение, заполняющее комнату и чётко слышимое телепату.

Чарльз остаётся на диване, наблюдая за скованными движениями Эрика и оставляя ему немного пространства, пусть даже лишь разговоры об этом его утомляют.

\- Ну конечно же нет, я же не идиот, - говорит Чарльз устало, с ноткой мрачного юмора. – Ты бы пошёл за мной, и мне пришлось бы потратить полдня, споря с тобой, или же мысленно заставить тебя пойти в школу, и оба варианта меня совсем не привлекали. Ты должен запомнить, что в моих действиях нет никакого злого умысла.

\- Я даже не знаю, куда их забрали! – говорит Эрик, снова поворачиваясь к нему лицом и складывая руки на груди, впиваясь пальцами в плечо прямо над локтем. Так Эрик только выглядит ещё меньше, костлявее чем он есть на самом деле, и серые глаза кажутся просто огромными на бледном лице. – Они – моя семья, и люди… ЦРУ, все вы оторвали меня от них и теперь пытаетесь обернуть против! Я должен сидеть вместе с ними, но вы же даже не разрешаете мне с ними увидеться!

Чарльз находит где-то силы и садится ровнее; пусть он и остается на своем месте, оказываясь ниже Эрика, именно он держит всё под контролем: и себя, и разговор, пусть и лишь из упрямости.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, поднимая одно колено на диван и поворачиваясь боком, лицом к Эрику, - до того, как мы продолжим это разговор, назови хоть один раз, когда я пытался обернуть тебя против Адского Пламени или же хотел поменять твоё мнение о них. Если сделаешь это, то расскажу что-то из того, о чём сегодня говорил с господином Шоу. 

\- Ты сам говорил, когда мы говорили в твоём кабинете, что записываешь всё для ЦРУ. Ты хотел, чтобы я сказал что-то компрометирующее, и они оказались в тюрьме. Вы всё хотите использовать меня, чтобы навредить им, - то, что Эрика трясёт, видно даже отсюда. Я всё понял, знаешь ли. Я же не тупой. Именно поэтому ты раз за разом спрашивал меня о сексе. Это ведь нелегально, да? И теперь, после моего рассказа, это доказательство.

\- Это не точно то же, что пытаться обернуть тебя против Адского Пламени, Эрик, - мягко говорит Чарльз, закидывая руку на спинку дивана. – Конечно же ЦРУ расследует все деяния Адского Пламени, чтобы они ответили перед законом. Но когда я пытался заставить тебя сказать неправду или же поменять твои чувства к чему-то? Ты и так знаешь, что наши мнения отличаются – но при этом я всегда буду с уважением относиться к твоим чувствам. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и находился в безопасности. Вот и всё, - Чарльз хотел бы подойти к Эрику и обнять его, как-то приободрить, но такое, скорее всего, закончится лишь разбитым носом. – Если бы ты оказался в тюрьме, то все равно не увидел бы их; да и что бы ты выбрал – сидеть в камере или жить тут и ходить в школу?

\- Не нужно менять чей-то разум, чтобы использовать их как оружие, - жёстко отрезает Эрик. – Господин Шоу повторял это день за днём. Хотя бы в этом вы с ним схожи.

\- Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь, - отвечает Чарльз, чувствуя себя так, словно его ударили под дых, словно он истечёт кровью, когда наконец-то поднимется наверх и ляжет спать. Эмоции Эрика столь сильны, что захватывают пространство, словно яростные змеи или же ядовитый дым. – Эрик, я изо всех сил стараюсь тебе помочь, и если это значит, что мне придётся сотрудничать с ЦРУ, то да, я так и сделаю. И если это значит, что мне придётся сражаться вместо тебя, то я так и поступлю. Но я не буду тебе лгать. Я не стану тебя ранить. И тем более не буду использовать тебя против других и тебя самого. Ты удивительный молодой человек, и если помощь тебе значит, что ты меня возненавидишь, то я все равно продолжу. Как-нибудь с этим уживусь. 

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, - огрызается Эрик. – Нечего помогать – со мной всё _в порядке_. Всё было хорошо, пока твои друзья не напали на бруклинское убежище и не испортили всё. Если думаешь, что сможешь чего-то добиться, то ты просто зря тратишь время. 

\- Возможно, - это всё, что Чарльз говорит. Когда он поднимается с места, ему кажется, что его ноги скрипят как у столетнего старика, словно это напряжение заблокировало все его суставы, превратив в железного дровосека, нуждающегося в смазке – а может, ему просто нужно сердце. – Я иду спать. Спокойной ночи, Эрик.

На пути в свою комнату Чарльз проходит мимо Эрика, но тот не делает ничего, а Чарльз отказывается собирать осколки своей воли и просто смотрит вниз, сцепив зубы и опустив плечи, пусть его мысли и полны разочарования и рвущей изнутри тревоги. Впервые Чарльз не пытается с этим бороться – Эрик должен научиться стравляться с этим сам.

Он поднимается наверх и почти сразу же засыпает, но когда Чарльз просыпается в холодном поту в три утра, то в панике осознаёт, что Эрик исчез.

*  
 _Эрик_

Злость не исчезает лишь потому, что Чарльз уходит. Если это что-то и меняет, то Эрику становится лишь хуже - совершенно точно ясно, что Чарльз его не слушает. Он все ещё верит, что Эрик какая-то сломанная вещь, которую нужно починить, и одна мысль о том, что он столь... _жалок_ отравляет Эрика изнутри.

Он отключает телевизор и подумывает над тем, чтобы показательно сломать его, но потом решает этого не делать, пусть стальная рама все еще подрагивает, когда Эрик поднимается в свою комнату, перешагивая через ступеньки. Только после того как закрывается дверь в комнату, ему становится дурно и что-то гадкое скручивает всё в животе. В душе он включает самую горячую воду, раздевается, залезает внутрь, садясь на плиточный пол и, прикрыв глаза, опирается на стену, чувствуя, как вода сбегает по коже и безжалостными струями бьет по голове.

Только когда вода становиться настолько обжигающей, что ему кажется, словно на коже появляются волдыри, Эрик делает её холоднее и запрокидывает голову назад, открывая глаза и смотря на лейку душа. Как бы Чарльз не оправдывался, они оба знают, что Эрик прав: он лучшее орудие ЦРУ против Адского Пламени, и если Эрик не будет осторожен и позволит собой манипулировать, то его используют против них. Плохо уже то, что Эрик признал, что все они его трахали – теперь-то он знает, что это было преступлением. Будет хуже, если он подтвердит, что, да, господин Шоу составлял планы и своей силой взорвал электростанцию в Роли. Это господин Азазель доставил их в Сидней, госпожа Фрост заставила людей обернуться друг против друга, а Эрик обрушил Оперу на их головы. Господин Эссекс и господин Вингард вместе свели с ума жителей Сиенны. Тысяча и один террористический акт, и всего этого хватит, чтобы отправить их в тюрьму на несколько жизней. 

Эрик не замечает того, как снова закрывает глаза, как сердце начинает биться в ритм с падающими на пол струями воды, и пар наполняет его лёгкие, и пот каплями собирается на коже, чтобы быть смытым уже в следующее мгновение. Он чувствует пальцы в волосах, что оттягивают голову назад, скользкую, мокрую кожу под своими руками, скользящими по сильным бёдрам. Вода льётся в глаза, а воздух настолько влажный, что сложно дышать, но Эрик всё равно дышит через нос и заглатывает член до самой глотки, стоя коленями на твёрдом полу и оставаясь неподвижным, пока тот вбивается в его рот, и рука в волосах двигает его головой в идеальном ритме, а задыхающийся голос господина Вингарда говорит, что он хороший мальчик…

Эрик резко распахивает глаза, подаётся вперёд и, задыхаясь и сгибаясь над сливом, выблёвывает отвратительную добавку, которую с трудом выпил ранее. На вкус она остаётся точно такой же, и Эрик позволяет воде смыть всё. Дрожа, он сплёвывает, поворачиваясь, чтобы прополоскать рот, все ещё чувствуя рвотные позывы.

Льющаяся сверху вода стала совсем холодной. Сколько же он так спал? Дрожа и чувствуя слабость, Эрик поднимается на ноги, опираясь на плиточную стену и закрывая кран. Его все еще мутит от добавки, но, во всяком случае, его вряд ли стошнит снова. Эрик обтирается полотенцем; проходя мимо, он ловит своё отражение в наполовину мутном от пара зеркале: в нем он кажется серо-зелёным, с белой кожей вокруг глаз и рта.

Уже сама мысль о том, чтобы одеться, кажется слишком сложной; Эрик берёт книгу с тумбочки и ложится на кровать прямо так, все еще влажным и обнажённым после душа, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечь себя от всего и отогнать дурноту. Надев наушники, что Чарльз позволил ему выбрать, он вставляет их в подаренный Чарльзом плеер и, лёжа на животе, отрезанный от мира, открывает книгу на первой странице.

Однако уже после четвёртой страницы становится ясно, что это не та книга, которую он помнит.

В экземпляре «Волшебника страны Оз», подаренном господином Шоу в детстве, Дороти была девочкой-мутантом, живущей в Канзасе, и сверстники издевались над ней из-за её сил. Потом она сбежала в страну Оз и открыла для себя мир полный мутантов, живущих в гармонии, пусть ими и правил тиран Волшебник, который, как оказалось, был лишь человеком, что притворялся мутантом. В конце Дороти убила Волшебника и заняла его место, правя вечно, и все зажили долго и счастливо.

Эрик открывает книгу с конца и читает. В этой книге… новой, идеальной книге, что ЦРУ дало ему взамен той, что забрали в качестве доказательства… мутанты совсем не упоминаются.

Эрик садится, стягивает наушники и молчаливо всматривается в жёлтую обложку с девочкой и её псом. Страшила, Железный Дровосек и Лев с их видимыми мутациями. Может, он что-то не так помнит? Нет, невозможно – у Эрика почти идеальная память, особенно на книги, а эта любима им ещё с детства.

Это значит, что одна из книг – подделка. Но кто солгал? Господин Шоу или же ЦРУ?

У обоих сторон есть причины так поступить. ЦРУ хотело бы обернуть его против господина Шоу, а господин Шоу хотел бы, чтобы у Эрика была возможность читать о себе подобных. Однако, от мыслей об этом снова подступает дурнота и слабость.

Он недолго колеблется и всё-таки убеждает себя выбраться из кровати и одеться: он берёт всё те же вещи и натягивает сверху кофту, чтобы защититься от холода, липнущего к мокрой коже. Обернув наушники вокруг шеи и положив плеер в карман, Эрик берёт книгу и спускается вниз, идя в библиотеку тёмными и пустыми коридорам.

Коллекция Чарльза организована по авторам. Эрик слышит в ушах стук сердца, когда находит эту же книгу и снимает её с полки, а затем читает последние две страницы в тусклом свете от плеера. Эта книга тоже неправильная.

«Это тоже может быль уловкой ЦРУ», - думает Эрик, возвращая её на полку и кладя вторую копию поверх. Именно они отправили его жить с Чарльзом, а с их работой они должны обладать вниманием к деталям - они бы такое предусмотрели.

Ему нужен третий экземпляр. Контрольный. Эрик пробирается в коридор и идёт в гостиную. Ноутбук Чарльза там же, где он оставил его перед обедом; Эрик шипит и жмурится от яркого света, ударившего в глаза при его включении. Какой там кнопкой включался интернет? Чарльз же говорил, что в интернете можно найти всё, что угодно…

Эрик открывает новое окно и вбивает в поиск «нью-йоркская общественная библиотека верхний ист-сайд». На первой же странице есть карта; она лишь в трёх кварталах.

Тогда хорошо. Эрик выключает компьютер, поднимается, идёт к шкафу, чтобы обуться, и надевает наушники, включая музыку своей силой. В плеере только те песни, что ему нравятся. И уже это в последнее время кажется дерзким.

Снаружи холодно, и Эрик натягивает капюшон, защищаясь от сквозящего между зданиями ветра, что щипает щёки. Романс фа-мажор Бетховена звучит медленно и сладко, пока Эрик идёт по улице, напоминая о всех разах, когда он слышал его до этого – первый раз на радио в Праге, в исполнении Яши Хейвец, когда Эрик лежал, свернувшись калачиком в центре кровати, закрыв глаза и мечтая о чём-то, а радио лежало на подушке рядом с ухом. Лучший раз, когда он слушал его, делая крюк на ноже господина Азазеля – тогда казалось, что музыка сама управляла металлом, так тесно сплетены были скрипка, Эрик и сталь. Худший раз, когда господин Шоу включил пластинку и сел вправлять ему лопатку; всё это требовало от господина Шоу лишь легкого удара пальцем, но крики Эрика полностью заглушили музыку.

И вот этот раз, в колючую Нью-Йоркскую зиму, когда Эрик оказался так далеко от всего, что знает. Никто не сможет сложить кусочки, кроме него самого, а Эрик даже не знает, с чего же начать.

Во всяком случае, никто не оглядывается на него, когда мальчик заходит в библиотеку, снимает капюшон и стряхивает снег с ботинок на отведённый для этого коврик. Он бродит между полок, следуя за детскими голосами к яркой секции детской литературы. Как можно старательнее избегая детей и их родителей, он блуждает, пока не находит полки под буквой «Б». В дальнем конце только маленькая девочка с пожилой женщиной – первая подпрыгивает, сжимая в руках книгу, упрашивая мать взять «ну ещё одну, пожалуйста».

Эрик пробегается взглядом по именам, останавливаясь на Л. Фрэнке Бауме. Он снимает с полки один из трёх библиотечных экземпляров «Удивительного волшебника из страны Оз» и переворачивает её, читая аннотацию. Правда приходит уже через четыре строки, тяжёлым весом оседая в животе. Эта, человеческая версия – версия ЦРУ – та самая, настоящая. Тут нет мутантов. Никаких притеснений от рук людей. Просто девочка, что попадает в страну Оз. Всё прочее было враньём.

Музыка доходит до своего пика, и он задыхается, а уши звенят вместе с нарастающим звуком скрипки.

Когда чья-то рука касается его плеча, мальчик дёргается так сильно, что почти роняет книгу, и адреналин разносится по телу, пока он отскакивает, резко разворачиваясь лицом к женщине, сабу, точно той же, что ещё недавно стояла в противоположном конце ряда с дочерью, чьё приближение он не почувствовал, и которая сейчас смотрит на него, приподняв брови и чуть удивлённо приоткрыв рот.

Эрик сталкивает наушники на шею и сглатывает подступающую к горлу тошноту, и музыка становится лишь слабым эхо, в ритм с которым шумит кровь в ушах.

\- Прости, я совсем не хотела тебя напугать! – говорит она, и удивление на её лице сменяется улыбкой. – Не хочу мешать, но у меня сын одного с тобой возраста, а я совсем не знаю, что читают современные дети. Можешь что-то посоветовать?

Эрику кажется, словно у него морская болезнь, а он сам в бушующем океане и вот-вот утонет.

\- Вот, - говорит он, пихая «Волшебника страны Оз» ей в руки. Женщина смотрит ему вслед, когда Эрик разворачивается на пятках и убегает, игнорируя крики библиотекаря и выбегая на улицу.

Каким-то образом там стало ещё холоднее. Эрик знает, что не сможет вернуться назад в квартиру Чарльза: мысль о том, чтобы просто пойти домой и лечь спать звучит как-то… Это последнее, чего он хочет. Поэтому мальчик просто идёт той же дорогой, пока не доходит до путей метро, а затем идёт вдоль них, следуя по направлению к окраинам. Город шумит в ушах, но Эрик всё не может собраться с силами и отключить всё. Вместо этого шум ведёт его куда-то, ослеплённого яркими огнями стальных небоскрёбов.

Он не уверен, как оказывается там, перед барами, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдая за приходящими и уходящими людьми.

\- Эй, детка, огоньку не найдётся?

К счастью, Эрик не вздрагивает. К нему обращается мужчина, стоящий за Эриком в свете уличной лампы; пепельно-серый блондин в строгом светло-сером костюме. Сначала он смотрит Эрику в лицо, но затем его взгляд сползает ниже.

\- Не маловат ли для удавки?

\- Что? – в замешательстве спрашивает Эрик, но быстро исправляется, склоняя голову и говоря как можно самым послушным тоном, который знает. – В смысле… извините, господин. Я не понимаю.

Мужчина хмыкает.

\- У тебя осталась линия загара от ошейника. Что случилось, Дом вышвырнул? Тебе есть, где остаться на ночь? Я могу предложить переждать у меня, если тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то за тобой присмотрел, - он пытается говорить небрежно, но Эрик-то видит, как напряглось его тело в ожидании ответа.

Ох. Пальцы Эрика поднимаются, прижимаясь к оголённому горлу. Он не заметил… он не думал, что провёл на улице так много времени, чтобы она появилась, но, похоже, так и случилось. Мальчик бросает на мужчину беглый взгляд из-под ресниц – он старше Чарльза, но моложе господина Шоу, чуть старше тридцати. Не то чтобы это что-то да значило; слишком уж явен его интерес.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Эрик, и сердце сильнее бьётся в груди, когда он делает шаг навстречу. Мальчик осторожно пробегается языком по губам, так, чтобы Дом это точно увидел, и продолжает: - Вы можете за мной присмотреть.

\- Пойдём, - говорит Дом, медленно приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке. – Мы можем пройтись отсюда до моей квартиры. Чтобы ты мог отдохнуть, конечно же.

Он кладёт руку на плечо Эрика, уводя его, и некоторые прохожие рядом с баром смотрят им вслед, но никто не останавливает; Дом пытается выглядеть заботливым хотя бы со спины. Либо это, либо же заниматься с ним сексом не так преступно, как ему пытаются внушить.

Дом живёт в том же районе, что и Чарльз, но в другом доме. Эрик следует за ним, когда они проходят мимо швейцаров, пытаясь быть лишь незаметной тенью. Он глубоко вдыхает, когда закрываются двери лифта и возвращается лёгкая тошнота.

\- Здесь стоят камеры, - мимоходом говорит Дом, опираясь на стену и небрежно проводя рукой по волосам. – Кстати, как тебя зовут?

\- Эрик, - отвечает мальчик, снова опуская взгляд на начищенные носки чёрных туфлей Дома. – Как Вы желаете, чтобы я Вас звал?

Сверху звучит смех.

\- Ох, чёрт. Как же я тобой наслажусь. Можешь звать меня Сэр, - звенит лифт, и открываются двери в застеленный ковром пустынный коридор.

\- Пойдём, _Эрик_. Нам к той двери.

Мальчик следует за ним. Кажется, что на двери в квартиру Дома золотая ручка и защёлка, но Эрик-то знает, что они лишь покрыты им, а сделаны из никеля. Не то, чтобы Дом использовал ключ – он просто проводит картой по считывателю и дверь открывается сама. Всё утопает во тьме, пока Дом не нажимает на выключатель, и Эрик скидывает обувь возле двери, отпихивая ботинки к стене, чтобы остаться в носках, а затем и опуститься на колени.

Дом смотрит на него сверху вниз: поворот его головы выдаёт тень на полу.

\- Это, конечно, хорошо, - говорит он, - но мне казалось, что ты хотел найти кровать на ночь. Моя комната вон там. Почему бы тебе не пройти туда и не снять все эти вещи – всё для твоего же удобства.

\- Да, Сэр, - отвечает Эрик перед тем, как подняться и пойти, чувствуя взгляд Дома всю дорогу по коридору до тёмной спальни. Он не включает свет; ему этого не говорили, но вскоре глаза приспосабливаются к темноте, и Эрик видит большую, роскошную кровать, куда больше, чем нужно одному или даже двум людям.

Мальчик кладёт наушники и плеер на тумбочку и расстёгивает кофту, приостанавливаясь, чтобы сложить её и положить на пол перед тем, как снять остальные вещи и повторить это же с ними, пока рядом с тумбочкой не лежит аккуратная стопка, а сам он не стоит обнажённым – волосы все ещё влажноватые после душа. Эрик поворачивается лицом к двери, становясь на колени и опустив голову вниз, и сидит так, даже когда слышит мягкие шаги в коридоре, а затем вдох и низкий, сухой смешок.

\- Очень хорошо, - говорит Дом, подходя чуть ближе и проводя рукой по волосам Эрика от лба до затылка. – Ты у нас очень худенький, да? И зачем кому-то тебя вышвыривать, если ты такой услужливый? – рука Дома большая и чуть грубоватая из-за мозолей, что цепляют и совсем чуть-чуть царапают кожу Эрика.

_«Меня не вышвырнули»_ , - думает Эрик, но держит рот под замком и тянется за прикосновением так, как его и учили. В ушах стоит непонятный шум, и он закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая.

\- Встань и перегнись через край кровати, - говорит Дом, ещё раз пройдясь по волосам Эрика и отступая назад, принимаясь снимать собственную одежду и звеня ремнём.

Эрик подчиняется. Одеяло под его грудью и животом прохладное и мягкое, и мальчик двигается, чтобы раздвинуть ноги шире, сжимая и разжимая хлопок под пальцами. Он приоткрывает глаза ровно настолько, чтобы кинуть взгляд на Дома за плечом, расстёгивающего последние пуговицы, но отводит взгляд, пока тот не увидел и не наказал его за подобное.

Скользкие от смазки пальцы разрабатывают его тщательно и уверенно, но без боли; Дом становится за Эриком и хвалит его за то, что тот так хорошо его принимает, пока трётся о зад мальчика, и его твёрдый влажный член давит на плоть Эрика. Эрику становится интересно, что случилось бы, если бы он не пошёл - если бы стал кричать, плакать или же попытался сбежать. Погнался бы Дом за ним, избил бы, чтобы никуда не ушёл и всё равно трахнул бы? Он сильнее вжимается грудью в кровать и выгибает спину, решая сделать шаг раньше.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит Дом и достаёт пальцы с хлюпающим звуком, хватаясь за бёдра Эрика и подтягивая его выше перед тем, как приставить член к заднице Эрика и толкнуться вперёд. Выходит с трудом: Эрика давно не трахали так часто, как раньше, и тело не хочет принимать всё с той же лёгкостью, пытаясь противостоять вторжению. Но боли нет, и Дом не делает ничего, чтобы с этим справиться.

Член в нём двигается назад, выходя почти полностью; Дом за ним тяжело дышит, начиная двигаться, крепче сжимает бёдра Эрика, двигаясь взад-вперёд, поднимая мальчика на цыпочки, чтобы поправить позу и глубже вбиваться в его тело.

Эрик берёт пример с Дома, что всё ближе к оргазму, позволяя двигать себя как угодно и подрагивая от особо грубых толчков, пусть и постоянно помнит, что его должны трахать, а его удовольствие необязательно. Он закрывает глаза и пытается абстрагироваться, отстраниться от своего же тела, пока не перестаёт чувствовать хоть что-то.

В конце концов, Дом кончает в него, заваливаясь вперёд с громкими, животными, глупо звучащими стонами; его член все ещё дрожит в Эрике, наполняя его, и руки скользят по его телу, грубо лаская пока их бёдра всё сталкиваются и сталкиваются, в конце концов останавливаясь.

\- Блять, - выдаёт Дом через минуту, медленно доставая член и позволяя сперме стекать по заднице Эрика. – Боже, детка. Такая шикарная дырка.

Эрик ещё немного остаётся в таком же положении, позволяя Дому видеть то, что он хочет, перед тем как наконец-то выпрямиться и обернуться, улыбаясь так, словно ему всё понравилось. Торс мужчины влажный от пота и Эрик останавливает взгляд на нём.

\- Спасибо Вам, Сэр, - бормочет он.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - тот поднимает руку, поглаживая плечо Эрика, другая рука двигается за него, и пальцы прощупывают его задницу, проводя там, где она все ещё немного опухла и саднит. – Забирайся в постель, детка. Сейчас мы идём спать, а утром перед работой я трахну тебя ещё разок.

Само понятие того, чтобы спать рядом с кем-то, очень странное; до этого если какой-то из Домов хотел его посреди ночи, то он просто приходил, трахал его и снова уходил. Никто из них не оставался, даже если им хотелось ещё утром. Но, думает Эрик, всё по-другому, если нет комнаты, в которую Дом мог бы его отправить.

Кровать такая же мягкая, как и казалась, и Эрик благодарно устраивается под одеялом, сразу же чувствуя себя лучше, чем просто обнажённым, пусть что-то все ещё дрожит в животе. Дом забирается следом, но не ложится сразу – вместо этого он достаёт что-то из тумбочки, и Эрик понимает, что это зажигалка и сигареты, только когда тот поджигает последнюю и запах дыма и горящего табака сразу же постигает его носа. Его силы всегда немного приглушены после секса – и Эрик привык её отпускать, ведь господин Шоу никогда не позволял ему использовать её во время секса с Домами. Куда проще полностью забыть о ней. 

\- Хочешь одну? – спрашивает Дом, показывая на открытую пачку.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Эрик и берёт одну, садясь и держа её между губами, пока Дом наклоняется, чтобы поджечь самый кончик.

\- Вдохни, - приказывает Дом, и Эрик вдыхает, наблюдая за тем, как вместе со вдохом оживает бумага. И почти сразу же он заходится в кашле, сгибаясь и судорожно вдыхая, чувствуя себя так, словно обжёг всю глотку аж до лёгких.

Звучит смех, а затем его похлопывают по обнажённой спине.

\- Ещё придёт, - говорит Дом, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым, что медленно растворяется в застоявшемся воздухе. – Это тебя, конечно, убивает, но просто продолжай вдыхать.

Эрик пытается снова, и, пусть и снова кашляет, но уже не так ужасно. Через несколько затяжек он всё-таки чувствует приятное головокружение, как если он не поел бы несколько дней. Мускусный запах горящего табака сразу же напоминает ему о господине Шоу, который всегда пах дымом и который всегда сидел с сигаретой между пальцами, планируя атаки.

\- Прямо как они говорят, - всегда повторял им господин Шоу, - делает тебя сильнее.

А потом он всегда смеялся. 

*

Дом держит своё обещание и следующим утром Эрик просыпается от того, что тот привязывает запястья к спинке кровати. Он трахает его жёстко, остаётся ровно настолько, чтобы спросить, нужна ли разрядка Эрику и после сразу же идёт в душ, а мальчик воспринимает это как сигнал к уходу. Ещё рано – часы на тумбочке показывают полшестого. Эрик подумывает над тем, чтобы сделать себе чашку кофе, но не хочет рисковать все ещё оставаться в квартире, когда мужчина выйдет из душа, поэтому вместо кофе крадёт сигареты и зажигалку со шкафа, кладёт их в карман кофты и уходит. 

Ночью выпал снег. Уже успевший собраться в сточных канавах и посереть, он превращается под ногами в слякоть – с неба падает мокрый снег. Эрику едва удаётся держать глаза открытыми, несмотря на холод и забивающиеся в волосы льдинки. Возможно, сегодня Чарльз не отправит его в школу, и он сможет нормально выспаться. 

Но когда он возвращается, Чарльз сидит внизу лестницы, маленькими глотками попивая чай из зажатой в ладонях чашки и поставив ноги на последнюю ступеньку. Он совсем бледный, а мешки под его глазами настолько тёмные, словно кто-то нарисовал эти широкие линии измазанными в саже пальцами.

\- Доброго утра, - тихо говорит Чарльз, снова поднимая чашку к губам.

Чарльз закрывает единственный путь наверх, и Эрик просто стоит в прихожей, пачкая мраморный пол талым снегом.

\- Привет, - говорит он в конце концов, снимая мокрую кофту и проходя к шкафу, чтобы повесить её и сбросить обувь. Эрик пытается идти нормально, но не уверен, насколько хорошо у него выходит - он чувствует взгляд Чарльза на своём затылке. 

Вздох, а затем Чарльз начинает говорить, шурша одеждой при движениях.

\- Эрик, мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить об этом. То, что ты сделал сегодня ночью, было очень опасно – ты мог наткнуться на кого угодно, и этот кто-то мог серьёзно тебе навредить или даже убить. Я не всегда буду знать, что во время твоих вылазок мне нужно приглядывать за тобой и заботиться о твоей безопасности.

Эрик закрывает дверцу шкафа и говорит:

\- Я и сам могу позаботиться о себе, - он Пси уровня, чёрт подери.

Мальчик поворачивается спиной к Чарльзу и идёт на кухню, слыша, как мужчина поднимается и идёт следом – и, ну, во всяком случае, он не удивлён. Вот и кофеварка; Эрик чувствует механизм, но чтобы достать её и включить в розетку, приходится порыться в одном из нижних ящиков. 

\- Тогда скажи мне… как ты мог быть уверен, что тот мужчина был здоров? – спрашивает Чарльз откуда-то от двери; он оставляет Эрику место, словно боясь подойти ближе. – Он мог быть болен чем угодно, а ты даже не остановился, чтобы попросить его использовать презерватив. Очень хорошо считать, что ты смог бы отбиться при нужде – это если предположить, что ты был бы в состоянии это сделать и он не вырубил бы тебя до этого или не оказался бы, например, мутантом посильнее – но ты даже имени его не знаешь. Его, кстати, зовут Эван. Эван Годольски.

Эрик подавляет скептический смешок и находит кофейные зёрна, засыпая в кофемолку добрых полчашки. Значит, Чарльз наблюдал? Конечно же. Эрик должен был догадаться. Он плотно сжимает губы.

\- Это, - говорит он, вставляя шнур в розетку, - не твоё дело, - а затем включает кнопку и громкости кофемолки достаточно, чтобы заглушить любой ответ. 

_\- Это моё дело, если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы бегать по городу и спать со странными Домами, рискуя своей безопасностью и здоровьем,_ \- говорит Чарльз, и этот голос не заглушить ничем, ведь он прямо в голове, чёткий и уверенный. _– Я ответственен за тебя, Эрик, и потому это моё дело. Может, мне стоит напомнить, что заниматься сексом с тобой все ещё незаконно? Тот мужчина может попасть в тюрьму очень надолго, если его поймают, и это его проблемы, но моя задача – держать тебя в безопасности, нравится тебе это или нет._

Зёрна уже превратились в порошок, и Эрик вырывает шнур из розетки, получая искрой по пальцам – та поглощается его силой, но всё равно щиплет. Он разворачивается лицом к Чарльзу, в это раз смотря тому в глаза.

\- А то, что ты смотришь, разве законно? Я и не знал, что тебе такое нравится. Может мне стоит потрахаться со следующим Домом прямо здесь и облегчить тебе жизнь?

Чарльз раздражённо выдыхает.

\- Не неси ерунды, - говорит он, щелчком пальцев отмахиваясь от обвинения, и этот жест сильно напоминает Эрику господина Шоу. – Я не наблюдал, а просто следил за твоим благосостоянием, чтобы убедиться, что тебя не задушат, или же не накачают наркотиками или не разрежут на маленькие кусочки и не выбросят в Гудзон. Смотри. 

Чарльз заходит на кухню, кладёт пустую чашку на чистый участок столешницы и складывает руки на груди, прислоняясь бедром к тумбочке и устремляя на Эрика серьёзный взгляд.

\- Я не осуждаю тебя, Эрик. И я не могу заставить тебя перестать бродить где-то и спать с кем попало, не без серьёзного вмешательства в твою голову, а я так не поступаю. Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты серьёзнее относился к своей безопасности, а не вёл себя как гордый, самодовольный _ребёнок_ , пытающийся убедить себя, что сможет справиться со всем и вся, - он пожимает плечами и его огромный свитер чуть больше открывает плечи. – Ты серьёзно хочешь заразиться ВИЧ? Или гонореей? Или ещё какой-то ужасной венерической болезнью?

Эрик действительно, действительно не хочет сейчас об этом спорить – куда больше ему хочется залезть под одеяло и поспать до четырёх.

\- Отлично, - говорит он, вкладывая бумажный фильтр в кофеварку и заливая кипятком перемолотые зёрна. – Ты уже закончил? 

\- Пока что, да, - отвечает Чарльз, раздражённо сжимая губы, но уже через мгновение переводит взгляд на дверь. – И да, ты идёшь в школу. То, что ты шляешься непонятно где ночами - не причина для справки.

\- Ты не мой Дом, и не тебе это решать.

\- Я твой опекун, - говорит Чарльз, и когда он снова переводит взгляд на Эрика, то выглядит жёстче и вкладывает в голос больше силы. – Ты попробуй поспорить со мной и окажешься у ворот школы без воспоминаний о том, как там оказался. Ты идёшь в школу. 

\- Заставь меня и я взорву трубы. Ущерба будет на десятки тысяч долларов. Хочешь впутать в это силы? Так вот, я могу ответить тем же, - Эрику хотелось бы сделать это в любом случае в наказание за то, что его удерживают вдали от Адского Пламени. Даже так, он чувствует, как горят щёки, краем сознания ожидая, что Чарльз сократит дистанцию и ударит его, гадая, что же заставит Чарльза перейти черту. 

\- Эрик, я никогда не ударю тебя, - говорит Чарльз, но его лицо и голос не совпадают – он говорит мягче, но губы все ещё упрямо сжаты. – Но если ты так хочешь, то ладно. Мне не нужны подавители. Сегодня можешь идти в школу без своей мутации.

Страшнее всего то, что это вступает в силу моментально.

Эрик тянется к своей силе, и её уже нет – он все ещё её чувствует, но когда пытается ухватиться, она ускользает, не даваясь. Он все ещё чувствует металл кухни, Чарльз не настолько жесток, но не может его коснуться или использовать. Одна часть Эрика хочет кричать и ломать всё вокруг, но другая просто онемела. Возможно, это из-за чувства превосходства в голосе Чарльза – пусть это и не настоящее Доминирование, но внезапно Эрик чувствует усталость. Или ещё большую усталость, чем ранее – он и не думал, что такое возможно, но Чарльз словно превратил его костный мозг в свинец.

\- Если ты заставишь меня вести себя как Дом, то я так и сделаю, - говорит Чарльз, тоже звуча устало. – У меня ещё не очень хорошо получается, ладно? Но если нужно, то я буду настаивать на своём, и поэтому больше никакого секса без презервативов. Тебе ясно?

Мальчик смотрит в пол – интересно, а можно ли прожечь в нём дыру одной лишь силой ненависти? Он отказывается что-то говорить, но слова Чарльза всё равно остаются приказом, и они оба знают, что он подчинится.

Эрик отворачивается, пряча горящие щёки, и наливает воду в кофеварку, а затем нажимает кнопку, и та радостно шумит, оживая, тогда как Эрику кажется, что он увядает изнутри, высыхая, словно мёртвый листок.

\- Как закончишь, иди и оденься к школе, - говорит Чарльз и уходит с кухни, идя наверх, так далеко от Эрика, как позволяет квартира, пока Эрик не теряет его часы своими приглушёнными силами и Чарльз не исчезает, оставляя мальчика с чувством того, что он остался совершенно один в целом мире.

*

_Чарльз  
_  
После такого пробуждения сложно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, а тем более на встрече с госпожой Хеллер за обсуждением дела; Чарльз не совсем уверен, зачем она вообще хочет встретиться: он не сможет рассказать ей больше того, что уже сообщил ЦРУ о психическом состоянии Шоу; и всё же, перед выходом он пытается привести себя в порядок и выглядеть живым человеком, а не зомби - умывается холодной водой и использует почти все глазные капли.

Они договорились встретиться в ресторане у Центрального Парка, где, по заверениям госпожи Хеллер, она зарезервировала им уединённую комнату для разговора; он находится всего в паре кварталов от дома, и Чарльз решает пройтись – морозный воздух колет обнажённую кожу глаз и носа, не закрытую шарфом и шапкой, но хоть руки, к счастью, он может спрятать глубоко в карманах пальто. 

Он доходит до места без особых проблем – здесь, в самой богатой части города, снег на улицах уже убран, а тротуары тщательно посыпаны солью – и заходит внутрь, облегчённо вздыхая, стягивая закрывающий рот шарф и оглядываясь. Заметив госпожу Хеллер у противоположной стены, он направляется к ней, отмахиваясь от собиравшейся было последовать официантки.

\- Доброго утра, - говорит он, выдвигая стоящий напротив неё стул и присаживаясь.

\- В последнее время довольно прохладно, не правда ли? – спрашивает госпожа Хеллер, но изгиб бровей и улыбка выдают, что она понимает, насколько преуменьшила. – Не хотите сначала что-то заказать? – сама она уже держит в руках капучино.

Конечно же, это две совершенно разные вещи, поговорить с ней по телефону, как вчера, и снова её увидеть; госпожа Хеллер очень симпатичная, и Чарльз не настолько устал, чтобы не замечать этого. Он улыбается ей и жестом подзывает официантку; та незлобно думает, что нужно вернуться за стойку и начать готовить столики к вечеру, гадая, когда же они закончат. Он рад ей в этом помочь, и заказывает Эрл Грей перед тем, как снова повернуться к госпоже Хеллер.

\- Ну что ж, чем могу вам помочь? – спрашивает он, устраиваясь поудобнее и снимая тёплое пальто. – Вы не очень-то много объяснили по телефону. 

\- Приношу извинения за это, - отвечает госпожа Хеллер, наклоняясь, чтобы достать из сумки папку, и выкладывая её на стол, устраивая поверх неё руки. – Но сначала самой важное: как идут дела после переезда?

\- Ох, вы знаете, - Чарльз сначала колеблется, сосредотачивая внимание на том, как палец за пальцем стягивает перчатки, но затем тяжело вздыхает, устав держать лицо. – Сложно, если честно. Я, может, и психолог, и довольно уважаемый, если не прибедняться, но постоянно быть рядом с подростком… утомляюще, – то небольшое усилие, приложенное на подавление мутации Эрика просто ничто в сравнении с тем, сколько сил уходит на поддержание спокойствия при очередной его выходке. – Это сильно отличается от отношений врача и пациента, и теперь я понимаю, что не до конца осознавал это, делая предложение. 

Он поднимает на неё взгляд и заставляет себя уныло улыбнуться, что все равно выходит лучше, чем могло бы в его нынешнем состоянии.

\- Но со мной всё будет в порядке. Я все ещё считаю, что со мной Эрику будет лучше, чем в групповом доме.

\- Значит, он обживается? – спрашивает госпожа Хеллер. – Я, в отличии от вас, не эксперт, это удивительно, учитывая его прошлое.

\- Обживается это слишком сильно сказано, - морщится Чарльз.

\- Ох? Что-то случилось?

Чарльз не совсем уверен… всё-таки госпожа Хеллер почти что незнакомка, и он не совсем уверен, что будет этично делиться с ней подробностями. Но в то же время ему больше некому это рассказать, к тому же, она уже связана с делом, и всё это не даёт ему покоя: жалящее неприятие, злость и раздражённость Эрика этим утром.

\- Мы немного поспорили сегодня, - говорит он после длинной паузы, всматриваясь в столешницу перед тем, как снова встретиться с ней взглядом. – Ну, на самом деле, вчера вечером, но всё растянулось до стычки сегодня утром. Эрик был недоволен тем, что я встретился с Шоу, не рассказав ему заранее. Он все ещё считает Шоу своим Домом. 

Госпожа Хеллер скрывает свою реакцию глотком капучино, но Чарльз всё-таки может чувствовать приступ разочарования, жалости и отвращения.

\- Думаю, это неудивительно, - отвечает она, - и не имеет с вами ничего общего. На самом деле.

\- Ох, я знаю, - отвечает Чарльз, и поворачивается к подходящей к нему сзади официантки, благодарно забирая у той чайничек с заваркой и чашку перед тем, как продолжить. – Разумом-то я это понимаю, - говорит он, медленно наливая себе первую чашку чая, заставляя руку не дрожать. – Но всё же это сложно, когда я лишь хочу ему помочь, а он не желает иметь со мной никаких дел. А мне ещё и приходится слышать это постоянно. Приходится вести себя с ним жёстче, чем я предпочёл бы хотя бы для того, чтобы он не навредил себе. 

Госпожа Хеллер согласно кивает, а потом склоняет голову набок, указывая на дверь за барной стойкой.

\- Теперь, когда вам принесли чай, может нам стоит пройти в более уединённое место?

Чарльз кивает и поднимается на ноги, одной рукой неловко подбирая верхнюю одежду и балансируя с чайничком и чашкой, из которой приходиться отпить, чтобы ничего не пролилось.

\- Конечно же, прошу, я за вами.

Госпожа Хеллер осторожно собирает свои вещи, аккуратно перекидывает пальто через руку и идёт через забитое помещение в комнатку, на двери которой висит табличка «Зарезервировано на 8 утра». Зайдя, она закрывает её следом, и как только они устраиваются за одним из двухместных столиков, госпожа Хеллер отодвигает свою чашку в сторону и открывает папку, что ранее достала из сумки.

\- Клуб Адского Пламени предстанет перед Международным уголовным судом на следующей неделе. Это нынешний список обвинений, - через стол она пододвигает к нему лист бумаги, - а это обвинения, которые я хочу к ним добавить, - вторая бумага появляется рядом с первой. – Но наши доказательства всего этого, - она постукивает по второй бумажке, - косвенны. То, скольких мы сможем по ним осудить, будет зависеть от того, убедим ли мы Эрика сотрудничать с нами. 

Чарльз придвигает списки обвинений к себе и пробегается по ним глазами – ни одно из них его не удивляет; дойдя до второго списка, он с сомнением выдыхает, постукивая пальцем по странице. 

\- В данный момент, во всяком случае, у нас почти нет шанса заставить Эрика сотрудничать с нами хоть в чём-то, - говорит он и делает ещё один глоток. – Вчера он обвинил меня в том, что я заставил его выдать их; сейчас же он будет очень осторожно относиться ко всему, что может быть хоть немного компрометирующим. Если этого нет на плёнке, то сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время вы сможете добавить что-то к списку обвинений. 

Госпожа Хеллер разочарованно кривит губы.

\- Жаль, - говорит она. – Даже так, анализ на изнасилование оказался положительным: сперма соответствует образцу ДНК, взятому у Азазеля Распутина. Для подтверждения этого Эрик нам не нужен. На простынях были найдены образцы от Шоу, Эссекса, Вингарда и ещё трёх неустановленных мужчин, но пока Эрик этого не подтвердит, у нас нет прямых доказательств изнасилования. Просто их ДНК по волшебству попало на его простыни, - она устало выдыхает.

Чарльз протягивает через стол руку и кладет её на предплечье женщины, наклоняя голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Такие дела тянутся годами, - говорит он, пытаясь звучать уверенно, а не так, словно ему хочется забиться в угол и умереть. Эрик находится вдали от них сколько, полмесяца? Может, он станет задумываться над произошедшим и изменит своё мнение, а может и нет. Учитывая то, что Эрик жил с ними со столь раннего возраста, неудивительно, что он защищает их – так же, как дети оправдывают своих родителей.

Госпожа Хеллер переводит взгляд на его руку, но не отстраняется.

\- Я знаю, что вы правы. Кажется, во мне говорит борец за права сабов, что никак не хочет поверить в то, что кто-то будет защищать своих насильников. Он же понимает, что с ним поступали неправильно?

\- Не больше, чем любой человек, с младенчества воспитывающийся в определённом обществе, считает его неправильным, - отвечает Чарльз, все ещё не убирая руку; приятно, что можно отвлечься на лёгкий интерес, исходящий от мыслей госпожи Хеллер, пусть и приглушенный работой, но всё же лестный. – Он не воспринимает это так же, как и мы – у него нет наших знаний. Ему всю жизнь вдалбливали, что сабы – мусор, с которым Дом может обращаться по своему усмотрению. Ему понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к взглядам общественности на эту ложь. 

\- Ага, - она переводит взгляд на лежащий на столе список обвинений. – В любом случае, можете оставить себе эти копии. Если Эрик решит дать показания, то проверьте, сможет ли он подтвердить обвинения с первого по седьмое на второй странице для всех, к тому они имеют отношение. Я же займусь обвинениями – думаю, выйдет по двадцать за каждое обвинение всем виновным в насилии. Если придётся, можно будет отбросить посторонние обвинения. 

Чарльз наконец убирает руку, чтобы взять бумаги; он аккуратно собирает их и кладёт в сумку.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, - но сразу предупрежу, что я не буду говорить с Эриком об этом ещё хотя бы пару дней. Сейчас это лишь усугубит его и без того неважное эмоциональное состояние, и я не хочу слишком сильно на него давить.

Он снова делает глоток чая – тот наконец-то остыл до идеальной температуры.

\- У вас есть время допить кофе? Жаль, если вам придётся убежать, только со мной закончив.

Госпожа Хеллер бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, но затем улыбается, закрывая папку.

\- Думаю, они смогут ещё немного меня подождать, - отвечает она. – Кроме того, если я брошу вас здесь, даже не дождавшись, пока вы допьёте свой чай, то как это будет выглядеть со стороны?

\- Ужасно, - говорит Чарльз, едва заметно, тепло улыбаясь над чашкой. – Вы же не можете позволить людям говорить, что ООН просто использует своих консультантов и не предлагает никакого ухода после? 

\- Конечно же, нет, - говорит госпожа Хеллер, и, закидывая ногу на ногу, касается носком обуви его голени. Не будь Чарльз телепатом, он и не догадался бы, было это случайно или нет.

*

Он почти – _почти_ – добирается до офиса, когда ему звонят.

Телефон звонит, когда такси поворачивает за угол улицы, и он неуклюже его достаёт, стягивая зубами одну из перчаток, чтобы принять вызов.

\- Здравствуйте?

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Ксавье?

\- Да, это я, - говорит Чарльз; они подъезжают к тротуару, и мужчина протягивает таксисту кредитку. – С кем имею честь говорить? 

\- Роберт Симмонс, заместитель директора Тринити. Я звоню насчёт инцидента с участием вашего ребёнка, Эрика. Приношу извинения, что приходится отвлекать вас от дел посреди дня, но не могли бы вы приехать и забрать его?

\- Какой инцидент? – Чарльз переводит взгляд на водителя. – Я извиняюсь, но мне нужно забрать моего… ребёнка из школы. Не могли бы вы отвезти меня в школу Тринити на 91 Восточной улице? Я заплачу.

\- Не вопрос, - отвечает мужчина, отъезжая – от его мыслей исходит приятное удивление от того, как же легко удалось получить деньги за ещё одну поездку.

\- Он и ещё один ученик были пойманы за курением во внутреннем дворе.

\- Господи, - бормочет Чарльз. – Я уже еду. С нынешним движением выйдет минут десять, - а ещё придётся отменить утренние приёмы – вряд ли с этим удастся разобраться быстро.

\- Спасибо, доктор Ксавье. Просто отметьтесь в администрации по приезде.

Путь до школы кажется одновременно коротким и бесконечным; короткий звонок Джослин – он просит её позвонить клиентам, предупредить, что не сможет присутствовать по семейным обстоятельствам и перенести сеансы; один красный светофор за другим, заевшая в голове водителя песня, повторяющаяся раз за разом. Чарльзу хочется найти Эрика и проверить, как там мальчик, но всё же он немного боится не сдержаться и отчитать Эрика снова. 

Больше всего Чарльз боится оказаться слишком строгим, слишком грубым – в таком раздражённом состоянии он вполне может выйти из себя. Обычно, когда он теряет самообладание, не происходит ничего хорошего, и потому он с детства себе такого не позволяет. Но сегодня утром… сегодня утром ему казалось, словно за плечом у него стоит призрак Курта, тяжелой рукой прижимающий его к земле. 

У школьных ворот он расплачивается с водителем, выходит из машины и, сжав зубы, идёт по убранной дорожке к лестнице и заходит в здание. 

Здесь, во всяком случае, теплее, чем снаружи; Чарльз снимает верхнюю одежду, поднимает взгляд на схему на стене, а потом следует за разумом Эрика в администрацию, находящуюся в глубине здания.

Эрик сидит сразу у входа; сквозь стеклянную дверь Чарльз видит, что тот читает лежащий у него на коленях экземпляр «Заводного Апельсина» – его мысли полны слов и вызванных ими мутных образов; ещё ему немного неуютно из-за отсутствия мутации, но Чарльз не собирается снимать запрет сейчас, когда Эрик снова плохо себя ведёт. 

Чарльз тихо вздыхает и заходит в кабинет, останавливаясь рядом с мальчиком и смотря на макушку его склонённой головы.

\- Привет, - начинает он, поднимая пальто и сумку мальчика, лежащие на полу у него ног; это точно не сулит ничего хорошего. – С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Всё нормально, - отвечает тот, не отрывая взгляда от книги. – Тебе нужно отметиться. 

Чарльз разворачивается и идёт к стойке, где секретарь протягивает ему список посетителей и ручку. Закончив с этим, он спрашивает:

\- И где мне нужно внести залог? 

\- Сейчас я сообщу господину Симмонсу, что вы уже здесь, - отвечает секретарь, протягивая руку к телефону.

\- Благодарю, - Чарльз снова поворачивается к Эрику, приняв решение; он садится рядом с мальчиком, расслабленно сцепив руки на коленях. Дальше Чарльз лишь молчит, но он-то знает, что Эрик прекрасно чувствует его рядом, гадая, накажут ли его за это. 

Если Чарльз чему-то и научился от матери, так это ужасной силе молчания. 

\- Доктор Ксавье? – дверь смежного кабинета открывается, и из неё выходит худощавый лысеющий Дом, протягивающий Чарльзу руку. Его мысли заняты только делом; в них нет ни тени недовольства, несмотря на обстоятельства. – Роберт Симмонс, мы говорили с вами по телефону. Не могли бы вы с Эриком пройти в мой кабинет для разговора? 

\- Конечно же, спасибо, - Чарльз следует за господином Симмонсом в другую комнату, а Эрик плетётся за ними. – Во-первых, мне очень жаль, что это случилось так скоро после того, как Эрик поступил в школу. Я заверяю вас, что дома мы об этом серьёзно поговорим.

\- Приятно это слышать, - с тенью сарказма отвечает господин Симмонс. Он сидит за столом, сцепив руки над пресс-папье и переводит взгляд с Чарльза на Эрика, который стоит рядом со стулом и настороженно на него смотрит, гадая, нужно ли становиться на колени.

_"Просто сядь на стул, это будет неприлично. Позже мы и об этом поговорим"_ , - тихо отмечает Чарльз, и Эрик занимает своё место. Вслух Чарльз говорит:

\- Я, конечно же, понимаю, что нам нужно поговорить об этом здесь и сейчас, но, если можно будет ограничиться лишь самым необходимым, я буду очень благодарен. Мне уже пришлось отменить две утренних встречи с пациентами, не хотелось бы отменять ещё и послеобеденные. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает господи Симмонс. – Один из преподавателей конфисковал это, - через стол он придвигает к Чарльзу открытую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – Со вторым учеником мы уже разобрались. Господин Леншерр, может, вы можете… прояснить что-то для нас? 

Эрик качает головой.

\- Извинения Эрика будет достаточно? – спрашивает Чарльз; он подозревает, что большее любопытство перед заместителем директора не заработает ему дополнительных очков у Эрика. 

\- Ну, он будет отстранён на два дня. Мы не терпим курения, алкоголя и наркотиков на территории школы. Надеюсь, что это был первый и последний раз, когда я видел вас в этом кабинете, господин Леншерр, – это точно не самое многообещающее начало. 

Неудивительно, но всё равно разочаровывает. Чарльз гадает над тем, что же ему делать с Эриком эти два дня – не брать же его с собой на работу.

\- Хорошо, - в конце концов, мужчина просто выполняет свои обязанности. – Два дня с учётом сегодняшнего дня или нет?

\- С учётом – Эрик ещё не успел посетить ни одного урока, - господин Симмонс встаёт со своего места, и они повторяют за ним. – Ещё раз спасибо за то, что выделили на это время, доктор Ксавье. Господин Леншерр, надеюсь, за это время вы внимательно обдумаете свой поступок, мы увидимся с вами в понедельник.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Чарльз, протягивая руку, чтобы пожать ладонь господина Симмонса, а затем переводит взгляд на Эрика, выражение чьего лица остаётся таким же безразличным; однако Чарльз чувствует стыд мальчика за то, что его так отчитали, и растущее беспокойство – как же Чарльз его накажет, каким же будет следующий шаг после подавления сил? 

\- Собирай вещи, поедем домой, - говорит Чарльз, пока решая его не успокаивать. Для этого ещё будет время после того, как они всё обсудят. 

Эрик выходит из кабинета вслед за ним, решая не надевать пальто – не то чтобы это было так нужно, раз до такси им придётся пройти всего пару шагов, но, учитывая его худощавость, ему всё равно должно быть холодно. Весь путь до дома мальчик молчит, и только когда Чарльз открывает дверь квартиры, он подаёт голос, тихо говоря:

\- Ты сильно злишься?

Чарльз вздыхает и придерживает дверь для заходящего Эрика, закрывая её за ними и отрезая внешний мир.

\- Я расстроен, - он встречается с мальчиком взглядом. – я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив здесь, и пока мне это не удаётся. И это нормально, что ты чувствуешь себя так, но твоё поведение сегодня и вчера меня очень сильно разочаровало.

Он идет к шкафу и вешает своё пальто и шарф; Эрик повторяет за ним, но прижимает перекинутую через плечо сумку.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, прикрывая дверь носком ботинка. Внутри него бушует смесь неуверенности и обречённости – Эрик почти уверен, что Чарльз отправит его назад в групповой дом.

\- Давай сядем в гостиной, - говорит Чарльз, устало гадая, как же повернётся разговор.

Эрик садится на диван, но Чарльз опускается в своё любимое кресло, подаваясь вперёд и держа сцепленные руки на коленях. Он глубоко вдыхает и пытается отогнать поселившееся с утра гнетущее чувство, успокаиваясь вместо того, чтобы снова ощущать холодный гнев Курта – сложно отстраняться от этого и одновременно продумывать свои слова. – Так вот, что вызвало столь внезапную тягу к курению? 

Эрик пожимает плечами, потирая колено большим пальцем и смотря на него так, словно это самая интересная вещь в мире.

\- Должно было что-то быть, - давит Чарльз. – Не верится, что ты просто подобрал пачку сигарет на улице и подумал «а почему бы и нет?».

\- Ты же наблюдал, - отвечает Эрик. – Разве не заметил, как я их украл? У того Дома?

Чарльз фыркает.

\- Я не _наблюдал_ , а просто следил за твоим состоянием – моя сила не работает как камера наблюдения, если я не решаю смотреть чьими-то глазами, и, честно тебе сказать, для просмотра такого есть специальные сайты. Перефразирую: зачем тебе курить? Ты же должен знать, что это очень сильно вредит здоровью. Это фактор риска почти для всех болезней, которыми человек – или, как ты предпочитаешь, мутант – может заразиться.

\- Думаю, мне просто нравится запах, - отвечает Эрик, сцепляя руки и легонько выворачивая пальцы.

Чарльзу даже не надо всматриваться – эти воспоминания находятся на видном месте в разуме Эрика: тепло и сила пальцев Шоу, клацающего зажигалкой, жар дёгтя, то, как запах дыма всегда цеплялся к его одежде и коже – и всё это прочно въелось в память Эрика. 

\- Хммм, - протягивает Чарльз, не зная, как к этому подойти… связь настолько глубока, что, если он просто прикажет Эрику перестать, тот, скорее всего, ещё больше взбунтует и заупрямится. – Никаких сигарет в квартире, - говорит он после длинной паузы, пытаясь звучать спокойно, словно сейчас он не сделал ужасный компромисс между здоровьем Эрика и его психическим состоянием. – Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вообще не курил, потому что это просто кошмар для лёгких. Я не буду приказывать тебе, но, прошу, серьёзно над этим подумай. Это не останется без последствий.

В мыслях Эрика проскакивает удивление, и он даже на секунду отрывает взгляд от колен.

\- Хорошо. Я могу идти?

\- Ещё нет. Нам ещё нужно поговорить о том, когда стоит и не стоит становиться на колени.

Эрик снова падает на диван, вытянув ноги под кофейным столиком, обхватив талию руками, и молчит.

\- Если вкратце, ты не обязан и даже не должен становиться на колени на людях, - начинает Чарльз, откидываясь и сознательно повторяя позу Эрика. – Если ты не представлен как чей-то сабмиссив, то кланяться не стоит. Если так сделаешь, то люди или подумают, что ты странный, или воспользуются тобой. Это понятно?

Во всяком случае, за это он чувствует благодарность, пусть Эрик и не выражает её словесно – Чарльз наконец-то успокоил его внутренний спор об общепринятом этикете.

\- Да, - отвечает он, наконец-то встречаясь с Чарльзом взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, про себя вздыхая с облегчением. Это, конечно, не исправит отстранение Эрика – он понимает, что должен быть зол по этому поводу, но сейчас как-то не до этого, и потому он решает не напускать на себя образ правильного опекуна. – Сейчас нам нужно решить, что ты будешь делать следующие несколько дней. Сегодня я не верну тебе твою мутацию – наказание в силе, пока я не вернусь с работы. Я не смогу оставаться с тобой – во второй половине дня сегодня и целый день завтра у меня есть пациенты.

\- Я могу и сам здесь остаться, - говорит Эрик. – Мне уже четырнадцать, и я достаточно взрослый.

«Но можно ли на него положиться?» - гадает Чарльз, сжав губы: это _решит_ проблему и покажет Эрику, что в него верят, позволяя оставаться в квартире самому, но учитывая прошлые… ещё даже не двадцать четыре часа, сложно быть спокойным.

\- Пообещай мне сидеть дома, и если соберешься выходить, то идти только до магазина и обратно, - просит Чарльз. – А ещё никого не приглашать. 

\- Хорошо, - не спорит Эрик, и Чарльз с радостью чувствует вспышку приятных эмоций насчёт уступки Чарльза и облегчение из-за оказанного доверия, пусть его немного и затмевает раздражение из-за отсутствия мутации. – Я могу пользоваться компьютером?

\- Конечно. Только не говори об этом в школе, ладно? Ты должен сидеть в углу и раздумывать над своим поступком, - Чарльз едва заметно лукаво улыбается, показывая Эрику, что это шутка. – Ладно. Я отменил все свои приёмы аж до двух часов, когда я обычно ухожу на обед; сейчас только десять, так что у меня есть время. Есть что-то, чем бы ты хотел заняться, пока я не ушёл на работу? – учитывая то, что Эрик не закатил истерику из-за нотаций, у Чарльза действительно появилось свободное время.

Пару минут они молчат, а потом Эрик задаёт вопрос – внезапно, сам не веря, что подал голос:

\- Ты когда-нибудь читал «Волшебника страны Оз»?

Какой странный вопрос.

\- Да, - несколько озадаченно отвечает Чарльз. – А что?

\- Они же не… - начинает Эрик, а затем краснеет и тянет с продолжением, складывая руки на животе. – Они мутанты? 

\- Кто мутанты? – спрашивает Чарльз и заглядывает в мысли Эрика за ответом. Ох, вот оно что. Он много чего пропустил прошлой ночью. – Нет, - отвечает он, коротко улыбаясь, не довольно, но сочувствующе. – Они все очень странные, но отнюдь не мутанты.

\- Ох, - щёки Эрика вспыхивают ещё ярче, и Чарльз через всю комнату видит, как он сильнее впивается пальцами в бока. – Кажется, я читал… другую версию.

Чарльз слышит то, как Эрик гадает, сколько ещё книг могут оказаться «другими»; страх не без оснований, и, пусть Чарльз ему и сочувствует, но не может не воспринимать это как ещё один инструмент борьбы с пеленой обмана, которой Шоу опутал Эрика. 

\- Если хочешь, - начинает он, - мы можем пойти в библиотеку и посмотреть, какие из моих книг ты уже прочёл и сколько из них такие же, как ты помнишь.

В конце концов, у него много времени. 

Эрик согласно кивает.

\- Хорошо… ладно, - внутри Эрик словно торгуется с самим собой, пытаясь убедить себя, что хотеть знать правду естественно и что это не делает его предателем.

\- Тогда пойдём, - говорит Чарльз, и вместе они обнаруживают, что шестнадцать из девятнадцати прочитанных Эриком книг совершенно другие.


	5. Пять

_Эрик_  
  
\- Блять, Леншерр, у тебя прямо-таки пылесос, а не рот, - говорит Лукас, застёгивая ширинку и принимаясь за ремень. - Мог бы требовать за это деньги.  
  
“Если бы я требовал плату, то уже был бы богат”, - думает Эрик. Вставая, он чувствует лёгкое головокружение, но всё равно выдавливает Лукасу улыбку - иногда, если он не улыбается, здешние Домы принимают это на свой счёт.   
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - говорит он вместо этого, касаясь золотой подвески на сумке Лукаса и потирая большим пальцем висящие на ней четыре бусины, а затем бросает на парня взгляд из-под ресниц - не помешает польстить его эго.  
  
\- Тебе помочь? - Лукас кладёт руку на бедро Эрика, проводя пальцами по изгибу сквозь ткань брюк; спрашивает он это вполне себе искренне, но Эрик всё равно качает головой и отстраняется.   
  
\- Нет, спасибо, всё в порядке, - дело в том, что Эрик предлагает совсем не это, и чем раньше люди поймут, тем быстрее упростят себе жизнь. - Увидимся на уроках.  
  
Эрик выходит в коридор, позволяя двери закрыться самой, и сталкивается со ждущей его у стены Мадлен. Её взгляд, опустившись на его припухшие губы, наигранно поднимается к потолку, а сама он резко выдыхает.  
  
\- Серьёзно? Ну ты даёшь. Я ждала здесь минут десять, Эрик. Ты вообще хочешь обедать после того, как уже поел?  
  
\- Десяти минут там точно не было, - отвечает он, направляясь к буфету, заставляя её поспешить в попытке поспеть за ним и взять под руку. - В крайнем случае пять, не больше.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, какое о тебе сложилось мнение, да? - спрашивает девушка, но, кажется, это не слишком её заботит, она ведь не перестала с ним общаться. То, что они вообще сдружились, уже немало удивляет Эрика - ведь, тогда как он знает о ней почти всё, Мадлен не знает о нём почти ничего; кроме того, она человек, а Эрик вспоминает об этом лишь время от времени, словно это не имеет никакого значения - а должно бы.  
  
Мадлен резко тыкает пальцем ему в бок.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все думали, что я постоянно стою для тебя на стрёме или ещё чего. Я не твой сутенёр.  
  
\- Я и не просил тебя стоять на стрёме, - парирует Эрик. - Могла бы пойти обедать и без меня.  
  
\- Я не просто стояла на стрёме - я ждала тебя, потому что мы друзья, придурок, - отвечает она, в этот раз щипая его за предплечье. - Это то, что должны делать друзья: они ждут и идут обедать вместе, а ещё не выставляют своих друзей сутенёрами. Или мадам. Я что, кажусь всем твоей мадам? Разве существуют женщины-сутенёры?  
  
\- Наверное, - говорит Эрик, пусть на самом деле не имеет ни малейшего представления. - Если хочешь, я могу делать так же для тебя. Будет вполне честно.  
  
Мадлен вспыхивает.  
  
\- Не по моей части. Но… эм… спасибо за предложение?  
  
В буфете она сразу идёт к готовым сэндвичам, и Эрик следует за ней, доставая один с курицей и банку диетической колы. Мадлен как-то подметила, что он всегда берёт то же, что и она; но если рядом не будет Дома, делающего выбор за него, Эрик просто потеряется в выборе между тайской и индийской едой, салатами, суши, пиццей и сэндвичами, в итоге и вовсе не пообедав. Не то чтобы он не мог сам сделать выбор - он уже выбирал для себя, когда его отстраняли, а Чарльза не было дома. Выбор, как и его сила, приходит легче, когда он зол, но в остальное время Эрик предпочитает отдавать это право другим. Почему-то это кажется неуважением, пусть и Домы, по отношению к которым это было бы неуважительно, уже не рядом.  
  
\- Давай присядем там, - говорит Мадлен, показывая на стол в стороне, где уже сидят Соня, Эван и Петра. Соня оживлённо жестикулирует, пока Эван живо поглощает свои тефтельки. Мадлен уверенно идёт к ним и опускается на стул рядом с Петрой, оставляя свободным место напротив себя для Эрика. - Привет всем.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечает Петра, а Соня продолжает говорить о своём.  
  
\- Вам не кажется странным, что так мало обвинений? Их должно быть больше!  
  
Эрик присаживается и разворачивает свой сэндвич, складывая бумагу в аккуратный прямоугольник, что использует как тарелку. Иногда ему становится интересно, что же говорит о нём его дружба с Мадлен. Петра ничего так. Эван Дом. Соня тоже Домина, но она настолько несносна, что Эрик иногда удивляется тому, что другие Домы все ещё её терпят. Даже пусть Мадлен и саб, это все равно странно.  
  
\- Здрасьте! Они же взорвали кучу всего, ещё и с людьми внутри, - продолжает она, жестами изображая тот самый взрыв. - Какого чёрта? То, что они мутанты не значит, что их не стоит судить по всей строгости закона. Почему этим вообще занимается ООН? Они же подорвали половину Лондона, почему бы нам не отправить и туда?  
  
\- Далеко не половину, - будничным тоном поправляет её Эван. - И они натворили дел во многих странах, потому так и решили. Вполне логично, как по мне.  
  
\- Ладно, большую часть Лондона, ну и что?  
  
Всё начинает складываться в единую картину болезненно просто.  
  
\- Вы говорите о Клубе Адского Пламени, - Эрик не осознаёт, что сказал это вслух, пока они все не переводят взгляды на него. Он ещё никогда не заговаривал за обедом сам - лишь просил передать салфетки или соль, и от этого внимания его начинает мутить ещё пуще, чем прежде.  
  
Соня кивает.  
  
\- Да, сегодня утром опубликовали список обвинений. Папа говорит, что то, что так много не попало в него, просто отвратительно, и что некоторые пункты его даже ужаснули. Это так тупо, все и так знают, что они это сделали. Почему нельзя просто отправить их в тюрьму или казнить - да что угодно, и пропустить всю эту бессмысленную суету?   
  
Обвинения. Их обвиняют. Эрик внезапно очень чётко чувствует медные трубы в стенах, стальные приборы вокруг, двигающиеся от тарелок ко ртам, магнитные колебания Земли в воздухе. Это действительно происходит - и он узнаёт об этом вот так, сидя за столом с людьми? Через мгновение Эрик вскакивает на ноги, притягивая к себе сумку за железные лямки на ручках.  
  
\- Эм, - начинает Мадлен, - и _куда_ ты собрался?  
  
\- Я вернусь позже, - бросает он в ответ, пусть и не уверен, что так и случится, и игнорирует раздражённый выдох Сони. Эрик просто идёт, ускоряясь с каждым шагом, пока почти не переходит на бег: лёгкие горят от вдохов, и он пробегает мимо учеников и учителей, что пытаются, но не могут его остановить, к двери и по лестнице, пока не добегает до тротуара.  
  
Газеты, где же газеты? Он идёт на юг, а затем снова ускоряется, обегая туристов, собачников и курящих, пока не натыкается на автоматы с газетами перед витриной магазина. Стальные автоматы: они открываются Эрику и тот хватает себе экземпляр Таймс.  
  
Фото - это первое, что он видит. Оно растянуто, чтобы занимать полстраницы: цветное, все шесть поднимаются по ступенькам Международного уголовного суда в Гааге. Если бы Эрик не знал всего, то посчитал бы, что ничего не изменилось - господин Шоу даже в новом костюме. Он переворачивает газету чтобы прочитать заголовок под фото: _“КЛУБ АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ ПРИВЛЕКАЕТСЯ К ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТИ В МЕЖДУНАРОДНОМ СУДЕ”_.  
  
Он пропускает саму статью; Эрик и так знает, что она полна предвзятости, но позже всё-таки прочитает. Сейчас ему интересно лишь одно - список обвинений за следующей странице, шесть длинных колонок под полицейскими снимками. Согласно Римскому статуту там значится геноцид и преступления против человечества для всех шести. Господина Шоу ещё обвиняют в военных преступлениях, о которых Эрик даже никогда не слышал; наверное, что-то из того, что он делал в восточной Украине во время российской оккупации. За этим следуют стандартные обвинения в убийствах, вооружённых нападениях и - Эрик чувствует, как всё холодеет - десятки обвинений в изнасилованиях первой степени, эксплуататорских сексуальных посягательствах на ребёнка, поставлении в опасность благополучия ребёнка, похищении первой степени, принуждении первой степени...   
  
Эрик больше не читает. Внутри такая пустота, словно кто-то выскреб все его органы, оставив внутри лишь воздух. Это все происходит не на самом деле. Должно бы, но нет. Никого не должны были поймать.  
  
Дрожащими руками Эрик складывает газету. Кажется, словно сама земля под ним шатается, а город - ничто иное, как фон для кошмара. Он не помнит, как добирается домой - сорок пять минут жизни выпадают из жизни, словно их и не было, и он просыпается лишь когда опускает сумку на пол и падает на кровать лицом вниз, сильно вжимаясь им в матрас, делая глубокий вдох и тратя весь воздух сразу, кричит, пока горло не начинает скрести, а лицо не заливается слезами, и Эрик глотает слишком тёплый воздух и собственный сопли.  
  
Нечестно, _нечестно_. Они делают всё для мутантов, жертвуют _всем_ ради цели, и никто не благодарен? Нет. Конечно же нет. Они растянут это как только смогут, убьют их как можно медленнее. Пока не останется только Эрик. И зачем? Он не заслужи свободы. Он предатель, должен быть с ними, должен пожертвовать собой вместе с ними всеми.  
  
Тишина, повисшая после того, как Эрик прекратил кричать, настолько тяжёлая, что он слышит собственный пульс. Через мгновение раздаётся звук вибрации. Тишина. Затем снова вибрация. Эрик приподнимает голову и подтягивает сумку на кровать, копаясь в ней, пока не находит подаренный Чарльзом айфон. Экран горит, белым на чёрном фоне показывая имя Чарльза.  
  
Эрик пялится на него с секунду, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. Он снова вибрирует, и мальчик медленно выдыхает, на мгновение сильно сжимая глаза перед тем, как заставить себя ответить на звонок.  
  
\- Привет?  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Чарльз. По телефону его голос совсем другой. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл домой?  
  
Эрик вытирает влагу со щёк и смотрит на часы на прикроватной тумбе. Все ещё без пятнадцати два. Усилием воли он заставляет себя звучать спокойно.  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - это очевидная ложь, но он всё же говорит её, перекатываясь на спину, чтобы можно было смотреть в потолок, и все ещё прижимая телефон к уху.   
  
\- Угу, тогда ладно, - шум, словно Чарльз двигается. - Хорошо, у меня ещё один сеанс через пятнадцать минут и два после него. Сегодня заканчиваю в пять. С тобой всё будет в порядке те три часа, что я буду в офисе?   
  
\- Да, - Эрик знает, что его голос все ещё звучит хрипло и придушено и что это опровергает его слова, но ничего не поделаешь. Он снова шмыгает носом, что совершенно не помогает, и потирает левый глаз ладонью.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Чарльз, и после Эрик _чувствует_ его разум там, где он должен был быть всё это время; то, как его присутствие можно ощутить физически - это словно мягкое одеяло или знакомый запах. А ещё он чувствует беспокойство Чарльза, то, как он понимает состояние Эрика и решает не трогать его до тех пор, пока сам Эрик не захочет поговорить. - Я буду присматривать за тобой, хорошо? Ты не останешься один. Вполне могу позволить себе разделить внимание между тобой и пациентами ради этого. Так хорошо?  
  
Эрик привык к присутствию телепатов в своем разуме - с госпожой Фрост и господином Эссексом он никогда по-настоящему не оставался наедине.  
  
\- Да, - мальчик слова приоткрывает глаза. На потолке, рядом с ближней к нему стеной видна длинная тонкая трещина. Интересно, там есть пауки? - Увидимся позже.  
  
\- Хорошо, увидимся, - гудок, и линия затихает. Чарльз, однако, все ещё здесь, устраивается поудобнее. Это странно, вот так осознанно чувствовать его присутствие, пусть даже от одного звонка ясно, что тот всегда связан с разумом Эрика, замечает тот это или нет.  
  
Эрик опускает телефон на кровать и тянется к наушникам, подключая их и пролистывая альбомы до тех пор, пока не находит сюиты для виолончели Баха Йо-Йо Ма. Ноты просты и знакомы, что, во всяком случае, помогает ему немного успокоиться. Эрик достаёт полученную от Лукаса пачку сигарет с самого дна рюкзака и идёт к окну, открывая его и садясь на край стоящего рядом стола, выглядывая на улицу и закуривая. Чувствуется лёгкое неодобрение от Чарльза, но через мгновение оно отстраняется и утихает.  
  
Сигарета помогает больше, чем что-либо другое. Слишком сильны воспоминания, связанные с этим запахом. Много разных эмоций связано с господином Шоу - и гордость, и злость, и страх, но это хотя бы то, к чему он привык. И так намного проще ненавидеть людей, что украли у него всё, к чему он _привык_.  
  
Дым все ещё кружит голову и вызывает лёгкую тошноту, пусть Лукас и говорил, что это пройдёт со временем и опытом. Сейчас же Эрику это даже нравится. Тоже по-своему привычные чувства. Пусть и не положительные, но они всё равно служат якорем и успокаивают.  
  
Когда от сигареты не остаётся ничего кроме фильтра с пеплом, Эрик выбрасывает её из окна, наблюдая за её падением на тротуар, где она точно будет раздавлена чьим-то ботинком через пару секунд. Он даже жалеет, что не пошёл на крышу ради этого. Вид был бы получше.  
  
  
Он слезает со стола и снова находит газету, открывая основную статью о деле. В этот раз Эрик читает её полностью. В второй раз он достаёт ножницы и прикрепляет статью к стене над столом. Список обвинений и полицейские снимки висят на уровне глаз. Правда, не то чтобы он смог забыть их в ближайшее время.   
  
Когда Чарльз приходит домой, Эрик сидит внизу с новым ноутбуком, почти полностью поняв основные функции интернета, и ищет всё, связанное с делом, открыв десятки вкладок в браузере и смотря интервью с крылатой девушкой, стоящей перед зданием МУСа и говорящей о влиянии дела на отношения между людьми и мутантами.  
  
Чарльз садится рядом на диване и смотрит на экран.  
  
\- Вижу, ты нашёл, чем себя занять, - он выглядит усталым, а кожа под глазами кажется тонкой и прозрачной. - Нашёл что-то интересное?  
  
\- Ничего, чего бы я уж не знал, - много необоснованных слухов, но Эрик и так знает, чего ожидать от человеческих новостей. Спекуляции насчёт того, что медиа прозвали “сопутствующими обвинениями”, но Эрик пока нигде не видел своего имени. Пока.  
  
\- Ты кажешься спокойнее, - говорит Чарльз. - Несмотря на это, пусть я и хорошо понимаю, почему ты расстроился, ты не можешь уходить из школы, когда тебе вздумается, Эрик. Тебе нужно ходить на уроки. Если ты расстроен или зол, или у тебя есть весомый повод, то можешь спросить у меня, можно ли пойти домой раньше. Никак иначе. Договорились?  
  
Эрик просто кивает и нажимает на ссылку, открывая новую страницу. Эта статья должна являться чем-то вроде сборника всех преступлений, совершённых Клубом Адского Пламени с самого основания и сравнивает их с опубликованными обвинениями. Ему любопытно, что они пропустили - если пропустили.   
  
\- Сколько ещё до суда?  
  
\- Ох, скорее всего, годы. Такие вещи очень долго разбираются, - Чарльз откидывается на спинку дивана, запрокидывая голову назад, но не закрывая глаза, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как Эрик переключается между вкладками. - Нужно учесть много факторов, и многие люди и страны заинтересованы в деле. Мне не хотелось бы оказаться на месте госпожи Хеллер или кого-либо из обвинения.  
  
\- Если их признают виновными, - начинает Эрик, полностью поворачиваясь к Чарльзу и прикрывая ноутбук, - их казнят?  
  
\- Эх, нет. Международный суд может выдать только пожизненное заключение.  
  
Он этого Эрик чувствует удовлетворение. Он сомневается, что люди смогут изобрести тюрьму, что долго сможет сдерживать сильных мутантов, особенно когда Эрик достигнет класса омега и сможет освободить их снаружи. И он вполне сможет узнать, где их удерживают. Люди выдадут что угодно, если к их голове приставить пистолет. И как только он всё разузнает...  
  
\- Эх, - выдыхает Чарльз, закрывая глаза. - Сначала подтяни оценки, а затем задумывайся над тем, как будешь вытаскивать кого-то из тюрьмы. Ради меня. Мне снова позвонили из школы и теперь замдиректора считает меня не пойми кем.  
  
Раздражённый, Эрик тянется к трубам в стенах и трясёт их достаточно, чтобы с потолка посыпалась пыль, чашки на столе задрожали, а с полок на пол упала пара книг, открывшись. Но сразу после этого он чувствует себя виноватым, и, когда Эрик видит маленькие кусочки штукатурки в волосах Чарльза, что-то внутри сжимается. Он отводит взгляд и бормочет:  
  
\- Я не виноват в том, что отстаю.  
  
\- Знаю, - отвечает Чарльз все ещё с закрытыми глазами и на ощупь тянется к руке Эрика, похлопывая её перед тем, как нежно сжать. - Потому я помогаю тебе с предметами, которые знаю. И поэтому также важно, чтобы ты ходил на уроки. Я же знаю, что тебе нравится учиться.  
  
И Эрику действительно нравится учиться, по-настоящему. И это ему хорошо даётся. Он буквально впитывает языки, а математика выходит интуитивно, так же, как и элегантная простота физики. Сложнее, когда приходится снова проходить часть того, что он уже знает, чтобы догнать то, как школа подаёт историю и биологию, но Эрик всё же чувствует удовлетворение, когда получает хорошую оценку за тест и когда наконец-то выходит уловить нить, соединяющую факты и делающую даже английский и историю такой же понятной, как задачу по алгебре.   
  
\- Твои волосы, - говорит Эрик спустя несколько секунд. Из-за пыли Чарльз кажется куда более поседевшим, чем он есть на самом деле, и серебристые отблески делают его ещё более уставшим. Эрик колеблется пару секунд, а потом протягивает вперёд свободную руку и смахивает пыль и штукатурку с тёмных прядей, закусив щеку.   
  
Чарльз открывает глаза, когда Эрик его касается, но улыбается, чуть изогнув уголок рта.   
  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, смотря на свои плечи. - Кажется, будто у меня перхоть.  
  
Эрик чувствует, как краснеют щёки, но отряхивает пыль и с плеч, быстро и тщательно, перед тем, как сложить руки на коленях.  
  
\- Вот так.  
  
\- Спасибо, - снова говорит Чарльз, снова позволяя глаза закрыться. - День был долгим. Ты не против, если мы закажем ужин? Можешь выбрать сам.  
  
\- Я могу что-то приготовить, - предлагает Эрик. Пальцы Чарльза все ещё сжимает его ладонь, тёплые и тяжёлые. - Я всегда готовил для других. Оно… Ну, это съедобно. И куда лучше для здоровья, чем постоянно заказывать.  
  
\- Вот как? Если ты хочешь, то пожалуйста.  
  
Сказано это без особого энтузиазма, но Эрик твёрдо убеждён в том, чтобы изменить мнение Чарльза. Он готовит все свои любимые блюда, то, что так нравилось, когда он был болен или ранен, домашнюю еду - хлебные кнедлики, хрустящую поджаренную курочку и салат со свёклой и лаймом. Немного проще, чем он готовит обычно, но Эрику не кажется, что Чарльз готов долго ждать. В любом случае, всё лучше, чем ещё один вечер китайской еды, а ещё он не хочет дать пропасть специям, что он так хорошо организовал в шкафчике, когда убирал в квартире во время своего отстранения, и купленным продуктам.   
  
Чарльз входит примерно в тот момент, когда запах курицы начинает заполнять кухню, и останавливается в дверях, приподнимая брови при виде двигающихся кастрюль и сковородок.  
  
\- Вау, - говорит он, подходя ближе и присаживаясь за стол, просто наблюдая за тем, как стальная ложка перемешивает подливку. - Всё выглядит прекрасно, Эрик. Я и не думал, что ты настолько в этом хорош.  
  
\- Всё довольно просто, если готовить часто, - конечно же, у Чарльза никогда не было Дома, которых от него этого требовал, насколько Эрик знает, что, пожалуй, объясняет его привычку заказывать еду. - Тебе стоит практиковаться. Иначе придёт день, когда ты опозоришь своего Дома сожжёнными гренками и недожаренной яичницей.   
  
Чарльз просто фыркает, опираясь подбородком на ладонь.  
  
\- Если я когда-то женюсь, то моему Дому придётся просто с этим смириться. И что ты там говоришь о моей готовке? Всё не настолько плохо!  
  
\- В тот раз, - начинает Эрик, раскладывая курицу по тарелкам и ставя одну на столе перед Чарльзом, - ты пытался сварить яйцо, забыл о нём, вся вода испарилась и яйцо взорвалось. Я отдирал его остатки от потолка и пола _целый час_.  
  
\- Тогда не делал бы этого, - отвечает Чарльз, с интересом осматривая свою тарелку. - Я считаю, что такое всё равно исчезнет со временем. Эрик, выглядит потрясающе. Присядь и поешь.  
  
Эрик подчиняется, накладывая себе порцию и садясь напротив Чарльза, ожидая, пока тот сделает первый укус и скажет, что всё хорошо, а только потом начинает есть сам. Эрику кажется, что есть небольшой шанс, что он сможет хорошо повлиять на Чарльза. Может, тот перестанет есть всякий мусор и перестанет позволят остаткам яиц гнить на кухне. Губы Чарльза вздрагивают так сильно, что он почти давится курицей, но он спешит заверить Эрика, что с едой всё в порядке и он просто неосторожно её проглотил.   
  
*  
  
В эти выходные Мадлен заявляет, что они идут на вечеринку. Это не сколько приглашение, сколько требование, и Чарльз говорит, что ему было бы неплохо “выйти и пообщаться”, так что Эрик идёт. Мадлен проводит с ним в спальне час, копаясь в шкафу, просматривая все купленные ему Чарльзом вещи и заявляя, что они слишком андрогинны, недостаточно сабмиссивны, а затем наконец-то бросает ему чёрные джинсы, чёрную же футболку и бордовую толстовку, говоря, что в таком случае ему стоит одеться, как обычно.  
  
\- Почему меня заботит, - говорит она, - что ты будешь выглядеть, как гей? Было бы неплохо, если бы мы могли подчеркнуть твою талию. Ты когда-нибудь затягивался в корсет?   
  
Вечеринка проходит в пентхаусе в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, и, несмотря на звуконепроницаемость стен, Эрик все равно чувствует басы, как только они выходят из лифта и ступают на пол. Когда они входят внутрь, музыка оказывается прямо-таки оглушительной, настолько, что Эрик чувствует, как вибрируют зубы. Он узнаёт только половину присутствующих, но вся квартира полна людей, что танцуют, пьют, едят кубики сыра и вдыхают полоски белого порошка с зеркального кофейного столика.  
  
\- Фу, кокаин, - говорит Мадлен, закатывая глаза; ей приходится повышать голос, чтобы Эрик услышал её сквозь музыку. - Он наверняка наполовину смешан с тальком, так что какая разница. Хочешь выпить?  
  
\- Я не уверен, - говорит он, но Мадлен, должно быть, его не услышала, потому что она ухмыляется и говорит: “Отлично!”, а затем тянет его через толпу к кухне, где кто-то поставил два-три десятка бутылок и кучу маленьких пластиковых стаканчиков.  
  
Она смеривает Эрика оценивающим взглядом, сузив чёрные от теней глаза.  
  
\- Ты пил до этого? - кричит она.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он, пусть даже это случалось всего раз. Он тянется за бутылкой водки и наливает себе, чтобы доказать это. Она жжётся, когда Эрик пьёт её залпом, но у него выходит сделать это не поперхнувшись, и Эрик ставит стаканчик на стол, приподнимая бровь. - А ты?  
  
\- Прошу, я дочь сенатора и светской львицы, - Мадлен берёт три разных бутылки и смешивает что-то странного оттенка зелёного, накалывает оливку на зубочистку и закидывает в стаканчик. - Миниатюрное яблочное мартини?  
  
На вкус оно сладкое, и через три шота Эрик чувствует приятное головокружение. К этому времени на кухне так же людно, как и в остальных частях квартиры, и им приходится распихивать людей, когда Мадлен ведёт его в другую комнату, прижимаясь к телам незнакомцев и игнорируя жар тел. Мадлен просто тащит его дальше, и когда они наконец-то достигли точки назначения, она говорит: “Давай танцевать”, хватает его за обе руки и пытается заставить двигаться в этой толпе из тусовщиков.  
  
\- Я на самом деле не танцую, - говорит Эрик, пытаясь вырвать свои руки. Одна мысль о том, что придётся стоять в толпе окружённым людьми со всех сторон вызывает тошноту - или это просто алкоголь на голодный желудок, уже вызывающий жар. - Прости.  
  
\- Не порть вечеринку, - отвечает Мадлен, тыкая ему пальцем в лицо. - Давай же, будет весело!  
  
\- Тогда веселись, - Эрику наконец-то удаётся освободить руки, и он отступает, пока не натыкается на стену. Он улыбается девушке, надеясь, что выходит обнадеживающе. - Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я просто посмотрю.  
  
\- Лааадно. Думаю, ты просто не знаешь, как вести себя здесь, - и Мадлен смеется, отступая назад в толпу и начиная танцевать - сначала сама, но вскоре к ней присоединяется парочка Домов, что более чем довольны держать её за руки и двигаться в ритм, пока её юбка кружится вокруг бедёр.  
  
Бит довольно сильный, и Эрик держит своё слово и просто наблюдает, но постепенно внимание начинает переключаться, сосредотачиваясь на сабмиссиве, что танцует с Домом так, словно они трахаются, потираясь бёдрами и запрокидывая назад голову, открывая длинную линию шеи. Выглядит так, словно он хочет, чтобы кто-то его укусил - коснулся ртом прямо там, над самой веной, и оставил след надолго. Дом медленно проводит пальцами по шее саба и Эрик невольно дрожит.  
  
На его плечо ложится рука, и Эрик вскакивает, резко поворачивая голову и замечая стоящего рядом крепкого парня, смотрящего твёрдо и внимательно.  
  
\- Эй, - парень перекрикивает музыку, подступая ближе. - Ты же Эрик, да?  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он. Парень все ещё не убирает руку с его плеча. Эрик смотрит на неё, а потом снова на лицо. Доминант? Эрик раньше его не видел, а ещё он настолько пьян, что различить сложно. Он решает быть осторожнее и просто молчит.  
  
\- Я Льюис, - и рука сжимается, совсем легко. - Кажется, тебе здесь не весело. Хочешь отойти? Я слышал, что ты не прочь немного повеселиться.  
  
Он выглядит, вдруг понимает Эрик через странную дымку в сознании, как Чарльз. Молодой Чарльз. Намного моложе. Очевидно. И Чарльз не Дом, конечно же. Но у обоих такие же чистые голубые глаза. И похожие немного растрёпанные каштановые волосы.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, пытаясь откинуть дежавю в сторону. Легко поддаться привычкам, поворачиваясь к Льюису всем телом и чуть опуская голову, легко улыбаясь. - И куда ты меня поведёшь?  
  
\- Наверх? Это дом родителей моего друга. Я знаю, куда идти, - говорит Льюис, передвигая руку с плеча на поясницу, прижимая. - Иди за мной.  
  
Квартира не такая же роскошная, как у Чарльза (и не такая же чистая как теперь, когда Эрик всё вычистил), но всё ещё несёт богатством, с богатыми коврами на лестнице и перилами, вырезанными из гладкого тёмного дерева, которое Эрик узнал бы, не кружись голова. Наверху куда более пусто, чем снизу: лишь несколько людей сидят в коридоре и передают друг другу сигареты, а ещё парочка активно целуется в открытом дверном проёме. Рука Льюиса подталкивает Эрика вперёд, мимо их всех, неторопливо и спокойно. Когда они достигают конца коридора, Эрику становится любопытно, куда же они идут, но затем Льюис тянет за кабель на потолке и открывается люк, а оттуда раскладывается лестница, что ведёт наверх.   
  
\- Комната на чердаке, - говорит Льюис, ухмыляясь Эрику и подталкивая его вперёд, чтобы тот прошёл первым.  
  
Эрик осторожно кладёт руки на перекладины, опасаясь заноз, и забирается как по стремянке. Он чувствует, что лампочки есть в люстре-вентиляторе и парочке ламп по всей комнате, и включает их, быстро послав электричество по лампочкам, что зажглись мягким жёлтым светом.  
  
Сама комната уютная и тёплая, полная всего, дорого сердцу подростка, огромным диваном-мешком, окружённым подушками, стоящим перед гигантским телевизором, который, кажется, подключён ко всем существующим приставкам; здесь даже есть мини-холодильник, который, насколько Эрик видит, забит баночками с содовой. Льюис поднимается за ним и закрывает потайной люк, а затем сразу же идёт к дивану-мешку и падает на него, широко расставив ноги и смотря на Эрика.  
  
\- Подойди и присядь, - говорит он, и в тусклом свете действительно кажется, что он видит Чарльза в кривом зеркале.   
  
Только Эрик не подошёл бы к Чарльзу вот так, медленно, позволяя внимательно рассмотреть его тело перед тем, как опустить колено на диван по одну сторону от его бедра и оседлать, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать в губы.  
  
Льюис старше, ему семнадцать, а возможно даже восемнадцать или девятнадцать; он достаточно старше, чтобы его щёки огрубели и кололись щетиной, когда Эрик проводит по ним пальцами, касаясь волос Льюисам самыми кончиками пальцев. Он прекрасно знает, что дальше нельзя. Эрик хороший саб. Достаточно хороший, чтобы, когда руки Льюиса сразу же сжимают его зад, он не всполошился, а просто прижался бёдрами к паху Льюиса, призывая.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Льюис, когда они разрывают поцелуй, поднимая тёмные глаза на Эрика. - С Домами, я имею ввиду.   
  
\- Что угодно, - сразу же отвечает Эрик, потираясь медленно и сильно. Дыхание Льюиса у его губ такое горячее, и у Эрика немного кружится голова. Это всё алкоголь. Он и так был бы согласен на всё, но сегодня особенно, когда конечности так теплы и расслаблены, а разум достаточно затуманен, ему кажется, что он не только сделает что угодно, а ещё и сделает это легко и даже не закричит.  
  
Льюис опускает руки ниже, проводя пальцами по щели и вжимаясь в ткань джинсов.  
  
\- Дуешь? - спрашивает он, расставляя ноги чуть шире. - Ощущения лучше, если сначала дунуть.  
  
\- Конечно же, - отвечает Эрик, подумав было, что Льюис захочет чего пожёстче после такого вопроса, но затем тот двигается под ним и тянет руку к карману, не к ширинке, и вытягивает маленький прозрачный пакетик, полный перламутрово-белого порошка.  
  
\- Дай разложу, подожди, - говорит Льюис, высыпая порошок на кофейный столик, а затем, используя найденную игральную карту, раздавливает пару комочков и начинает отделять дорожки порошка.  
  
Ох. _Вот как_ дунуть.  
  
Язык так и чешется, хочется открыть рот и сказать, что он не так понял, но он ведь _уже сказал_ , что согласен на всё, да и он не имеет права ставить под сомнение желания Дома. Кроме того, если станет приятнее… Ну, почему нет? Эрику всегда было интересно, есть ли что-то вроде таблетки, что заставит его просто проспать весь процесс, но каким бы уставшим он не был, Эрик всегда просыпался. Он никогда не употреблял кокаин и понятия не имеет, каковы ощущения. Господин Шоу всегда выгонял господина Вингарда в те вечера, когда тот это делал.   
  
Льюис сворачивает карту в трубочку, которую прикладывает к носу перед тем, как наклониться вперёд и зажать вторую ноздрю, чтобы вдохнуть глубоко и медленно, проводя картой вдоль первой дорожки, пока она вся не исчезает.  
  
\- Черт, - говорит он, откидываясь и передавая карту Эрику. - Вот это блядь сильно.  
  
Эрик в точности повторяет за Льюисом, пусть ему и приходится наполовину свеситься с колен парня, чтобы достаточно наклониться. Первым делом он замечает запах: сильный и химический, настолько, что он быстро моргает, смахивая выступившие слёзы.  
  
\- Вау, - говорит он, выпуская карту и касаясь ноздри, немного ожидая найти на кончике пальца белый порошок, но, когда он его отводит, там ничего нет. Нос немеет, а что-то холодное стекает по задней стенке глотки. Кроме этого он, правда, больше ничего не чувствует. - И это всё?   
  
\- Это всё, - заверяет его Льюис, притягивая Эрика назад к себе на колени и подаваясь бёдрами вверх. - Подожди минутку, пока сработает. И сними свои штаны.  
  
Учитывая то, чего Эрик ожидал от Льюиса чего-то жёсткого, возможно даже с кровью и кучей боли, то, что парень просто хочет трахнуть его в задницу, это облегчение. Кокаин срабатывает меньше, чем через пять минут, примерно в то время, когда Льюис надевает презерватив и суёт свой член в его смазанный зад. Сначала он замечает, как меняются ощущения - Эрик чувствует себя свободным, возбуждённым и живым, как никогда раньше. Он ощущает биение своего сердца в каждой клеточке тела, и просто… его разум _чист_ , словно с него смели всю пыль. Словно он согласен на всё. _Способен_ на всё.  
  
Он не совсем верит в происходящее, когда сильно пихает Льюиса в плечи, заставляя упасть на диван, и насаживается на него, с силой опускаясь на член.  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Льюис, смотря на Эрика и сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах. - Давай же, сучка, вперёд.  
  
\- Заткнись, - выплёвывает Эрик, снова вжимая его плечи в диван и удерживая на месте, наращивая ритм, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Он чувствует эйфорию, чувство контроля над всем и жар, пусть даже головокружение от алкоголя уже ушло.  
  
\- Не смущайся, детка, ничего, что тебе это нравится, - говорит Льюис, ухмыляясь и поднимая бёдра, сильнее вбиваясь в задницу Эрика. - нравится сидеть на моём члене...  
  
Эрик закатывает глаза, в этот раз отпуская одно плечо Льюиса чтобы прижать ладонь к его рту, затыкая. От этого приходит какое-то удовлетворение, внутри оседает что-то горячее и приятное, пульсируя вместе с ощущением чистой силы, что словно витает прямо вокруг них.   
  
Только затем Льюис сжимает предплечья вокруг плеч Эрика, обездвиживая его руки и скидывая их обоих с дивана на ковёр, перекатывая Эрика на спину и вбиваясь резче, уже грубо, заставляя всё принять.  
  
\- Я покажу тебе, кто здесь хозяин, - говорит он, ухмыляясь так, словно это игра, а его яйца со шлепком ударяются о зад Эрика. - _Сука_ , какой же ты горячий. Сожмись.  
  
Эрик этого не делает и по какой-то необъяснимой причине это кажется правильным, простительным. Он едко ухмыляется и пытается спихнуть Льюиса, снова перекатиться, но Льюис раза в три его сильнее и тяжелее. Он прижал Эрика с концами, и они оба это понимают. И Эрик знает цену проигрыша, подчиняясь и наконец-то сжимаясь, пусть даже впивается ногтями в плечи Льюиса.  
  
\- Вот так вот, молодец, - он касается губами шеи Эрика, целуя, поднимаясь к мочке уха и посасывая её, словно в награду, и внезапно и неожиданно Эрик кончает Льюису на грудь и живот, давясь собственным удивлённым вздохом. Льюис отстраняется достаточно для того, чтобы посмотреть на него своими широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами перед тем, как тоже кончить со стоном, который Эрик чувствует всеми местами, где они прижимаются друг у другу.  
  
\- Бляяядь, - снова стонет Льюис и слезает с него, вытягивая член из задницы и падая рядом на ковёр, пялясь в потолок. - Это было горячо.  
  
Эрик поднимается и тянется к карте на столе. Он чувствует себя потрясающе, но уверен, что, чёрт возьми, может чувствовать себя _еще_ _потрясающее_.  
  
\- Не против? - спрашивает Эрик, показывая на оставшиеся дорожки.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, заслужил, - и рукой указывает в сторону стола. - Просто должен будешь мне ещё один раз, ладно?  
  
Эрик согласно кивает и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы вдохнуть полоску и, спустя секунду решает вдохнуть и вторую. Джинсы лежат смятыми под столом; он подтягивает их к себе и надевает, но пальцы трясутся слишком сильно, чтобы застегнуть ширинку без помощи силы. И то, она все ещё где-то далеко и не спешит возвращаться. Эрик оставляет пуговицу расстёгнутой и поднимается на дрожащих ногах, желая рассмеяться от абсурдности ощущения - он словно пробежал марафон. Блядь, сейчас он смог бы пробежать два-три туда и назад!  
  
\- Увидимся, - бросает он Льюису, все ещё лежащему на полу с членом наружу. Тот просто снова машет рукой, безразличный ко всему.   
  
Вечеринка внизу только набрала обороты. Каким-то образом они впихнули в комнату ещё больше людей, и когда Эрик ищет Мадлен, то не может её найти. Сердце бьётся куда быстрее, чем раньше, и это начинает его волновать. Он протискивается сквозь толпу, уговаривая себя ровно дышать - всё наладится, только… время идёт и всё становится лишь хуже. Голова пульсирует, и он чувствует, как эйфория уплывает, словно песок в океан, как теряется ощущение силы и власти, которые были там ещё минуту назад. На их место приходит странное чувство дезориентации. Теперь толпа кажется пугающей, ещё более чужой, чем раньше, как бесконечное море тел. Он может выделить отдельных людей в толпе, но не может на них сосредоточиться. Они все словно разъяренное чудовище, море людей с лицами, которые он не узнаёт.   
  
Слишком много людей. Во рту сухо и Эрик, помогая себе локтями, протискивается через двух Домин, впервые не заботясь о том, что на него кричат. Он должен выбраться наружу. Он почувствует себя лучше, когда… уйдёт _подальше_ от всего этого. Эрик тянется к своей силе, и она наконец-то достаточно близка, чтобы можно было за неё ухватиться. Он цепляется за стальную конструкцию здания, пытаясь успокоиться, но преуспевает только в том, что пробуждает тревогу, сразу же впадая в ужас от того, что может потерять контроль и обрушить всё здание над ними.  
  
Эрик кое-как проходит по коридору к двери, наталкиваясь на кого-то и бормоча извинения, когда их напиток проливается на обувь. Он чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот покинет это тело, а тревога подходит и отступает волнами.  
  
\- Эрик? - чья-то рука хватает его за рукав, притягивая. Это Мадлен, уже чуть потрёпанная, но смотрящая на него с беспокойством. - Куда… ты в порядке?  
  
\- Ich muss hier weg*, - говорит он. Собственный голос кажется слишком громким. Эрик вырывает руку и бежит к двери, отчасти притягивая себя вперёд к стальной ручке, пока не касается её потными ладонями, открывая дверь. Он все ещё слышит, как Мадлен что-то говорит, кричит на него, но не может разобрать слов, а она не идёт следом.  
  
Он опускается на лифте вниз; сила опускает его на первый этаж слишком быстро, и он чувствует искры от кабелей и дрожь металла вокруг. Но Эрик настолько отчаянно хочет выбраться, что выбегает на улицу, где ужасно холодно, а снег колет поднятое вверх лицо.  
  
Домой. Он должен добраться домой. город кажется странным чудовищем, сталь и медь, живые, везде вокруг, а края размыты. Кажется, сердце сейчас разорвётся. Больно. Больно… Он прижимает руку к груди и заставляет себя вдохнуть, пусть и кажется, что лёгкие слишком малы для вздоха. Магнитный север ускользает, словно мир крутится слишком быстро, пусть земля под ногами стабильна. Но Эрику удаётся определить восток, а затем остаётся лишь идти, переходить дорогу, не замечая машин, разве что силой, что останавливает такси до того, как оно может его сбить, и перенаправляет удар в светофор.   
  
Всё, о чём может думать Эрик, единственное отчаянное требование, бьющееся в голове, это добраться домой.  
  
*  
 _Чарльз_  
  
\- Не смеши меня, - говорит Рейвен на другом конце трубки, подчёркивая свои слова хрустом попкорна. - Тайра абсолютно права насчёт Дженис, она не может показать больше двух поз, в которых не выглядит манекеном, и характер у неё ужасный. Луиза намного лучше.  
  
Это их еженедельный ритуал, и Чарльз немного рад, что Эрика нет дома. Рейвен звонит ему в пятницу, и они вместе смотрят Топ-модель по-американски, Рейвен у себя дома, а Чарльз у себя, свернувшись под старым пледом и пытаясь сделать вид, что он не двадцатишестилетний мужчина, что судит моделей-любителей в телевизоре с младшей сестрой вместо того, чтобы пойти на свидание. Учитывая то, что Эрик всего лишь ушёл на школьную вечеринку, Чарльз за ним сильно не следит; ему не хочется знать, с кем Эрик занимается сексом, так что пока это что-то относительно безопасное, он уверен, что с Эриком всё будет в порядке. Мальчик должен научиться общаться с людьми своего возраста без страха быть подслушанным.   
  
\- У Дженис есть потенциал, - говорит Чарльз, наблюдая за тем, как критикуют его вторую любимицу, и поудобнее устраиваясь на диване, закидывая ноги на столик. - Мне кажется, что она ведёт себя грубо из-за страха провалиться; и она прекрасно улыбается глазами.   
  
\- Она просто стерва, Чарльз. Мы оба знаем, что ты совершенно не умеешь читать по лицам.  
  
\- Неправда… - начинает Чарльз, но как только он собирается аргументировать, то слышит, как открывается и закрывается входная дверь, намного раньше, чем он ожидал. - Подожди, мне кажется, Эрик вернулся.  
  
\- В десять? - фыркает Рейвен. - Он ещё более скучен чем ты, Чарльз, если приходит домой в десять.  
  
Но Чарльз… он уже не слушает. Разум Эрика - сплошной бурный поток недовольства, беспокойства и страха, и Чарльз сглатывает, вставая с дивана и давая пледу упасть на пол.  
  
\- Я перезвоню тебе позже.  
  
Он вешает трубку и идёт в прихожую, но ещё до того, как он заходит в комнату, слышит, как Эрик спотыкается на ступеньках и падает, невнятно матерясь на немецком.  
  
\- Эрик? - зовёт Чарльз, ускоряясь, и достигает прихожей как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик с трудом встаёт на ноги, и видит, как тот пошатывается. Сердце Чарльза останавливается. - Эрик! Что случилось? - спрашивает он, снова начиная идти вперёд; не дай боже Эрика избили или ещё чего хуже. Разум мальчика одурманен чем-то, шаток, и, подойдя ближе, Чарльз понимает, что тот вдрызг пьян.   
  
\- Nichts, - говорит Эрик, но звучит неубедительно - он трясётся, а на лице проступил тонкий слой пота. А её через мгновение он говорит: - Я не… не чувствую себя хорошо.   
  
Зрачки Эрика, когда Чарльз поворачивает его на свет чтобы лучше рассмотреть, сильно расширены.  
  
\- Я уже вижу, - отвечает он, чувствуя ужасное давление, закусывая внутреннюю сторону губы так, что во рту чувствуется привкус железа, и берёт Эрика за руку, закидывая её себе на плечо. Они примерно одного роста, поэтому ему хотя бы не приходится нагибаться. Сердце бьётся так быстро, что Чарльз и сам чувствует панику, пусть и сложно разобрать, чья она по большей части - Эрика или его самого. - Давай поднимем тебя наверх. Что ты принимал?   
  
Но Эрик не отвечает. Он просто дрожит и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь лицом к плечу Чарльза, а его разум захлёстывают волны волнения и всепоглощающей тревоги. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, решает Чарльз, и роется в голове Эрика, пролистывая воспоминания как плёнку, в то же время ведя мальчика на второй этаж, просматривая сцены с танцами, алкоголем, комнатой на чердаке и откидывая их, пока не находит картинку с белым порошком на столике, пиковым тузом и жжением от вдоха. Кокаин. Чёрт.   
  
\- Глупый мальчишка, - бормочет он, протаскивая Эрика дальше, несмотря на то, как тот спотыкается на каждом шагу. - Давай же. Всё уже в порядке. Ещё немного осталось.  
  
\- Мне кажется, я перебрал, - говорит Эрик и дрожит так сильно, что его сложно удержать в руках. Его дыхание ускоряется и переходит на мелкие вздохи, а сам он излучает тревогу. - Я не могу...   
  
\- Шшшш, - шепчет Чарльз, и они заканчивают подниматься, наконец-то стоя достаточно ровно, чтобы он мог одной рукой нервно и дёргано гладить Эрика по волосам, направляя того по коридору в комнату, и кажется, что они идут, как странное трёхногое существо. - Ты в порядке. Я с тобой, Эрик. Со мной ты в безопасности.  
  
Открыв ногой дверь, Чарльз помогает Эрику зайти в комнату и сесть на край кровати, облегчённо вздыхая, когда избавляется от веса - будучи худощавым парнишкой, Эрик весит куда больше, чем кажется.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - повторяет Чарльз, кладя ладони по обе стороны от лица мальчика и заставляя того смотреть ему в глаза. - Видишь? Ты дома со мной, в безопасности.   
  
Эрик двумя руками хватается за запястья Чарльза, отчаянно за него цепляясь, и его слова раздаются эхом в голове мальчика, включая уже построенные Эриком ассоциации: Чарльз и безопасность, Чарльз и дом.  
  
\- Жарко, - говорит он тоном, поднимающимся в панике, сжимая руки Чарльза и умоляюще на него смотря. - Так жарко, как тысяча градусов… _Gott_ … - Эрик отпускает запястья Чарльза только затем, чтобы схватиться за ткань футболки на своей спине, стягивая её через голову и с силой бросая через всю комнату.  
  
Чарльз делает прерывистый вздох, потом ещё один, и только затем говорит:  
  
\- Давай тогда пойдём в холодный душ, согласен? - он даже не уверен, стоит ли это делать - может, ему нужно звонить в скорую, или, может, Рейвен, или кому-то знающему, что делать, когда твой подопечный принял наркотики и плохо на них реагирует. - Можем остудить тебя в ванной.  
  
\- Ja, - говорит Эрик. - Je veux dire, oui… нет, да, да, хорошо, - он сжимает лежащие на коленях ладони и разжимает их, и так снова и снова, дышит тяжело, словно пытается успокоится, но лишь делает всё хуже. Чарльз снова кладёт руку на плечо Эрика и чувствует обжигающий жар, исходящий от его кожи, ужасно похожий на лихорадку, и снова помогает Эрику подняться на ноги.   
  
С такого расстояния от Эрика несёт сексом и немного алкоголем. Чарльз делает дрожащий вдох перед тем, как отступить, помогая мальчику дойти до его маленькой ванны, ведя его, как маленького ребёнка.  
  
Если бы не вещи Эрика на тумбе, Чарльз бы и не подумал, что кто-то пользуется ванной, настолько она аккуратная и чистая. В ней столько места, что там едва ли удобно стоять вдвоём, и Чарльзу приходится на минуту отступить назад, чтобы дотянуться до крана и включить воду, проверяя рукой температуру, проверяя, чтобы она была холодной, но не ледяной. Стоящий за ним Эрик хнычет в беспокойстве, и Чарльз говорит:  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Сейчас мы остудим тебя, Эрик. Ты будешь в порядке. Вот увидишь, всё будет в порядке.  
  
Когда он оборачивается, Эрик нервно ходит между ванной и комнатой, яростно пропуская обе ладони через волосы, отчего они путаются и торчат вверх, а глаза его широко распахнуты и нездорово блестят.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, - говорит он. - Дай мне что-то, чтобы прекратить это. Что угодно.  
  
\- Сейчас я всё сделаю, - говорит Чарльз и тянется к Эрику, хватая того за руку и заставляя остановиться. - А сейчас стой спокойно, пока я снимаю это, мы ж не хотим, чтобы твои джинсы намокли.  
  
Он начинает с ремня Эрика, пытаясь не представлять, как это воспримет суд, если Эрик когда-то расскажет, что Чарльз снимал с него штаны, когда он был накачан наркотой.  
  
Довольно долго Эрик стоит спокойно, и Чарльз чувствует повисшую между ними зловещую тишину, словно всё остановилось. И только когда он начинает расстёгивать ширинку, Эрик внезапно опускает голову, издавая тихий, высокий звук, похожий на плач, и тянется к нему - только в этот раз руки Эрика на его бёдрах, а сила расстёгивает чарльзову ширинку так быстро, что он не может сделать ничего, чтобы остановить это до того, как мальчик опускает руку в его штаны и начинает лапать через ткань белья.  
  
\- Господи! - Чарльз отпрыгивает от Эрика и почти падает на унитаз, ударяясь бёдрами о сиденье; сердце в груди бьётся так быстро, и он просто в ужасе и неверии смотрит на мальчика.  
  
\- Что за… нет, Эрик! Я раздеваю тебя _для душа_ , это не было заигрыванием! - он даже и близко не возбуждён, будучи слишком шокированным происходящим.   
  
Только через минуту, когда Эрик совсем не реагирует - даже не краснеет, не плачет и не отворачивается - только тогда он понимает, что Чарльз не чувствует ничего, а его разум полностью отключился. Чарльз видит собственное отражение в зеркале - он выглядит безумным и испуганным, но Эрик… он словно совсем пуст.  
  
\- Эрик? - зовёт он умоляющим голосом, пытаясь унять своё ошалевшее сердцебиение. - Эрик, зайди в душ ради меня, прошу.  
  
Мальчик не отвечает, лишь медленно опускается на пол и вжимается в стену, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, спрятав в них лицо.  
  
\- _Geh weg_ **, - шепчет он, - покачиваясь взад-вперёд, сжав обе ладони в кулаки. - Geh weg, geh weg… - в разуме Эрика он совсем маленький ребёнок, лет четырёх-пяти, прячущийся в шкафу в своей спальне - такое чувство, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное, и Эрик не имеет ни малейшего представления, что именно, но он должен спрятаться, должен казаться как можно меньше… и он слышит шаги...  
  
О Господи. Чарльзу хочется ударить самого себя, хочется спрятаться, потому что это слишком похоже на отражения столь знакомых ему чувств. Его дыхание сбивается на резкие вдохи и выдохи, когда он садится перед Эриком, не касаясь его даже тогда, когда заходит в его разум и говорит: _"Всё хорошо, это всё ненастоящее, уже нет, ты в безопасности"_ и проецирует эти ощущения на Эрика, пытаясь его успокоить - и себя заодно. Он заворачивает Эрика в тёплые мысли как в одеяло, отрезая от того, что должно быть флешбеком из прошлой жизни.  
  
Неясно, воспоминание ли это или просто кошмар, собравший в себя десятки инцидентов, но он всё равно нужен Эрику, и как только мальчик начинает успокаиваться, Чарльз двигается, садясь рядом с ним, обнимая и притягивая к груди, словно плюшевого мишку, а не ребёнка.  
  
Плитка за его спиной холодная. Мальчик в руках слишком тёплый. Чарльз опустошает свой разум, пытается позволить всему просто проходить через него и каким-то образом ему удаётся не впасть в панику. Через какое-то время задница начинает болеть от сидения на полу, но он игнорирует это, как и всё остальное, просто держа Эрика и не позволяя себе потерять самообладание.  
  
Тревога Эрика начинает отступать ещё не скоро, и его разум проходит отметку нормального состояния и опускается ниже, погружаясь во тьму столь же чёрную, какой была яркость наркотического возбуждения, которое он все ещё помнит. Но, во всяком случае, Эрик в сознании, пусть его мысли и мечутся между желанием отстраниться и ещё ненадолго остаться в руках Чарльза, находя какое-то странное утешение в близости.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - говорит Чарльз, поглаживая волосы Эрика и пытаясь остановить собственную дрожь, закрывая глаза, пока мальчик не видит; он откидывает голову на стену и просто дышит, вдыхая и выдыхая, чувствуя дрожь в мышцах от адреналина. - Ты в порядке. Они тебя больше не достанут. Из здесь нет. Ты убежал. И сейчас все в порядке.  
  
Говоря, он не совсем уверен, предназначались ли эти слова Эрику или же ему самому.   
  
Душ все ещё включён и Эрик все ещё воняет, все ещё горит и пахнет потом в руках Чарльза, но он не рискует двигаться, только не когда Эрик наконец-то успокоился. Он протягивает одну руку в кабинку и мочит руку под струёй воды, а затем вытирает ею лоб мальчика и его шею в надежде, что это немного собьёт жар.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - снова говорит он, сбиваясь на шёпот.   
  
Через пару минут Эрик садится, все ещё дыша неглубоко, и скидывает руки Чарльза, но не отодвигается настолько, чтобы совсем его не касаться; вместо этого он садится рядом, опираясь на стену, поворачивая голову в сторону, словно это поможет ему спрятать все те стыд и ненависть к самому себе, что он чувствует.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, подтягивая колени к груди и кладя на них руки, позволяя запястьям свисать. Он все ещё чувствует потрясение, но, во всяком случае, голос этого не выдаёт. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Нормально, - бормочет мальчик. Он выглядит и чувствует себя неловко, но это можно списать и на отходняк от наркотиков.  
  
Чарльз согласно хмыкает, а потом осторожно протягивает руку вперёд, большим пальцем убирая влажные волосы со лба Эрика, и мальчик закрывает глаза, позволяя ему это. Ему бы польстило то, как его присутствие успокаивает Эрика, если бы Чарльз сам не находился бы на грани.  
  
\- Всё на самом деле в порядке, - говорит Чарльз, кладя руку назад на колено. - У тебя был флешбек, Эрик. Это часто случается с людьми, что прошли через ужасные вещи. Иногда твой мозг вспоминает их так, словно они происходят сейчас, и это может пугать и сбивать с толку.  
  
Когда Эрик подаёт голос, то он слабый и напряжённый.  
  
\- Я не проходил ни через что похожее, - но и так ясно, что он сам себе не верит; мысли мальчика полны тревоги, сомнений и ужасного желания просто забыть о произошедшем. И всё это, конечно же, понятно. Произошедшее с ним не то, что Эрик хочет принимать.  
  
Чарльз медленно и выверено кивает, не давая ничему проявиться на лице.  
  
\- Конечно. Ну, душ все ещё включён, если тебе хочется помыться и остыть - мне кажется, у тебя все ещё жар. Я подожду снаружи.  
  
\- Нет, - поспешно говорит Эрик, снова смотря на Чарльза, одной рукой хватая того за лодыжку - но лишь на мгновение, после Эрик ловит себя на этом и отпускает. - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Останешься?   
  
О Господи. Это ужасно неправильно, и Чарльзу приходится сглотнуть перед тем, как отвечать.  
  
\- Конечно, Эрик. Без проблем, - сердце снова быстро стучит, а память о прикосновении Эрика вызывает к горлу тошноту. Чарльз пытается не думать о том, что через мгновение тот разденется, и что если кто-то узнает, то к Чарльзу нагрянут с расследованием. Он не чувствует возбуждения - только страх, чистый и простой, пусть Чарльз и сам не может сказать, чего боится. - Я просто буду стоять здесь и отвернусь, чтобы не мешать.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Эрик, и Чарльз чувствует, как часть беспокойства мальчика проходит после его согласия. Он хватается за край умывальника и подтягивается вверх, вставая, а затем тянется к полотенцу, свисающему с крючка на двери.  
  
Чарльз, как и обещал, поворачивается спиной, слыша щелчок бляхи на ремне, когда Эрик снимает джинсы, и шуршание шторки душа, когда тот забирается внутрь.  
  
\- Помой за ушами, - говорит Чарльз. Вода звучит по-другому, когда падает на тело, а не на пол. Шутка не очень-то удаётся - он использовал её с Рейвен, когда помогал той принимать душ в детстве, но Чарльз всё равно продолжает. - Я уверен, что видел, как там что-то росло.  
  
Во всяком случае, слышится короткий смешок. Всё остальное время в душе Эрик молчит, и эту тишину подчёркивают звуки открывания-закрывания шампуня и редкие движения. Закрыв воду, Эрик тянется мимо него к полотенцу, а затем говорит:  
  
\- Принесёшь пижаму?  
  
Одна часть Чарльза хочет спросить, какое волшебное слово, но её достаточно сильно заглушают беспокойство и стресс, поэтому он просто говорит: “Да, подожди минуту”, и встаёт, не задумываясь, идёт в спальню и достаёт пижаму из-под подушки, где она лежала. Воздух в комнате более сухой и холодный, чем во влажной ванной, и Чарльз тоже чувствует себя спокойнее, чувствует в себе силы глубоко вдохнуть, а затем берёт пижаму и передаёт через дверь ванной, осторожно, чтобы ничего не увидеть.  
  
\- Держи.   
  
\- Спасибо, - проходит ещё пара минут, и Эрик возвращается в комнату, выглядя уставшим, но, во всяком случае, куда более трезвым, и проводит одной рукой по мокрым волосам. Он выглядит куда тоньше, чем обычно, пусть Чарльз из первых рук знает, что он набрал вес с тех пор, как стал жить с ним, но его ключицы выделяются острыми линиями под футболкой, а когда он складывает руки на животе, на предплечьях выделяются сухожилия. - Мне все ещё плохо. Стоит пойти спать.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Чарльз, но не сдвигается с места, просто наблюдает за тем, как Эрик проходит мимо и медленно забирается в кровать, натягивая поверх одеяло. Так странно сравнивать это мгновение, когда Эрик выглядит как обычный ребёнок, ждущий, что ему подоткнут одеяло, с Эриком полчаса назад, когда он… _облапал_ его, внезапно и отвратительно, проявляя себя с сексуальной стороны. Чарльз сглатывает и начинает говорить, смотря на этого ребёнка-Эрика, сосредотачиваясь на невинности самой ситуации.  
  
\- О чём ты думал, когда принимал наркотики? Из всех глупостей, что ты мог наделать - _кокаин_ , серьёзно, Эрик?  
  
Эрик поворачивается на его сторону кровати, лицом к Чарльзу, и его волосы кажутся тёмной кляксой на белой наволочке.  
  
\- Мне хотелось узнать, каково это, - и вот и весь ответ.  
  
\- Вот ты и узнал, - говорит Чарльз, и его сердце бьётся чаще, когда он позволяет злости занять место тошнотворного беспокойства. - Там могло быть что угодно, Эрик, кто знает, где они это взяли - ты мог бы надышаться антракса и даже не знать. И после нашего последнего разговора о незнакомцах мне казалось, что ты будешь более предусмотрительным.  
  
\- Их принёс Дом, с которым я был, - отвечает Эрик, словно это всё объясняет. - Он сказал, что будет приятнее, если сначала дунуть. И так и было, только… - Эрик внезапно останавливается, краснея.  
  
\- Если бы не ужасный отходняк и жуткий трип после, - заканчивает за него Чарльз, складывая руки на груди и крепко сжимая губы. Он надеется, что Эрик не заметит дрожи в его руках. - Ты знаешь, что я редко тебе что-то запрещаю, Эрик, но вот, в этот раз я это делаю - никаких наркотиков. Они запрещены не без причины, и мне плевать, хочет ли Дом, чтобы ты их принимал - ты будешь говорить нет. Ты понял?  
  
Чарльз видит, что Эрик хочет оспорить, что Воля Дома куда важнее, чем слова Чарльза, но вслух только соглашается.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Чарльз, пытаясь заставить голос звучать спокойно - Эрик ведь уже согласился, и делает шаг вперёд, беря край одеяла и подтягивая его выше на плечи мальчика. - Хорошо. ладно. А сейчас спи, утром тебя наверняка ждёт чудовищное похмелье - это так, предупреждаю. Если я к тому времени ещё не проснусь, то приди и разбуди, и я сделаю тебе моё фирменное лекарство.   
  
\- И что же это? - спрашивает Эрик, приподнимая бровь.  
  
\- Половина оливкового масла, сырой яичный желток, соль, перец, столовая ложка кетчупа, немного табаско и вустерского соуса, а ещё лимонный сок, - говорит Чарльз, делая шаг в сторону двери. - Это то, чего стоит ждать. А сейчас иди спать, Эрик.  
  
Когда Эрик не отвечает, Чарльз выключает свет и желает ему спокойной ночи перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, прерывисто вдохнуть и пройти по коридору в свою комнату, где можно в одиночестве впасть в панику, достаточно далеко, чтобы не дать Эрику этого заметить.  
  
В итоге Чарльз сворачивается в гнезде из одеял и подушек, сброшенных на пол у кровати, подальше от двери, поджимает колени к груди и прячет в них лицо, отрезая себя от всего мира. Здесь темно и тихо, если не считать звуки его собственного дыхания и сердцебиения, быстрого и неровного, и Чарльз пытается не впасть в панику.  
  
Медитация видхеятва должна помочь сабмиссивам успокоиться, войти в сабспейс _без_ помощи Дома, но Чарльзу она никогда не помогает, сколько бы он не лежал, считая вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь представить, как запутывается в паутине, сдаётся. Да, она работает для других, и сейчас ему очень нужно, чтобы она сработала, и это ещё больше действует ему на нервы, Чарльз все ещё чувствует собственную панику.  
  
Эрик принял _наркотики_. Эрик принял наркотики и сам пытался добраться домой, и могло произойти что угодно, и Чарльз _даже не знал бы_. Даже хуже, то прикосновение, неправильное и отвратительное, заставляет его сердце запнуться и похолодеть, то, как Эрик схватил его мягкий член, вызывает тошноту, словно это что-то, чего Чарльз хотел, что Эрик должен делать, никакого выбора, просто автоматическое движение, слепое повиновение кому-то, кто даже не был там...  
  
Это напоминает Чарльзу о других нежеланных прикосновениях, и в итоге ему приходится перевернуться и уткнуться лицом в ковёр, сделав вид, что его тут нет, натягивая одеяло над головой и наконец-то теряя сознание в душном воздухе.  
  
*  
 _Эрик_  
  
  
Эрик просыпается с ужасной головной болью, тошнотой и впечатлением, что ему в рот забралось что-то пушистое и там же умерло. Как только он открывает глаза, то становится ещё хуже. Он шипит от льющегося из окна света и матерится - и от собственного голоса становится куда хуже. Эрик выбирается из кровати только потому, что вкус во рту действительно настолько невыносим, запинается на пути в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и склоняется над раковиной, почти блюя.  
  
“Значит, вот что такое похмелье”, - думает Эрик, пока умывается холодной водой. Единственным примером была хмурость и головная боль господина Азазеля, когда накануне он пил слишком много водки, и то, как господин Вингард запинался и блевал в мусорку на кухне. Если у остальных и было похмелье, то они этого не показывали.   
  
Эрик на всякий случай чистит зубы второй раз и встречается со своим отражением в зеркале, когда поднимает взгляд. Он совсем бледный, даже немного отдаёт зеленцой, а под глазами виднеются тёмные круги. Выглядит прямо как Чарльз особо ранним утром.  
  
Кстати, Чарльз. Он говорил что-то о средстве от похмелья прошлой ночью, если Эрик правильно помнит - всё после того, как он ушёл с вечеринки, кажется смутным, но хоть это воспоминание чёткое. Эрик пытается использовать свои силы, чтобы понять, проснулся Чарльз или нет, но даже от малейшего усилия в эту сторону его начинает тошнить.  
Щурясь от солнечного света, Эрик идёт назад в спальню, а затем выходит в коридор. Дверь в комнату Чарльза все ещё закрыта, а в квартире тихо. Возможно, ещё рано. Эрик колеблется у самой двери, отчасти ожидая того, что Чарльз телепатически уловит его присутствие и появится, мягко улыбаясь, и положит крепкую руку ему на плечо, но вот Эрик ждёт уже по крайней мере три минуты и ничего не происходит. Когда Эрик только переехал сюда, он говорил, что вход в спальню под запретом, но, кажется, прошлой ночью он разрешил. В итоге Эрику приходится принять решение, и он тихо стучит в дверь, а затем входит, когда не получает ответа.  
  
В отличии от строгой, как с обложки комнаты, что Чарльз отвёл Эрику, эта спальня точно обжита и напоминает Эрику кабинет на первом этаже. Мебель здесь удобная и старая на вид и сочетается только тем, что совсем не сочетается - выбирали её, скорее, ради удобства, а не внешнего вида. Такое чувство, что это маленькое гнездо, всё в теплых цветах и такое же, каким Эрик представляет разум Чарльза. Нигде не видно игрушек, но Эрику кажется, что Чарльз хранит их в кедровом ящике у кровати; до этих пор тому удавалось хранить свою сексуальную жизнь в тайне от Эрика, и то, что он прячет плети и дилдо, вполне логично.   
  
Кровать широкая и кажется мягкой, но почему-то на ней нет одеял и подушек. И нет Чарльза. Узкие полоски света, просачивающиеся между штор, падают на пустую кровать.  
  
\- Чарльз? - спрашивает Эрик, осторожно подходя ближе. Он смотрит на закрытую дверь в комнату, что должна быть ванной, но всё равно придётся обойти кровать, чтобы добраться до неё. Свет там, кажется, выключен. Мог ли Чарльз выйти из квартиры? Возможно. Но это так на него не похоже...   
  
Тайна пропавших одеял решается, как только Эрик обходит кровать. Они все свалены на пол огромной горой: одеяла, подушки всех возможных оттенков коричневого, золотистого и красного, что торчат из-под них, и Эрику понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, что Чарльз под этим всем; видна лишь его рука, расслабленно держащая край одеяла, а всё остальное тело спрятано под горой на ковре, и выдаёт его лишь тихое сопение.   
  
Пару секунд Эрик просто стоит там, чувствуя себя неловко, словно он вмешивается во что-то особенно личное, пусть даже Чарльз просто спит (на полу, задыхаясь под одеялами, совсем как маленький ребёнок). Он снова повторяет его имя, в этот раз громче, но свёрток так и не отвечает. Мальчик опускается на пол и замирает на мгновение, покусывая щёку, перед тем, как податься вперёд и тыкнуть в открытую руку Чарльза.   
  
\- Ммммммм, - комок двигается, а рука уползает под одеяло. - Уххххх.  
  
Чарльз звучит так, как чувствует себя Эрик. Он немного улыбается, пока не ловит себя на этом, и, вдохнув, хватает край одеяла, оттягивая его, открывая взору торс Чарльза, свернувшегося в клубок на боку, почти полностью уткнувшись головой в колени, а его тёмные спутанные волосы кажутся тенью на подушке. Эрик замечает, что он все ещё в вещах со вчерашнего дня, и он хмурится, перестав улыбаться.  
  
\- Чарльз, - говорит он так твёрдо, как только может, пусть даже от этого кажется, что его со всей силы бьют по голове топором. - Чарльз, с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Такое чувство, словно что-то разворачивается, как оригами наоборот; Чарльз медленно, сонно приоткрывает глаза, и ещё раз издаёт что-то, похожее на стон, перед тем, как повернуть голову и посмотреть на Эрика, и тот чувствует замешательство, которое не является его собственным. Разум Чарльза ещё запускается. Эрик почти что может слышать, как мысли, что слышит Чарльз, становятся всё громче, как голосов становится всё больше, и ему становится интересно, сколько же людей тот может слышать одновременно. Мужчина шлёт ему вопрос, скорее ощущение, чем какие-то слова.  
  
 _“Устал/что/Эрик/где/пол/почему?”_  
  
Эрику требуется мгновение, чтобы перевести всё, но это кажется скорее сборником мыслей Чарльза, посланных через их связь, чем вопросом.  
  
\- Ты сказал прийти и разбудить тебя утром, - говорит он. - И почему ты спишь на полу?  
  
Чарльз моргает очень, очень медленно.  
  
 _“Не знаю”_ , - думает он, и лицо у него такое же растерянное, словно он не до конца проснулся. - _“Эрик, в порядке? Волнуюсь”_ , - он ещё даже не пошевелился с тех пор, как Эрик сдёрнул одеяло, остаётся свёрнутым в клубок и реагирует со скоростью улитки, словно не до конца запустившись. - _“Что-то случилось...”_  
  
И тут Эрик понимает, что он не помнит прошлую ночь. Он в тишине смотрит на Чарльза, не будучи уверенным, стоит ли ему напоминать или же нужно подождать, пока Чарльз сам поймёт. Это… странно и настораживающе, то, как ему хочется заботиться о Чарльзе, завернуть его назад в одеяло и принести чашку чая. Обычно Чарльз такой… _собранный_. А сейчас он не такой. Он совсем не похож ни на одно из обличий Чарльза, что он встречал.   
  
Возможно, Чарльз просто не жаворонок, думает он.  
  
\- У меня похмелье, - прямо говорит Эрик. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я принёс тебе кофе или ещё что-то?  
  
 _“Похмелье?”_ \- говорит Чарльз, хмурясь, а затем, похоже, он вспоминает всё и морщится, в кои-то веки двигаясь, опираясь руками на подушки под собой и медленно поднимаясь, отводя взгляд от Эрика, отчего волосы падают ему на лицо.  
  
\- Ох, я был… - он зевает, проводя ладонью по рту, - я же обещал сделать средство от него, да? - в конце-концов говорит Чарльз вслух, и голос его звучит так же потрёпанно, как он и выглядит. - Уф, я что, на полу спал? Неудивительно, что всё так затекло, - всё в теле Чарльза какое-то неловкое, угловатое и неуклюжее.  
  
\- Ты все ещё в том же, в чём был прошлой ночью, - замечает Эрик. Это может смутить Чарльза, но вся ситуация очень странная, и мальчик не может избавиться от назойливого чувства в голове, говорящего ему надавить сильнее. А, может, это просто диссонанс: он видит Чарльза таким, какой он есть, а не того Чарльза, что мужчина построил для него. Это то самое обличье с пустыми чашками из-под кофе и грязной кухней, а не с выглаженными костюмами и дорогими часами.  
  
Вся эта ситуация, честно говоря, вызывает у Эрика ещё большую тошноту, и какое-то странное беспокойство оседает глубоко в душе.  
  
Чарльз хмурится.  
  
\- Правда? - он опускает взгляд и кривится ещё сильнее, на мгновение закрывая лицо рукой. - Просто прекрасно. Я… - ещё один широкий зевок, - Господи. Прости, что нашёл меня в таком состоянии, Эрик. Это обычно не то, каким я хочу казаться. Давай я… ах… переоденусь, и мы спустимся вниз и найдём что-то от головной боли?  
  
Дело в том… дело в том, что если бы Эрик оценивал Чарльза лишь внешне, то его голос звучит вполне нормально, выверено настолько, что почти кажется капризным и даже немного смешным. Но вот только он чувствует его мысли, ещё не сдерживаемые хозяином так рано утром, и Чарльз чувствует стыд, беспокойство и почему-то усталость, хоть он и только что проснулся, словно он погряз в чём-то.  
  
Ещё Эрик чувствует лёгкую грусть, пусть и не понимает, заразился ли этим от Чарльза или же это его собственное. Возможно, это просто от того, что он знает, в каком не слишком-то приятном свете увидел его Чарльз, и после того, как всё это произошло, Чарльз почему-то чувствует, что больше не может доверять себя Эрику. Скорее всего, ему кажется, что Эрик разочаруется в нём, посчитает слабым или же менее взрослым, или что это подорвёт его авторитет.  
  
Конечно же, этого не случится. Вслух Эрик, естественно, этого не говорит. И не нужно - он чувствует присутствие Чарльза на периферии собственного сознания, может, оттого, что тот ему позволяет, или же потому, что он слишком устал, чтобы прятаться. Вместо этого он снова спрашивает:  
  
\- Почему ты на полу?  
  
\- Ох, - говорит Чарльз, медленно, на автомате поднимаясь на ноги, опуская взгляд, чтобы осмотреть себя, и не поднимая его на Эрика. - Ну, я медитировал перед сном прошлой ночью, потому, кажется, и заснул. В любом случае, не стоит об этом переживать, - он улыбается Эрику с тем же знакомым теплом, и, встрепенувшись, протягивает ему руку. - Пойдём, давай разберёмся с твоим похмельем, пока твой желудок ещё не проснулся и выдержит лекарство.   
  
Может, Чарльзу удалось бы солгать, будь это не Эрик, а кто-то другой. Он не худший лгун из всех им встреченных, но мальчику пришлось на горьком опыте научиться выявлять мелкие признаки лжи - да и самому так делать. Единственное, как ему удалось бы всё скрыть, так это покопаться у Эрика в голове и стереть все упоминания о них. Но проблема с ложью в том, что приходится выбирать между тем, чтобы настоять на своём или притвориться, что ничего не заметил. И пока единственное, что приносило Эрику первое, это море боли.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит он вместо этого, стряхивая своё разочарование и поднимаясь. Эрик выходит в коридор, позволяя Чарльзу переодеться, и с каждой секундой он всё больше и больше уверен в том, что настоящая причина того, что мужчина лежал на полу во вчерашней одежде и ведёт себя так… так странно - он. Ведь Эрик пришёл домой под наркотой, пьяный, и испортил Чарльзу вечер отдыха. Если бы он остался на вечеринке подольше, то снова нашел бы Льюиса и смог бы отогнать трип ещё одной дозой, но было так плохо, и он так боялся, что ещё кто-то захочет от него чего-то, что ушёл.  
  
Вина - бесполезное чувство, и Эрик пытается её не чувствовать. Но она всё равно оседает в его теле, делая его тяжёлым и уставшим. Та часть его, что хочет откинуть это, сказать, что никакой проблемы нет, он может о себе позаботиться, может и должен выйти за дверь и не останавливаясь идти, пока не найдёт кого-то из Адского Пламени, сейчас кажется особенно жалкой и неубедительной.   
  
Дверь за ним скрипит и на плечо опускается рука, прижимающая его к боку Чарльза.  
  
\- В этом нет твоей вины, - говорит Чарльз, и он очень тёплый и уютный в своём старом свитере, что кажется таким мягким, где он прижимается. - И здесь не в чем себя винить. Я просто заснул в глупом месте. Давай же, почувствуешь себя лучше, когда перестанет болеть голова.  
  
Они вместе идут вниз, и Чарльз намешивает ему большой стакан чего-то отвратительно выглядящего, с яйцами, помидорами, табаско и ещё чёрт знает с чем. Эрик это пьёт и заявляет, что это ещё хуже добавок, и Чарльз выглядит удовлетворённым, скрыв всю ту бесконечную усталость, что чувствовал ранее, и Эрику остаётся лишь гадать, не проецировал ли он свои собственные чувства, может, ничего такого и не было.  
  
Когда головная боль немного уходит, Чарльз включает музыку и готовит им завтрак, пританцовывая и подпевая чему-то под названием Day Tripper и качая головой, и Эрику удаётся тайком записать на айфон пятнадцать секунд этого - пока Чарльз не замечает и не пытается заставить его это удалить. Эрик, конечно же, этого не делает. Ему нравится эта запись - напоминание того, что, в конце концов, Чарльз тоже человек.


	6. Шесть

_Чарльз_  
  
Проблемы с тем, что он однажды написал о Клубе Адского Пламени, заключаются в том, что теперь каждый хочет поговорить с Чарльзом - с Церебро - о них, о его мнении, об обвинениях и о деле, а также о его чувствах по отношению ко всему как мутанта и очень известного интеграциониста. Чарльз смотрит на монитор компьютера и на шесть сотен комментариев на нём и не может до конца в это поверить.

Он начинал вести свой блог как что-то вроде дневника, говорил о жизни мутанта в Нью-Йорке, о личном опыте других мутантов, которых он лично знает, считал это местом, где он может выразить свои мысли анонимно, где никто не думает, говорит ли он о ком-то из своих пациентов. Но с тех пор всё разрослось и вот, теперь он ведет один из самых известных личных блогов про мутантов в англоязычном интернете. Люди хотят узнать его мнение по обвинению в изнасиловании среди прочих в списке Адского Пламени, а также считает ли он, что они должны быть казнены за свои преступления. 

Чарльз вздыхает и начинает отвечать на комментарии, попивая чай и раздумывая, какие из них стоят этого. Не то чтобы он думал, что его мнение единственно правильное, но... Мужчина уже и без того проводит куда больше времени отвечая на вопросы и комментарии, а также баня троллей, поэтому чувствует, как устает от всего этого. Если бы не столь щекотливый вопрос и тот факт, что никто не должен знать, что это пишет именно он, то Чарльз давно спросил бы Эрика, не хочет ли тот заработать немного карманных денег, помогая с этим.

Ответы варьируются от очень агрессивных: "Клуб Адского Пламени просто пытается присматривать за мутантами, и если ты ненавидишь их, то ненавидишь и нас, и себя", - до слишком поддерживающих его мнение: "Я на 100% согласен с вами, и с ними нужно как можно быстрее покончить, до того, как они убьют еще больше невинных людей. Я не понимаю, как мы можем позволять таким ужасным убийцам, как Клуб Адского Пламени, жить, когда все знают, что они натворили - мы все видели это по телевизору. Если бы они были черными или трансгендерами, тогда бы мы уже давно казнили многих из них, учитывая расистское и элитарное общество, в котором мы живём, и потому им, наверное, повезло, что большинство из них белые и довольно хорошо выглядящие - я не удивлюсь, если они свалят всё на красного русского, а остальных отпустят".

На такие Чарльз, в итоге, отвечает стандартным ответом, который просто копипастит: он уже давно перестал пытаться ответить на каждый в отдельности пару дней назад. В более или менее нейтральных, однако, есть место для дискуссии, и именно им он уделяет куда больше времени. В них люди задают вопросы и пытаются обсудить тему куда более серьёзно, возможно, действительно не зная, как на самом деле относиться к этой теме. Многие признают, что не так уж и много о ней знают, что им кажется, словно массмедиа или же друзья или коллеги с довольно убежденными, но пустыми и необоснованными мнениями, могли их запутать.

Это утомляет, но по-хорошему: отвлекает Чарльза от проблем в его собственной повседневной жизни и позволяет подумать о чём-то другом. Пусть даже Клуб Адского Пламени является чем-то очень актуальным в жизни самого Чарльза, однако, когда он пишет о них, то отстраняется от этого факта, представляя себя кем-то другим, кем-то, кто не знает секретной информации, не встречался лично с Себастьяном Шоу. Когда Чарльз Церебро, всё куда проще.

Чарльз делает ещё глоток чая и пролистывает несколько писем, удаляя те, что слишком похожи на спам, но затем он открывает письмо, заставляющее его остановиться, и Чарльз опускает ноги со стоящего напротив кухонного стула.

_Дорогой господин Церебро,_

_Я надеюсь, Вы простите мне то, что я обращаюсь к Вам не лично, но это единственный способ связи с Вами, поэтому я подумал, что Вы не обидитесь! Меня зовут Майкл Голдштейн, и я пишу Вам, чтобы попросить дать интервью для The New York Post. Я работаю в редакторском отделе, и нам хотелось бы написать о мнении мутантов насчёт дела Клуба Адского Пламени, демонстрируя разные точки зрения. Мой друг посоветовал мне ваш блог. Прочитав его, мне стало ясно, что Вы - хорошо разбирающийся в теме, красноречивый и образованный человек, которому есть, что сказать на этот счёт. Честно говоря, довольно сложно найти адекватное мнение, поэтому мне очень хотелось бы включить в статью Ваше._

_Вы, должно быть, очень заняты, потому, пожалуйста, не думайте, что обязаны ответить. Однако, если у Вас найдётся свободное время, как насчёт того, чтобы поговорить по телефону в следующую среду, двенадцатого мая? Думаю, нам понадобится примерно полчаса Вашего времени. Если эта дата Вам не подходит, я свободен в любой рабочий день между девятью и половиной двенадцатого, а также могу подстроиться под Ваше расписание. Пожалуйста, если сможете дать ответ до этой пятницы, я буду очень благодарен, так как у меня есть сроки._

_Вот немного информации обо мне: я сам не мутант, но вот мой брат - да, а также я всю свою карьеру пишу о гражданских правах и социальной справедливости для газет и сайтов. Вы можете ознакомиться с моими работами здесь: mgoldsteinjournalism.com.  
Спасибо за Ваше время. Можете связаться со мной по телефону (212) 555-4322 или этому электронному адресу, mgoldstein@nypost.com._

_С уважением,_  
Майкл Голдштейн,  
Корреспондент, The New York Post. 

Чарльз перечитывает письмо дважды, и c каждой строкой его брови взлетают всё выше. Оно точно написано, чтобы польстить, и он это понимает, однако это не значит, что письмо не сработало. В то же время… это рискованно - вот так вот напрямую разговаривать с представителями прессы. Разговор по телефону точно стоит исключить.

Чарльз мысленно ищет разум Эрика, убеждаясь в том, что тот полностью поглощён чтением “Хроник Заводной Птицы” на диване в гостиной, перед тем, как снова обратить внимание на письмо. Он долго раздумывает перед тем, как его пальцы касаются клавиш, чтобы набрать ответ.

_Уважаемый господин Голдштейн,_

_Огромное спасибо за Ваше письмо и интерес к моёму мнении. Как Вы успели заметить, я не раскрываю свою личность в блоге по ряду причин, поэтому не думаю, что смогу поговорить с Вами по телефону. Однако, если Вы сможете отправить мне список вопросов или же согласитесь на использование мессенджера, я с радостью отвечу Вам или свяжусь с Вами таким способом._

_С уважением,  
Церебро_

Он нажимает отправить со странным смешанным чувством храбрости и беспокойства. Но что сделано, сделано, и Чарльз уже не может ничего изменить. Конечно же, это ничем не поможет ему более с насущными делами, теми, что он откладывал с тех самых пор, как Эрик разбудил его утром.

Чарльз тяжело вздыхает и допивает чай в одиночестве на сияющей от чистоты кухне, приведённой в порядок живущим с ним с недавних пор четырнадцатилетним мальчиком. Тем же четырнадцатилетним мальчиком, который нашёл Чарльза спящим в куче одеял на полу этим утром и точно не поверил в его оправдания о медитации. Эрик слишком умён, чтобы рано или поздно не заметить то, что Чарльз не так уж и собран, как ему хочется - он не глуп и не слеп, и Чарльзу остаётся надеяться лишь на то, что его собственные заботы отвлекут Эрика достаточно надолго, чтобы дать Чарльзу время привести себя в порядок. Пока им остается лишь продолжать, а со временем Чарльзу станет лучше. Ему нужен лишь толчок. Нужно только продолжать идти. Вот и всё.

Теперь, когда он перестал печатать, тиканье часов кажется особенно громким, и Чарльз из просто сидит в тишине, прислушиваясь.

Он ждёт до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что Эрик дочитывает главу, а затем встает со стула, наливая себе ещё чашку чая. Держа её в руке, Чарльз заходит в гостиную как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик доходит до точки, и опирается на спинку кресла, смотря на мальчика до тех пор, пока тот не обращает на него внимание.

Эрик опускает книгу, но держит её открытой на коленях.

\- Тебе что-то нужно?

Чарльзу любопытно, но всё же он не хочет знать, чувствует ли Эрик себя более собранно и уверенно теперь, когда видел его в столь ужасном состоянии.

\- Думаю, нам стоит поговорить о прошлой ночи, - говорит он спокойным голосом. - Знаю, мы начинали говорить об этом перед тем, как ты уснул, но кажется мне, ты не слишком многое из-за этого помнишь. Я правильно понимаю?

Эрик замирает и кивает.

\- Если ты просто хочешь отчитать меня и сказать больше не принимать наркотики, то можешь этого не делать, я и так знаю, - он всё ещё раздражителен после кокаина; может, худшее уже и позади, но этим утром Чарльз вычитал в интернете, что симптомы, похожие на грипп, и депрессия могут присутствовать еще на протяжении 2 дней после употребления.

\- Ладно, - говорит Чарльз, переступая ноги на ногу, - да, и об этом тоже, хоть я и думаю, что ты и так усвоил урок. Мне больше хотелось поговорить о твоей реакции во время трипа. Помнишь что-то из это? - Чарльз не может выкинуть это из головы, плохом смысле - фантомные прикосновения руки Эрика всё ещё обжигают между его ног и ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не затрястись снова.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты, - говорит Эрик, и пусть его голос и не колеблется, Чарльз точно знает, что тот не договаривает. Может, Эрик до конца и не уверен, о чём именно говорит Чарльз, но он абсолютно точно не хочет трогать эту тему. Книга падает к нему на колени и закрывается, зажимая его пальцы между страницами.

Хм. Ладно. Чарльз знал, что заставить Эрика открыться будет не так-то просто. Особенно учитывая то, что у них нет точного графика сеансов. Ему нужно будет что-то с этим сделать.

\- Давай пройдем в мой кабинет, - предлагает он, выпрямляясь и держа чашку двумя руками. - Лучше, как по мне, оставлять гостиную для отдыха, а мой кабинет для серьезных разговоров. Так разум лучше их разделяет. 

Эрик кладет книгу на диван, загнув уголок страницы, и поднимается, следуя за Чарльзом в кабинет. Здесь Эрик тоже убирался, но с тех пор Чарльз снова успел всё захламить; последнему приходится убрать стопку книг и бумаг со стула, чтобы Эрик мог присесть, и даже тогда мальчику приходится устроиться на самом краю, словно ему кажется, что он испачкается о него.

\- Это просто бумага, она не кусается, - говорит Чарльз. Он понимает то, как Эрик реагирует на грязь на кухне, но уж кабинет довольно безобиден. - Спасибо, Эрик. Я, конечно, уверен, что уже говорил это ранее, но спасибо за уборку. Ты не обязан был этого делать, но я на самом деле ценю это и понимаю, что не лучший сожитель. Вот так.

Эрика это не слишком успокаивает, но он всё же пожимает плечом перед тем, как ответить:

\- Всё в порядке, я люблю чистоту.

Чарльз улыбается и опускается на стул, скрещивая ноги, кладя правую лодыжку на левое колено. Он медленно и глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь перед тем, как продолжить, пытаясь звучать как можно более безразлично:

\- Вот. На самом деле, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой о том флешбеке, который ты пережил прошлой ночью, а также о твоей реакции. Меня это насторожило. Помнишь хоть что-то из этого?

Эрик застывает, а выражение его лица становится абсолютно пустым, словно вырезанным из камня.

\- Это всё кокаин, - говорит он, и ответ этот очевиден (или же очевиден лишь Чарльзу), одновременно звуча заученно и очень удобно. - У меня были галлюцинации, вот и всё.

\- Но у тебя были галлюцинации о том, что уже происходило, я правильно понимаю? - спрашивает Чарльз. - Эрик, я чувствовал, как ты был испуган, и это началось тогда, когда я пытался помочь тебе раздеться для душа. Ты и до этого был расстроен, но это именно эти действия заставили тебя вспомнить. Можешь рассказать мне, что же случилось?

То, как Эрик полностью отстраняется от своих эмоций, довольно интересно и познавательно - он не чувствует ни страха, ни стыда. Самая сильная исходящая от него эмоция - желание перебирать торчащую из свитера нитку. Очевидно, что он избегает любых чувств, и этот механизм приспособления, как показывает опыт, неадекватен.

\- Это не было какое-то одно воспоминание, - говорит Эрик. - Два или три смешались в одном. Нам на самом деле нужно об этом говорить?

Его голос становится громче к последнему предложению и всё его беспокойство трансформируется в решительность. Чарльз должен признать, что Эрику куда проще казаться скучающим или раздраженным, но никак не нервным. Должно быть, Эрику это кажется куда лучше, чем правда, что по-своему... утешительно. Это значит, что какая-то часть Эрика, какой маленькой она ни была, осознаёт, что негативные эмоции в этих воспоминаниях таковыми и являются.

Чарльз немного подаётся вперёд, отставляя чашку в сторону и опуская руки на колени, чувствуя, как быстрее начинает биться в груди сердце.

\- Эрик, ты был очень напуган, решил, что я хочу с тобой переспать, но всё равно коснулся моего паха, даже несмотря на то, что я этого не хотел. Именно поэтому мы должны поговорить об этом, ведь я не уверен в том, что ты на самом деле понимаешь, что если ты не хочешь с кем-то спать, то не обязан этого делать, кто бы это ни был. Это называется изнасилованием, незаконным принуждением кого-то к сексу. Мне кажется, ты вспоминал те разы, когда тебя насиловали. Я прав? - Чарльз чувствует легкое головокружение, он отталкивает это чувство на задний план, намереваясь разобраться с ним позже, сосредотачиваясь на ситуации перед ним.

 _Это_ , во всяком случае, вытягивает из мальчика реакцию: из разума Эрика исходит внезапная волна презрения, окрашенная какой-то защитной злостью.

\- Меня никогда не насиловали, - с упорством говорит Эрик. - Я знаю, что такое изнасилование, и со мной такого не случалось. 

Чарльз хмыкает достаточно отстранённо, чтобы это могло казаться нейтральным.  
\- Ладно, тогда скажи, как ты определяешь изнасилование.

\- Как ты и говорил. Это когда кто-то принуждает невинного человека к сексу, когда тот этого не хочет.

\- Невинного человека? Что же тогда делает кого-то виноватым?

Эрик крепко сжимает пальцами край стула, до побеления в костяшках, но ему всё равно удаётся звучать пренебрежительно.

\- Если этот кто-то об этом просит. Соблазняет.

Чарльз приподнимает, но затем опускает бровь, потому что это ничем не помогает.

\- Но если ты соблазняешь кого-то - предположительно будучи привлекательным рядом с ними, да? - и они принуждают тебя к сексу, которого ты не желаешь, тогда всё в порядке? Это не считается изнасилованием? - господи, какие только отговорки Шоу и остальные не придумывали, чтобы оправдать свои грехи перед Эриком и самими собой. Чарльза от этого мутит.

\- Так если бы я считал тебя привлекательным и заставил бы переспать со мной, даже если ты не хотел бы этого, всё было бы в порядке?

\- Я не об этом говорю, - сухо отвечает Эрик. - Ты не понимаешь. Я не просто позволял этому случиться, а _сам_ искал этого. Если Эссекс был в моей комнате и я соблазнял его, зная, что случится, как это можно назвать изнасилованием?

Эрик опирается на конкретное воспоминание, где Натаниэль Эссекс заходит в его спальню поздней ночью. Тогда тот говорил что-то о цвете стен в комнате мальчика и что их нужно перекрасить. Эрик же был сплошным сгустком нервного ожидание и раздражения (и ненависти к самому себе за это раздражение); он встал с кровати, поднял бутылку смазки с тумбочки и пересек комнату, всовывая её в руки Эссекса, прерывая его речь.

\- Я знал, что им нравится, - продолжает Эрик, - и всегда это делал. Чтобы осчастливить их. Если Эссексу хотелось, чтобы я плакал, я плакал. Если Шоу хотелось,чтобы я нахваливал его член пока отсасываю, я это делал. Как по мне, если бы меня насиловали, я не был бы столь _услужлив_ , - последнее слово Эрик почти выплевывает.

Чарльз чувствует как что-то в нём ломается снова и снова, словно одного раза не было достаточно. Его ноги дрожат так, что мужчине приходится останавливать их руками,  
с силой нажимая, чтобы совсем не развалится.

\- Что случилось бы, не делай ты всего этого? - спрашивает он, пытаясь звучать как можно более спокойно и ровно, точно также смотря на мальчика. - Если ты не выполнял их прихоти, что они делали?

\- Никто не приказывал мне этого делать, если ты имеешь в виду именно это, - говорит Эрик. -  
но спустя некоторое время ты всё равно понимаешь, что нравится людям. Разве это не в моих же интересах, делать людей, с которыми я живу, счастливыми? Точно так же в моих интересах делать счастливым _тебя_.

Он уходит от ответа; Чарльз медленно кивает, словно принимает его аргументы.

\- Ясно. Так что, если бы ты сам не искал близости с другими членами клуба Адского Пламени,  
или если бы ты им отказал, они просто оставили бы тебя в покое?

\- Нет, - признаёт Эрик, - но я просто пытаюсь сказать, что я был именно таким. До сих пор остаюсь. Не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я вел себя излишне покорно, хотел, чтобы они меня желали. Почему же они должны были верить моим отказам? В чём смысл? Казалось бы, что я просто их запутываю.

\- Эрик, - начинает Чарльз очень мягко, и он держит себя под контролем, так и есть, он спокоен, да, несмотря на то, что вспоминает Эрик, несмотря на то, что Чарльз на самом деле чувствует...

Дальше он продолжает говорить, четко и спокойно: 

\- То, что тебя приучили действовать первым чтобы защитить себя, это не согласие. Если “нет” не рассматривается, тогда это изнасилование. Если у тебя нет выбора, то решение сделать это как можно менее болезненным для себя вполне понятно, даже практично, но это всё ещё изнасилование. Несмотря на то, кто это, какие обстоятельства, это всегда было и остается изнасилованием.

\- Прекрати, - внезапно срывается Эрик, и часы Чарльза на запястье становятся обжигающими.

Где бы ни проходила в голове Эрика та самая невидимая линия того, что он готов обсуждать с Чарльзом, он, должно быть, её перешагнул. Эрик подаётся вперёд на стуле, напряженно выпрямив плечи. - Ты не можешь определять чем было произошедшее со мной лишь затем, чтобы это вписалось в твои рамки. Ты думаешь, что если убедишь меня в том, что это было изнасилование, я дам показания? Как бы не так.

Кабинет внезапно кажется слишком маленьким, ужасное тесным, и Чарльз делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мне всё равно, дашь ты показания или нет, - отвечает он, напрягаясь в случае, если вдруг придется действовать; мысли Эрика набирают обороты, ярость и другие непонятные эмоции пробуждаются в нём, нервируя Чарльза. - Это есть и всегда было твоим решением. Я просто констатирую факт, Эрик, пусть и понимаю, что он неприятен. Если хочешь, можешь посмотреть это в интернете. Могу даже скинуть пару ссылок на эту тему. Но ничего не изменится лишь потому, что тебе не хочется признавать правду.

\- Если бы ты действительно меня знал, - говорит Эрик, - если бы ты использовал телепатию и посмотрел, _на самом деле посмотрел_ , ты бы знал, что это ложь, - в своей голове Эрик слышит сказанные ему Домом на прошлой неделе слова - _“ты хочешь этого”_ и _“шлюха”_ \- и из глубин памяти эхом голос Шоу - _“блядь”_. Но Эрик почти сразу же выкидывает оба воспоминания, освобождая место для злости. - Но ты меня не знаешь. И не сделаешь этого. Ведь ты напуган. Ты даже не смог перенести наш второй сеанс без тошноты - думаешь, я не заметил?

\- Я знаю, что вчера ты был напуган, - говорит Чарльз, отказываясь вестись на очевидную уловку, пусть остатки завтрака и поднимаются к горлу, пусть тошнота, кажется, исходит из самой глубины его тела, словно ею охвачена каждая клеточка тела, но ему нужно продолжать, теперь, когда он уже начал, отступать некуда - если он это сделает, то в этом плане потеряет Эрика навсегда, он уже и так чувствует, как мальчик пытается от него отгородиться. - Ты не хотел этого, Эрик, и ты не можешь передо мной притворяться, что это не так. Не со мной. Даже если ты можешь обманывать сам себя. Мне кажется, что на самом деле ты сам никогда не хотел ни с кем спать. Ты можешь вспомнить хотя бы один раз, когда ты занимался с кем-то сексом с лишь потому, что хотел секса? Всего один раз.  
Он сам чувствует, как бледнеет, почти дрожит, и знает, что Эрик тоже должен это заметить, и не может не стыдиться своей реакции, ведь он должен быть психологом, психологом Эрика, но темы вроде этой всегда заставляют его...

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - почти что кричит Эрик; уже через мгновение он вскакивает на ноги и стул, на котором он сидел, стучит ножками по полу и почти падает. - Почему это для тебя так важно? - часть ручек на столе Чарльза скатывается с него, а часы сжимаются вокруг запястья достаточно для того, чтобы оставить синяки. - Разве нельзя просто оставить меня в покое?

Эрик топает ногой и кричит что-то на французском, что-то резкое и раздражённое. Чарльз недостаточно хорошо знает французский, чтобы понимать, а его контакт с мыслями Эрика в лучшем случае хлипкий. Трубы в стенах дрожат, а затем над головой раздается громкий бабах и вся комната погружается во тьму.

Чарльз _кричит_.

Этот звук.. Это же… Это пистолет, у него пистолет, пистолет и он стреляет и всё вокруг взрывается и Чарльз кричит, испуганный, и он ничего не видит, он ослеп, здесь пистолет у него пистолет _он стреляет из пистолета_...

Его касаются чьи-то руки и Чарльз снова кричит и пытается, пытается...Его сердце стучит так, словно тоже вот-вот взорвется, словно он разлетится на куски, словно в него стреляют изнутри, прошивая _насквозь_. Он чувствует запах пороха, сжигающий ноздри.

Он неуклюже падает на пол и пытается спрятаться хоть где-то - вот стол, под стол, под... вот прямо туда, где место для ног...

\- Чарльз, - говорит кто-то осторожно и настойчиво. - Чарльз, ты… Это была случайность, всё в порядке, я не я... _scheiße_... - резкий звук, как если бы стул протащили по полу, а затем его спины касаются руки, нерешительно ложась на его плечи, скорее похлопывая, чем касаясь. - Чарльз, послушай меня, успокойся.

И только тогда Чарльз понимает, что плачет и слезы льются по его щекам, и что в темноте может быть что угодно… Оно может быть где угодно, он может быть где угодно, и мужчина тревожно говорит:

\- У него пистолет… Тут пистолет, Эрик, ты должен... Я ничего не вижу, думаю, Каин... Не... не позволь ему себя застрелить. Если он тебя увидит, то будет стрелять, - говорить тяжело, горло сжимается, а слова выходят рвано в перерывах между всхлипами.

Темно, прямо-таки непроглядная темень, света нет совсем.

\- О чём ты говоришь... - начинает Эрик, но затем видимо меняет своё решение и вместо этого говорит:

\- Здесь нет никакого пистолета. Просто... Лампочка взорвалась, сейчас в порядке. Здесь никого нет кроме меня и тебя, обещаю. Хорошо? Ты веришь мне?

Руки плечах Чарльза нажимают на их увереннее, пока к нему под стол не залезает худое,  
теплое тело. Эрик обвивает вокруг него руки и притягивает ближе, пока Чарльза не прижимается лицом к его шее, а затем руки мальчика начинают снова и снова поглаживать его волосы. Когда Эрик так близко, он слабо пахнет сигаретным дымом.

\- Его здесь нет. Ты со мной. С тобой всё в порядке.

\- Он найдет нас, - говорит Чарльз, сотрясается всем телом так, словно парализован, и такое чувство, что по всему телу от кончиков пальцев до макушки прокатываются волны холода. Может быть, он просто в шоке, и потому не чувствует боли. - Он всегда... Он был зол, ужасно зол. У него опять пистолет, я слышал выстрел. А затем ослеп.

\- Ты не ослеп, здесь просто темно. Я уже говорил, что взорвалась лампочка. Ни у кого здесь пистолета нет, - Эрик тянет его на себя и Чарльза подчиняется, пока не оказывается почти полностью на коленях мальчика, всем весом прижимаясь к его худощавому телу, чуть подрагивающему от усилий, требующихся, чтобы не дать ему упасть. - Даже если здесь был бы пистолет, я бы не позволил в тебя выстрелить. Я разоружил бы и застрелил бы его сам. Ясно?

\- Ладно, - говорит Чарльз, повисая на руках Эрика, чувствуя себя безвольным,  
а затем его начинает трясти и его всё ещё охватывает ужас, и Чарльз всё ждёт и вслушивается, пытаясь уловить шаги, но никто не приходит. Он чувствует, что Эрик тоже ужасно напуган, но это нормально, даже хорошо. Это правильная реакция на такую ситуацию.

А вскоре Чарльз вспоминает, что Каин ушел в армию и никогда не вернулся, и думает, ох. Точно.

Место под столом очень узкое и захламленное,в нём слишком жарко, а тело Эрика слишком угловатое и вжимается странно в местах, где они прижаты друг к другу; голос Чарльза звучит сухо и скрипящие, хрипит от того, что горло всё ещё болит после криков.

\- Думаю, мы уже можем подниматься, - говорит он, пытаясь звучать нормально, словно только что он не впал в панику перед Эриком. Словно он всё ещё не дрожит от адреналина и совершенно бессмысленного ожидания того, что Каин их найдёт.

\- Мне кажется, тебе стоит ещё посидеть, - отвечает Эрик, но всё равно отпускает Чарльза, вставая из-под стола, и предлагает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать на ноги. - И пойти в гостиную. Там светло, - от него в темноте комнаты видно лишь бледный силуэт.  
Чарльз сглатывает перед тем, как сказать:

\- Мне не очень-то хочется, чтобы ты смотрел на меня сейчас, - и это, наверное, самая честная вещь, что он сказал Эрику с момента его переезда. - Ты… ты иди почитай, а я… Подмету здесь, может быть. Есть что. Стекло.

Чарльз никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то исчезал так быстро - как только слова сорвались с его губ, Эрик ушёл, пропал где-то в комнатах, оставив дверь в кабинет открытой, чтоб пропустить свет снаружи. Это происходит так внезапно, и пусть… пусть Чарльз сам это предложил, пусть это позволило Эрику как можно быстрее уйти от всего чарльзового… чарльзового этого, его уход все равно словно пощёчина. И это совершенно несправедливо - Эрик не должен разбираться со всем… _этим_. Но. 

Включённая лампа открывает ему отличный вид на поблёскивающие осколки стекла, перевёрнутую мебель и раскиданные бумажки. Замечательно. Одной рукой подняв мусорное ведро, а на вторую натянув рукав свитера, Чарльз начинает осторожно сметать стеклянную крошку со стола, стульев и полок с ведро, вытряхивая их, когда те цепляются за вязаную ткань и пытаясь не думать о том, как же сильно налажал сегодня с Эриком. Утром был инцидент с полом, сейчас с лампочкой… Чарльзу приходится остановиться и опереться лбом о стену чтобы просто глубоко вдохнуть, ожидая, пока пройдёт новая волна ненависти к себе.  
Но и здесь тикают часы, ритмично и остро, словно острие ножа, отрезающего его жизнь кусочек за кусочком.

\- Чарльз? - зовёт его голос Эрика сзади, и когда он оборачивается, то сам мальчик стоит в дверях, худощавый и бледный, и сжимает в ладонях чашку с чаем, излучая неуверенность и вину. - Я… я сейчас уйду, снова, но мне показалось, что тебе хотелось бы… - он качает головой и ставит чай на стол, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. - Вот. 

И это напоминание того, что Эрик стоит того, чтобы за него бороться, что под налётом Себастьяна Шоу есть хороший мальчик, пусть даже, скажи он это вслух, то прозвучит неправильно. Чарльз улыбается, слабо и напряжённо, но по настоящему, и протягивает одну руку вперёд, чтобы сжать плечо Эрика до того, как тот отступит назад, надеясь, что вышло ободряюще.

\- Всё хорошо, - отвечает он, поднимая чай другой рукой и делая глоток; он очень сладкий, пожалуй, именно то, что ему нужно. - Просто… Я не хотел, чтобы ты… Я просто стыжусь. Прошу, не думай, что я тебя выгоняю.

\- Тебе не нужно ничего стыдиться, - Эрик проходит дальше в кабинет и потом, внезапно, изгибается мимо чашки и обвивает одной рукой шею Чарльза, обнимая его. Выходит немного неловко, но… хорошо, пусть Чарльзу и не кажется, что он заслужил этот физический контакт и то, как тонкое и тёплое тело Эрика прижимается к его груди. Когда мальчик делает шаг назад, он осторожно опускает взгляд в пол. - Это нормально, вспоминать. Иногда.

Улыбка Чарльза дрожит, но он всё равно мягко говорит:

\- Да. Спасибо, Эрик. Порой мне тоже нужно это напоминать.

Ещё немного Эрик просто стоит в тишине, спрятав руки в карманы, и в конце концов поднимает взгляд на Чарльза, говоря:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебе не нужно притворяться кем-то для меня. Может, тебе кажется, что если я узнаю тебя настоящего, то больше не буду воспринимать как авторитет, но не стоит делать вид, что с тобой всё в порядке, когда это не так.

Это… почти смешно, на самом деле, потому что Эрик не имеет _ни малейшего понятия_ о чём говорит, но поэтому это и мило, и потому Чарльз просто продолжает улыбаться и попивать принесённый ему Эриком чай, позволяя себе присесть на стул, что он чуть раньше расчистил для мальчика, поддаваясь слабости в коленях.

\- Я запомню это, - отвечает он, позволяя себе отвести взгляд. - И всё же, прости за то, что случилось. Не так уж и много вещей меня пугают, но вот громкие хлопки… с ними сложнее.  
Эрик кивает и достаёт руки из карманов, вместо этого складывая их на груди.

\- Моя вина, я потерял контроль, - он не извиняется прямо, но намерение всё то же, и оно застыло в его мыслях и сочится из каждого слова. Поколебавшись, Эрик очень осторожно спрашивает:

\- Кто такой Каин?

Чарльз вздрагивает, пытаясь спрятать голову в плечах, но длится это лишь мгновение.

\- Он был… до сих пор есть, наверное, моим сводным братом. Он… не знаю, жив или мёртв, но… скажем так, жить с ним было сложно, - огромнейшее преуменьшение, но всей отвратительной истории с Каином Чарльз всегда пытается избегать полностью, даже в своих мыслях. - Каин был, или есть, Доминантом. Моя телепатия не проявлялась до девяти, и до тех пор я был полным -5С. Наши родители поженились когда мне было четыре. Каину семь.

Эрик не отводит взгляд, но больше вопросов не задаёт, и Чарльз чувствует - Эрик понимает, что здесь больше нечего говорить. Для Эрика все Доминанты одинаковы, и именно поэтому мальчику легко выстроить то, что для него кажется очевидной историей. Чарльзу всё равно не хочется обсуждать схожесть и различие их историй. В итоге оба они одинаково пострадали: от насилия, с которым не могли ничего поделать, пусть оно и было разным. 

\- Хочешь поесть мороженого и посмотреть отвратительные фильмы? - спрашивает он, пытаясь внести непринуждённости, и в этот раз хотя бы не приходится фальшиво улыбаться.

\- Я только за, - отвечает Эрик, и Чарльз выходит из кабинета, оставив всё как есть. Они устраиваются на диване в гостиной и включают Бросок Кобры, и Чарльз накрывает колени пледом, пытаясь спрятать под ним дрожащие руки. Эрик сидит совсем близко, достаточно, чтобы их руки иногда касались, когда один из них тянется за попкорном или чтобы пойти в уборную, а Чарльзу становится проще делать вид, что он помнит, как дышать.

*

_Эрик_

Той ночью Эрик берёт свою пачку сигарет и зажигалку и поднимается на крышу здания. На каждом этаже есть балконы с коваными железными оградами, и потому он сидит на краю свесив ноги над городом и вцепившись своей силой в эти ограды для дополнительной страховки, пусть даже при падении всё равно сможет сильно замедлиться, изменив магнитное поле под ногами в противоположном направлении. Он ушел после того, как Чарльз уже исчез в своей спальне на ночь, услышав, как включилась вода в главной ванной, пусть Эрик и знает, что Чарльз и без того не станет удерживать его от курения.

Город, что никогда не спит. Это может быть правдой где-то на Таймс Сквер, но в верхнем Ист Сайде свет выключается в девять - здания на следующей улице уже почти полностью погасли. Даже свет уличных фонарей кажется бледным и слабым, а на тротуарах видно только по одному или, может, двум людям.

Он поджигает сигарету и вдыхает, выдыхая дым, что закрывает всё между ним самим и горизонтом. Огни Мидтауна мерцают, словно тысячи светлячков, поярче, чем звезды, что так высоко над его головой. Эрику любопытно, сколько же из этих огней принадлежат мутантам. Сколько из них Домы, сабы, положительно настроены к Адскому Пламени. Принадлежит ли один из них возможно мертвому Каину, что в мыслях Эрика приобрёл вид темной детской фигуры без лица: невыразительный, но всё равно жестокой.

То, как Чарльз отреагировал на лампочку... Эрик не знает, сможет ли когда-то об этом забыть. Это вожглось в его память - то, как кричал Чарльз, как он упал и как его тело дрожало в руках мальчика. Эрик никогда не видел его таким, не думал, что мужчина на это способен. Знать, что у Чарльза есть свои слабости и страхи это не тоже, чтобы видеть его таким, и этот случай лишь сделал слабые подозрения, появившиеся после того, как он нашел Чарльза спящим на полу тем утром, лишь сильнее.

Мальчику интересно, что он увидит, если убрать слои одежды с него, окажутся ли на коже Чарльза такие же метки и шрамы или же она будет на удивление гладкой и безупречной. Интересно, найдётся ли где-то след от пулевого ранения, искривленная звёздочка плоти. Чарльз точно не говорил, что же случилось, но и не нужно - очевидно, что ненавидит Каина за это. Может, поэтому он и ожидает, что Эрик будет столь... травмирован? Потому, что Чарльз сам такой?

Какая-то совсем малая часть его задается вопросом - может, прав именно Чарльз, а Эрик ошибается. Вдруг что-то важное внутри Эрика сломано, потому он и может вот так вот сидеть на краю крыши и курить сигарету, что так напоминает ему о Шоу, и скучать по человеку, что ломал его кости и продавал тело.

Эрик не до конца понимает, сколько же времени прошло на самом деле, пока сигарета не сгорает до самого фильтра и он не скидывает её с крыши, наблюдая за тем, как яркий уголёк крутится в воздухе несколько метров до того, как его больше не видно. Паренёк заставляет себя встать и вернуться внутрь, спускаясь по узкой технической лестнице вниз, снова вешая замок туда же, где он был, и заходя в квартиру.

Уже тихо и водопроводные трубы остыли. Эрик не включает свет и в темноте сразу же идет по лестнице вверх, нажимая на выключатель лишь в своей комнате и скидывая конверсы. шлёпая носками по полу он возвращается по коридору к комнате Чарльза и в этот раз, пусть и не колеблется, но всё равно едва касается ручки двери перед тем, как повернуть её, скорее своей силой, чем рукой, достаточно лишь для того, чтобы разглядеть темную фигуру под одеялом.

Эрик чувствует, как прокатывается что-то большее и незаметное перед тем, как Чарльз двигается, сонно поднимая голову с подушки и поворачивая её, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика через плечо. Глаза мужчины поблёскивают в бледном свете.

\- Эххх… Эрик? Всё… - зевок, - всё в порядке?

\- Да, - отвечает Эрик. - Просто хотел убедиться в том, что ты не спишь на полу.

После длинной паузы Чарльз фыркает и снова укладывает голову на подушку.

 _“Иди в постель”_ , - говорит он, натягивая одеяло на плечи: _“Уже поздно”_.

Эрик легко улыбается.

\- Спокойной ночи, Чарльз, - и закрывает за собой дверь.

*

Следующий день - понедельник.

Эрик не находит в себе сил уделять внимание на уроках, и на китайском это не проблема - он неплохо знает разговорный, пусть и не письмо, и на математике - Эрик выучил всё, чему они учат, в восемь, но он вполне себе уверен, что будет жалеть об этом, когда сядет писать эссе на английский и не сможет вспомнить, что обсуждали в группе. Мальчик все ещё сосредоточен на том, что чувствовал в конце ночи, когда сто раз прокручивал в голове одно и то же, все ещё сражаясь с тем беспокойным чувством, что глубоко внутри что-то не так именно с ним. Он знает, что обстоятельства у него и Чарльза были разными. Может, Эрик заслуживал все удары, что он показывал - все ещё показывает - себя, как слишком сексуальное существо, соблазняющее каждого Дома на своём пути. Но всё это всё равно беспокоит что-то внутри Эрика, так глубоко, что он сам не может это зацепить.

И на истории плевать, если Эрик не может следить за рассказом, всё равно пришлось научиться держать рот под замком. Пусть и три четверти сказанного учителем совпадают с тем, что он уже учил, к остальному то не относится, и он уже не раз выставил себя идиотом, пытаясь что-то сказать.

Они все ещё проходят Средневековье, но это не останавливает учеников от того, чтобы проводить параллели между некоторыми событиями в прошлом и современной политикой. Эрик понимает, что, пусть его одноклассники по разному смотрят на ситуацию с Адским Пламенем и проблемами мутантов, никто не будет согласен _с ним_. И не то чтобы он что-то говорил, боясь, что его слова могут выдать в нём члена организации.

Сидеть и молчать - самое сложное, что Эрику приходилось делать; аргументы буквально обжигают его горло, прорываясь вверх и грозя сорваться с губ. Он может придумать идеальную контратаку ко всему, что они говорят, хочет прокричать это, постоянно удивляясь тому, что никто ничего не говорит, что никто не видит того, что столь очевидно.

У него твёрдая позиция - конечно же, мутанты должны сопротивляться, что люди уничтожат их, если военизированные организации согласятся разоружиться или же пойдут на всеобщую регистрацию (медленно или быстро - всё равно это приведёт к уничтожению, что станет неизбежным). Но это даже не спорные мнения. ну, на самом деле да, но Эрику не кажется, что так он привлечёт к себе страх и подозрения. Это даже официальная сторона - ученики берут на себя роль адвоката дьявола. Но никто не берёт в расчёт официальную позицию Адского Пламени, что поддерживает решительные меры, не просто силой защищать мутантов, а стереть людей с лица земли и привести мутантов к светлому будущему под их правлением.  
Эрик и без того уверен, что это неизбежно - если, конечно, до этого люди не убьют всех мутантов. Но все аргументы, которые ему приходится приводить чтобы доказать необходимость идти вперёд и достичь цели, если нужно, то силой, кажутся… он не может этого объяснить. Кажутся надуманными. Старыми и изношенными. Эрик так долго был вдали от Адского Пламени - чёрт побери, сейчас его единственный друг человек! Эрик год назад назвал бы нынешнего Эрика предателем крови лишь за это. Хуже - если бы он знал, что Эрик чувствует сейчас, или что он слушает интеграционистский бред и не высказывает своё мнение, или что Эрик ставил под сомнение своё место в организации, то Эрик ещё год назад не понял бы его нынешнего. 

Он позволил себе расслабиться. Не думал о проблемах так, как следует. У него не было возможности, если честно, потому что он слишком много думал о школе, суде, том, как уговорить Чарльза купить ему абонемент в филармонию. Разум та же мышца - если его не использовать, то начинает атрофироваться.

И потому, когда он приходит из школы и пока Чарльз все ещё на работе, Эрик достаёт купленный ему Чарльзом ноутбук и открывает браузер. Он почти что разобрался, как пользоваться интернетом и несколько раз использовал его при подготовке к урокам. Главное, что он открыл для себя реддит, где есть форумы почти по всему.

Почти. Первым делом, только создав аккаунт, Эрик подписался на все сабреддиты о вопросах мутантов что только смог найти. На всё, от /r/мутанты (общий форум), до /r/правамутантов, /r/привилегиимутантов (форум движения против мутантов для тех, кто верит, что они уже и так притесняют людей на всех уровнях) и даже на /r/дикиемутанты (форум, полный порно с ними). Ничто из этого прямо не поддерживает Адское Пламя.

Он долго пролистывает FAQ важных сабреддитов и, в конце концов, находит написанный мелким шрифтом дисклеймер внизу форума /r/восстаниемутантов.

_На /r/восстаниемутантов мы поддерживаем обсуждение всех точек зрений. Свобода мысли поощряется: говорите, что угодно, но не удивляйтесь, если будут голосовать против. Свобода речи не то же, что свобода от последствий._

_В то же время есть темы, за которые на /r/восстаниемутантов банят. Список очень короткий и включает лишь вот что: никакой покупки, продажи или обмена оружием и боеприпасами в этом сабреддите. Если хотите проникнуться духом более радикального восстания, есть теневые сайты, и если напишете в ЛС модерам, они с радостью вас направят куда надо. Не будьте идиотами - реддит анонимен, но не НАСТОЛЬКО анонимен. Удачи!_

Эрик отправляет ЛС.

Ему отвечают через одиннадцать минут, когда он листает /r/готовка в поисках рецептов ужина.

 _Эй парень. Найдёшь что нужно на kdi29alzz0rxyavxx1.onion/purgatory/home/ Для доступа нужен Тор. В Скрытой Вики могут найтись другие сайты, но пока что это самый популярный. Удачи._ \- /u/pm_me_ur_mutation

Ему приходится загрузить новый браузер, чтобы получить доступ к сайту: гугл гласит, что Тор - анонимная сеть, пропускающая твои данные через целую череду промежуточных узлов чтобы скрыть первоначальный айпи, айпи сайта и обработанные данные. Он немного отвлекается, читая о Торе страницу на Вики и переходит по встроенным ссылкам, освежая в памяти знания о том, что же такое айпи, и заставляет себя свернуть страницы в полэкрана на это время. 

Суть он и так понимает - он оставляет всё, что кто-либо делает в интернете, анонимным. Если испльзовать Тор, даже правительство не узнает, что он делал онлайн. Сайты-луковицы это сайты, что есть только в даркнете - к ним нельзя получить доступ, если не используешь что-то вроде Тора. Другими словами, это идеальное решение для всех, кто хочет купить или продать наркотики, оружие или же поговорить о том, как бы взорвать Белый Дом.

Эрику кажется, что сейчас он довольно хорошо понимает, для чего Домы всегда использовали ноутбуки.

Ссылка, которую ему кинул реддитор, ведёт его (пусть и очень, очень медленно, но Эрик готов заплатить эту цену за то, как скрывается в бесконечных переадресациях его айпи) к странице с чёрным фоном. заголовок её написан огромными красными буквами, почти что заполняющими экран.

ЧИСТИЛИЩЕ  
Свободные. Сильные. Высшие.  


Парень нажимает на ссылку, чтобы перейти к форуму, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение и усложняется дыхание.

Там оказывается много подфорумов, включая “Текущие События”, “Бунты”, “Рынок (Оружие, Бомбы, Материалы)”. Очевидно, что нужно пройти серьёзную проверку, чтобы получить доступ к форумам с настоящим планированием атак, но сейчас Эрику нужно не это. 

В “Текущих Событиях” находится ещё одна ссылка, “Суд над Адским Пламенем”, и он нажимает на неё, откидываясь на диван, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь выстроить щит из мыслей… не об этом. Чарльза выйдет обмануть только лишь если он не будет особо внимателен, но так его можно задержать, если тот будет отвлечён на пациентов. 

Потому, все ещё уделяя часть мыслей тому, что приготовить на ужин, Эрик возвращает взгляд на экран ноутбука.

“КАКОЙ ЧЛЕН АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ ВАШ ЛЮБИМЫЙ” - гласит первый заголовок, за которым следуют “ТАКТИКА АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ ДЛЯ НАЧИНАЮЩИХ” и “ИМЕНА И АДРЕСА ЕБАНОГО ОБВИНЕНИЯ”

Эрик выдыхает - он даже не осознавал, что задержал дыхание, и улыбается, пусть и чуть кривовато. В крайнем правом углу мигает ссылка - ЧАТ - 17 ОНЛАЙН

Он кликает.

_> >Имя:_

Он колеблется мгновение, а затем печатает: Магнето.

Открывается окно на полэкрана и сразу же появляется пара строк текста, похоже, написанных посетителями сайта.

 **mutantpower:** срсли мы должны отправить им чот по почте и заставить передумать  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** например што  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** антракс  
**mutantpower:** чувак не в курсах чо у тебя за сила но моя это не выжить после его изготовления блядь  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** даже отправить им белый порошок или похожую хуйню чтобы они поняли что мы могли отправить им антракс  
**mutantpower:** я думал что больше подойдёт бомба или чот такое  
**mutantpower:** но мне кажется оч тупым делать чот настолько обычное когда мы ебаные мутанты  
**mutantpower:** новый парниша, магнето, а ты кто?

Эрик замирает, неуверенно задержав руки над клавиатурой. Он надеялся, что выйдет просто почитать - во всяком случае, целым тринадцати людям это удаётся - но, пожалуй, он не может винить их в том, что они с подозрением относятся к новичкам. 

Через пару секунд он печатает:

 **Magneto:** Просто сторонник. На сайте новичок.

Это немного сбивает с толку, но всё равно является куда меньшей ложью чем то, как он ведёт себя в школе.

 **EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** назови 10 членов клуба. шоу фрост распутинн кестед эссекс и вингард не считаются они были в новостях

Эрик почти закатывает глаза. Если это тест, то он чертовски простой, и не только для него. Если бы он был из ЦРУ или Нацбезопасности, то точно бы знал десять имён, хотя бы для того, чтобы поддержать образ. Но всё же Эрик пару секунд подумывает о том, не является ли это коварной операцией, а вся эта штука очень изощрённой ловушкой, но в итоге решает не говорить ничего из того, что им и так не известно. 

**Magneto:** Тревор Фитцрой, Элиас Боган, Фридрих фон Роэм, Дональд Пирс, Селена Галлио, Гарри Леланд, Амала Аквила, Мануэль де ла Роча, Джесс Ааронсон, Девон Аломар.  
**mutantpower:** чувак любой ебантяй с гуглом может назвать десять имён боже блять сегодня тут слишком дохуя идиотов  
**mutantpower:** магнето, что у тебя за сила? не магнетизм же только если ты не Мелкий и не пришёл с нами позабавиться  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** лол словно кто-то из членов клуба заходит сюда, мы можем говорить что угодно но если бы кто из нас стал важной шишкой то забыл бы об этом месте

Больно думать, что они правы - что настоящие члены Адского Пламени сюда не зайдут. И они включают в них Эрика (но, серьёзно, _Мелкий_ \- ему уже _четырнадцать_ ), но это слишком сильное напоминание того, что, пусть они и неправы, и Эрик сейчас сидит здесь, он уже точно не считается. Если бы это было правдой, то не сидел бы он сейчас в тюрьме с остальными? Если он на свободе, то должен или сражаться, или пожертвовать собой, а не лазить по сайтам о борьбе.

Эрик отталкивает эту мысль в сторону пока она не развилась во что-то тёмное, что-то привлекающее внимание Чарльза через весь город, и обещает себе разобраться с этим позже.

 **Magneto:** Электричество.

Он даже усмехается про себя, пусть и уверен, что никто в этом чате не разбирается в основах физики настолько, чтобы понять шутку. 

**Magneto:** Но это, между прочим, тоже ничего не доказывает. Кто угодно может заявить, что он мутант. Приложите усилия. Спросите что-то, о чём может знать только настоящий последователь.

Эрик решает, что надеяться наткнуться на кого-то из настоящих членов здесь - слишком наивно. Единственное, что он может, это каким-то образом добраться до Колумбии и проверить убежище там. Это же куда больше похоже на место для смертников-одиночек и тех, кого Вингард презрительно называл “любителями” - тех, кто помогал высшей цели, но не был достаточно ей предан, силён или Доминантен, чтобы стать полноценным членом Адского Пламени. 

Но Эрик решает, что ему всё равно. Этот сайт всё равно является бесценным ресурсом уже из-за своего существования. Он - ближайшее подобие контакта с самого времени рейда, ему нужно именно это, чтобы прийти в себя.

 **mutantpower:** сколько членов ап умерли или сели в тюрьму за нашу цель

Ответ был вбит в голову Эрика тысячи раз.

 **Magneto:** 18 включая 6 пленённых после рейда в Бруклине. 19 если считать Мелкого.  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** назови всех  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** что они схватили Мелкого что за нах я не слышал  
**mutantpower:** подождите что  
**mutantpower:** правда или твои догадки

Эрик почти закрывает ноутбук, чувствуя, как подскакивает пульс. Но только… если он действительно хочет снова присоединиться, то это может оказаться лучшим способом. Пусть ходят слухи. Может, кто-то начнёт его искать. Но нужно быть осторожным - если он каким-то образом проговорится, что сотрудничал с обвинением, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

 **Magneto:** Вы разве не читали список обвинений? Поставление в опасность благополучия ребёнка, принуждение в первой степени? Он везде за Шоу ходит, думал, все знают. И сейчас Шоу схватили.  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** да но его ж должны отправить в детскую тюряжку или чот такое  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** не разрешат же ж ему просто шляться  
**mutantpower:** тогда догадки. он может быть у свиней а может и нет. но если был бы они б сказали.  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** хватит выдумывать хуйню чувак  
**Magneto:** У вас есть объяснение получше для тех обвинений?  
**mutantpower:** выдумать хуйню чтобы их запихнуть в тюрягу вот что. все ненавидят педофилов а свиньи терпеть не могут мутантов от и всё

Эрику кажется, словно у него в горле что-то застряло. Он пришёл сюда не за этим, но с самого рейда он… ну, он знает, что об этом думает Чарльз и люди, что придумывают законы, но пусть до этого всё казалось ему таким ясным, после этой ночи Эрик не может до конца понять, что чувствует.

 **Magneto:** Так вы думаете, что они этого не делали?

Он убирает руки с клавиатуры как только заканчивает печатать, сжимая их в кулаки на животе, и ждёт ответа, задержав дыхание.

 **EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** я б поигрался с фрост  
**mutantpower:** чувак Адское Пламя всё о чести и защите мутантов что не могут защитить себя, Мелкий это как Робин для Бэтмена, Брюс Уэйн не ебал малолетнего Дика Грейсона  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** хз браток бэтмэн оч пидорский

Эрику хочется воды - горло внезапно пересыхает, но он не может оторваться от экрана настолько, чтобы сходить за ней

 **Magneto:** Кто говорит об изнасиловании малолеток? Если он саб, а они Домы, то это может быть взаимным. Мы все знаем, как свиньи любят перекручивать факты.  
**mutantpower:** чувак фууу ему ж 12 если хш быть педофилом иди глянь /b/  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** пох прост хочу чтоб они взорвали белый дом  
**mutantpower:** ты идиот CCS гспд ясно что твоя мутация - выживать без мозга  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** смотри чувак мне насрать если они трахают его каждую ночь  
**mutantpower:** это форум о превосходстве мутантов или мы тут надрачиваем друг другу гспд

Эрик уже жалеет, что вообще об этом вспомнил, и чувствует, как ему становится дурно, как просыпается паранойя - вдруг они уже поняли, знают, кто он. Парень быстро набирает:

 **Magneto:** И что же вы все сделали ради нашей цели? Кроме того, что сидите перед мониторами и разглагольствуете о том, что сделали бы, будь вы 5Д или класса сигма.  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** пошёл нах  
**mutantpower:** что для начала сделал ты, мы знаем что _мы_ не копы, но что насчёт тебя, пидрила

“Отлично”, - думает Эрик, - “я должен рассказать им о разрушении Флетайрона? Мосте в Лондоне? Сиднейском оперном театре? Может, что я ответственен за то, что пуля киллера убила президента Палмера?”

 **Magneto:** Я убивал людей.  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** да канеш  
**mutantpower:** пруфы или ничо и не было

Через минуту раздумий Эрик решает, что, раз всё анонимно и кто-то из них окажется федералом под прикрытием, то уже понятно, что они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы посадить Эрика. Но кого же такого он убил, чтобы это нельзя было связать с Адским Пламенем ил где он не использовал свои силы у всех на виду?

 **Magneto:** Слышали о Патрике Лукине?  
**mutantpower:** том лоббисте? серьёзно?  
**Magneto:** Я всё сказал, теперь ваша очередь. Или же вы просто кучка любителей, ветреных последователей?  
**EMMAFROSTSBOOBS:** пшел нах срсли  
**mutantpower:** спалил местный центр помощи мутантам, херню, что хочет нас всех сравнять. было в новостях  
**Magneto:** Нахуй интеграционистов.  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** особенно когда они помогают ток “миленьким 1с” должны убить их всех  
**Magneto:** Мы не вредим своему виду.  
**Magneto:** Предателям крови просто промыли мозги. Им ещё предстоит увидеть правду, но мы не убиваем их. 

Чарльз ведь интеграционист. Он сбился с пути, на, но он не заслужил смерти за это. Этик хмурится, смотря на ноутбук, и почти продолжает печатать, желая рассказать о своём мнении в отношении убийства мутантов, но сдерживается. 

**CardCarryingSupremacist:** не разбив яиц яичницы не сделаешь, нельзя просто сидеть и ждать пока там не окажутся одни свиньи или все разойдутся и ты будешь одиноким подрывником  
**Magneto:** Случайные жертвы среди мутантов и цели-мутанты - разные вещи.  
**CardCarryingSupremacist:** чувак мы ж не подрываем миленьких 1с которые подрывают центры мне ж нужно кого-то трахать когда все свиньи сдохнут

Эрик резко закрывает ноутбук, чувствуя, как горят щёки, и долго сидит с ним на коленях, вцепившись в крышку, пока наконец-то не бросает его на диван и заставляет себя встать и пойти на кухню. Там он наливает себе воды и выпивает её в несколько больших глотков, слишком резко ставя чашку на стойку.

Какой бы ни была цель сайта, яснее он ничего не сделал. Если что и случилось, Эрик чувствует себя ещё более раздражённым и оторванным, разрывается между разочарованием в остальных от того, что они так мало понимают об Адском Пламени и ужасным чувством неуверенности в себе теперь, когда он знает, что о нём говорят, что они думают о нём, о том, каким он был. Или должен быть.

Уже позже пяти. Чарльз скоро будет ехать домой и это заставляет Эрика переключиться на мысли о чём-то другом. Ему на самом деле хочется продолжать разбираться, может, выключить чат и почитать другие треды, но он не может себе этого позволить из-за телепата рядом, и плевать, как он привык к Фрост и Эссексу. 

Эрик наливает себе ещё стакан воды и поднимается наверх, прихватив сумку, и когда он чувствует ключ Чарльза в замке, то уже безопасно сосредоточен на примерах по математике, забыв об Адском Пламени и… всём остальном - оно отодвинуто на задний план и надёжно спрятано.


	7. Семь

_Чарльз_  
  
Прошло уже примерно четыре месяца с тех пор, как Эрик с ним живёт, и Чарльзу начинает казаться, что всё достаточно устаканилось для того, чтобы ввести в их жизнь новый элемент и не нарушить с таким трудом заработанный внутренний баланс Эрика. Дело не в том, что он считаем мальчика неспособным справляться с трудностями — тот каждый день доказывает обратное, но до этих пор в квартире Чарльза были лишь они двое, и это место было простым и свободным от сложностей повседневной жизни для того, кого воспитывали так далеко от всего “нормального”. Теперь-то он уверен, что Эрик сможет справиться с небольшими изменениями.   
  
Даже так, Чарльз всё же немного нервничает, когда в один прекрасный день говорит после школы Эрику:  
  
— Моя сестра придёт в гости на выходных, в субботу.   
  
Они вместе сидели в гостиной, Эрик на диване, а Чарльз в своём любимом кресле, а на фоне тихо играло радио; приятно то, как расслабленно они чувствуют себя вместе, и ему почти что стыдно нарушать тишину — Чарльзу кажется, что он тревожит что-то драгоценное тем, что упоминает визит Рейвен.  
  
Но Эрик лишь охает, не отрываясь от чтения “Ночного Кино” Мариши Пессл, и облизывает большой палец, чтобы перевернуть страницу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Чарльз смаргивает, поражённый такой невозмутимостью, и немного ёрзает в кресле.  
  
— Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — говорит он, пытаясь снова вернуться к теме. — Рейвен Домина. Она и так не совершит никаких действий сексуального характера по отношению к тебе, но ещё от тебя абсолютно ничего не ждут и не требуют. А ещё я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты ничего не предлагал.  
  
На это Эрик поднимает голову.  
  
— Она интеграционист?  
  
— Почему бы тебе самому не спросить у неё в субботу? — это не должно его так забавлять, но всё же Чарльз пытается спокойнее относиться к похождениям Эрика, чтобы тот не чувствовал осуждения с его стороны. — Что, это как-то повлияет на то, предложишь ты его что-то или нет?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Эрик. — Мне просто любопытно, сколько у вас общего, и всё, — есть что-то странное в том, как мальчик это говорит, но когда Чарльз заглядывает в поверхностные мысли Эрика, в них есть лишь читаемая им книга и ничего больше.  
  
У Чарльза уходит минута на то, чтобы решить, что же заинтересует Эрика больше всего.  
  
— Ну, мы не родные. Рейвен удочерили. А ещё она синяя и меняет облик. Любит плохие реалити-шоу, но не особо интересуется музыкой. Ей больше нравится театр.   
  
— Мне не терпится с ней встретиться, — говорит Эрик и улыбается, и эта улыбка на удивление искренняя, пусть и появляется на губах всего на долю секунды.   
  
Всё проходит проще, чем Чарльз ожидал, и ни один из его других страхов не сбывается за всю последующую неделю. Эрик не паникует из-за появления в квартире странной Домины, не боится того, что придётся делить с кем-то внимание Чарльза, не строит детальных планов (как ему кажется) насчёт того, чтобы завербовать Рейвен в местную ячейку Клуба Адского Пламени, находящегося в квартире Чарльза. Вместо этого всё проходит подозрительно нормально, и в субботу Рейвен даже не забывает сначала позвонить в дверь, а не просто заходит в квартиру, как сделала бы это обычно.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Чарльз, отходя в сторону, чтобы впустить её в квартиру, и, как только он разворачивается, чтобы закрыть за ней дверь, Рейвен обнимает его со спины, обнимая за торс и сжимая, а затем, подпрыгнув, отрывая ноги от пола.  
  
— Эй, — отвечает она, ухмыляясь прижатыми к его затылку губами; её зубы проходятся по коже, когда девушка открывает рот. — Неси меня внутрь. Я хочу появиться ярко.   
  
Чарльз смеётся и заводит руку за спину, чтобы шлёпнуть её по заднице, отчего Рейвен взвизгивает и отпускает его. Когда мужчина разворачивается, она хмурится и делает шаг вперёд, вместо этого беря его под руку и притягивая ближе к себе.   
  
— Не дуйся, — говорит ей Чарльз. Рейвен никогда не носит обувь, потому нет нужды убирать воображаемое пальто. — Я тут подумал, что, пожалуй, не стоит создавать у Эрика странное первое впечатление о тебе.  
  
— Зануда, — говорит она недовольно, но намеренно проецирует в его направление чувство спокойного удовлетворения, которое, как Рейвен хорошо знает, успокаивает его нервы; она понимает, что тот хочет, чтобы они с Эриком поладили. А ещё она думает, что он кажется куда более расслабленным, менее напряжённым, чем когда она видела его в последний раз. Это обнадёживает. — Где Эрик?  
  
— Вот здесь, — отвечает Чарльз и ведёт её в гостиную.  
  
Эрик сидит в одном из кресел и делает вид, что читает. У него даже хорошо получалось бы, если бы Чарльзу с его телепатией не были столь очевидны недоверие и настороженность мальчика. Он поднимается с места, когда видит их, откладывает книгу в сторону и… ну, он хотя бы не становится на колени, пусть полная тишина и не намного лучше. Эрик не смотрит в глаза Рейвен, покорно опускает голову и сцепляет руки за спиной.  
  
— Эрик, это моя сестра Рейвен, — начинает Чарльз, решая не трогать эту тему, и пихает сестру, когда та собирается что-то сказать. — Рейвен, это Эрик Леншерр, он у меня вместо кота.  
  
Этим он зарабатывает себе быстрый взгляд от Эрика, который успевает оценить шутку, над которой мог бы посмеяться, если бы его тревога из-за доминантной ауры Рейвен не отключила его чувство юмора. Но всё же это лучше, чем растерянность или, что ещё хуже, обида.  
  
Рейвен просто улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Привет, Эрик. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, — она пробегается взглядом по всем местам, где можно сесть, и выбирает для этого диван, а затем подходит к нему и устраивается, подбирая ноги под себя. — Чарльз, сядешь рядом со мной?  
  
Чарльз идёт к ней и садится рядом. Высокие окна открыты, пропуская тёплый майский воздух и принесённый им шум от транспорта и людей, чуть приглушённый высотой.   
  
— Как твои дела? — спрашивает он, позволяя Рейвен взять его руку и с небрежной лаской играться с пальцами. — Как там Хэнк?  
  
— У него всё хорошо, — отвечает Рейвен, проводя по костяшкам Чарльза большим пальцем. — И у меня тоже, спасибо. В следующую пятницу на Бродвее открывается новое шоу, тебе стоит прийти. Возьми с собой Эрика, если ему нравится театр — тебе нравится театр, Эрик?   
  
— Не знаю, — отзывается тот. Он снова сел на место, опустил взгляд на колени, и все его мысли сейчас сосредоточены на том, чтобы выбрать правильной ответ на вопрос. — ...да?  
  
— Круто, — отвечает Рейвен, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Чарльза и сжимая его ладонь. — Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе Чарльз, что я актриса.  
  
— Рейвен довольно-таки известна, — Чарльз улыбается и сжимает её пальцы в ответ. — Она, конечно же, очень талантливая актриса, но её мутация в этом тоже помогла.  
  
— Ох, конечно же, — говорит девушка. — Очень круто иметь возможность использовать её для чего-то творческого.  
  
Чарльз знает, что Эрику очень хочется предложить несколько других способов использовать её силу для политически и социально важных целей, но пока, во всяком случае, его настороженность по отношению к Рейвен останавливает его от попыток завербовать её в террористы. В итоге Эрик решает не говорить ничего, просто кивает и едва заметно ёрзает.  
  
В мыслях Рейвен проскальзывает озорство перед тем, как она говорит:  
  
— И это весело, — и делает это голосом Чарльза. Её ладонь в руке брата двигается, меняется, становится точным отражением его собственной, пока тело Рейвен идёт рябью, а затем она смотрит на него сверкающими глазами, ничем не отличающимися, такими же вплоть до помятого кардигана Чарльза, на котором третья пуговица держится на одной нитке. — - Стоит делать со своей мутацией что-то интересное, иначе в чём от неё толк?  
  
Это, во всяком случае, привлекает внимание Эрика. Он поднимает взгляд, переводит его между ними двумя, пусть и задерживается чуть дольше на Чарльзе. Что же, как не мутация, может заставить Эрика заговорить.  
  
— Впечатляет, — говорит он спустя несколько долгих секунд. — А Вы можете скопировать того, кого никогда не видели лично?   
  
— Зависит от обстоятельств, — отвечает ему Рейвен-Чарльз, складывая руки на груди и окидывая Эрика преувеличенной (Чарльз надеется, что преувеличенной) версией его неодобрительного взгляда. — Ты это из любопытства спрашиваешь или чтобы прокрасться в Пентагон?  
  
Может, Эрик воспринял бы это проще, если бы вопрос задал настоящий Чарльз; в этот же раз он просто снова замолкает, а та показанная им искорка интереса и личности мгновенно прячется назад в раковину, когда он от них закрывается.  
  
Рейвен морщится и переводит взгляд на Чарльза. Тот начинает беспокоиться, потому что для Эрика это большой шаг назад — в последнее время тот начал чувствовать себя куда увереннее, а это смиренное поведение куда более похоже на то, как мальчик себя вёл, когда только начал жить с Чарльзом месяцы назад. Так что мужчина как можно спокойнее говорит:  
  
— Как-то раз, когда мне было четырнадцать, а Рейвен — двенадцать, она притворилась нашей матерью, чтобы мы могли пойти в музей современного искусства после его закрытия.   
  
Может, Эрик и не поднимает головы, но Чарльз чувствует вспышку интереса — он поймал наживку; мальчик ничего не спрашивает, но явно ждёт ответа, думая об этом, пусть внешне и кажется, что он ужасно заинтересован в состоянии своих (очень ухоженных) ногтей. Так что Чарльз продолжает:  
  
— Я очень хотел увидеть выставку Климта, которую туда привезли всего на пару недель, а наш отчим не хотел нас туда вести — тогда мы жили в огромном особняке в Вестчестере. Так что Рейвен решила, что сможет притвориться нашей матерью, вызвать такси и вытащить меня в город в мой день рождения.  
  
Рейвен явно поняла, чего он добирается.  
  
— В том, что нас заперли в музее на ночь, моей вины не было, — со вполне правдоподобным негодованием говорит девушка, снова становясь синей. — Я сбрасываю с себя всю ответственность.   
  
— Вас не поймала охрана? — спрашивает Эрик, чуть приподнимая голову.  
  
— Нет, это проблемой не было, — отвечает Чарльз. — Это был тот же охранник, что нас впустил — матушка в тот год пожертвовала музею много денег — а в конце смены он забыл сказать своему сменщику о нас, и тот запер нас в зале с выставкой. Мы тогда провели всю ночь, сидя в обнимку на полу под портретом Адели Блох-Бауэр.  
  
— К тому времени, как охранник дошёл до нашей части музея, было уже проще остаться внутри, чем уходить и шататься по улицам до тех пор, как снова начнут ходить поезда до Вестчестера, так что Чарльз отвлёк внимание охранника, когда тот проходил мимо, — говорит Рейвен. — Лучше уж отсутствовать всю ночь и потом сказать, что ночевали у друзей, чем Курт поймал бы нас пробирающимися в дом на рассвете.  
  
Эрик улыбается, слабо, но всё же улыбается.  
  
— Знаю людей, что вам позавидовали бы. Не знаю, читали ли вы “Из архива миссис Базиль Э. Франквайлер, самого запутанного в мире”.  
  
Чарльз облегчённо улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Да. И могу заверить тебя в том, что спать в музеях куда менее удобно, чем описано в книге.  
  
— Кстати, отвечу на твой предыдущий вопрос, — внезапно подаёт голос Рейвен, привлекая к себе их внимание. — Я могу имитировать голоса людей, если я их слышала, внешность, если видела, но все привычки в том случае, если общалась лично, — она снова идёт рябью и превращается в идеальную копию Скарлетт Йоханссон, после чего перекидывает свои новенькие светлые волосы через плечо. — Видишь?  
  
Это так похоже на Рейвен, менять тему, как только Эрик снова присоединяется к разговору; у неё совсем нет терпения, так что Чарльз пихает её пальцем в бок и говорит:  
  
— Что не так, мы не уделяли тебе достаточно внимания? — невольно улыбается мужчина.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает ему Рейвен и, смеясь, хватает его за палец и прижимает ладонь к спинке дивана. — А теперь выполняй свой братский долг — люби меня и смейся над всеми шутками.  
  
— Я забыл про чай, — внезапно говорит Эрик. Он вскакивает так быстро, что случайно роняет книгу на пол, и ему приходится остановиться, чтобы поднять её и положить на стол. — Простите, — мальчик исчезает из комнаты, не дождавшись ответа, и его быстрые шаги слышны, пока он идёт по коридору к кухне.  
  
Господи. Чарльз вздыхает и осторожно вытягивает свою руку из ладони Рейвен перед тем, как подняться на ноги.  
  
— Чёрт. Ладно. Я скоро вернусь, пойду быстро посмотрю, как он.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Рейвен, возвращая себе естественную форму. На её настоящем лице видно волнение: брови девушки сведены, отчего на лбу залегла глубокая морщинка. — Чарльз, он очень пугливый. Всё хорошо?  
  
Чарльз чувствует волнение Эрика с кухни и хочет к нему пойти, но сначала нужно убедить Рейвен в том, что всё в порядке; сложно балансировать между двумя — он чувствует нетерпение, да и это немного действует на нервы.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Рейвен. Эрик плохо выносит присутствие Доминантов, а ты ещё и первая, кого я привёл в дом после его переезда. Он просто не привык к другим людям в этом пространстве, вот и всё.  
  
— Хммм, — Рейвен спускает ноги на пол, не прекращая хмуриться. — Ты уверен, что всё? Да, ты многого мне не рассказал, но я могу сложить два и два и понять, кто же тот травмированный Адским Пламенем ребёнок — из вечерних новостей все знают, что ты участвуешь в деле, также известно, что среди них был ребёнок, так что, знаешь, догадаться несложно, Чарльз. Я знаю, что ты подбираешь всех маленьких раненых зверьков, но он побывал в серьёзных передрягах. Стоит признать, что меня это волнует.  
  
Если бы Рейвен волновалась меньше, то Чарльз, может быть, сорвался бы на нее — потребность защитить Эрика вспыхивает в нём со скоростью спички… но он чувствует её беспокойство, и её отточенный контроль над своими эмоциями совсем не может скрыть этого от его телепатии. Поэтому он вздыхает и говорит:  
  
— Эрик очень травмированный молодой человек, это правда, — он понижает голос, чтобы мальчик ничего не услышал, — но в глубине души он хороший человек и потому хорошо приспособился к новым условиям. Ему просто неуютно потому, что ты Домина, и ему кажется, что стоит сильнее подчиняться. А ещё Эрик не привык к положительным интеракциям между другими людьми. Так что дай мне с ним поговорить, и мы вернемся, хорошо?  
  
Рейвен молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы Чарльз уже начал нервно переступать с ноги на ноги, желая поскорее уйти на кухню, но затем наконец-то кивает, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и поражённо опускает голову.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Чарльз перед тем, как поспешить за Эриком. Его он видит уже у раковины — мальчик набирает в чайник воду из-под крана, а на тумбе рядом стоят две пустые чашки. Он не оглядывается, когда Чарльз заходит в комнату, просто продолжает делать то же, что и делал, несмотря на едва заметную дрожь в руках.  
  
— Чёрный чай или травяной? — спрашивает Эрик, повышая голос, чтобы перебить звук бьющейся о стальное дно чайника воды.  
  
— Мне чёрный, а Рейвен травяной, — говорит Чарльз, садясь за стол и наблюдая за тем, как Эрик ставит чайник на газовую плиту. — Всё в порядке?  
  
— Отлично, — отвечает ему Эрик, включая газ и стараясь не смотреть на Чарльза, пока пересекает комнату, чтобы пройти к шкафчику и, протянув руки, достать корзинку с чаем. Скованность его походки, однако, выдаёт то, что он лжёт; всё тело мальчика напряжено, словно он готовится к бою. — Она ведь гость, тебе не стоит оставлять её одну.  
  
Чарльз неопределённо мычит и, уперевшись локтями на стол, укладывает подбородок на сложенные руки. Из Эрика домохозяйка куда лучше, чем когда-либо выйдет из Чарльза; если тот всё же решит остаться сабом на всю жизнь, то точно осчастливит какого-то очень ленивого Дома, если, конечно, они разберутся с его прошлым.  
  
— С Рейвен ничего не случится, — говорит Чарльз, стараясь звучать безразлично. — Она практически жила здесь, когда училась в универе и пыталась избегать свою соседку по комнате.  
  
Эрик тихо изумлённо выдыхает — выходит подозрительно похоже на фырканье — и насыпает лепестки ромашки в сеточку для чая перед тем, как опустить на дно чашки Рейвен.  
  
— Тогда ладно.  
  
— Помочь тебе нести что-то? — Чарльз машет в сторону чашек.  
  
— Да, — говорит мальчик, и почему-то даже это звучит угрюмо, что, честно говоря, начинает настораживать. Он поворачивается к Чарльзу и подталкивает к нему пустую чашку, а затем и корзинку с чаями. — Вот твой чай.  
  
— Может, хочешь поговорить о том, что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивает Чарльз. Он несколько застигнут врасплох таким поведением — Эрик часто ведёт себя отстранённо, даже застенчиво, но он редко  _сердится_  из-за того, как, по его собственному мнению, стоит вести себя в присутствии Дома.  
  
С мгновение ему кажется, что Эрик не собирается отвечать, но затем мальчик складывает руки на груди и отворачивается к окну, и проходит ещё несколько долгих секунд до того, как он срывается.  
  
— Вот чего я не понимаю,ты говорил, что я не должен ей подчиняться, говорил, что это будет неуместно,  _но подчиняешься ей сам_. Она твоя Домина, и именно ты должен делать ей чай.  
  
Что за… Чарльз поражённо моргает, открывает рот, а затем закрывает его снова, и лишь спустя время находит в себе силы сказать:  
  
— Эрик, Рейвен моя  _сестра_. Она не моя Домина. Вышел бы инцест, во всяком случае, эмоционально, — от одной только мысли об этом его тошнит.  
  
— Да разве? — выплёвывает Эрик. Чайник на плите пронзительно визжит, но мальчик не сдвигается с места ни на сантиметр — тот просто поднимается сам по себе и начинает наливать кипяток на сеточку в чашке Рейвен. Он плотно сжимает губы, а затем говорит: — Раз она не твоя Домина, то она  _просто_  Домина, так ведь? И она Доминирует над тобой, — чайник возвращается к кухонному островку, где медной ручкой цепляет шкафчик, открывая его, и оттуда появляется стальная ложка, что летит размешивать чай; она ужасно громко стучит о стенки чашки, что странно контрастирует с его полными нервозности мыслями — плечи мальчика сжимаются даже когда ложка продолжает атаковать чай. — Тебе что, в кайф осуждать Шоу, Фрост, Азазеля и остальных за то, что  _они_  надо мной Доминировали?  
  
Ах, так  _вот в чём дело_. Чарльз кивает и остаётся на месте, пока Эрик кипит от злости.   
  
— Рейвен моя сестра, — отвечает он, пытаясь говорить тихо и спокойно. — В семьях так принято, что Доминантные члены семьи Доминируют над сабмиссивами время от времени. Это совсем не значит, что я должен ей подчиняться, наоборот, так мы чувствуем себя ближе, как семья — есть много социальных и биологических плюсов в родственном общении между Домами и сабами.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь решить, как же получше объяснить то, что, так сказать, в его собственной семье было довольно сомнительным. Из всех родственников у Чарльза были здоровые отношения только с Рейвен, что довольно иронично, учитывая то, что они не связаны кровными узами.   
  
— Это совсем отличается от сексуальных, полных отношений Домов и сабов, — продолжает говорить он, — а это именно то, что было у тебя с Клубом Адского Пламени. Рейвен же доминирует в мелочах, не давя, так убеждаясь, что мы достаточно близки, и я ей это позволяю, а я в свою очередь чувствую, что она позаботится обо мне, когда это нужно будет.  
  
Враждебность Эрика понемногу испаряется. Он отворачивается и пересекает кухню, чтобы закрыть шкафчик, хотя запросто мог бы сделать это своей мутацией. Мальчик всё ещё зол, но эта злость больше не сосредоточена на Чарльзе. Она становится куда более смутной, отображением его куда более глубокого разочарования во всём происходящем, что так резко контрастирует с тем, в правдивости чего его убеждали всю жизнь; он наконец-то начинает понимать.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги, и протягивает руки к Эрику. До этого они никогда на самом деле и не обнимались, но если мальчик ревнует его к Рейвен, то это ничем не помешает. — Всё хорошо. Ты привыкнешь. Просто нужно время.  
  
Он чувствует, что Эрик всё же немного злится на себя за это, хочет заявить, что понятия не имеет, о чём Чарльз говорит. Но факт остаётся фактом — Эрик уже не может обманывать себя, говоря, что не думает о том, что… что даже если боится того, что его ответ можно счесть за предательство, он начинает задумываться над тем, что ему можно чувствовать печаль из-за всего с ним произошедшего. Что всё то, что Чарльз называет нормальным и нужным, ему не дали, заменив на нечто куда более болезненное, без капли любви.  
  
Может, именно поэтому он и идёт к Чарльзу, одной рукой обнимая его спину и прижимаясь лбом к плечу мужчины. Эрик тёплый и всё же худой, но уже без нездоровой костлявости. А ещё он стал выше, чем когда только стал с ним жить; сбалансированное питание проявляется в угловатости и непропорционально длинных конечностях, говорящих о том, что мальчик будет высоким. Чарльз обнимает в ответ Эрика, задумываясь над тем, сколько ещё будет чувствовать себя взрослым среди них двоих.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — снова повторяет он, кладя одну руку на шею Эрика, удерживая его у своего плеча. — С тобой всё хорошо. Со мной тоже. Рейвен меня любит и никогда не сделает ничего плохого. И тебя она тоже не обидит, знаешь же?  
  
— Да знаю я, — огрызается Эрик, но не отстраняется, а наоборот, обнимает Чарльза второй рукой, прижимая длинные пальцы к его спине. Мальчик позволяет обнимать себя куда дольше, чем Чарльз от него ожидал, и отстраняется лишь когда мужчина начинает задумываться, сделает ли он это сам, и они одновременно медленно выдыхают.  
  
Когда они возвращаются в гостиную, Рейвен играет во что-то на телефоне, закинув ноги на столик. Она поднимает взгляд, когда они заходят в комнату, на мгновение встречаясь с Чарльзом взглядом и внимательно рассматривая выражение его лица. Мужчина слышит, как она анализирует всё это, понимая даже мелочи, которые он сам не замечает, а потом, найдя то, что искала, тепло и облегчённо улыбается.  
  
— Эй, — начинает Рейвен, опуская телефон на колени. — Я тут подумала, может, пойдём погуляем на улице, погодка сегодня что надо. Чарльз может угостить нас мороженым.  
  
— Могу, да? — спрашивает Чарльз, приподнимая бровь, но в уголках его глаз всё равно появляются морщинки от веселья. — Должен платить тот, кто зовёт.   
  
— Ага, но ты мажор, а я бедная актриса. Пожалей, а? Я и так едва плачу за свой чердак.  
  
— Твой огромный двухкомнатный чердак в Гринвич-Виллидж?  
  
— Тот самый чердак, — печально кивает Рейвен.  
  
— Ну я даже не знаю, — протягивает мужчина, поворачиваясь к стоящему рядом Эрику, ставящему обе чашки с чаем на кофейный столик. — Как тебе, Эрик? Хочешь мороженого? Мне, похоже, придётся вас угощать.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Эрик, выпрямляясь. — Мне перелить чай в термосы?  
  
— Знаешь что, я сам это сделаю, — говорит Чарльз, сжимая плечо мальчика. — А ты иди возьми свои кроссовки, и будем выходить.  
  
На улице очень хорошо, пусть Центральный парк и битком набит людьми, когда они идут к любимому кафе-мороженому Рейвен. Они двое поддерживают постоянный разговор на темы, что могут быть хоть каким-то боком интересны Эрику, пусть тот особо и не подаёт голос. Мысли мальчика сейчас куда спокойнее, пусть и всё ещё насторожены, а беспокойство вспыхивает каждый раз, как Рейвен делает хоть что-то Доминантное. Однако, даже это исчезает, когда Чарльз покупает им огромный пломбир с фруктами на двоих и Рейвен набрасывается на своё шоколадное мороженое ещё до того, как он успевает протянуть Эрику длинную ложку.   
  
— Нам лучше начать есть до того, как Рейвен прикончит своё мороженое и позарится на наше, — говорит Чарльз, и Эрик, слабо улыбнувшись, поднимает ложку.  
  


*

  
  
В следующий четверг Чарльз сидит за столом в своём офисе и нервничает; всё же, не каждый день у него берут интервью для  _Нью-Йорк Пост_. Он подумывал над тем, чтобы запланировать его на вечер, когда будет дома, а не на работе — так было бы безопаснее, но есть шанс, что их прервёт Эрик, и ему придётся объяснять тому о своём блоге и социальной позиции. Чарльзу важно оставаться как можно более нейтральным, когда у них с Эриком заходят разговоры о мутантах и Адском Пламени, во всяком случае пока, так что он проводит интервью здесь, сидя перед компьютером, где уже открыто окно чата, и ждёт появления репортёра.  
  
Снаружи тепло. Люди наслаждаются солнышком. Эрик в школе, всё на своих местах… и всё же. Чарльз, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, постукивает пальцами по столешнице, садится ровнее, прикусывает губу. Что, если он скажет глупость? Или что-то оскорбительное? Или, ещё хуже, его раскроют?  
  
Он уже собирается подняться, чтобы заварить себе чашечку чая, когда раздаётся звук чата.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Здравствуйте, это Майкл из NYP.  
  
Ох, точно. Тогда на чай времени нет. Чарльз устраивается на краю стула и печатает ответ.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Доброго утра.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  И Вам доброго утра! Спасибо, что согласились на встречу со мной.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Взаимно. У меня есть примерно сорок пять минут до того, как у меня назначена встреча, этого времени хватит?  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Без проблем. Если Вы готовы, то мы можем начать прямо сейчас.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Конечно же. Приступайте.  
  
Встряхнув руками, чтобы унять дрожь в них, Чарльз глубоко вдыхает, а затем медленно выдыхает, радуясь, что никто не видит, как он паникует из-за какого-то разговора в мессенджере.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Шесть известных членов Клуба Адского Пламени, включая Себастьяна Шоу, их предполагаемого лидера, были пойманы во время рейда в Нью-Йорке в январе этого года. Недавно они предстали перед обвинением в международном уголовном суде за нарушения Римского статута и по ряду других преступлений, связанных с нападениями. Эта тема вызывает довольно много дискуссий, особенно среди мутантов. Что вы можете мне рассказать о существующих точках зрения?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Знаете, пожалуй всем довольно хорошо известно о существовании двух “лагерей”, если их можно так назвать, среди активистов-мутантов. Интеграционисты, что считают нас представителями той же расы, что и не мутанты, и думают, что мы должны быть частью существующего общества и держаться вместе. И сепаратисты, которые считают мутантов совершенно другим видом и думают, что мы должны сотворить собственное отдельное общество и смотреть на не мутантов, как на “менее развитых”.  
  
 **Cerebro:** Большинство мутантов колеблются между двумя точками зрения. Нет белого и чёрного, существует целый спектр. АП не только сепаратисты, они ещё и творят ужасные, неприемлемые преступления и пытаются оправдать свои действия тем, что делают это “ради мутантов”.   
  
 **Cerebro:**  Большая же часть мутантов, так же, как и большинство любой группы с долей экстремистов, не хочет иметь с этим ничего общего. У нас есть друзья, семья, коллеги, что не являются мутантами. Мы живём в этом обществе и не хотим его рушить — не более, чем другие граждане. Мы хотим изменений в стране по разным причинам, но не потому, что считаем, что все не мутанты с рождения плохие, и мы уж точно не ходим делать это силой.   
  
 **michaelgoldstein:** И какую же позицию Вы отстаиваете в своём блоге, Церебро?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Есть сложности в жизни мутантов в современном американском обществе. Будучи телепатом, я часто сталкиваюсь с людьми, что боятся моих способностей, что осуждают меня из-за них и сразу же начинают считать, что я нарушу их личное пространство.В своём блоге я говорил о многих похожих случаях, например, о мутанте-пирокинетике, которому отказали в работе в компании потому, что их страховка не покрывает его присутствие в их офисе.  
  
 **Cerebro:** Но нам нужно учиться сосуществовать в имеющемся мире, а не сжигать поля, засыпать их солью, а затем ждать, что вырастет что-то новое. Убийства людей не заставят их лучше относиться к мутантам. Уничтожение зданий не заставит родителей сильнее поддерживать своих детей-мутантов и не улучшит системы помощи им. Всё, что это делает, так это ещё больше пугает людей, которые начинают лишь больше осуждать и бросаться на других мутантов. Уменьшаются шансы на столь нужную помощь юным мутантам в том, чтобы безопасно привыкнуть к своим способностям в комфортной обстановке.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Лично я считаю, что заявленная цель Адского Пламени — херня, простите меня за мой французский. Им просто нравится убивать, а “права мутантов” — удобное оправдание.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Наше нынешнее интеграционистское правительство, однако, критикуется за заметное отсутствие прогресса в разрешении проблем мутантов. Количество мутантов, выпустившихся из старшей школы, со времён десегрегации упало с 81% до 62%, а антимутантские настроения как никогда сильны. Что это значит для будущего интеграции? Что нам стоит делать, чтобы разрешить проблему?  
  
 **Cerebro:** В первую очередь нужно уничтожать группировки подобные АП, создающие антимутантские настроение, и останавливать распространение ими губительной идеологии на самих мутантов. Разве так уж удивительно то, что люди недолюбливают мутантов, когда те изо всех сил пытаются убить тысячи людей просто чтобы заявить о себе?   
  
 **Cerebro:**  Во-вторых, нужно больше финансирования для систем поддержки, о которых я упоминал ранее, чтобы они заработали и помогали не единицам, а всем мутантам в лучшем понимании и контроле над их мутациями. В третьих, должно быть больше мутантов у власти, в центрах для мутантов, в школах. Конечно, хорошо, когда тебе говорят, что твоя мутация — неотъемлемая часть тебя, но если эта мутация влияет на внешний вид или же наносит ущерб здоровью, подобные слова от обычного человека, никогда не сталкивавшегося с предрассудками, это просто подливание масла в огонь.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  В своём блоге Вы много пишете о том, как ваша собственная мутация, телепатия, влияет на Вашу жизнь. Можете рассказать побольше об этом?  
  
Пальцы Чарльза замирают над клавиатурой. Он почти забыл, что это интервью, и этот личный вопрос для него словно щелчок по лбу, внезапный и резкий. Не то, чтобы он сам не писал о себе, просто не выдавая информации, по которой можно было бы определить его личность, но здесь совсем другой случай — сейчас он рассказывает всё человеку, что напишет об этом как хочет, без возможности контроля со стороны Чарльза. Когда он начинает печатать ответ, его пальцы стучат по клавишам куда медленнее потому, что он обдумывает каждое слово до того, как его изложить.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Зачастую люди думают о телепатии как о чём-то, что могло бы решить все их проблемы в общении или же сделать жизнь куда проще — ты всегда знаешь, о чём думают другие, что они имеют в виду на самом деле, что делать, говорить, как добиться своего. Люди думают, что ты всегда слушаешь, суёшь нос в их секреты и осуждаешь за них. На самом деле всё совсем не так. Во-первых, большая часть мыслей невероятно скучная — можете представить себе, что постоянно слышите, что все в вашем офисе собираются есть на ужин, и интересоваться этим?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  К тому же, когда живёшь в Нью-Йорке, людей так много, что всё превращается в белый шум, если ты не сосредоточен. Так что всё на самом деле иначе. К тому же представьте, что действительно знаете, что же все о вас на самом деле думают. Каждая злобная мысль, осуждение, каждый раз, когда кто-то скучает в вашей компании. И каждый раз, когда кто-то вас боится, а вы чувствуете это. Телепатия совсем не “лёгкая” мутация.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Как, Вам кажется, отличалась бы Ваша жизнь, если бы те системы поддержки, о которых Вы говорили сегодня и которые Вы защищаете в своём блоге, существовали во времена Вашего детства?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Для начала, мне не пришлось бы самому учиться справляться со всем этим: как жить, что делать и что нет — учиться этике телепатии, если так её назвать. Я мог бы поговорить с другими мутантами, пожаловаться им в трудные времена, когда мне лишь хотелось быть “нормальным”. Я совсем не удивлён тому, что мутанты в возрасте от 14 до 21 входят в одну из самых высоких категорий риска суицида или попытки суицида. Когда все говорят тебе, что ты ненормален, когда ты проваливаешься сквозь полы, поджигаешь простыни или когда у тебя растут рога и никто не помогает тебе научиться это контролировать, то порой кажется, что всё никогда не станет лучше. Но это не так. Всё будет в порядке. Просто делать это всё самому сложно.  
  
Чарльз не осознает, как резко стал дышать, пока не прекращает печатать. Он откидывается на спинку стула и просто… заставляет себя замедлиться, успокоиться, чувствуя, как напряжены его пальцы. Он остаётся спокоен. Он может всё контролировать.  
  
Когда Чарльз чувствует себя лучше, он снова смотрит на экран, читая следующее сообщение Майкла.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  В свежем исследовании, опубликованном в PLOS ONE также указано, что частота проявления большого депрессивного расстройства и склонности к суициду чаще встречается среди молодых мутантов, что идентифицируют себя как “сепаратисты”, чем у тех, кто считает себя “интеграционистами”. Там же высказали мысль о том, что причиной этому служит тот факт, что из-за сепаратистских настроем молодёжь чувствует себя всё более изолированной и одинокой, тогда как интеграционисты чувствуют, что могут положиться и на сверстников мутантов, и на тех, кто ими не является. Однако при всём этом у тех, кто заявлял, что не склоняется ни как одному из вариантов, оказался самый низкий уровень психических заболеваний. Как, по вашему, политика влияет на восприятие подростками собственного “я”?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Этот тот же классический вопрос о курице и яйце. Становятся ли эти юные мутанты сепаратистами, а затем впадают в депрессию и задумываются о суициде? Или они становятся сепаратистами потому, что уже страдают от депрессии, их никто не поддерживает, чтобы они могли верить в то, что интеграционизм приведёт к чему-то хорошему?  
  
 **Cerebro:**  Я считаю, что масс медиа и политика оказывают огромное влияние на молодёжь всех вероисповеданий, полов, ориентаций и наличия мутаций. Если каждый раз, включая телевизор, видите очередную плохую историю о мутантах, то запомните это и либо почувствуете себя отверженным, либо будете это отрицать, а, может, и то, и другое. Это никак не утвердит ни одну из точек зрения. Те, кто не имеют уверенной позиции скорее всего меньше подвергаются влиянию медиа, и потому им не навязывается мысль о том, что они являются частью опасной, нетерпимой в обществе группы, сами того не зная.  
  
 **michaelgoldstein:**  Огромное Вам спасибо, господин Церебро. Знаю, что у Вас плотное расписание, так что можем закончить на сегодня. Спасибо за Вашу откровенность! Перед публикацией отправлю Вам копию статьи на подтверждение.  
  
 **Cerebro:**  И Вам спасибо за потраченное время, будет интересно посмотреть статью, когда она будет готова. Если у Вас возникнут дополнительные вопросы, не стесняйтесь отправить их по почте, я с радостью помогу.   
  
Они обмениваются стандартными вежливостями до тех пор, пока Майкл не выходит из чата, и Чарльз, облегчённо выдохнув, закрывает окно, откидывается на спинку стула и проходится по своим ответам, убеждаясь в том, что не сказал ничего, о чём потом пожалеет. Сейчас ничего такого в голову не приходит.  
  
Интересно, что подумает об этой статье Эрик, что скажет Рейвен, когда он ей об этом расскажет. В любом случае, на сегодня Чарльз уже закончил. Остаётся лишь ждать.  
  


*

  
  
 _Эрик_  
  
В воскресенье Чарльза нет дома, он занимается чем-то с Рейвен. Пока что Эрику, дочитывающему книгу, есть чем заняться. Это именно та книга, о которой он думает ещё часами после того, как переворачивает последнюю страницу, его мысли всё ещё сосредоточены на намёках в открытой концовке даже когда он готовит себе завтрак и хлопочет по дому, стирая свои и чарльзовы вещи. Но проходит время и дом уже идеально чист, ковры пропылесошены, а столовое серебро натёрто.  
  
Возможно, ему стоит дописать последнюю страницу эссе по английскому, которое нужно сдавать завтра, но когда Эрик открывает ноутбук и устраивается на диване, он вместо этого проверяет реддит и пролистывает /r/мировыеновости, пока всё накапливающееся разочарование в состоянии всего не заставляет его закрыть вкладку.  
  
 **Мэдди:**  тебе нужно завести фейсбук  
 **Мэдди:**  у всех он есть и там куча людей которые пригласят тебя только через фейсбук  
 **Мэдди:** плюс ты можешь выкладывать фотки и читать про хуёвые дни других  
  
Она уже довольно долго пытается его на это развести. Эрик не понимает, зачем это, но начинает задумываться над тем, что, может, так сможет найти остальных членов Адского Пламени — может, у Аквиллы или де ла Рочи он есть, и они его найдут и отправят сообщение. Он нажимает на строку ввода и вбивает facebook.com, после чего его переносит на страницу регистрации.   
  
 **Эрик:**  Ладно. Но у меня нет моих фотографий.  
  
 **Мэдди:**  ооо у меня есть! я сделала парочку когда ты был у меня дома на той неделе когда мы напились так что они чутка размытые  
  
Он вбивает основную информацию о себе и лишь полсекунды колеблется перед тем, как поставить “-1С” в поле с уровнем ДС и нажать на кнопку регистрации.  
  
 **Эрик:**  Звучит ужасно.  
  
 **Мэдди:** да нормас ты просто кажешься счастливым так что они хорошие  
  
 _Мэдди отправила Вам файл: photo1.jpg  
Мэдди отправила Вам файл: photo2.jpg  
Мэдди отправила Вам файл: photo3.jpg_  
  
Эрик открывает фото, когда заканчивается загрузка. На первой он с Мадлен — её рука протянута вперёд, чтобы сделать фото, они оба улыбаются. Мальчик смотрит на неё долго; до этого ему не приходилось видеть свои фото. Да, его фотографировали со всех сторон, когда он попал в руки ЦРУ, а потом делали фото тела во время медицинского осмотра, но он их не видел и не особо этого хочет. Но эта… Мадлен здесь краснеет, а её рыжие волосы идеально уложены несмотря на то, как они оба были пьяны, и Эрик ухмыляется так широко, что, кажется, можно сосчитать все зубы. Он выглядит… нормально, с лёгким удивлением решает парень.  
  
На втором фото он один, осматривает книги на полках кабинета отца Мадлен и, поморщившись, хмурит брови. Эрик даже не догадывался, что она его сфотографировала. Здесь он выглядит совсем не так, как себя помнит. Выше. Не такой худой. Эрик почти не узнаёт себя в в этих угловатых чертах и сосредоточенном выражении лица.  
  
От третьего фото он почти что давится кофе. Эрик и забыл, что Мадлен все ещё фотографировала, когда Чарльз приехал забирать его домой. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы прямо идти, и Чарльзу пришлось нести его на спине до такси, пока он сам всё это время смеялся.  
  
 **Эрик:**  Вау. Третье.  
  
 **Мэдди:** господин ксавье просто дилф. эту фотку я даже не для тебя сделала а для себя  
  
 **Эрик:**  дилф?  
  
 **Мэдди:**  папаша которого я бы трахнула  
  
Очаровательно.  
  
 **Эрик:**  Ты же знаешь, что он саб.  
  
 **Мэдди:**  дай девочке помечтать  
  
 **Эрик:** Но он такой старый.  
  
 **Мэдди:**  ему всего двадцать семь он не такой уж и старый в смысле ты у него должен тогда был появиться лет в тринадцать или около того ...  
  
 **Эрик:**  Как скажешь.  
  
К этому времени он уже ввёл всю основную информацию для аккаунта, а потому сразу же отправляется искать сначала аккаунт Мадлен, затем Чарльза, и отправляет им запросы, даже не думая о том, чтобы найти остальных одноклассников. Этого должно хватить, а если кто-то отправит ему запрос, то Эрик его примет.  
  
Поиск остальных членов Адского Пламени не приносит никаких результатов. Эрик находит несколько аккаунтов под именами Себастьяна Шоу и Эммы Фрост, но ни один из них не кажется настоящим, они просто принадлежат левым людям. Ещё находится куча групп с названиями вроде “1,000,000 МУТАНТОВ ПРОТИВ КЛУБА АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ” и “Лайк если считаете, что Себастьяну Шоу вынесут смертный приговор”. Поиск не выдаёт совсем ничего, когда он ищет менее известных членов организации, таких как Гарри Леланд и Элиас Боган.  
  
Эрик обещает Мадлен вернуться и закрывает Хром перед тем, как вместо него открыть Тор. Сердце уже начинает биться немного быстрее, пока грузится главная страница Чистилища. Когда она появляется, сразу же выскакивает диалоговое окно.  
  


У вас одно (1) непрочитанное личное сообщение.

  
  
Эрик быстро откладывает кофе на столик, чувствуя странное напряжение, словно вскипает кровь, и нажимает на входящие.  
  
 **swineherd - Мелкий**  
  
 _Ты, кстати, прав насчёт Мелкого. Не знаю, есть ли у тебя реальные сведения или ты просто догадался, но они точно поймали и его. Мои источники это подтвердили. Так вот, что я думаю — если они не говорят о том, что он у них, то на это точно есть причины. Может, он с ними сотрудничает, может, Мелкий был убит во время рейда, а, может, не хотят, чтобы его нашли. Но он точно пойман. У тебя есть проверенная информация, которую можно передать заинтересованным сторонам, или это всё? Если есть что-то стоящее, то заинтересованной стороной могу стать я (я хотя бы могу правильно написать своё чёртово имя и, в отличие от позёров в чатах, делаю что-то полезное для нашей цели, а не тусуюсь здесь, чтобы мериться уровнями ДС)._  
  
Эрик откидывается на спинку, задерживая дыхание. Это, конечно, может оказаться кто-то из правительства, пытающийся вытянуть из сидящих в интернете, сколько они на самом деле знают, но шанс этого действительно низок. Особенно в сравнении с потенциальным выигрышем. Если у этого швайнхерда есть источники, то у этих источников может быть связь с Адским Пламенем. Но как же Эрику сказать, что он здесь, что хочет вернуться, и не выдать в процессе свою настоящую личность?   
  
 **Magneto - re: Мелкий  
**  
 _У меня есть информатор в Адском Пламени. Она подтвердила, что Л арестовали вместе с остальными. Он несовершеннолетний, что объясняет, почему его арест не освещают медиа. К тому же, его лицо не светилось в новостях до рейда. Скорее всего, он попадает под ювенальную юстицию или же его отправили на реабилитацию. Кто же твои источники?_  
  
Эрик нажимает отправить, надеясь на то, что использование первой буквы фамилии подтолкнёт свайнхерда на то, чтобы показать сколько он знает на самом деле. Если он знает достаточно, чтобы, например, использовать настоящее имя Эрика в разговоре с кем-то, кто тоже осведомлён.  
  
Но это довольно рискованно. Он не выдал ничего из того, что не сказал бы свайнхерд, но это может быть неправильно воспринято. Например, его могут заподозрить в сговоре с людьми и в один прекрасный день похитить на пути из школы. Но Эрик готов пойти на этот риск. Они должны знать, что он остался верен цели.  
  
Эрик ждёт минут пять, надеясь на то, что свайнхерд в сети и сразу же ответит, но когда ничего не происходит, то переходит назад на форум, переходя на сабфорум Адского Пламени.  
  
Самый активный тред сейчас это “У КАКОЙ ДЕТКИ ИЗ АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ САМЫЕ КЛАССНЫЕ СИСЬКИ”. Эрик быстро пролистывает вниз до “ЛУЧШИХ ЦЕЛЕЙ ДЛЯ МАСШТАБНОЙ АТАКИ?” и “ПРОТЕСТОВ ПРОТИВ АРЕСТА АДСКОГО ПЛАМЕНИ!”. Чувствуя проблеск надежды, он проверяет второе, думая, что там будет что-то, что на самом деле можно посетить в Нью-Йорке, но проводится всё только на западном побережье или в Европе.   
  
Его внимание цепляет заголовок “ХОТИТЕ ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К АДСКОМУ ПЛАМЕНИ?”. Какой бы странной ни была мысль о том, что его завербуют, учитывая то, что он жил с Адским Пламенем сколько себя помнит, Эрик всё равно открывает тред и тянется за едва тёплым кофе, пока страница загружается, а затем ещё раз проверяет время, чтобы убедиться в том, что Чарльз ещё не едет домой.  
  
 **sigmasosuckit:**  10 способов поднять свои шансы попасть в местную ячейку:  
1\. Быть уровня пси или выше: если ты просто зелёный, то не подходишь ;  
2\. Владеть полезной мутацией: ну, если ты пси, но просто меняешь цвет больших штук, тогда, честно говоря, всем насрать ;  
3\. Быть Домом: сабы должны не заявки подавать, а валить назад на кухню ;  
4\. Использовать мутацию на публике, чтобы люди знали, что она у тебя есть: конечно же если они не знают, какой ты охуенный, то не позовут к себе ;  
5\. Ненавидеть людей: если ты любишь свиней, то им об этом лучше не знать, м? ;  
6\. Жить в большом городе: они не найдут тебя посреди Аляски идиотина ;  
7\. Не подкатывать к Фрост: серьёзно ей не нужен твой член/страпон. и она Домина, пидор, иди подрочи на какого-то саба как норм мутант ;  
8\. Хорошо выглядеть: в любой профессии сначала нанимают красавчиков, так что не помешает ;  
9\. Совершить преступление: им не нужны святоши, они ищут бунтарей, так что не плати за парковку и взорви что-то ;  
10\. Носить чистое бельё: если они заявятся тебя вербовать, а ты в старых труселях, то тебя не наймут дебил  
  
Что сказать. Эрик снова перечитывает список, решая, что он не так уж и плох, учитывая то, что никто из этих людей на самом деле почти ничего не знает об Адском Пламени и том, как они функционируют. Есть слишком уж очевидно неправдивые факты — Эрик, например, саб, а если говорить о первом, то он сам Пси, самый сильный мутант в Адском Пламени. Сейчас он, может, и Омега, как Чарльз, ведь давно не проходил тест. Сам Шоу лишь Сигма.  
  
Но вот носить чистое бельё? Это просто хороший совет на жизнь.  
  
Но сейчас Эрику кажется, что, возможно, sigmasosuckit в чём-то прав. С тех пор, как стал жить с Чарльзом, он не делал ничего примечательного. Да, он так же свободно пользуется своей мутацией, но не затем, чтобы привлечь внимание или совершить преступление. В конце концов, Кестеда они именно так и завербовали. Эрик и Шоу тогда отправились за ним вместе, только они и Азазель, услышав о мутанте, который использовал торнадо, чтобы убить сотни людей, участвовавших в митинге против мутантов. Ещё освобождали его из тюрьмы в Буэнос-Айрес.  
  
Эрик может отправиться прямо сейчас, если захочет, повалить Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг и дома рядом с ним как домино. Он может сравнять с землёй полгорода. Вокруг так много стали, он даже сильно не вспотеет. Если попытаться, можно избежать ареста, залечь на дно и начать трансляцию. А, может, стоит позволить себя поймать и приготовиться ждать спасения. Всё равно в итоге у него выйдет снять подавители — теперь-то он это точно знает.  
  
Это он и  _должен_  сделать. И всё же, Эрик не поднимается с дивана. Он просто сидит, касаясь пальцами клавиатуры, а живот крутит, словно он на борту корабля.  
  
Для Эрика все те ужасающие смерти и уничтожения всегда совершались с определённой целью. Если бы не приказы Шоу, он попытался бы убивать как можно меньше, просто делал бы достаточно, чтобы голоса мутантов были услышаны, ограничил бы смерти до политиков и случайных жертв разрушений. Это же убьёт миллионы, и зачем? Чтобы Эрик смог вернуться к прошлой жизни? Чтобы просто смог… уйти?   
  
Чарльз не должен держать его здесь, но Эрик всё равно вспоминает о нём, представляет странную пустоту, что займёт место Чарльза после его ухода. Сейчас, когда он видел, что с тем может случиться  _(тот просто свернулся в клубок под столом и кричал)_ , Эрик напрочь отбрасывает мысль о том, чтобы просто уйти и оставить его. Оставить Чарльза одного в этой огромной квартире.   
  
Звук входящего сообщения.  
  


У вас одно (1) непрочитанное личное сообщение.

 _  
_  
 **swineherd - Re:re: Мелкий**  
  
 _Не зная о тебе больше, я не могу выдать деталей — ты и федералом можешь оказаться — но у меня есть верный цели человек в суде, да и я неплохой хакер. Так что, мои источники чисты, как ни у кого. И обвинения в насилии, кстати, правдивы. Неприятно, но я уверен, что у шоу были на то причины, и, честно говоря, по большому счёту это не имеет никакого значения, если учитывать состояние борьбы мира против мутантов, то какая разница, спали ли Шоу и остальные члены АП с ребёнком сабом? Люди раздувают из этого такой скандал, когда на самом деле то, как они нас унижают, должно быть куда важнее, чем задница Леншерра. Что сам об этом думаешь?_  
  
Эрик отстранённо замечает, что все лампы в комнате зловеще зависли над своими местами. Он осторожно опускает их и снова включает в розетку те, где выдернул провода.   
  
 **Magneto - Re:re:re: Мелкий  
**  
 _Понимаю. Могу ли я как-то заверить тебя в своей надёжности, не выдав своей личности? Согласен с тем, что сопутствующие обвинения не имеют никакого значения. Уверен, на этом медиа и сосредоточатся. Им нравятся сопливые истории. Как ничтожно — настоящее насилие здесь то, что насилуют права мутантов._  
  
Отправить.  
  
Он уже знает, что на это скажет Чарльз — это важно, они его “насиловали”, это лишь доказывает, какие на самом деле люди в Адском Пламени. Но Чарльз, конечно же, не понимает — да и как он может понимать, что, да, иногда Шоу причинял ему боль, но он и был добрее всех к нему. А Эрик в благодарность позволял ему делать всё, что тот хотел. Всё в мире не делится на белое и чёрное, как хотят верить люди вроде Чарльза.  
  
К тому же, свайнхерд прав. Эрик прав. Кому на это не насрать? Эрика должно волновать лишь то, что борцы за свободу в тюрьме, и то, что мутанты ещё не заняли положенное им место в обществе. На  _всё остальное_  ему должно быть  _плевать._  
  
И для человека, которому должно быть плевать, но в последнее время проводит слишком много времени задумываясь об этом.  
  
Он закрывает Тор и вместо него снова открывает Хром, пытаясь отпихнуть в сторону остатки неловкости. И Мадлен, и Чарльз уже добавили его в друзья, а большинство одноклассников к этому времени отправили ему заявки. Эрик из интереса нажимает на страницу Чарльза и замечает, что она полна сообщений от Рейвен и порой от самых разных странных людей, которые могут быть лишь пациентами Чарльза, потому что ничто больше их не связывает. Большинство фото старые, ещё с тех времён, когда Чарльз учился в университете.   
  
На почти всех фото он кажется счастливым и очень молодым, может, ненамного старше самого Эрика. Сколько Чарльзу было лет, когда он начал учёбу в универе? Парень ставит себе за цель сделать парочку нормальных,  _новых_  фото Чарльза на телефон и выложить их на фейсбук. Взрослые не должны так прямо признавать, что их лучшими годами были подростковые.  
  
В его отсутствие Мадлен успела отправить ему кучу сообщений, во всех жалуясь на домашку по математике, которая показалась Эрику невероятно простой. Дав ей пару советов, он выходит с сайта, закрывает ноутбук и откладывает его на кофейный столик, всеми силами пытаясь не думать ни о чём связанном с Адским Пламенем и судом, но всё утро чувствует неприятную тяжесть в животе, которая не исчезает ни после обеда, ни после пары чашек имбирного чая. Сейчас он больше, чем когда либо до этого, чувствует себя очень далеко от места, где должен бы быть.  
  


*

  
  
Чарльз сидит в большом кресле в своём кабинете, держа на коленях простую коричневую папку, скрестив ноги и сложив на них руки. Эрик пытается смотреть ему в глаза, но на протяжении всего сеанса его взгляд продолжает опускаться вниз, словно под воздействием гравитации, пока не понимает, что совсем не может сосредоточиться и не дёргается. Чарльз сжимает пальцы, останавливается, снова из сжимает, словно пытается решить, делать что-то или нет, а затем говорит:  
  
— Эрик, есть кое-что, что я хотел бы тебе показать. Я получил эту информацию лишь вчера и подозреваю, что она тебя расстроит, но, думаю, тебе стоит знать. Может, моё предложение покажется тебе глупым, но если думаешь, что не справишься, то я отложу эту папку в сторону, пока не почувствуешь, что сможешь, — Чарльз мрачен, на его лице не видно ни следа привычной успокаивающей улыбки. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу знать, — сразу же говорит Эрик. Разве кто-то ответит по-другому? Даже если узнает что-то, что может расстроить? Хуже будет откладывать и мучить себя догадками, позволять воображению накручивать себя, придумывать тысячи всё более невероятных и ужасающих вариантов.  
  
Он протягивает руку к Чарльзу за папкой, и в какой-то момент мальчику даже кажется, что тот может отказать — Чарльз поджимает губы и сводит брови, но затем всё же вкладывает папку в руку Эрика.  
  
— Я буду здесь, пока ты читаешь, — сообщает он, — когда закончишь, мы можем всё обсудить. Хорошо?  
  
Эрик приподнимает бровь; чувство ожидания, зарождающееся в груди, не совсем плохое, в нём столько же интереса, сколько и ужаса — что там должно быть, чтобы Чарльз так отреагировал? Парень открывает папку и видит распечатку на немецком, на которой первым делом написано “Initiative Vermisste Kindern” — инициатива поиска пропавших детей. На листке цветное фото маленького мальчика, может, одного или двух лет от роду, рыжего, сероглазого, и до странного серьёзного. Даже увидев подпись под ней —  _Эрик М. Леншерр, 19 месяцев, пропал 15 декабря 2003, родился 9 мая 2002_ — он не до конца понимает, что там изображён он.  
  
 _ **Родители:** Яков Леншерр (32) & Эделин "Эдди” Эпштейн-Леншерр (27), оба умерли на месте  
  
 **Родной город:** Дюссельдорф  
  
 **Гражданство:** Германия  
  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
  
 **Раса:**  Белая  
  
 **Уровень ДС:**  7Д  
_  
 _В последний раз был замечен, когда родители Яков и Эделин Леншерр усаживали в кресло автомобиля, направляясь на празднование Хануки. Автомобильная авария на Корнелиусштрассе в Билке, Дюссельдорф, убила обоих родителей; кресло ребёнка было пустым; тело ребёнка не найдено рядом с местом аварии, предположительно мёртв или похищен._  
  
Он переворачивает страницу. Эта распечатка из Интерпола и потому написана на французском; это запрос к властям ЕС с просьбой расширить область поиска Эрика Леншерра, отсутствующего уже шесть месяцев, возможно, похищенного.  
  
На третьей и последней странице шапка письма от ЦРУ к министерству национальной безопасности. На английском.  
  
 _Эрик Леншерр сообщает, что мутация спасла его от ужасной аварии, которая убила его родителей, говорит, что С. Шоу сказал ему, что С.Шоу нашёл Леншерра на обочине и забрал в безопасное место, вырастив как члена АП.  
  
В полицейском протоколе по вышеупомянутой аварии указано, что свидетель сообщил, что авария произошла по причине того, что автомобиль Леншерров свернул, чтобы избежать столкновения с неизвестным мужчиной, стоявшим на дороге; другие свидетели сообщают, что автомобиль Леншерров всё же врезался в него. Неизвестного мужчину не удалось опросить на месте, не было найдено тело, соответствующее описанию (высокий, тёмные волосы). Стоит подметить, однако, что улица, на которой это произошло, Корнелиусштрассе, самая загруженная улица Дюссельдорфа, на которую приходится самый высокий процент автомобильных аварий в городе.  
  
В полицейских протоколах, заполненных Я. Леншерром до его смерти в отделении полиции Дюссельдорфа, сообщается о двух попытках пробраться в его дом. Оба случая произошли в течении двух недель до аварии. Факт кражи не обнаружен, криминалисты не нашли следов ДНК, волокон и отпечатков. Агенты убеждены в том, что, принимая во внимание показания свидетелей, можно полагать, что С. Шоу и является неизвестным мужчиной.  
  
Вместе с известной нам мутацией С. Шоу (поглощение энергии, сверхчеловеческая сила), тем, как врывались в дом до исчезновения Э. Леншерра, и немедленным “спасением” Э.Леншерра С. Шоу и его сообщниками, вырисовывается чёткая картина слежки и умышленного убийства с целью похищения ребёнка. Ранее врачами было замечено раннее проявление у Э. Леншерра признаков мутации, что часто ассоциируется с более высоким уровнем силы в зрелом возрасте, чем у людей, чьи мутации проявляются позже. _  
  
Эрик перечитывает бумаги три раза, каждый раз всё меньше и меньше понимая смысл слов. Он словно читает о ком-то совершенно другом, ничего не чувствует, но при этом всё никак не может избавиться от комка в горле, а руки не хотят переворачивать страницы до первой в папке, где он снова видит своё собственное фото и начинает представлять людей, что его сделали — Якова и Эдди Леншерр, своих родителей, которые везли его на празднование Хануки… Господи, он  _еврей?_  
  
Он закрывает глаза, но может думать лишь о неизвестном мужчине, стоящем посреди дороги, и его воображение дорисовывает Шоу, Шоу и его тоненькую ухмылку, когда он вытягивает вперёд руку и останавливает несущуюся на скорости машину. Умерли ли Яков и Эдди от столкновения, хватило ли силы удара машины, несущейся на ста, ста десяти километрах, чтобы ударить их мозг о череп так сильно, что они просто… перестали существовать? Или же они умерли позже, лежа в машине в луже собственной крови, упав на подушки безопасности, когда их сердца замедлились и остановились? Или, может, они бы выжили, если бы их затылков не коснулся палец Шоу.  
  
Он раз за разом сглатывает, пытаясь игнорировать то, как сжимается горло, чувствуя тошноту, пусть и слишком потрясён, чтобы его действительно вырвало. Эрик молчаливо передаёт папку назад Чарльзу, на которого, кажется, смотрит как через окно: видит идеально чётко, но всё равно чувствует себя так далеко, словно они в разных измерениях.   
  
Чарльз кладёт папку на стол, аккуратно подравнивая по углу, пока она не лежит идеально.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Эрик, — мягко говорит он. Его добрые глаза чуть поблёскивают, и Эрик понимает, что это из-за переживаемых им эмоций, пусть и нельзя сказать, его ли они собственные или, может, Эрика. — Ничего, конечно же, не ясно, но вариант вполне… вероятный.  
  
— Не говори этого, — его голос звучит странно и хрипло, словно это слова были записаны давным-давно и теперь проигрываются в сотый раз. — Ты этого не знаешь. Уже никак не узнать.  
  
Это лишь…  _предположение,_  теория,  _нет никаких доказательств,_ так просто совпало, пара человеческий свиней лишь увидела мужчину на дороге, да всем насрать, может, там никого и не было, может бомж или воображение разыгралось. Шоу этого не сделал бы. Он подождал бы, пока Эрик подрос, чтобы знать точно — зачем ему нужен ребёнок?   
  
— Но, — подаёт голос Чарльз, — уже было известно, что ты 7Д. Если Шоу хотел над тобой Доминировать, изменить тебя, то нужно было начинать с детства.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Эрик; он не знает, когда поднялся с места, но вот он, стоит, пока тело сотрясает от жара и волнения. — Нет никакой причины… мутация у меня проявилась рано, но ведь не было никаких гарантий, что я окажусь сильным мутантом, он  _не мог знать,_  что я смогу достичь класса омега...  
  
Чарльз всё ещё сидит, смотрит на Эрика, не показывая ни одной эмоции, и это сводит с ума.  
  
— Конечно же нет, — отвечает мужчина, невольно касаясь пальцем папки. — Ничто не ясно, Эрик, и не будет ясно, если Шоу не допросят в присутствии телепата. Но… все и так знают, что он думает насчёт детей-мутантов, растущих в семьях обычных людей евгенике и социальной инженерии.  
  
— Прекрати, — голова болит, в висках стучит, словно при мигрени, как бывает, когда он долго пользуется мутацией, или делает с её помощью что-то сложное, работает на молекулярном уровне. Эрик поднимает руки и прижимает пальцы к вискам, нервно расхаживая по тесному кабинету Чарльза, пытаясь отгородиться от звуков собственных шагов и того, что от всего металла вокруг ему становится… дурно. — Мне нужно подумать.  
  
Это не может быть правдой. Это  _может оказаться_  правдой. Они не знают, доказательств нет, только если...  
  
Они бы знали. Остальные в Адском Пламени знали бы. И Эрик знает, как их найти, как привлечь их внимание при желании.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит парень, внезапно замирая, хватаясь пальцами за дверную раму и оставляя на ней влажные следы; ладони совсем вспотели. — Мне нужно идти…  
  
На кончике языка вертится извинение, но Эрик проглатывает его, развернувшись на пятках, выбегает из кабинета ещё до того, как Чарльз успевает подняться с кресла. Он слышит, как мужчина кричит ему вслед, но не вслух, и, когда мысли Чарльза пытаются коснуться его собственных, Эрик отбивается так яростно, как только может, а когда это не работает, вспоминает самые отвратительные вещи, что только видел, всё, от чего Чарльза так вывернет изнутри, что ему просто придётся отстать: одно, два, четыре тела падают, когда Эрик нажимает на курок, стреляет и посылает пули прямо в их головы навылет; холодные тела у их ног после уничтожения Флэтайрона, смех Шоу, когда он ерошил волосы Эрика, пока они стояли среди моря трупов и ждали, пока появятся первые спасатели, чтобы убить и их; то, какой липкой и горячей показалась Эрику кровь, когда он впервые выпачкал в ней руки; Эрик подбегает к мужчине на улице, хватает его за запястье, отвлекает детскими огромными глазами и испуганным лицом ровно настолько, чтобы пронзить его шею кольцом с ошейника его саба, то, как он хватал губами воздух и давился кровью, упав на землю, и всё не умирал, так что Эрику пришлось превратить его обручальное кольцо в самодельную пулю и выстрелить ею в череп, как она летела через влажные ткани мозга, пока не вылетела с другой стороны. Пустота в глазах мужчины в конце.  
  
Связь с мыслями Чарльза прекращается так резко, словно её обрубают, и Эрик больше его не слышит. Пусть его и прекратили звать, но мальчик на всякий случай, просто для перестраховки, во всех красках вспоминает, что чувствовал, как его вжимали в кровать и трахали, пока он кричал и умолял прекратить, когда он был так мал, что каждый раз казалось, что его разрывают пополам.  
  
Лифт уже ждёт его, когда он выбегает в холл, и Эрик отправляет его вниз, заставляя мчаться мимо всех этажей, что тоже нажали кнопку вызова, вниз-вниз-вниз, через первый этаж и до подземного гаража, где персонал паркует машины жильцов.  
  
К этому моменту он уже не думает ни о чём, всё сжимается до сердцебиения, жаркой злости, боли и отчаяния. Рядом с лифтами стоит чёрная Ламборджини Хуракан, что заходится в вое сигнализации, когда Эрик резко открывает дверь своей силой, но, как только он включает зажигание, затихает, как уставший ребёнок.  
  
Кожаное сиденье настроено на взрослого мужчину. Эрик нетерпеливо подстраивает его под себя, тянет вниз руль и затем вжимает ногу в педаль газа. Срываясь с места, машина дёргается пару раз до того, как Эрик снова берёт под контроль и автомобиль, и свою силу. Она разгоняется до ста километров всего за три секунды, и Эрик стискивает зубы, отводит взгляд от работника, бросившего свой пост и бегущего за ним, маша руками.   
  
Машина вылетает на улицу слишком быстро, и Эрик, пусть и поворачивает руль, дёргает шасси, чтобы вывести её на правильную полосу, чувствуя запах жжёной резины, когда колёса визжат, скользя по асфальту. Чертыхнувшись, парень вжимает ногу в тормоз, замедляясь до разрешённой скорости, когда поворачивает за угол и вливается в поток машин, едущих в центр.  
  
Эрик не так себе представлял первую поездку за рулём; а, может, именно так бы всё и случилось, останься он в Адском Пламени. Может, именно он вёл бы подставную машину по улицам Праги, преследуемый всеми полицейскими, пока остальные рушили бы полгорода за их спинами. Ему почти физически больно ехать так медленно, а стук сердца так громко отдаётся в ушах, что только после поворота на Бруклинский мост Эрик замечает, что радио включено на станции с классической музыкой. Играет малеровская симфония номер пять в до-диез миноре: Etwas ruhiger. “Ну, у хозяина машины хотя бы хороший вкус”, думает Эрик, оставляя её включённой.   
  
Эрик осознаёт, куда едет, лишь после того, как складывает в голове все сделанные повороты. Он знает этот район. Знает вон ту кофейню и этот продуктовый. Знает владельца того книжного. Если он и найдёт кого-то из Адского Пламени, то это случится именно здесь, они должны наблюдать, следить за действиями ЦРУ, опережать их на шаг даже когда федералы пытаются сделать то же.   
  
 _Как присоединится к Адскому Пламени, совет девятый: Совершить преступление._  
  
Эрик набирает скорость, пролетает две, три улицы мимо точки назначение и резко сворачивает вправо. Переулок заканчивается кирпичной стеной.  
  
Он задыхается, рвано втягивая воздух, кислорода едва хватает, чтобы не потерять сознание — голова кружится вместе с миром вокруг. Эрик снова видит Шоу, стоящего напротив и вытянувшего руку навстречу в ожидании.  
  
Если история правдива, то я выживу. Моя мутация меня спасёт. Я врежусь в ту стену на двухстах километрах в час и чудом выживу, спасённый окружающим меня металлом. Если же нет, то что уж. Если нет, меня не будет, чтобы париться по этому поводу, так ведь?  
  
Он тянет за рычаг, переключая передачи, и, если он вдавит педаль в в пол, разгоняясь до предела, то врежется в стену с такой силой, что автомобиль сожмётся до размеров спичечного коробка, так быстро, что, будь он человеком, его голова лопнула бы как арбуз. Эрик ловит своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида — он ухмыляется, широко и сумасшедше, до боли в щеках, что резко контрастирует с вздувшимися венами на висках и нездоровым блеском в глазах.  
  
Чёрт, Леншерр. Давай же. Сделай это.  
  
 **Эрик, не надо. Не надо...**  
  
Он вжимает в педаль газа.  
  
Машина дёргается вперёд и через пять секунд он уже мчится на ста пятидесяти, на двухстах, и кирпичная стена, приближающаяся всё быстрее, кажется огромной, сердце бешено стучит в груди, замерзает кровь. Стальное шасси автомобиля трясётся, оживая вокруг него — и сейчас Эрик не может остановится, он влетит в стену, врежется,  _умрёт._  Ужасное осознание неизбежности вдруг выбивает дух, и парень втягивает побольше воздуха, со всей мочи вдавливая педаль в пол — теперь он видит лишь стену и зажмуривается, отдавая себя на милость темноте...  
  
 **ЭРИК!**  
  
Автомобиль врезается в стену с самым громким звуком, что Эрик когда-либо слышал, с ужасающим скрежетом металла о камень. Во рту стоит вкус железа, а едкий дым вокруг заменяет воздух. Но он сам всё ещё двигается, тело взмывает в небо, а затем очень медленно опускается, и он чувствует биение электромагнитного поля, плотно окутывающее его, словно одеяло. Голова кружится, но Эрик почти счастливо осознаёт —  _физика его мутации не позволит ему испытать отдачу._  
  
Его тело медленно останавливается, а затем падает на землю. В этот раз Эрику приходится пытаться сознательно контролировать спуск, отталкиваясь от магнитного поля как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть смягчить падение и осторожно приземлиться на ноги в трёх метрах от дымящихся останков чужой ламборджини.   
  
— Чёрт, — ахает он, касаясь руками затылка и шипя от боли, когда пытается повернуть голову. Похоже, мутация не сработала достаточно быстро, чтобы вовремя его замедлить. Когда Эрик начал взлетать вверх, то всё равно потянул шею и плечи, и потому сейчас каждый раз, когда он двигается как-то не так, в них вспыхивает боль. Если Чарльз был в его голове, если Эрику тогда не показалось, то сейчас его там нет, нет ни единого следа его мыслей рядом. Эрик совсем один.   
  
Ошеломлённо осматривая искорёженный и погнутый металл, сорванный, словно крышка консервной банки, верх машины, лежащий неподалёку, Эрик всё ещё не верит, что выжил.  
На пошатывающихся ногах он делает пару шагов назад, чувствуя, как всё плывёт перед глазами, и почти спотыкается о лежащую на дороге стеклянную бутылку, едва успевая схватиться за стену.  
  
Значит, именно это и случилось, когда он был ребёнком? Машина разбилась, какой бы не была причина, и мутация Эрика сработала достаточно быстро, чтобы сорвать крышу автомобиля и вынести его оттуда, опуская на землю на безопасной скорости. Именно тогда Шоу его и нашёл. Эрик совсем не помнит того времени, но не так уж и сложно представить, как он сидел в траве на обочине какой-то дороги, увидел сгибающиеся колени, совсем нестареющее лицо Шоу, улыбающегося ему, плачущему младенцу, и протягивающего руки, чтобы подхватить его и взять на руки.   
  
Поэтому он это и сделал. Эрик стоит на месте, ошеломлённый внезапным осознанием этого факта, давящего на него всё сильнее. Он пережил аварию, в этом Шоу ему не солгал, но это не значит, что тот сказал ему правду. Наоборот. Эрик сам задавался этим вопросом, зачем Шоу так старался ради ребёнка, который мог и не стать сильным мутантом, который был 7Д и потому мог считаться угрозой его правлению. Но это… это вполне можно считать ответом на вопрос. Если бы Шоу поставил его жизнь под угрозу и силы Эрика были бы минимальны, он бы умер. Убийство мутанта идёт вразрез с убеждениями Адского Пламени, но смерть одного не очень сильного ребёнка не стала бы большой потерей.   
  
Однако, если Эрик выжил… Если Эрик выжил, то у Шоу были все причины считать, что, повзрослев, он будет сигмой, пси или же даже омегой. Его родители умрут, не будут помехой, и Шоу возьмёт Эрика под своё крыло и вылепит из него что угодно. Заставит подчиняться. А если Эрик всё же станет омегой, то стоило убедиться в том, что он будет пользоваться той силой по указке Шоу, а не против него...  
  
Эрик чувствует подступающую тошноту, скручивающую живот и оставляющую неприятный вкус во рту. Его не спасли. Это было похищение. Он не был спасён Шоу, тот его просто забрал. Какая разница, что это было для высшей цели, если Адское Пламя всегда сражалось за… чёрт. Эрик невольно чувствует… Он чувствует...  
  
— Nein, — шепчет парень; глаза горят и покалывают от слёз. Дым. Он дёргается вперёд, идёт, как пьяный, вытягивает обе руки, вгрызаясь силой в то, что осталось от машины и вливая всё в металл, пока он не начинает плавится. Краска слезает, когда жар пропитывает каждый атом, до которого Эрик может дотянуться. Он снова бросает груду металла вперёд, в стену, снова слышит ужасный скрежет. Снова. И снова.  
  
Машину уже не узнать, когда он заставляет себя остановиться. Только после Эрик падает на колени рядом с обломками и позволяет себе ощутить пустоту, а затем цепляется за куски металла, пытаясь снова сложить их вместе, восстановить то, что сломал. Но ничего не работает, бесполезно. Все не железные детали слишком повреждены, а остальное уже даже не узнать в том месиве. Восстановление заняло бы вечность, даже если Эрик мог был это сделать, если был бы хоть какой-то смысл. Он позволяет тем частям, что держал, упасть на землю к остальным обломкам.  
  
Эрик прижимает основание ладони ко лбу, пропуская пальцы через волосы. Он пришёл сюда в поисках Адского Пламени, значит, этим и займётся. Машина разбита, и если кто-то из Адского Пламени здесь, следит за наблюдающими за ними федералами, они знают, кто это сделал. Они найдут его, а Эрик будет этого ждать.  
  
Бруклинское убежище всего в паре кварталов отсюда. Так странно идти по улице мимо домов, что он видел каждый раз, как они приезжали в Нью-Йорк. Большую часть времени они проводили в Париже и Берлине, но убежища в Нью-Йорке и Москве были вторыми по используемости. Они были в одном и том же здании в Нью-Йорке столько, сколько Эрик себя помнит. Однажды, когда ему было семь, на этом углу его остановил полицейский, спросив, почему мальчик не в школе, и Шоу придумал какой-то бред о мононуклеозе. Когда нужно, он был отличным лжецом, а добавь к этому харизму и богатство и все клюют на его удочку.  
  
Эрик останавливается на углу. Убежище через два дома, порог всё ещё опутан жёлтой полицейской лентой, хотя прошёл уже не один месяц. Эрик сосредотачивается, пытаясь почувствовать знакомый корпус снайперской винтовки, но всё, что замечает, так это привычный металл города. Даже несмотря на это, мальчик оглядывается, проверяя окна, крыши и прохожих. Парочка с коляской странно на него смотрит, но Эрик просто улыбается им и в следующее мгновение они улыбаются в ответ.  
  
Он ныряет под полицейскую ленту и широкими шагами поднимается по ступенькам, с помощью своей мутации поворачивая замок, но открывая дверь руками; он сжимает латунную ручку пальцами и, повернув её, толкает от себя. Дверь распахивается, являя взгляду пустой коридор.  
  
Внутри всё словно во сне, где-то между прошлым и настоящим, воспоминаниями и действительностью, всё кажется выцветшим и размытым. Эрик закрывает дверь, но чувство того, что за ним наблюдают, никуда не уходит. Он сразу же бросает взгляд на лестницу, почему-то думая, что кто-то будет там стоять, ждать его, но там лишь тьма.  
  
Парень идёт налево, и звук его шагов по паркету гулко отдаётся по комнате. Шторы на окнах распахнуты, позволяя золотистому свету свободно литься на мебель. Везде раскиданы пластиковые флажки, помечающие улики, хотя, кажется, там нечего помечать. Один стоит на кофейном столике, и Эрику приходится напрячься, чтобы вспомнить… но, да, там лежала карта, оставленная после проходившего за день до этого обсуждения, исписанная пометками от Шоу и усыпанная аккуратно наклеенными цветными стикерами Эммы Фрост. Сейчас её, конечно, уже нет, остался лишь маленький жёлтый флажок, помечающий её место.   
  
Его подушка саба всё ещё здесь, осторожно лежит по левую сторону от любимого кресла Шоу, помечена флажком номер восемнадцать. Сердце Эрика пропускает удар — на неё всё ещё остались следы его ног от того, как часто он стоял на коленях; они, кажется, застыли, как следы от ископаемого в камне.   
  
Очередная волна головокружения сбивает его с ног, и Эрик хватается за край приставного столика, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, отчего обе ножки шатаются, грозясь повалить всё на пол. Боже, как же болит голова.  
  
Эрик идёт на кухню. Всё так, словно они и не уходили. На тумбе рядом с разделочной доской всё ещё лежит нож для фруктов, который он забыл убрать на место перед рейдом. Когда Эрик открывает навесной шкафчик, там всё ещё стоят банки с хлопьями, закрытые крышками, а на полке лежит связка почерневших гнилых бананов, над которыми жужжит мошкара.   
  
И снова чувство, словно за ним наблюдают. Эрик резко оборачивается, настолько, что вскрикивает от новой вспышки боли, но никого нет. И всё же.  
  
— Чарльз? — зовёт мальчик. Никакого ответа. Дрожь пробирает Эрика до костей, и через звон в ушах он снова подаёт голос: — Господин Шоу?   
  
Ничего. Конечно же, ничего. И всё же… и всё же, даже сейчас Эрику кажется, что он должен быть здесь. Он никогда ни в чём не был так уверен. Пока он идёт вдоль тумб к двери, сердце Эрика бьётся так громко, что он удивлён тому, как от этого ещё не содрогается всё тело.  
  
Мальчик хватается за дверную раму и заглядывает за угол, и пусть гостиная пуста, он всё равно дёргается, больше напуганный своими ожиданиями, чем реальностью.   
  
— Здравствуйте? — снова зовёт Эрик; собственный голос кажется ему слишком странным и слабым. — Здесь кто-то есть?  
  
Эрик заставляет себя вдохнуть раз, затем ещё раз, набирая полные лёгкие воздуха. Только лишь после выхода он делает шаг вперёд, пробираясь через гостиную в коридор, пока снова не оказывается перед тёмным лестничным пролётом, откуда, он был уверен, за ним и наблюдали.  
  
Он касается перил, крепче цепляясь за красное дерево, чтобы удержаться на подкашивающихся ногах. Шаги гулко отдаются по лестнице, мокрые ладони скользят по перилам, и он щурится, пытаясь увидеть, что же прячется во тьме второго этажа, но даже когда Эрик поднимается и ступает на ковёр, мальчик всё ещё не верит, что здесь лишь он.  
  
Эрик пытается убедить себя, что наконец-то  _дома,_  но лишь чувствует себя дурно. Он уже не помнит, зачем здесь, он словно без якоря блуждает по бушующему морю и тонет в солёной воде.  
  
Когда он нажимает на выключатель, тени исчезают. Перед ним простирается коридор второго этажа, двери по каждую сторону которого ведут в спальни, Эрик чувствует каждую дверную ручку — они все стальные. Из-за дверей он слышит разговоры, приглушённые деревом. Слышит собственный голос. Скрип матраса.  
  
Всё затихает, когда он проходит мимо, пока не остаётся ничего кроме собственных мыслей. Эрик, положив ладонь на ручку, замирает у двери в комнату господина Шоу с внезапно пересохшим ртом. Зрение словно становится чётче. Он прекрасно видит бороздки на собственных ногтях, волокна древесины на двери, вкрапления на медной ручке. Сглотнув, он проворачивает её, толкая дверь вперёд.   
  
Там никого нет, но всё ещё пахнет им: спёртым сигаретным дымом, кремом для обуви и чем-то ещё. И на мгновение Эрик теряется во времени, чётко слышит голос господина Шоу, словно тот говорит прямо рядом с ним, звуча почти добродушно.  _“Ты можешь куда лучше, мой мальчик”,_  а затем удар кожи о кожу, подчёркнутый хрустом ломающейся кости...  
  
Эрик отшатывается, хватая губами воздух; запястье горит, пульсируя, и он чувствует лишь боль, пробирающую всё тело, кажется, сейчас потеряет сознание... а затем опускает взгляд на запястье — бледное, худое, нормальное запястье. Никакого покраснения и припухлости, нет и быстро темнеющего синяка. Из-под кожи не торчит острая кость, блестящая белизной в луже крови.  
  
Он с силой сжимает пальцами запястье, так, что кожа вокруг белеет. Мысли Эрика кричат, что это всё было так давно, не сейчас, он не… это даже не здесь было! Соберись!  
  
Эрик снова в коридоре. Он не знает, как туда попал, не помнит, как выходил из комнаты господина Шоу и закрывал за собой дверь. Но сейчас, выйдя оттуда, ему становится легче, пусть парень всё ещё не может избавиться от чувства того, что он сделал что-не так, совершил что-то ужасное, что за этим последует наказание...  
  
Комната Эрика в самом конце, последняя дверь у второй ванной. Кажется, словно он идёт по коридору в первый и в последний раз одновременно, словно прямо сейчас заново делает каждый шаг. Ему три, четырнадцать, десять. Парень открывает дверь.  
  
Теперь здесь ничего нет. Везде маленькие жёлтые флажки: на прикроватной тумбочке, один на матрасе, немного на полу. Когда он толкает один носком ботинка, он переворачивается и падает.  
  
Кто-то снял с кровати постельное бельё, оставляя лишь голый матрас. Воздух спёртый. Даже его книг больше нет, только русский экземпляр “Войны и Мира”, подаренный господином Азазелем. Пройдя вперёд, он поднимает её, пролистывает пыльные страницы и чихает, морща нос. Эрик кладёт книгу на место и открывает шкафчик, пусть и знает, что он давно пуст, там уже нет смазки, нет игрушек, нет плёток, наручников и дилдо, как и исчезла всегда стоявшая у кровати ротанговая трость.   
  
В шкафчике осталась лишь парочка имбирных леденцов. Эрик разворачивает один из них и закидывает в рот, посасывая, чтобы ощутить пряный сладкий вкус конфеты.  
  
Ему не нравится то, как здесь пусто. Парень возвращается в коридор и достаёт из шкафа свежее постельное, которое несёт в комнату, чтобы заправить постель: засовывает подушки в наволочки, осторожно загибает края простыни, натягивая её под идеальным углом и не оставляя ни одной складки. У Эрика уходит минут пять чтобы убедиться в том, что ткань лежит идеально ровно, чтобы расправить всё. Во льющемся через окно свете видно витающую в воздухе пыль. Эрику кажется, что он заточён в реликте, застыл в янтаре.  
  
Мальчик скидывает обувь и остаётся в одних носках, просто дышит перед тем, как наконец-то сесть, нажимая весом на простыни и в одно мгновение руша всю тяжёлую работу. Голова снова болит, а в висках шумит кровь. Он устал. Последние несколько месяцев тяжёлым весом давят на плечи, и Эрик поднимает ноги на кровать, перекатываясь, пока не оказывается на середине кровати, скрутившись в клубочек на боку и прижимая колени к груди.   
  
Закрыв глаза, он позволяет дыханию выровняться, пока оно достаточно не замедляется, пока он не перестаёт чувствовать всем телом собственный пульс. Можно остаться здесь, где голову кружит от забивающего нос запаха их старого моющего. Можно поспать здесь, а когда он проснётся, то всё будет… нормальным, снова.  
  
Он теряется в океане грёз, когда в комнату едва слышно заходит Чарльз; сначала появляется его разум, подступающий мягкими волнами, едва колышущими воду. Сначала он ничего не говорит, просто касается плеча Эрика и садится на край кровати у его бедра; мальчик чувствует, как под его весом прогибается матрас.  
  
— Вижу, мне придётся купить господину Брендановичу новую ламборджини, — говорит Чарльз, даже его физический голос звучит тихо. — Она совсем уничтожена. Хорошо постарался. Не думаю, что когда-либо видел настолько хорошо расчленённый спорткар.  
  
Эрик, сморгнув, открывает глаза. Он не видит Чарльза, лишь стену напротив и ослепительный свет из окна. Он больше не потерян во времени. Присутствие Чарльза словно магнитный полюс, тянущий к себе стрелку компаса.  
  
— Не знаю, почему думал, что они будут здесь, — говорит мальчик, и это звучит как признание, словно он вырывает слова из самого сердца.   
  
— Ну, знаешь, они были здесь, когда ты видел их в последний раз, вот тебе и кажется, что они здесь, потому что ты не видел ничего, этого опровергающего, — до Эрика доносится долгий громкий выдох. — Я чувствовал себя примерно так же, когда умерла моя мать. Курт не разрешил мне увидеть её тело, потому я очень долго не мог убедить себя в её смерти. Всё время ждал, что, как всегда, наткнусь на неё в её комнате. Совсем не странно, что ты так думаешь.   
  
Эрик поворачивается лицом к Чарльзу, так, что колени оказываются прижаты к тёплому и крепкому бедру мужчины.   
  
— Я думал, что, может, найду здесь какое-то объяснение. Но его нет. Меня просто… забрали, — он больше не может воспринимать ничего как прежде; всё изменилось, и теперь он не спасённый ребёнок, а похищенный. Просто средство для достижения цели.   
  
— Приятного объяснения и правда нет, — скривившись, отвечает Чарльз, успокаивающе кладя руку на плечо Эрика. Улыбается он слабо и напряжённо. Чарльз кажется… может, уставшим. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Знаю, что тебе сложно это всё принять.  
  
Эрик пытается повторить улыбку Чарльза, но она выходит слишком хрупкой.   
  
— Я не хочу верить в то, что это правда, — говорит он. — Хочу найти повод думать, что всё это лишь большое недопонимание. Хочу просто забыть те бумаги, — потому что теперь он чувствует себя предателем из-за того, что ставит под вопрос всё, что знал. И всё же, Эрик не может ничего с собой поделать. Он словно слетает со скользкого обрыва: теперь он знает это, знает то, что никогда не был сабом, что ему лгали, что в итоге выяснится, что всё, во что он верил было ложью, и выяснится, что за всю жизнь его ни раз никто не любил. Как раз этого он не хочет. Он не хочет быть…  _этим._  
  
— Прости, — говорит ему Чарльз, отводя взгляд и отворачиваясь, чтобы Эрик не мог увидеть его лицо. — Но было бы хуже, если бы я скрыл это от тебя.   
  
— Знаю, — Эрик медленно заставляет себя подняться, пусть руки и подрагивают под собственным весом. Шею снова прошивает болью, но он это игнорирует. Отсюда видно бледный изгиб щеки Чарльза, тёмные ресницы и закрытые глаза. Как-то неспокойно сидеть с Чарльзом на кровати, где они трахали его каждую ночь и каждое утро. Чарльз сюда совсем не вписывается, кажется какой-то хронологической ошибкой. — Хочешь уйти?  
  
Чарльз на мгновение опускает голову, поднимается на ноги и лишь затем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика. Его лицо снова выражает лишь привычное спокойствие, что вселяет в Эрика ощущение безопасности и веру в то, что у тот всё под контролем.  
  
— Полиция и ЦРУ ждут нас снаружи, — говорит Чарльз, складывая руки на груди и сминая кардиган. — Нам придётся поговорить с ними перед тем, как нас отпустят домой. Не знаю, сколько это займёт, но я сделаю всё, чтобы уладить это, Эрик. Мы оплатим весь нанесённый ущерб и будем надеяться, что никто не подаст в суд.   
  
Эрик почти не удивлён. Он знает, что ЦРУ следит за этим местом, а у аварии точно были свидетели. Он на это и рассчитывал.   
  
— Пойдём, — соглашается Эрик, поднимаясь с кровати и натягивая ботинки, а затем выходя за Чарльзом в коридор. А затем…  
  
— Погоди, — он бросается назад в свою старую спальню и хватает “Войну и Мир” с тумбочки. Поколебавшись, мальчик суёт руку в карман и вытягивает оттуда наполовину полную пачку сигарет, которую кладёт на её место, пусть и немного нервно.   
  
— А теперь пойдём, — повторяет мальчик, когда выходит в коридор, и улыбка Чарльза становится немного более… более что-то, пока он ведёт Эрика по коридору, вниз по лестнице, останавливается на мгновение у порога перед тем, как распахнуть входную дверь, впуская свет от мигалок копов и громкие голоса проходивших мимо зевак. Чарльз медленно поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружен. Стоя за его спиной, Эрик невольно дёргается вперёд, чтобы вытянуть его из-под линии огня — всё это слишком напоминает ему о ночи, когда членов Адского Пламени точно так же у него забрали.  
  
Но никто не стреляет. Вес Чарльза давит на его плечи, когда Эрик, запинаясь, делает шаг назад. Полиция кричит ему поднять руки вверх. Он ощущает все их пушки, но холодные пули всё ещё лежат в магазинах. От этого кружит голову, и Эрика пошатывает от адреналина и шума крови в ушах. Он ухватывается за весь металл вокруг, готовый использовать его, если понадобится.   
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Чарльз, телепатически усиливая свой голос. Он медленно опускает руки, чтобы сжать запястья Эрика, который теперь касается его талии, и вытягивает их вперёд, чтобы их было видно.   
  
— Я доктор Чарльз Ксавьер, и мы договорились, что я зайду и поговорю с Эриком, потому что вы, дамы и господа, только его напугали бы. Вы и сейчас его пугаете. Но он не причинит вреда ни мне, и вам, — уже тише, так, чтобы его слышал лишь Эрик, он говорит:  
— Всё хорошо, Эрик, мы в безопасности. Я усыплю всех, если хоть один дёрнется, чтобы нам навредить. Хорошо? Ты мне веришь?  
  
Мальчик замирает на секунду; ладони Чарльза на запястьях кажутся невероятно горячими и Эрик сжимает пальцы, цепляясь электомагнитное поле вселенной. Но затем он кивает и медленно опускает голову, коротко прижимаясь лбом к затылку Чарльза, вдыхая его знакомый запах. Мужчина медленно отпускает его запястья, и Эрик становится бок о бок с ним, поднимает руки вверх даже несмотря на то, что это ничего не значит, потому что он мог бы убить бы всех их собственным оружием если бы только захотел, ну, кроме агентов ЦРУ с нацеленными на него пластиковыми пушками, которых он не чувствует.  
  
— Хорошо, — повторяет Чарльз, снова поднимая руки. — Ладно, дамы и господа. Может ли кто-то из вас подвезти нас до полицейского участка для дачи показаний? Боюсь, у нас нет ни машины, ни водительских прав.  
  
Он остаётся спокоен даже тогда, когда подходит одна из агентов ЦРУ, без капли металла на ней.  
  
— Привет, Чарльз, — говорит женщина, коротко ему улыбаясь перед тем, как повернуться Эрику. Она выглядит знакомо. Тоже сабмиссив. — Господин Леншерр, — начинает она, и тянется к поясу, чтобы снять с него тканые наручники и — сердце Эрика пропускает удар — браслеты-подавители. — Вы знаете процедуру.  
  
— Не думаю, что это так уж и необходимо, Мойра, — отвечает ей Чарльз, делая шаг в сторону и заслоняя Эрика. — Сегодяшнюю норму разрушений мы уже выполнили. Если собираешься надевать наручники на Эрика, то придётся сделать это и со мной, и подавителей это тоже касается. А ты знаешь, что без телепатии я чувствую себя ужасно. Будет куда лучше, если мы все будем вести себя цивилизованно.  
  
Она кривится так, словно съела целый лимон, но всё равно говорит:  
  
— Решайте сами, господин Леншерр, — агент, Мойра, смотрит прямо ему в глаза. — Что вы на это думаете? Можем вести себя цивилизованно?   
  
— Да, — отвечает Эрик, сглотнув горечь во рту.  
  
— Раза это слышать. Перед тем, как я передам вас двоих нью-йоркской полиции, объясните, что вы там делали, — она говорит спокойно, даже слишком, и Эрику кажется, что она и сама знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Занимался поисками себя, — говорит за него Чарльз. Сейчас в нём не видно ни капли той уязвимости, что разглядел Эрик. Нет, вместо этого мужчина стоит прямо и уверенно, распрямив плечи, сжав челюсть и смотря Мойре прямо в глаза. — Могу подтвердить, что точно ничего связанного с терроризмом он не делал. Но тебе придётся принять, что порой сложно справиться с такой травмой, не посетив место, где всё происходило, чтобы от неё избавиться. Это абсолютно нормальный способ справиться с травмой, и, честно, если ты думаешь, что Адское Пламя пришло бы в раскрытое федералами убежище, то совсем их за идиотов держишь.  
  
Мойра тяжело вздыхает, но отходит в сторону, убирая подавители и наручники обратно в чехол и маша рукой в нужном направлении.  
  
— Только если у тебя всё под контролем, Чарльз, — предупреждает Мойра, и Эрик внезапно чувствует резкое желание защитить его, наказать эту женщину за то, что она посмела предположить, что Чарльз может хоть когда-то не справиться.  
  
Они спускаются по каменным ступенькам и Эрик, не удержавшись, оглядывается на дом. На мгновение ему кажется, что кто-то смотрит на него с окна второго этажа, знакомый высокий и темноволосый мужчина, но как только он моргает, мужчина исчезает — его никогда там и не было.  
  
Их не выпускают из полицейского участка до поздней ночи. По возвращению в квартиру там все ещё горит свет, не выключенный после их ухода, чарльзова чашка, полная остывшего чая, стоит на столе, а его собственная раскрытая книга валяется на диване. Эрик наконец-то чувствует, что дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Господи, прошло очень много времени. Я паниковала каждый раз, как видела сорок страниц десятым шрифтом, но вот она наконец-то готова.  
> Я пройдусь по предыдущим главам, особенно первым - там точно есть что редактировать. А пока вот. Спасибо всем, кто всё ещё ждёт этого перевода.
> 
> Мой тви с инфой об обновлениях и просто мемами - @felorielle  
> И мой аск, если вдруг интересно - curiouscat.me/felorielle


End file.
